Magnifique Rencontre
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: TERMINÉE ... Univers Alternatif Une rencontre sur internet. Une rencontre en direct. Une future histoire d'amour ? Mais quand on aime et qu'on a peur que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproque, le doute s'installe. Couple HPDM
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**:_ Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Elle a décidé de ne les vendre à aucun d'entre nous et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle ne comptera pas les laisser en liberté après la sortie du tome 7.

**_Ratting_**: M (Yaoi, lemon, acides et agrumes pour le plaisir de tout yaoiste qui se respecte !)

**_Source_**:_ Harry Potter_

**_Couple_**: Je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure. Mais je crois que vous trouverez facilement me connaissant ou pas. Bon je suis gentille, je vous met la réponse. Harry/Draco ! On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

**_Note_**: ATTENTION ! Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc pour ce que ça dérange, rebute ou dégoûte je vous prierais de déguerpir sans faire de scandale ou de propos racistes. Merci de votre attention. Et pour ce que ça branche de voir (lire ?) deux petit bishos tout mignons ce faire des mamoures et plus si affinités, je vous engage et vous invite à lire ceci !

**_Résumé_**: Une rencontre sur internet. Une rencontre en direct. Une histoire d'amour est elle possible ? Mais quand on aime et qu'on a peur que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproque, le doute s'installe. HPDM LEMON

**Merveilleuse rencontre...**

_Prologue_

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit dans le couloir et c'est avec précipitation que je range mes affaires dans mon sac. A la sortie de la salle je dis au revoir à McGonagall, mon professeur de communication. Elle me répond d'un mouvement de tête et je sors de la salle. J'attends mes deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione.

Ron est un grand garçon roux aux reflets châtain, des yeux verts d'eau et une carrure d'athlète. Hermione par contre est petite pour son âge, elle doit faire dans le mètre soixante à tout casser et possède deux yeux noisette et une tignasse châtain qui rivaliserais avec la crinière d'un lion !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont long ! Je jette un oeil à l'intérieure de la salle et là je comprend pourquoi ils ne sortent pas. Hermione est resté à la fin des cours pour poser quelques questions au professeur pour sa culture personnelle comme elle le dirait si bien. Ron est derrière elle, les bras croisés et son pied droit tape contre le sol, l'air mécontent.

Ah mon petit Ronny c'est ça d'être le petit ami de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Ils sortent ensemble depuis la seconde et même encore en terminale il se plaint de devoir attendre Mademoiselle la Princesse. Je crois qu'il ne s'y fera jamais. Enfin bon, ils s'aiment c'est le principal.

Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione sort enfin suivit de Ron. Il lui enserre la taille et d'un accord tacite nous descendons les deux étages qui nous mènent dans la cours. Heureusement que nous avions fini les cours car nous ne serions pas accepté au prochain avec tout ce retard !

Nous sortons alors du bâtiment, saluant au passage Hagrid le surveillant. C'est un homme qui doit faire dans les deux mètres dix pour cent vingt-huit kilos. En clair une masse. Mais il est doux comme un nounours. Il vit à côté de chez moi et son gros chien noir Crockdur n'arrête pas d'aboyer la journée. Heureusement il est silencieux la nuit !

Nous traversons la rue menant à la gare où nous allons prendre notre bus tout en discutant joyeusement. Bon, Hermione est plus tôt en train de nous rappelez qu'il faut que nous fassions nos devoirs pour le lendemain.

« - Du calme Hermy ! Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi, nous avons encore le temps ! » Dis-je en rigolant.

Je me prend un coup sur la tête et pousse une plainte alors que mon amie est retenue par son futur fiancé. Oui, oui futur fiancé ! Au point où ils en sont c'est bien partit pour duré, je vous le garanti ! Foi de Harry Potter !

« - Oh toi ! ... Mais lâche moi Ron ! Je vais lui faire comprendre l'importance de cette année ! Tu vas voir un peu Harry à la fin de l'année ! Ton bac va te passer sous le nez ! » Rugit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte forcé de mon ami.

Elle part d'un pas rageur vers son bus sans même embrasser son petit ami qui est un peu surpris et déçu. Je place ma main sur son épaule d'un air compatissant.

« - T'inquiète pas vieux, ça lui passera. »

« - Vivement que tu te trouve quelqu'un Harry ! Que tu puisses connaître la jalousie et tout ce qui va avec ! » Me dit-il en avançant vers notre bus.

Je secoue la tête, nous montons dans l'autocar et prenons place à nos sièges habituels, au fond du car. Le trajet se passe en silence, Ron, qui n'ayant apparemment pas apprécié le fait de ne pas avoir eu son petit bisou d'au revoir ne parle pas. Je soupire et me met à regarder le paysage. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron descend en me saluant. Et cinq minutes après, je descend à mon arrêt et prend le chemin de chez moi.

J'habite dans un petit quartier résidentiel depuis dix sept ans, donc depuis toujours. J'arrive devant notre grande maison où ma mère est en train de jardiner.

Lily Evans, ma maman, ma plus belle fierté ! Elle a de magnifiques cheveux auburn tressés qui lui arrivent en bas du dos, un visage fin et harmonieux et deux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude dont j'ai hérités. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un chemisier rayé bleu sur fond blanc ainsi qu'un jean court lui arrivant aux mollets. Sur ses cheveux un chapeau de paille est déposé pour la cacher du soleil. Elle est vraiment magnifique. C'est ma maman. Et je l'aime.

Quand elle m'entend remonter l'allée menant à la maison, elle relève la tête et me fait un doux sourire auquel je réponds.

« - Tu vas bien mon chéri ? » me dit-elle en se levant et en essayant ses mains sur son pantalon. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse la joue.

« - Bien et toi maman ? » dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

« - J'ai un peu mal au dos à force de jardiner mais je vais bien. » répondit-elle. Tu as des devoirs à faire ?

Les paroles d'Hermione me reviennent alors.

« - Non, je n'en ai que pour lundi mais comme la sortie en boîte de samedi soir est annulée, je les ferais ce week-end. » je réponds alors que je souris intérieurement.

« - Tu pourrais les faire maintenant, tu serais tranquille pour ce week-end mon chéri. »

« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre de l'avance, je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger. » dis-je avec un sourire.

« - Et Dieu sais que cette jeune fille est sérieuse dans ses études. »

Elle me regarde intensément avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. »

« - Oh je t'en pries maman ! Ne me dit pas que tu rêves d'avoir un fils plongé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre dans un bouquin ! » Dis-je mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Elle fixe son regard identique au mien et me sourit en faisant non de la tête. Je souris à mon tour.

« - Papa rentre tard aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je.

« - Oui, depuis qu'il est commissaire ses horaires de travail sont plus dures. Je ne sais pas si il va tenir longtemps. »

« - C'est un dur, il tiendra. » assurais-je.

« - Oui, mais il n'est presque plus à la maison. »

« - Oui, il nous manque c'est vrai, mais c'est plus facile à présent pour payer la maison. »

« - C'est vrai. Acquieça-t-elle. Allez va goûter, je vais voir si ta soeur est réveillée. »

Nous prenons alors le chemin de la porte d'entrée et quand nous entrons, nous entendons les petits pleurs de Liliane provenant de l'étage.

« - Heureusement que nous sommes rentrés. » dis-je.

« - Oui, va à la cuisine je te préparerais un petit quelque chose dans cinq minutes. » me dit-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

« - Attends, maman, je vais la chercher. Je te rejoins à la cuisine. »

Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée puis enlève ma veste en jean et monte les escaliers. Au passage ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue en me disant un "Merci mon ange". Je souris et monte rapidement les autres marches alors que j'entends ma mère ouvrir les placards de la cuisine.

Je tourne à droite et entre dans la petite chambre au mur jaune pâle et blanc. En face, il y a une petite fenêtre recouverte d'un rideau vert pomme et tout autour de la pièce, différents jouets, divers outils pour bébé et une table à langer. Puis dans le coin gauche, le petit berceau en bois clair, où repose ma petite soeur bien réveillée et qui s'est arrêtée de pleurer en m'entendant arriver.

Elle est habillée d'un petit pyjama pour bébé de couleur rose pale et au niveau du thorax, deux petites fleurs jaune et verte sont dessinées. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête mais je sais déjà qu'ils seront aussi noir que les miens. Ses deux petits yeux encore bleus me fixent alors que je me penche au dessus du petit lit. Ma petite soeur est vraiment magnifique ! C'est un vrai poupon ! A seulement deux mois, elle en fait craqué plus d'un et plus d'une avec sa petite bouche rose en forme de coeur et ses yeux innocents. Je suis fier de ma petite soeur.

Mes parents et moi avons décidé de l'appeler Liliane en hommage à ma grand mère maternelle décédé il y a un an et demi. Liliane a été un petit rayon de soleil au moment inattendu. En fait, depuis toujours mon père et ma mère souhaitaient avoir un nouvel enfant, mais ce fut un échec à chaque fois. Ils avaient alors abandonné l'idée d'avoir une autre fille ou un autre garçon. Mais il y a dix mois, ma mère a annoncé aux fêtes de Noël qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant. La nouvelle a été accueillit avec joie et pendant une heure au moins, ce n'était question que d'embrassades et félicitations. Liliane est donc né un dix huit Août à dix heures du soir dans l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste de notre ville.

Je souris toujours quand le souvenir de mon père faisant des allers et venus devant la porte de la salle de travail à l'hôpital me revient. A la fin, il n'avait plus un seul ongle à ronger et si la sage-femme n'était pas sortit pour nous annoncer la venue d'une petite fille, il aurait très certainement commencé à mordiller son bras.

En fait, nous avons tous craint que l'accouchement se passe mal, car il y avait eu quelques problèmes durant les premiers mois de grossesse. Mais finalement tout c'est bien passé, c'est le plus important.

Je me décide enfin à prendre mon petit ange alors que je sorts de mes pensés. Je la place délicatement dans mes bras, de peur de la casser. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est faite de cristal. Elle est si petite !

En fait, je me suis fait une promesse la première fois que j'ai tenu cette petite merveille dans mes bras. C'est celle de toujours la protéger. Personne ne lui fera de mal, c'est un serment.

Je lui caresse tendrement la joue avec mon index et prend ensuite sa petite main. Elle sert mon doigt paresseusement en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau et je souris comme un gaga.

Je sorts enfin de la chambre et descend tranquillement les escaliers en faisant attention. J'arrive dans la cuisine alors que maman finit de préparer le biberon de Liliane. Quand elle a finit de vérifier que le lait est à bonne température en versant une goutte sur le dos de sa main, elle se tourne vers nous et sourit à la vue que nous faisons ma soeur et moi.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tout les deux, me dit-elle. Il faut absolument que j'immortalise ce moment.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle pose le biberon sur le meuble de cuisine et part au salon chercher le polaroïd que mon père lui a offert pour son anniversaire il y a quelques mois. Elle revient rapidement et elle me place devant la fenêtre fermée qui donne sur le jardin et les autres maisons du quartier.

Je tiens Liliane avec douceur tout en lui donnant le biberon que ma mère m'a mis dans les mains et je souris à l'objectif. Le flash m'éblouît un peu les yeux et la photo sort de l'incertice de l'appareil. Pour l'instant, l'image est encore noire mais ma mère secoue le petit carré et les couleurs commencent à apparaître. De là où je suis je ne peux pas voir comment elle est mais je vois maman sourire avec affection à la photographie. Je lui demande de me la montrer mais elle part l'accrocher au réfrigérateur grâce à un magnet.

Je m'approche alors et observe cette première photo de ma soeur et moi réunies. Je trouve que la photo est très belle. La lumière du dehors nous rend brillant et créée des éclats dans nos cheveux noirs. Liliane a les yeux à demi-ouvert alors qu'elle boit le lait. Et quand je me regarde enfin, je suis surpris de me trouver bien. Pour une fois que j'aime une photo de moi, c'est un exploit !

Je porte un jean bleu foncé délavé, une paire de basket blanche et une chemise blanche froissé qui me donne un air décontracté mais en même temps sérieux. Je suis un peu musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut en fait. Ma chemise dont les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts, laisse voir mes clavicules et un petit grain de beauté à ce niveau, chose que je n'aime pas. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup trop efféminé à cet endroit. Mon visage a des traits fins pour un mec et une bouche beaucoup trop rouge à mon goût. Mes yeux verts sont ce que l'on voit le plus sur mon visage depuis que je n'ai plus ses grosses lunettes rondes. Je porte des lentilles de contact depuis mes quinze ans, et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Mes cheveux sont d'un noir d'encre comme mon père et sont tout aussi indiscipliné. Ils sont mi-courts, mi-long et les pointes me caresse la nuque mais j'ai quelques mèches qui reviennent sur mon front de temps en temps, signe que je les ai toujours aplatit étant enfant. Ma mère voulait que j'aie une sorte de houppette lorsque j'étais plus jeune, moi je n'aimais pas ça donc j'aplatissais toujours mes cheveux sur mon front. Enfin tout ça pour dire que même si ma mère dit que je suis un homme très beau, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas apprécier ce que je vois dans mon reflet. Après tout ce n'est pas pareil quand c'est sa propre mère qui nous complimente d'être beau.

Je détache mon regard de la photographie alors que maman me prévient que le goûter est près. Liliane a finit son biberon et maman ma l'a reprend des bras pour que je puisse goûter tranquillement tout en parlant de ma journée avec elle.

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plus ! Dans le chapitre un nous rentrerons dans le vif du sujet !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! **

**Bisous**

**Vert émeraude**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'adresse un merci à maria, dinoushette (évidemment que je te connais :D), nami, et polaris pour leur review ! **

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

_**Chapitre 1**_

Après avoir manger, je monte dans ma chambre et pose mon sac de cours que j'ai pris au passage dans l'entrée sur demande de ma mère. Je range mes affaires et allume mon ordinateur. Quand il est enfin prêt, je met de la musique en fond sonore et me connecte au réseau internet. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai mon ordinateur dans ma chambre et quand je suis dessus, je passe quelques heures sur les forums de discussion où trouve des images qui me plaisent. Je vérifie si j'ai des mails et cliques ensuite sur le lien menant au salon de discussion dont un pote de la classe m'a parlé. Je choisis un pseudo et clique sur le salon qui regroupe les personnes de ma ville et des alentours.

Durant vingt minutes je parle à plusieurs inconnus tout en écoutant la musique et marmonnant les paroles. Certains me posent les mêmes questions mais d'autres sont franchement directs ! Que ce soit les filles ou les mecs, ils sont carrément culottés ! Y a un mec qui m'a vraiment choqué !

" Bonjour _JoliCoeur_, j'espère que tu es chaud, parce que moi je suis en chaleur en ce moment et si tu es en manque, je serais bien partant pour quelques petites parties de rigolades."

Voilà ce que le mec qui a comme pseudo Démoniak m'a mis comme message ! Je peux vous dire que je l'ai recalé ! Je ne vais pas vous retranscrire ma réponse mais vous devez comprendre le genre !

Bon par contre, il y a quelques personnes simples, calmes comme Judie par exemple, ou bien Love-de-toi qui était vraiment très sympa mais qui c'est déconnecté quand il a su que j'étais un mec. Franchement, ça se voit que je suis un mec ! Mon pseudo n'est pas féminin ! C'est la fiancée de mon parrain qui m'appelle comme ça c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime bien !

Enfin bon, en ce moment les gens commencent à partir. Je crois que je vais quitter le site aussi. Je dirige le curseur de ma souris sur la croix pour fermer la fenêtre mais un mouvement sur l'écran capte mon regard. Ah j'ai un nouveau message !

Je clique dessus et le pseudo Loveur apparaît sous mes yeux. Je lis sa phrase et constate que ce n'est pas un de ceux qui sont en manque.

" Bonjour JoliCoeur, tu as un très joli pseudo. J'espère que tu vas bien ?" m'écrit-il.

Oui vous avez bien compris, c'est bien d'un garçon dont je parle, et depuis tout à l'heure, la majorité des personnes à qui je parlais étaient des mecs. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que ce sont eux qui me branchent et non les filles. Ne dîtes rien, ma mère et mon père ne le savent pas. Il y a juste Ron, Hermione et Neville qui est le mec qui m'a refilé cette adresse qui le savent. C'est un secret entre nous. Neville a été le premier à qui je l'ai dit puisque je savais qu'il était gay depuis le collège.

C'est un garçon rondelet, au visage lunaire, aux yeux et cheveux noir. Il est intraverti et ne se lie pas facilement avec les gens de la classe. Nous avons été les seuls à l'accepter avec mes deux meilleurs amis. C'est un garçon vraiment gentil et doux comme tout. Il a voulu sortir avec moi pendant un moment mais il a vite renoncé. Pauvre Neville. Je suis désolé pour lui, mais ce n'est pas un garçon comme ça que je recherche.

Le garçon qui me conviendrait doit être sûr de lui, dominateur et beau. Pas que Neville ne soit pas beau, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Enfin bon, je peux toujours rêver pour trouver cette perle.

Je me décide alors à répondre par politesse.

« Bonjour Loveur, moi je vais très bien et toi ? »

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Je suis triste. »

Je suis surpris qu'il soit direct avec moi. Mais essayons de voir ce qui ne va pas.

« Pourquoi est-tu triste ? »

Il me répond après un temps de quelques minutes.

« Mon petit ami m'a lâché ... pour une fille. » écrit-il.

Aïe, c'est sûr que ça doit faire mal. Je n'ai pas connu ça étant donné que j'ai toujours été célibataire, mais je crois comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il a déjà écrit une autre phrase.

« J'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître, tu peux m'en dire plus sur toi s'il te plait ? »

J'ouvre les yeux en grand alors que l'information monte à mon cerveau. Ce mec est incroyable ! Et ce n'est pas un compliment ! Au contraire ! Il vient de se faire lâcher par son mec et il veut direct s'en trouver un autre ! Il les collectionne ou quoi ? Vaux mieux poser la question directement !

« Je voudrais savoir. ... Tu te cherches déjà un mec pour remplacer l'ancien ? »

Il me répond peu de temps après.

« Non, je suis malheureux mais je veux faire ta connaissance, tu as l'air très sympa. »

Bon, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller, mais je vais jouer la prudence.

« Que veux-tu savoir sur moi ? » demandais-je.

« Ton âge tout d'abord. »

« J'ai dix-sept ans, et toi ? »

Je vois que j'ai un autre message et vais le lire. Je l'efface directement quand je vois que c'est encore Démoniak qui essaye de me joindre. Je ne répondrais même pas à ses conneries de sale pervers. Je retourne voir la réponse de Loveur.

« J'ai vingt-deux ans. J'espère que la différence d'âge ne te dérange pas ? » Me demande-t-il.

Euh ... Il est sérieux là ? Non parce que si il l'est je ne sais pas si je dois comprendre qu'il souhaiterait plus alors qu'on ne se connaît pas où si il veut juste mon avis sur la question.

« Je pense que l'âge n'a pas d'importance, mais je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un deux fois plus vieux que moi. »

« Oh, nous avons que cinq d'écart donc ça ne te gène pas alors. »

Il est vachement sûr de lui là !

« Tu peux me dire comment tu es physiquement s'il te plait ? » me demande-t-il encore.

« J'ai les cheveux noir, les yeux verts et je suis assez grand. » je répond sans grande conviction.

« Intéressant. Tu veux savoir comment je suis moi ? »

Je hausse des épaules et tape un « Comme tu veux » pas très convaincant.

« Alors, j'ai la peau très pale, les yeux bleu gris et des cheveux très blonds presque blancs coiffé en pic. Je suis grand, assez musclé et si tu veux mon avis vraiment très beau. »

Ce mec est vraiment le type même de l'égoïste si vous voulez mon avis.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu égoïste de te dire que puisque tu es beau et que tu le sais, tu dois obligatoirement le faire savoir à ton entourage ? »

Voilà, peut-être que ça le remettra en question parce que franchement je ... Mais putain c'est quoi ce type !

« Non, je crois surtout que j'aime me servir de ma beauté pour obtenir ce que je veux. Ça a toujours marché jusque là je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais. N'est-ce pas bébé ? »

Voilà ce qu'il me met !

« Alors, que peux-tu m'apprendre encore sur toi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » écrivais-je.

« Tu dois bien avoir un prénom ? » me demande-t-il en mettant une petite figure qui fait un sourire après sa question.

« Oui, je m'appelle Harry. »

« Hum, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Harry chéri. Ça sonne bien tu ne trouve pas ? »

Harry chéri ? On me l'avait encore jamais faite cette là. Ma mère m'appelle Mon chéri mais jamais Harry chéri. Les quelques filles qui essayent d'attirer mes faveurs me nomment « Mon ange » mais Harry chéri, c'est du nouveau.

« Si tu l'dis. »

Je sais j'ai l'air froid quand je lui répond mais je n'y peux rien, pour l'instant ce mec m'agace.

« Ça ne va pas ? » me demande-t-il sans que je ne m'y attende.

« Euh si ça va ... pourquoi ? »

« On dirait que tu n'as pas très envie de parler. Tes phrases ne sont pas longues et tu ne me poses aucune question. »

Je reste estomaqué, les yeux grand ouvert, ma main sur la sourie alors que je lis la phrase. On dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensés. Oui je n'ai pas trop envie de parler maintenant. Il m'a mit mal à l'aise et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'obstine à aller sur ces sites de rencontre puisque c'est un échec à chaque essai.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que moi aussi je suis triste. »

C'est vrai, je viens de repenser à quelqu'un à qui j'ai beaucoup tenu. Un garçon évidemment. Je l'ai rencontré à une soirée organisée par Ron. C'était son capitaine de football au collège. Ron et moi n'étions pas dans le même établissement à l'époque et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était dans le bus qui menait à mon nouveau lycée. Il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs à part à côté de moi alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Nous avons commencé à parler et à la fin de la semaine nous étions devenu inséparables. Hermione est entrée dans notre groupe seulement vers les vacances de Pacques. Au début, nous ne l'apprécions pas beaucoup. Elle était bien trop autoritaire, sûre d'elle et quelques peu égocentrique. Mais quand elle nous a sauvé d'une heure de colle après que nous ayons séché une heure de mathématiques, nous nous sommes mis à lui parler et au fur et à mesure c'est devenue une très bonne amie pour moi et un peu plus pour Ron. A présent, nous sommes toujours coltinés ensemble. On ne nous voit pas l'un sans l'autre ou c'est extrêmement rare.

En ce qui concerne le garçon que j'ai rencontré, c'était à l'anniversaire de Ron, à la fin de la classe de seconde. Il m'avait invité chez lui et il y avait eu beaucoup de monde. Je m'amusais avec mes deux amis quand il arriva. Cheveux châtain, yeux vert, grand, corps bien fait, une tête de canaille. Olivier Dubois comme me l'a présenté Ron était vraiment le plus beau mec que j'ai rencontré. Je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard de toute la soirée et c'est comme ça que Ron et Mione on deviné mes préférences. Ils l'ont assez bien pris même s'ils auraient préféré que je leur en parle avant.

Olivier lui... Et bien Olivier n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un homme à homme. Et oui, mon premier amour était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Fiancée à une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, nommée Ginny Weasley, jeune soeur de mon meilleur ami Ron. Vous devez donc comprendre que je le vois souvent. Peut-être un peu trop pour mon propre coeur. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mon coeur l'avait choisi mais ce n'était pas le bon. Depuis je souffre quand je le vois embrasser Ginny. C'est une chic fille mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu la haïr quand j'ai vu Oliver mettre ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrasser le cou ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de haine pour quelqu'un qu'à ce moment là. J'aimais vraiment Olivier mais mon amour était vain et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour retomber amoureux sans être déçu une nouvelle fois. J'ai peur de ne jamais trouver la bonne personne.

Et voilà ça recommence ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus y repenser mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Qu'est ce que ça peut m'énerver ! Bon, il faut peut-être que je regarde si Loveur m'a laissé un nouveau message.

Euh, c'est moi ou j'ai vraiment un problème ? Non parce que si c'est ça je ne me rappel pas avoir écrit toute mon histoire en même temps que ma réflexion ! Je relis ce que j'ai tapé inconsciemment et je dois me rendre à l'évidence que j'ai bien TOUT dit ! Absolument tout ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va me prendre pour quoi !

Il va dire que je suis vraiment pathétique, que je suis ... Ah celle là je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais alors pas du tout !

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il me met ? Je vais vous l'dire !

« Je comprend très bien. Je suis vraiment triste pour toi, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

Voilà ce qu'il me met ! Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se foutre de moi, je me retrouve avec quelqu'un ce compréhensif ou qui dit ça pour me faire plaisir ! Au choix !

Bon je réponds quoi moi maintenant ? Un simple Merci suffira vous pensez ? Rah vous servez à rien ! Bon je met mon petit remerciement on verra ce qu'il dira.

Quelque seconde après je reçois sa réponse.

« Et tu n'as jamais fait de rencontre sur le net ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de rencontrer quelqu'un et de le voir pour apprendre à le connaître ? Ca peut peut-être marché tu sais. »

Bon c'est moi ou il sous entend quelque chose ? Non parce que là je vous l'dis, j'ai l'impression que ce mec me fait du rentre dedans ! Ce n'est pas des conneries !

« Euh, non je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer et je ne crois pas beaucoup en ce moyen pour trouver quelqu'un, surtout l'amour. »

Bon, ma réponse fait très ... enfin, je sais que ça fait midinette, mais c'est ce que je pense et ça ne changera pas !

Bon je crois qu'il me fait effectivement du rentre dedans !

« Ça te dirais pas d'essayer ? » qu'il me dit ! Non mais et pour quoi encore ! Je suis peut-être en manque de tendresse mais faut pas abuser non plus !

« Et pourquoi je devrais vouloir te rencontrer ? » lui demandais-je alors.

« Peut-être parce que je suis quelqu'un qui recherche justement la preuve qu'il peut encore apporter de la tendresse et non être une brute avec les personnes qui lui plait. » me répondit-il contre toute attente de ma part.

« Et comment peut-tu être sûr que je te plairais ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je ne regarde pas le physique d'une personne en priorité. Je préfère ce qu'elle a dans la tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Me dit-il en mettant un petit smiley qui sourit.

Bon je sens que ce mec peut-être quelqu'un d'intéressant dans le fond mais je n'aime pas sa façon de faire. Apprenons à le connaître, c'est ce que ma mère dirait. Ne te fis pas aux premières impressions, ça c'est mon oncle Remus qui me le dirait.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à m'apprendre sur toi ? » lui demandais-je.

« Et bien, je t'ai dit que j'avais vingt deux ans, mon physique c'est déjà fait... Hum, je travail en tant que conseiller administratif dans la banque de mon père. »

Et bien ! A seulement vingt deux ans il a déjà une place aussi importante ! Gentil le papounet !

« C'est super ça. Ça doit bien gagner. » Mettais-je par écrit.

« Oh pas vraiment en fait. Mon père m'a offert ce boulot seulement pour que j'ai une place assurée quand il devra rendre les clés de son bureau quand il sera à la retraite. Ce qu'il veut seulement c'est que la boite soit reprise par moi pour qu'elle ne soit pas entre les mains d'un abrutit. »

Ah c'est sûr que de ce point de vue là ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais au moins il sera toujours sûr d'avoir un boulot bien payer.

« Bon et sinon, tu fais encore des études ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, je suis en Terminale, en section de Sciences Techniques des Affaires. »

« D'accord. ... Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu vivais je crois. »

« C'est juste. »

Là j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Lui dire la vérité, ou ne pas lui dire la vérité. Là est la question.

« Et bien, où vis-tu ? »

Bon, je ne suis pas si méchant.

« A Londres. »

Attention...

Un...

Deux...

Trois...

« Ah oui moi aussi ! »

Touché !

« Et bien ce sera plus facile pour se voir comme ça ! »

Coulé !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui dise !

« Dis, tu aurais une photo de toi ? »

« Hum oui, je pense. »

« Oh tu pourrais me l'envoyer s'il te plait ? »

Arg, raté. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui mentir ?

« Je vais vois si j'en ai une.. »

Je m'arrête d'écrire et réfléchit à quelle photo je pourrais lui envoyer. Il n'y en a aucune qui me plaise dans toute celle que j'ai sur mon ordinateur. Elles sont toutes banales ou anciennes.

Oh, mais bien sûr ! Evidemment, il a fallu que ça tomber aujourd'hui ! Le jours ou ma mère me prend en photo avec ma petite soeur !

Je me lève rapidement et descend les escaliers. J'entends la télévision allumée et ma mère qui se plaint que Brian aurait du dire là vérité a Véronica. Encore une de ses stupides séries télévisées où tout le monde couche avec tout le monde et dont le bébé de Cindy peut être aussi bien celui de Jason mais aussi de Stephan. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

J'entre le plus silencieusement possible dans la cuisine, prend la photo qui est sur le frigidaire et remonte dans ma chambre. J'allume mon scanner et place la photo. Je le lance et quelques minutes plus tard, la photo de ma soeur et moi apparaît sur l'écran.

Je l'enregistre dans un fichier et m'apprête à l'envoyer à Loveur quand je remarque qu'il m'a lui aussi envoyé un fichier. J'accepte l'envoie et je la reçoit rapidement. Je la regarderais plus tard. J'envoie ma photo tout d'abord.

Il l'a reçoit et j'attends sa réaction avec ... oui bon d'accord, avec impatience ! Voilà vous êtes content ?

« Tu sais quoi ?" me demande-t-il, mon coeur s'emballant dans ma poitrine. » Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau que toi. »

J'ouvre les yeux en grand alors que ses paroles grimpent à mon cerveau. Quoi ! Il dit que je suis beau ? Que je suis le plus beau qu'il ai vu ? Il a pas du en voir beaucoup alors dans ce cas ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas ... beau ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! C'est vrai quoi !

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas beau. Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. » Écrivais-je.

« Tu rigole ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Si je te dis tu es beau, tu l'es ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de complimenter les gens mais je peux te dire que tu es une exception ! »

Alors là je suis bluffer ! Si là il ne se moque pas de moi, il le fait très bien inconsciemment alors !

« Et moi, tu me trouve comment ? » me demanda-t-il.

Merde, j'ai carrément oublié qu'il m'a envoyé sa photo ! Je clique sur le lien menant à elle et là je reste… bah sur le cul. Ce mec est une bombe !

Comment peut-on être aussi beau ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux !

Des yeux gris, une bouche pâle, un visage parfait, un corps tout en finesse mais qui semble musclé, ce mec est parfait dans tous les moindres recoins. Et ses fringues qui semblent être de haute couture lui vont vraiment ... à ravir ! Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le décrire. Magnifique peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas le bon mot.

« Alors comment me trouves-tu ? » répète-t-il.

« Euh, je crois que je peux te retourner le compliment. » lui dis-je en rependant à la phrase qu'il m'avait dit juste avant.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-il simplement. « ... Dis-moi, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ensemble ? » Me demanda-t-il alors sans que je ne m'y attende.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Ma mère ne me laissera sans doute pas sortir la soirée. » Mentis-je.

« Et bien en après-midi, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-il.

Je regarde une dernière fois sa photo avant de répondre.

« Oui, d'accord, demain à 14 heures au Bar des Trois Balais. »

Bah quoi ? On ne rencontre pas un mec comme ça tous les jours !

« C'est parfait. Alors à demain Harry chéri. Ne soit pas en retard, où je pourrais me rattraper sur le premier mec venu qui ne te vaudrait sans doute pas. » Écrit-il en mettant un clin d'oeil en smiley et malgré moi je rougis derrière mon écran.

« A demain ... Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ? » lui demandais-je enfin."

« Draco. »

Et sur ce dernier mot il se déconnecte ! Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Draco...

Putain mais tout en ce mec à quelque chose de troublant ou quoi ? C'est bien c'que je me disais. Y a vraiment tout de troublant chez lui, on est d'accord.

Bon je me déconnecte à mon tour et éteint l'ordinateur. Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est déjà dix neuf heures ! Déjà ! Papa doit bientôt rentrer normalement, je vais descendre aider maman à la cuisine.

_**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous ! Vert émeraude**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et oui vous ne rêver pas ! C'est bien le nouveau chapitre qui est posté ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous laisse lire tout de suite et je repars écrire un peu pour la soirée J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_Et je préviens, que finalement, il y a un changement de plan. Cette fic ne fera pas 4 chapitre comme je l'avais prédit, mais elle comptera encore quelques chapitre en plus, il y en aura peut être au total une dizaine, en fonction de la longueur des chapitres. Merci de votre attention ! lol_

_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour une fic comme celle-là ! Mais merci du fond du cœur ! Je réponds immédiatement aux reviews anonymes ! Et évidemment je réponds aux autres ! Merci et beaucoup lecture !_

_dinoushette : merci beaucoup ma jumelle ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue pour la faute ! Lol une petite erreur de manipe en jonglant entre MSN et le chapitre lol, il y a le début d'une grossièreté dans la faute, va savoir à qui je parlais ! Lol merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous !_

_slydawn : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! Bisous._

_nami : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Lol ouais c'est vrai que Harry sur le net c'est un truc que j'aimerais bien voir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_Maria : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! Lol et vi Draco franc jeu, mais on ne le connaît pas encore bien huhuhuhu voici la suite ! _

_polaris : Oui je sais, Harry est confiant mais bon c'est une fic ! Lol oui je sais c'est pas une excuse ! Mais bon comme il dit ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un rencontre des mecs comme ça ! Lol voici l suite ;)_

_anny : Et bien voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous._

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 2 **

Je descends alors et entre dans la cuisine où ma mère s'active déjà pour nous préparer un bon dîner. Elle se tourne vers moi quand elle m'entend entrer et me sourit tendrement.

« Ca va bien mon chéri ? » me demande-t-elle alors que je sors des assiettes du placard.

« Très bien maman, et toi ? »

« Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais essayé de me reposer un peu demain et éviter de faire du jardinage toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon dos. »

« Oui, je crois que ce serait le mieux. » dis-je en disposant le couvert sur la table. « Ah maman, demain je sort en ville l'après-midi. Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison pour manger. »

« Pas de problème mon coeur. Tu me raconteras comment c'était hein ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne me plait pas du tout. Exactement le même sourire que mon père peut avoir quand il prépare un mauvais coup avec mon parrain.

« De quoi tu parles ? » je me méfies alors.

« Mon chéri, ne me fait pas croire que tu vas te balader tout _seul_ en ville sous un si un beau soleil. » dit-elle en me scrutant du regard.

« Et bien, non, je serais... avec Hermione et Ron comme toujours. Pour une fois qu'ils m'ont invité à l'une de leur sortie en amoureux parce qu'ils trouvent qu'ils me délaissent, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. » Sortis-je rapidement, me surprenant par la facilité de mentir à ma mère.

Elle me regarde un petit moment avant de parler.

« Ne les embêtent pas trop Harry. Tu sais comment sont les amoureux. Je me souviens encore de moi et ton père nous baladant dans les rues, nos mains liées... et souvent... Sirius et Remus derrière à rigoler de nous. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu en vouloir à ton père de ne pas avoir recaler ses deux zouaves lorsque l'on sortait. Il fallait toujours qu'ils nous accompagnent. De vrais inséparables. Enfin ça n'à pas changer aujourd'hui puisque Sirius et Remus ont même réussi à travailler avec lui ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« Il fallait le dire Lily Jolie si tu voulais que je lâche mes meilleurs amis au profit de tes beaux yeux. Je me serais pliés en quatre pour te plaire. » Fit la voix de mon père qui entrait par la porte de la cuisine, son attaché caisse à la main

« Mais non James. Tu sais que j'aime tes amis. Ils sont mêmes devenus les miens pour preuve ! Mais je disais seulement à ton fils que j'aurais préféré passer un peu plus de moments seuls tout les deux en amoureux. » Répondit ma mère avec une petite moue boudeuse qui rendait toujours mon père gaga.

« Euh ... et bien ... C'est que... Bon d'accord ! La semaine prochaine, pour la fête des mères je t'invite au restaurant, et nous ne serons que tout les deux. Ça te va ma jolie Lily ? » Abdiqua-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Moi je souriais alors que je les regardais s'embrasser amoureusement après que ma mère est acceptée avec plaisir.

« Bien, Harry ça ne te dérange pas de garder Liliane samedi prochain ? » me demanda mon père.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Ils me sourirent tout les deux et après avoir finit de mettre la table nous mangeâmes. La soirée je la passa dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique. Dans ma tête, le prénom de Draco résonnait sans cesse. Je me posais des tas de questions.

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire demain ? Comment sera-t-il avec moi ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui plaire ? Est-ce qu'il semble être aussi égoïste qu'il le fait croire ? Peut-on se plaire mutuellement ? Est-ce que je me verrais l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots doux ? ... Euh non, celle-ci on l'ignore. Faite comme si je ne l'avais pas penser.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis, l'image de Draco dansant devant mes yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin par le bruits de mon réveil qui résonna agressivement à mes tympans. Je cognais fortement dessus et il s'éteint, au plus grand bonheur de mes oreilles et de ma tête.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit avec un grognement, les yeux encore à demi-fermés quand j'entendis ma mère toquer à ma porte pour me forcer à me lever. Oui parce que même si j'ai un réveil, il n'est pas très efficace. Il me faut au moins une bonne heure avant d'être complètement réveiller.

« Harry, lève-toi, ton petit-déjeuner est servit. Dépêche-toi mon ange où tu seras en retard en cours et tu seras collé cette après-midi. Donc tu ne pourras pas sortir en ville avec tes amis. » Me dit-elle à travers la porte en bois.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément à l'entente de ma sortie en ville. DRACO ! J'allais voir Draco cette après-midi, tout seul ! Juste lui et moi ! Juste moi et lui ! Tous les deux ensembles ! Oui bon d'accord j'en fais trop ! Mais merde c'est mon premier rendez-vous !

Je me lève rapidement, me prends les pieds dans le tapis, ouvre la porte de mon armoire où je choisis mes plus beaux vêtements. Pantalon noir moulant, chemise bleu ciel et veste en jean noire. Je sort de ma chambre, embrasse ma mère au passage qui tient ma petite soeur dans ses bras et je m'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Un quarte d'heure plus tard, je descends les escaliers menant à la cuisine, propre comme un sous neuf, cheveux laver, lentilles misent, et habillé impeccablement.

A table mon père prend son petit déjeuner. Un café noir avec un sucre comme il l'aime. Il relève ses yeux marrons vers moi et regarde mes vêtements. Il siffle fortement en me voyant et sourit. Moi je rougis.

« Et bien fiston, un rendez-vous peut-être ou tu as décidé de t'occuper sérieusement de toi ? » Me taquine-t-il.

« Ah, ah, très drôle papa. » répondis-je en tirant puérilement de la langue avant de prendre le lait dans le frigidaire et une tasse dans le placard.

Je m'assoies à table en face de lui et commence à déjeuner tranquillement. Ma mère arrive tout de suite après, Liliane dans les bras.

« Tu as vu Lily, notre fils s'intéresse à la mode ! » s'écrie alors mon père en rigolant juste après. « Aïe ! Lily jolie, pourquoi me frappes-tu ? »

« Ne te moque pas de ton fils ! » le gronda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Puis se tournant vers moi elle me dit: « Tu es très beau mon chéri. Fait gaffe cette après-midi, toutes les filles de la ville pourraient te sauter dessus. » Et elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je finis rapidement mon lait quand je remarque que si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais rater mon bus. Je remontes à l'étage, prend mes affaires pour la matinée, redescend, passe par la cuisine pour dire au revoir et ma petite soeur à mes parents qui me sifflèrent en coeur et sortit dans le jardin. Enfin libre !

Ils font vraiment la paire mes parents. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils se sont trouvé et qu'ils sont assortis !

Je prend le même trajet que la veille en sens inverse et mon bus arrive juste au moment où j'arrive à mon arrêt. Je monte et m'installe au fond. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron monte à son tour et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ça va mon pote ? » me dit-il.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Parfaitement bien ! Hermione m'a appelé hier soir. Elle s'est excusée d'être partit comme une voleuse donc tout va bien ! » Me dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents !

« Et bien tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tout s'arrangerait ! »

Nous rigolons jusqu'au moment où des potes de notre classe montent dans le bus et ne s'installent pas loin de nous. On rigole tout le reste du trajet et après dix minutes de route, on descend et on entre dans notre lycée du nom de Poudlard.

La matinée s'est passée tranquillement. Le seul moment où l'heure fut exécrable fut celle de mathématique où Severus Rogue me rendit mon devoir avec un F pour note. Il me la presque envoyé au visage mais après trois ans à l'avoir pour prof je ne réponds même plus à ses attaques. Il me hait. Soit. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père et Sirius qui est mon parrain lui ont fait un sal coup lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui est mit la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en disant que peut-être avec ça, ses cheveux seraient lavés pour la première fois et seraient sans doute moins gras ! Mais il a fallu que je ressemble à mon père et pour ça il m'en veut !

A treize heures, la sonnerie retentit enfin et je sors de mon cours de gestion un peu soulagé parce que la semaine est enfin finit ! Hermione et Ron m'accompagne jusqu'à la zone commerciale où nous prenons un petit sandwich chacun. Nous nous posons dans le parc et mangeons en discutant.

« Alors Harry, que vas-tu faire cette après-midi ? » me demanda Hermione après un petit silence.

Ah, dois-je leur dire que je sort avec un garçon ou pas ? De toute façon, ils savent mes préférences alors ...

« Et bien, j'ai ... rendez-vous tout à l'heure ... avec un garçon. » dis-je en rougissant malgré moi.

« Oh mais c'est super ça Harry ! C'est qui ? On le connait ? Il est comment ? C'est quoi son nom ? Il a quel âge ? Et ... » s'écria ma meilleur amie qui fut coupé par la main de son petit ami sur sa bouche. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne la relâche.

« Désolé ma puce, mais tu devenais légèrement hystérique et tu ne laissais pas le temps à Harry de répondre. » répondit le grand roux avec un sourire désolé, le souvenir du baiser qui ne lui avait pas été donné toujours en mémoire.

« Oh ... Désolé Harry. » fit Hermione un peu gêné.

« C'est rien Mione. » dis-je en rigolant.

« Bon Harry, vieux frère, tu vas nous dire qui c'est maintenant ? » me gronda gentiment Ron en me poussant un peu.

« Ouai, Ouai. »

Alors je leur racontais tout. Comment j'avais rencontré Draco et tout ce que je savais sur lui. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Chose à laquelle je devrais remédier.

« Oh Draco... » Roucoule Hermione en rigolant. « Il a le physique d'un ange mais par son prénom et son caractère, on pourrait croire qu'il pourrait cracher du feu. » Continua-t-ell d'un air rêveur sous l'oeil jaloux de Ron, et moi amusé.

« HERMIONE ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un petit ami ? S'il ne te suffit plus, dis-le, je lui dirais qu'il pourrait aller voir ailleurs. D'ailleurs il m'a dit il y a peu qu'une certaine Lavande souhaitais sortir avec lui, peut-être qu'il devrais tenter sa chance. » Fit Ron en faisant semblant de réfléchir alors qu'il mettait son pouce et son index sous son menton.

« Quoi ! Ron ! Tu n'as pas intérêts d'aller voir ailleurs où je t'étrangle ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas à fantasmer sur un autre mec que moi ma chère. » la nargua le roux.

« Je ne fantasmais pas ... » commença-t-elle. « Oh et puis d'ailleurs je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. De toute façon Draco est gay, donc je n'ai aucune chance. Et puis d'après ce que Harry a pu dire, il a l'air très intéressé par les beaux bruns aux yeux verts, donc je n'ai aucune chance. » Continua-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. « Et d'ailleurs, si tu ne parts pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard Harry. » finit-elle en me regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Merde ! » J'attrape mon sac, ma veste en jean et après un « A lundi les amis ! » je part en courant vers la sortie du parc. Je regarde ma montre et vois avec surprise qu'il me reste en fait dix bonnes minutes avant l'heure. Ah Hermione, tu m'as eu ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couru comme un dératé que je suis pressé de le voir ! C'est juste la politesse et la ponctualité !

Je reprend ma marche un peu moins rapidement qu'avant, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et mon esprit repart se demander ce que Draco et moi allons bien pouvoir faire cette après-midi.

J'arrive au carrefour où se trouve le bar des Trois Balais et j'entre, me demandant quand Draco arriverait.

Je scrute la salle et ne voyant aucune tête blonde, je m'installe à une table libre. Un serveur s'approche de moi après quelques minutes, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, et ses yeux détaillant mon corps. Dieu que je n'aime pas ce type de mec !

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous prendrez quelque chose à boire ? » me demande-t-il alors que je commence à rougir.

« Moi je prendrais bien un verre de votre bière qui est à l'affiche. » fit une voix sensuelle dans mon dos alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre.

Le serveur nota la commande après un petit instant et reporta ses yeux sur moi.

« Pour moi, la même chose. » dis-je enfin.

Le serveur part après un dernier regard à la personne toujours derrière moi. Je la sens bouger dans mon dos et malgré moi je frissonne car je sais que c'est Draco. Il m'apparaît alors et je reste abasourdit. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce mec est beaucoup mieux en réalité que sur photo ! Comme je le disais quand je l'ai vu en photographie, c'est une bombe! Et le mot est faible !

Malgré moi, je le détails. Mes yeux passent sur ses longues jambes fines mais musclées qui sont recouvertes d'un pantalon beige moulant. Mon regard remonte sur son torse après m'être retenu de regarder son entrejambe et je vois qu'il est habillé d'une chemise blanche froissée du même style que la mienne le jour d'avant. Il porte une petite chaîne de maille en argent qui repose autour de son cou dont ses clavicules apparaissent. Je regarde enfin son visage, passe sur ses lèvres qui forment un sourire que je ne saurais décrire et rencontre enfin ses yeux gris que je trouve hypnotisant comme pas possible. Ce mec est un dieu !

« Et bien, et bien, Harry chéri. Je ne suis même pas encore arrivé que tu te fait déjà draguer par un serveur. Il va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentations si je veux être assuré de te garder pour moi. » Dit-il alors que je secoues discrètement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Qu- Quoi ! » m'étouffais-je en rougissant malgré moi. Il a dit quoi là ! Il croit que je lui appartiens déjà ! Oh là mon p'tit père, tu es bien présomptueux. Si tu crois que je suis à toi sans effort, tu te trompes lourdement.

« Et bien, Harry chéri, tu semble avoir chaud tout à coup. Ce n'est pas moi j'espère ? » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire que je qualifierais d'appréciateur alors qu'il regarde mon cou.

Je fais tout pour ne pas rougir encore plus, et je ne lui fais même pas le plaisir de répondre. Je prends un air qui se veut décontracter, prend une gorgée de la bière que le serveur nous a rapporté et demande d'un ton détaché :

« Tu as prévu de faire quoi cet après-midi ? » Oui bon je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme sujet, mais nous dirons que je suis très curieux de ce qu'il a prévu pour nous et que je souhaite satisfaire mes interrogations que j'ai depuis hier.

Il me regarde en souriant et je me demande s'il est possible de fondre sous un sourire. Je crois que oui...

« Oh et bien aujourd'hui... j'avais dans l'intention de ... te séduire. » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et puis, peut-être pourrons-nous ... Oh mais non ne rougis pas, je rigole... En fait je voulais t'inviter à aller au cinéma. » Dit-il enfin en posant une main pâle sur la mienne. Sa peau est chaude et douce, j'en frémis presque.

« Au cinéma ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça peut être sympa. » Dis-je alors que ses yeux me fixent.

« On boit notre bière et on y va ? La séance est dans vingt minutes.» dit-il d'un air décontracté tout en prenant une gorgée, sa main droite toujours sur la mienne.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et reprend une gorgée. Je n'aime pas ce silence pesant. Je sens son regard sur moi et ça me met très mal à l'aise.

« Hum… dit-moi… je me demandais pourquoi … enfin pourquoi ton petit ami a cassé avec toi… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre hein ! C'est juste une question que je me posais comme ça. » Demandais-je mal à l'aise devant le regard intense du blond, qui lui sourit doucement, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Si je peux te le dire. Ça va faire deux semaines que je ne suis plus avec Theo. » Il me regarde, comme s'il attendait une réaction de ma part, mais je ne dis rien, je me contente seulement de l'écouter. « Je l'ai connu grâce à mon meilleur ami, Blaise. Nous sommes amis depuis notre plus jeune âge. Theo n'est pas quelqu'un d'attentif aux autres. Au début je pensais qu'il était bien avec moi. Nous avons dîné plusieurs fois ensemble afin de se connaître et … après, oui, … au deuxième rendez-vous seulement nous étions ensemble. »

«Ça a été vite. » fis-je remarqué.

Draco me sourit doucement comme s'il était gêné de parler de ça avec moi. Peut-être que ce jeune homme qui parait si sûr de lui cache quelque chose de tendre au fond de lui et de terriblement sensible.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en fait, nous étions attiré l'un vers l'autre. Dans tous les cas moi je l'étais. Nous avons passé les six derniers mois ensemble. C'était … parfait. Enfin si je devais comparer les relations que j'avais eu avant lui, je dirais que ce fut la meilleure. Mais c'est aussi la plus douloureuse. Bien sûr je savais que ça se finirait un jour ou l'autre, notre relation n'était pas proprement parler une relation amoureuse, mais je me sentais bien. » Finit-il en me souriant encore timidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était absolument adorable comme ça.

« Et … c'est lui qui est parti alors ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier. » Fis-je maladroit.

« Hum, oui. Il y a deux semaines, je suis rentré du travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude et je voulais passé la soirée avec lui et le prévenir que j'étais en vacance durant un mois, c'était un cadeau de mon père pour mon bon travail d'après lui. Je suis rentré dans son appartement qu'il avait depuis ses vingt ans et je les ai vu. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé, en train de s'embrasser. Elle n'avait presque plus de vêtement. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, on ne cri pas sur tous les toits que l'on est homosexuel et si l'on veut tromper son compagnon on ne dit pas que l'on est avec un homme depuis plus de six mois, alors elle ne le savait sûrement pas. Alors quand je l'ai vu avec elle, j'ai joué les indifférents et je suis partit.» Fit Draco d'un ton amer.

Je devinais que c'était dur pour lui de parler et je baissais la tête, me traitant d'idiot d'avoir ravivé la douleur de sa séparation. Je fus sortit dans mes pensés quand deux doigts se posèrent sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Je fus noyé dans un lac gris hypnotisant et je détournais le regard en rougissant quand je me rendis compte que je le fixais intensément.

« Eh, ce n'est rien. Je m'en remet tu sais. » Me sourit-il, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de mon trouble. « Harry, tu sais, même si Theo a fait partie de ma vie, je me remet de tout ça. Ce que je veux c'est passé à autre chose. Nous avons eu une discussion tout les deux et il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé sa vraie voie. Je ne vais pas dire que je l'ai accepté parce que après tout, il est resté avec moi durant tout ce temps sans être sur de ce qu'il voulait, mais au moins … je peux dire que je suis libéré. »

Je le regarde les yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'il dit. Il est libéré de ne plus être avec quelqu'un avec qui il a passé ses six derniers mois ? Bon vous allez penser que je radote, mais ce type est quelque peu bizarre. Même s'il est mignon, charmant, et sexy à mort et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver pour le décrire, je dit qu'il est bizarre et tant pis si ça ne vous plait pas !

« Ne fait pas cette tête. » rigole-t-il. « C'est parce que je dit être libéré de ne plus être avec mon ancien petit ami que tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un melon de travers ? » rigole-t-il toujours. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que même si je lui en veux, je suis libéré de lui avoir permis de trouver sa propre orientation sexuelle. Pour certain ce n'est pas toujours facile à déterminer et dans un sens je suis heureux d'avoir pu lui rendre ce service. »

« Je comprends. Pour moi… j'ai toujours sur que j'étais différent. Mais le jour où j'ai su que … j'aimais les garçons, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie. Maintenant je l'accepte bien sûr. Mais quand on prend conscience que l'on regarde un peu trop souvent les fesses de son professeur d'histoire ou de son professeur de sport qui fait ses étirements, on se pose quelques questions. » Dis-je en souriant, essayant de ne pas trop élevé la voix pour ne pas être entendu.

« Ah oui, le fameux coup du 'Je matte mon professeur ' est l'un des principal moment où les gens comme nous se pose des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. » fit Draco en souriant, après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de bière.

Moi je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et je commence déjà à avoir la tête qui tourne. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça. Je lui demande s'il veut finir mon verre et après un petit sourire moqueur acquiesce et la finit tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il me regarde un instant, semblant pesé le pour et le contre. Mais de quoi, c'est un mystère.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, la séance commence dans cinq minutes et le temps d'y aller, le film commencera. »

J'acquiesce et après avoir payé la note, enfin après que Draco ait payé la note après maintes et maintes objections de ma part, nous prenons le chemin du cinéma.

Du coin de l'œil je l'observe pensivement. Quand on le voit comme ça on pourrait penser que c'est un beau pourri mais je suis sûr que quand on apprend à le connaître, on découvre en lui quelqu'un d'aimable, d'attentionné et qui a besoin de tendresse. Quand il m'a raconté son histoire avec Theo, j'ai pu déceler dans sa voix quelque chose comme de la douceur. Cette histoire l'a marqué plus qu'il ne l'admet et je crois qu'il est du genre à cacher ce qu'il ressent.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser ses idées de mon esprit. Il me regarde curieusement en souriant du coin des lèvres et me demande ce que j'ai.

« Rien, je réfléchissait à quelque chose. » dis-je en souriant.

« Oh, ne serait-ce pas à ce que l'on va faire dans la salle de cinéma, dans le noir avec sans aucun doute personne autour de nous ? » demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi, son souffle balayant ma joue. Je frissonne malgré moi alors que je sens mes joues chauffées par ma gêne. Il se redresse en souriant et je remarque alors qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi.

Ce mec est une énigme ! Je pourrais presque dire qu'il a plusieurs facettes. L'une peut être tendre et mignonne et vous pouvez avoir envie de lui confier monts et merveille et de la protéger. Mais l'autre peut être une véritable joueuse qui essaye coûte que coûte de vous déstabiliser et qui essaye de vous charmer jusqu'à vos derniers retranchements. Mais putain, qu'est ce que j'adore ça ! C'est excitant à souhait !

Nous arrivons enfin au cinéma et après que Draco est _encore _payé les places et le pop corn, nous entrons dans la salle de projection et j'entends Draco pouffer un brin moqueur quand je remarque en soupirant qu'il y a en effet presque personne dans la salle.

Je m'assieds presque craintivement vers le milieu de la salle, Draco dans mon dos et tandis que j'enlève la veste pour être plus à l'aise, la lumière s'éteint et m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil, je regarde défilé les pubs, attendant de voir le nouveau film d'action que nous avons choisi. Je sens Draco se pencher vers moi, son souffle faisant bouger mes cheveux quand il murmure à mon oreille.

« Bon film Harry-chéri. »

Je pense rêver quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue en feu qui devient de plus en plus rouge et brûlante.

Je suis sûr qu'à un moment ou un autre, je finirais par éclairer cette salle de cinéma rien que par la chaleur de mes joues qui doivent être aussi rouges qu'une braise en train de chauffer.

Et finalement, je me demande si venir dans un lieu vide de monde et obscure est en fait une bonne idée quand je sens le sexy-blond à côté de moi poser sa main douce sur la mienne qui est elle-même posée sur mon genoux. Je ne peux penser qu'une seule chose en cet instant ….

_Maman, sort-moi de là… _

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est finalement posté ! Je suis désole de ne pas avoir pu le faire hier mais il était comme qui dirait … pas finit Enfin le voilà c'est le principal non ? J'ai jamais posté autant de chapitre pour une fic aussi vite, avoué que c'est un exploit ! lol_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! En attendant vous avez tout à fait le droit de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort, juste un clic sur Go en bas à gauche et taper quelque ligne pour donner votre avis. Ce n'est pas sorcier ! Si ? Et bien je dis non, dans la mesure où cette fic est un UA ! Eh, eh ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà ! Je suis dans les temps ! C'est un vrai miracle ! Ce nouveau chapitre, sort tout chaud du four de mon imagination ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Je remercie toutes les reviews anonymes, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ce soir, désolé ! Je ferais sans doute une modification sur ce chapitre pour y répondre ! Les Rars pour les personnes enregistré seront faite demain dans la journée. **

**En tout cas, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai été plus qu'heureuse de voir le compteur monté ! Donc merci !**

**P.S : Je tiens à prévenir que je ne pourrais sans doute pas udapté jusqu'à la fin de la mi-Mars, pour cause du Bac Blanc qui approche et les révisions qui m'attendent ! **

**P.S1 : Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute ! Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé. Mais si je le fais corriger, vous ne l'aurez pas avant jeudi soir ! **

**Note : Pour ceux ou celles qui lisent mes autres fics, entre autre La Magie de l'amour et La haine des Potter et Malfoy, je n'udapterais pas maintenant. Je tiens à finir cette fic ou à bien avancer dans son écriture pour continuer les autres fictions qui prennent beaucoup de temps. Cette fic est simple à écrire et j'arrive plus facilement à me concentrer sur celle-ci que sur les autres en ce moment. Je mets donc cet état de fait à profit pour vous poster un chapitre le plus régulièrement possible ! Je vous tiendrais au courant pour mes autres fictions dans les prochains chapitres ! **

**Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Frustré », vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Non ? Et bien moi je le sais parfaitement maintenant ! Bon Dieu mais comment peut-on être aussi sexy que ce … ce … que lui quoi ! Franchement y a pas idée d'être aussi beau et avoir un putain de corps comme celui là !

C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis assis sur ce putain de siège, Draco-je-suis-sexy-à-mort-mais-je-n'en-fais-pas-profiter-Harry-je-sais-pas-ce-que-je-veux à côté de moi et comble de ma chance, un accoudoir est entre nous deux et je me dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se trouver ailleurs en ce moment !

Oui je sais je suis grossier mais voilà ce que fait sur moi le fait d'être frustré à mort ! Alors si vous pouvez trouver un moyen de pousser cet adorable ange qui m'est tombé dans les pattes comme il me tomberait du ciel à se bouger les miches et à se jeter sur moi pour me faire subir les derniers outrages se ne serait pas de refus !

Bon récapitulons. Je suis assis dans ce fauteuil depuis une bonne heure et demie. Le film est un peu trop bien à mon goût puisqu'à cause de lui, Draco a les yeux fixer sur le grand écran et moi je fulmine intérieurement parce que je me dit que mon comportement est complètement immature.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute moi ! J'ai les hormones en ébullition et je suis sûr qu'elles ont atteint leur paroxysme avec la bombe qui est assise à côté de moi, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne, qui est un peu plus vers le haut de ma cuisse et son pouce caresse le dessus de ma main. Mais je n'ai l'impression qu'il s'en rend compte en fait. Non je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ma main est remontée toute seule ici et je ne la bouge pas justement parce que j'ai envie de la laisser faire ce qui lui chante ! C'est mon droit et vous n'avez rien à dire à ça !

Oh putain de merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ? Ça vous plait de savoir que je bande comme un malade pour une simple caresse sur ma cuisse ? C'est ça qui vous plait ! C'est ça ? Et bien oui ! J'avoue ! Je bande comme un cheval pour une simple caresse sur ma cuisse ! Non même pas ! Une caresse sur ma main ! J'ai un putain de problème hormonal je vous l'dis moi !

Sirius ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça quand il m'a enseigné la sexualité lors de mes dix ans. Mon parrain, surnommé Patmol, qui vient du fait que toutes ses conquêtes s'extasient devant ses mains qu'elles trouvent « si douce et si tendre avec leur corps », m'a enseigné l'art de la sexualité contre l'avis de ma mère qui a poussé un hurlement quand je lui ai demandé innocemment si mon père et elle sautaient comme des lapins autant que lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Je peux vous dire que Sirius s'est fait remonté les bretelles quand il est venu dîner le soir suivant.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas en parlant de mon parrain que je vais régler ce foutu problème de pantalon !

Je sais. Il faut que je sorte de la salle le temps de calmer… mes ardeurs. Mais comment ne pas faire remarqué la trique d'enfer qui orne royalement mon jean ? Mystère, mystère… Mes yeux verts essayent de percer la pénombre de la salle à la recherche d'une solution.

Hum, non je ne vais pas sortir par la porte qui nous ramène à l'accueil. J'aurais l'air vraiment stupide dans cette situation avec un pic au milieu de l'entrejambe aussi grand que la Tour Eiffel., surtout qu'à cette heure si c'est l'heure de pointe pour les prochaines séances. Non trouvons une solution, tout et n'importe quoi mais vite !

Ça urge ! Mon cerveau me cri danger ! Mais mes hormones me disent « oh oui encore ! » alors que la main de Draco se crispe un peu quand un bruit d'arme à feu plus fort que les autres résonnent à nos oreilles. Et évidemment, avec le cul que j'ai, sa main bouge un peu trop à mon goût et se pose « délicatement » là où elle ne devrait pas se poser ! Mais putain ! Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui ! Y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher, j'vous l'dis moi !

Un autre coup de feu résonne dans nos tympans et dans la salle et d'un seul coup je sursaute, la main de Draco s'appuyant un peu plus sur « l'endroit à ne pas toucher sous aucun prétexte sur le moment » et je rougit malgré moi quand je vois du coin de l'œil son regard se fixer sur moi. Je le vois qui lève délicatement son sourcil gauche et un sourire apparaît sur ses belles lèvres. Oui, oui ! Malgré la pénombre je le vois ! Putain ça urge de plus en plus ! Vite, vite, trouver un truc au plus vite avant qu'il ne remarque « la chose » ! Bon… oh putain, le con ! Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus vite ! Qui a dit que les hormones mettaient le cerveau des mecs en compote et hors service ? Je vous l'confirme ! On n'est plus capable de réfléchir correctement quand le seul message qu'il émet c'est « Plaisir, encore, plaisir, encore, je veux ! ». Comme vous l'voyez, ce n'est pas super.

Alors, j'y vais maintenant ou pas ? Je crois que ça urge, mais… s'il pouvait enlever sa main de là, se ne serait pas de refus ! Au moins je n'aurais pas à me lever et me couvrir de honte !

Bon c'est partit, à trois je me lève... Faites qu'il ne bouge pas sa main ! Ou non mieux ! Faites qu'il l'enlève !

Fiou c'est partit...

Un !

On pose délicatement sa main libre sur la sienne et on serre un peu...

Deux !

On essaye innocemment de retirer ses doigts qui pourraient, j'en suis sûr, me faire jouir en, excusez-moi l'expression, mais il pourrait me faire jouir en un tour de main, au sens strict comme au figuré !

Allez Trois !

Sa main est maintenant loin de mon... de moi et je suis libre de me lever et de partir loin de lui comme bon me semble. Enfin s'il pouvait arrêter de me fixer comme s'il avait une friandise se serait parfais.

Je me lève en faisant attention à ne pas accrocher son regard et par la même occasion je cache ma bosse en me retournant rapidement de lui. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'a pris place dans notre rangée. Je m'apprête à partir, le bruit d'un autre coup de feu résonnant dans la salle, me faisant sursauté. Puis je sens des doigts tièdes s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Putain ! Est-ce réellement possible qu'une personne NORMALE puisse aussitôt penser à ce que ses doigts pourraient faire à part tenir mon poignet, son pouce caressant le haut de ma main.

Je vais finir pas croire que je suis anormal avec tout les frissons que j'ai pour une simple petite caresse innocente de sa part ! Oui parce que ne vous imaginez pas que je réagis comme ça avec tout le monde ! Il n'y a qu'avec lui ! Je ne me vois pas frissonner de plaisir quand Hermione ou Ron me prennent dans leur bras ! Eurk ! Vous imaginez un peu ce que vous m'obligez à penser ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? On dirait bien que non.

Bon je me tourne vers lui, encrant mes yeux verts aux siens et je rougis malgré moi. S'il savait le ... volumineux problème que j'ai en ce moment ! Non je ne me vante pas ! Je ne dit pas que je ... voilà quoi ! Je ne parle pas de sa grosseur ! Heureusement que nous sommes dans le noir complet ou presque en fonction des images du film et qu'il ne peut rien voir. Je me contente donc d'attendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

Il tire d'un coup sur mon poignet, me rapprochant inexorablement de lui sans que je ne puisse faire la moindre chose pour l'en empêcher. Je me retrouve alors mon visage très près du sien, ses yeux bien encrer aux miens qui sont fixés sur les lèvres qui affichent un sourire enjôleur.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il assez fort de cette voix qui me rend frissonnant.

Dilemme, que répondre à ça ? La vérité ? Non mais vous me voyez lui dire « Écoute la bombe sexuelle, ton corps me rend dingue alors j'ai besoin d'aérer mes hormones en ébullition. ». Vous me voyez vraiment lui dire ça ? Oui ? Pervers !

Je prends mon souffle et je réponds :

« Je ... j'ai besoin de... euh enfin ... j'arrive dans pas très longtemps. » fis-je avec difficulté, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au mien, me donnant l'irrémédiable envie de connaître le goût de sa bouche, la saveur de sa langue et le son de ses gémissements.

Oh

Putain

De Merde !

Harry qu'est ce qu'il te prend de penser à ces choses alors que tu as un très gros problèmes qui t'attends et que tu dois régler en cinq minutes puisque le film tire à sa fin ! Arrête de fantasmer et prend tes jambes à ton cou !

Je tente de sourire mais je réussis seulement à faire une grimace. Je me relève alors rapidement, quitte la rangée et passe sur le côté de la salle. Je vois la lumière qui pointe les toilettes pour hommes et je me jette pratiquement sur la porte. Je la referme ensuite derrière moi et je m'adosse dessus, soufflant de soulagement pour m'être sortit de cette situation plus que gênante.

Je jette des regards frénétiques partout dans les cabinets pour voir si il y a présence humaine mais personne ne se trouve ici. Je m'avance vers les lavabos, appose mes mains sur l'émail blanc et souffle un bon coup avant de me regarder dans le miroir.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure quand je vois la tête que j'ais. Mes cheveux sont en batailles, encore pire que d'habitude si c'est possible, c'est dû au fait que je me passais la main dedans toutes les cinq minutes en essayant de me concentrer sur le film. Alors, regardons le reste. Hum ça aurait pu être pire. Je pensais avoir le visage entièrement rouge de honte mais je n'ai que deux petits ronds rouges sur les joues qui s'étendent un peu vers mes oreilles. Mes lèvres sont rouges et gonflées parce que je n'arrêtais pas de les mordre fortement pour essayé d'atténuer mon désir mais je crois que ça n'a servi à rien. La seule conséquence que ça a c'est que maintenant j'ai les lèvres qui me font mal et qu'elles sont un peu blessées tant j'appuyais fort avec mes dents.

Bon dans l'ensemble ça va, mais heureusement que je suis partit parce que si je serais resté une minute à côté de ce ... De ce ... De cette tentation du diable ! Je lui aurait à coup sûr sauté dessus pour le dévorer comme Ron dévorerait son plat préféré, c'est-à-dire à toute vitesse et en ne laissant aucune miette. Comme la mère de Ron, Molly dit ce n'est pas bien de gâché de la nourriture, j'aurais suivit cette citation à la lettre si mon repas, c'était Draco.

Bon faut que je me calme ! Si je continue sur cette route, dans trois heures je serais encore là ! Et Draco ne va pas m'attendre indéfiniment !

Je regarde mes yeux dans le miroir et je frissonne quand je remarque que mes pupilles sont quelques peu dilatés, signe que j'ai une probable putain de réaction masculine ! Ou alors on pourrait pensé que j'ai pris de la drogue, mais alors si j'en ai pris, son nom commence par un D et fini par un O ! Quoiqu'au moins ce genre de drogue est légal dans un sens. Je devrais peut-être essayer tiens. Un Draco bien chaud roulé dans des draps blancs qui m'attends que je me consume avec lui. Hummmmmmmmm que ça donne envie...

Non. Non. Non. Et NON ! Putain Potter ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ! Toi qui il y a deux heures à peine tu flippais à mort que Draco te sautes dessus ! Tu en viens à penser maintenant à ce que tu pourrais lui faire dans un lit ou dans un quelconque endroit simplement parce qu'il a posé sa main sur ta cuisse ! Tu as même appelé ta mère Potter ! Et maintenant tu es excité comme ... arrrr comme un adolescent normal ! Mais oui ! Voilà ! Je sais pourquoi je suis tendu comme un âne !

Bon récapitulons...

Je suis un adolescent...

J'ai dix sept ans...

Je suis légèrement voir même carrément homosexuel...

Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a deux ans...

Je n'ai jamais eut de relation homo...

Les quelques filles avec qui je suis sortit ne m'ont pas fait éprouvé le moindre désir...

Et _maintenant_, je me _retrouve_ avec une putain de bombe sexuelle à côté de moi !

Évidemment que j'ai le droit de réagir comme ça ! Non mais franchement ! Pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ! Mon corps est en manque ! La voilà la solution ! Je n'ai donc aucunement le cas d'être gêné par ça ! C'est tout à fait normal pour un mec de presque dix huit ans qui n'a connu aucune expérience sexuelle dans sa vie !

Bon alors maintenant ... On se calme. On respire un grand coup, on essaye de ne penser à rien, on s'aère l'esprit comme je lui aie ... Non ne pas penser à lui ! J'ai dit que je ne dois penser à rien bon sang !

Alors on respire... on souffle... on expire ... voilà comme ça ...

Maintenant... on voit si notre problème est résolu.

Je baisse mon regard au niveau de mon entre jambe, espérant que je n'ai plus la Tour Eiffel fièrement dressée et je pousse un juron bien cherché quand je me rend compte qu'elle est encore là à me taquiner cruellement. Elle joue avec moi. Elle me frustre car elle sais que je ne satisferais pas ses désirs, elle en contre parti les miens. Mais ne joues pas à la plus maligne ! Je saurais me calmer autrement qu'en passant par là ! Et si pour ça je dois être frustré et bien soit je le serais ! Mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à me soulager ici, dans des toilettes de cinéma, avec plusieurs personnes derrière la porte !

Je serre le lavabo de mes mains, l'image de Draco me revenant à l'esprit, lui et sa main audacieusement innocente. Putain ! Je ne pourrais pas dire que mon premier rendez-vous avec un mec a été nul, après à peine deux heures et demie, je dois m'éclipser pour me changer les idées et m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Je retiendrais au moins quelque chose de cette journée... Mes hormones ne s'étaient jamais imposées à moi avec autant d'imagination que maintenant.

Sirius, Papa, Remus, Ron, Petit Jésus, aidez-moi ! Maman ! Pourquoi ne m'as-t-on pas dit qu'un adolescent pouvait réagir comme ça juste par une caresse ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela ! Pour mou il fallait beaucoup plus ! En tout cas la prochaine fois je l'saurais ! Je ne laisserais plus aucun mec poser sa main sur ma cuisse ! Surtout en plein public !

Grrrrr c'est pas possible ! Est-ce que je vais _vraimen_t devoir passer par _ça_ pour être tranquille ?

Oui bon très bien tu as gagné ! Je ne pourrais pas me calmer autrement qu'en passant par là ! Quelle disgrâce... Je parle à ma queue et en plus je m'imagine réaliser tous ses désirs. Je me dis parfois que je serais bon à enfermer. Mais bon, ma mère ne serait peut-être pas d'accord. Sauf si je lui dit juste avant que je suis gay, là elle va même m'emmener d'elle-même dans ma chambre et m'habiller de cette jolie combinaison blanche appelée camisole de force.

Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je retire mes mains du lavabo, je ferme les yeux alors que je les pose sur ma braguette, la faisant descendre doucement, presque craintivement. Je me mords les lèvres en me promettant que jamais plus je ne me retrouverais dans cette situation !

Je détache le bouton de mon jean et m'apprête à mettre ma main dans mon boxer quand soudain j'entendis trois coups secs sur la porte. Je sursaute alors et je me retourne, le cœur battant cent à l'heure, de peur de me faire chopper maintenant.

Qui est le fou qui est venu me déranger maintenant ! C'est pas possible ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille mais pour faire... _ça_ ! Bordel ! Plus frustré y a pas !

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu es là... » Me parvint la voix de Draco derrière la porte.

« Merde ! » dis-je le plus bas possible.

Je referme rapidement le bouton de mon jean, referme la braguette en vitesse.

« Euh oui ! J'arrive Dra-Draco ! Une minute. » Dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme mais je su qu'elle tremblait.

« Tu ... Tu vas bien au moins ? » me redemanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je cherche frénétiquement quelque chose qui pourrait calmer mon état, me disant que quelque fois la magie serait bien pratique. Mes yeux se posent alors sur les robinets et instantanément, sans réfléchir, j'allume l'eau froide, le liquide glacé jouant dans mes mains et je m'inonde le visage avec. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise que j'essaye de contenir au mieux et heureusement j'y arrive. Personne n'a pu m'entendre. Je refais le même geste plusieurs fois, et je sens avec bonheur que je suis de moins en moins excité ! Ouf ! Après une minute à être passé sous la douche glacée, je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et je cherche un essuie main pour m'éponger le visage afin de ne pas sortir tout dégoulinant d'ici. Je finis par mettre la main dessus et prenant plusieurs feuilles de papier je me tamponne le visage pour enlever l'eau. Je jette le papier usager et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à mon reflet pour voir les dégâts, je me dirige vers la porte.

Quand je l'ouvre, je trouve Draco appuyer contre le mur recouvert d'un tapis bleu nuit, qui m'attends les bras croiser. Absolument magnifique. Les lumières tamisées de la salle créées des reflets dans ses cheveux blonds et me donnent l'envie d'y passer la main. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour avoir pensé ça. L'idée même de refaire un tour dans les toilettes pour surplus de sang dans un endroit bien précis me déplaît fortement.

Il me sourit en me voyant et je lui réponds timidement alors qu'il se redresse et s'avance vers moi. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant et malgré moi je rougis en pensant à ce que j'ai faillit faire.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, je ... » Je réfléchit à tout allure pour trouver une raison à ce long voyage au pays des cabinets. « J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone quand j'allais te rejoindre, alors pour ne pas déranger tout le monde, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps avec mon ami. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir la fin du film... » Dis-je, faisant semblant d'être déçu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on aura bien d'autre occasion. » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et puis, il n'était pas si bien que ça. »

Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi. Pas si bien que ça ? Il était carrément dedans ! Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'écran ! Va falloir qu'il m'explique là !

Il rigole en voyant ma tête et me prenant la main il me conduit vers la sortie, moi je le suis en rougissant. J'ai malgré moi le souvenir de sa main sur ma cuisse...

« Que dis-tu d'une glace ? Je connais un très bon glacier dans le coin. » Me demande-t-il quand nous fûmes sortis d'une cinéma par la porte arrière.

« Oui pourquoi pas. Je commence à avoir un peu faim. » Mentis-je.

Non je n'avais pas faim. Ce que je voulais c'était oublier sa main toujours dans la mienne alors que nous retournons dans les rues commerçantes. Des rues bondées de monde évidemment. Avec la chance que j'ai. Il doit pourtant sentir que je ne suis pas à l'aise car il retire doucement sa main de la mienne, ses doigts frôlant ma paume un petit moment. Je le regarde étonné, lui qui paraissait si joueur dans le bar, il se préoccupe tout de même de moi. En fait, je suis de moins en moins étonné.

« Harry, en fait, juste après je devrais partir. Mon père doit me présenter nos nouveaux partenaires d'affaires et je vais me faire tuer si je n'y vais pas, bien que j'aimerais rester avec toi. » Me dit-il quand nous arrivâmes au glacier.

« Oh. » dis-je simplement surpris qu'il me dise ça de but en blanc. « Oui... euh il n'y a pas de problème. En fait... je devrais rentrer aussi. » Dis-je.

Oui je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et alors ? Il ne le sait pas ! Oh et puis laissez-moi tranquille ! Je suis déjà assez frustré comme ça alors ne m'énervez pas en plus !

On prend place à une table dans un coin de la salle qui est quelque peu pleine et Draco appel un serveur qui s'approche de nous tout sourire, un tablier blanc autour de la taille et un bloc note et un crayon à la main.

« Bonjour Messieurs, que désirez-vous. » nous demanda-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

Draco prend la carte posée au milieu de la table et suivit des yeux les offres de glace.

« Hum, je prendrais bien un cornet avec une boule ... hum à la vanille. » il me fit un sourire et me passa la carte que je pris, me dépêchant de faire mon choix.

« Hum, je prendrais la même chose s'il vous plait. »

Je repose la carte sur la table, mes yeux se focalisant sur le dessin de liégeois au chocolat qui y était dessiné. Hum un régal. Mais je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop consistant.

Nous parlons un peu de tout et de rien pendant deux ou trois minutes. Il me raconte en quoi consiste son travail et ce qu'il va devoir faire aujourd'hui. C'est-à-dire attendre, sourire aux futurs coopérateurs de son père et encore attendre pour faire bonne mesure. Je sens qu'il n'est pas très emballé par les choses mais je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi il ne change pas de boulot.

La glace arrive enfin et nous mangeons en discutant de tout. Que ce soit du lycée, de son boulot, ou de nos amis et des anecdotes rigolotes, on passe un moment sympa. Franchement je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Il est drôle, quelque fois sarcastique mais ça fait tout son charme en fait. Il a l'humour facile, il met à l'aise rapidement et prend conscience tout de suite quand il y a un problème avec quelqu'un. Je pourrais dire qu'il est empathique. Mais c'est vrai que quand je suis mal à l'aise, il le sent et essaye de me rassurer.

Pour exemple, à un moment, un groupe de jeunes étaient entré dans le glacier à un moment où Draco avait posé sa main sur la mienne quand je racontai une bêtise que Ron et Hermione avait fait au lycée. Entre autre, le fais de se faire pincer en train de s'embrasser dans le placard du lycée. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très malin. Mais on va dire que c'est la faut de Monsieur l'Amour. Enfin bref, en voyant ça les jeunes nous ont regardé bizarrement. Je me suis aussitôt tendu sous ses regards presque dégoûtés.

Et Draco a tout de suite remarqué le problème. Il a lancer un regard noir au groupe, et tout les mecs se sont retourné de nous sans demander leur reste. Je dois dire qu'il fait peur avec ses yeux gris qui peuvent nous congelé comme un esquimau quand il nous fixe avec ce regard froid et inexpressif. Brrrrrr.

Enfin bref tout ça pour dire, qu'il fait tout pour que je sois à l'aise et j'apprécie beaucoup car je n'ai pas pour habitude de me retrouver en présence d'un autre garçon qui n'est pas mon ami mais qui pourrait être plus.

Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que nous sommes là, et notre glace n'est toujours pas finis. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud ici où nos glaces seraient fondues depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup entamé la mienne en fait. J'ai une activité bien plus intéressante à faire que j'essaye de faire sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est je paris. Bon très bien mais juste parce que c'est vous et que c'est vachement excitant...

En fait, à chaque fois que Draco arrête de parler ou qu'il m'écoute, il sort le bout rose de sa langue, tout doucement... et ... lèche délicatement la glace à la vanille qui brille presque sous l'éclairage au dessus de nous. Je peux vous dire qu'à voir... Brrrrrr. Il tourne sa langue autour de la boule de glace bien enfoncée dans le cornet en gaufre et parfois, inconsciemment ou non, il pousse des petits gémissements de plaisir. Il m'a dit que la vanille était son parfum préféré. J'ai pris de la vanille également mais même si ce n'était pas mon parfum préféré avant, il le deviendra sans aucun doute maintenant !

J'ai même peur de me retrouver dans la même position qu'au cinéma tant ses petits bruits sont excitants. Je sais qu'il faut que je me calme mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder sa petite langue tracée le pourtour de ses lèvres quand il y a un peu de glace autour.

Non, il faut vraiment que je me calme là ! Allez Harry stop ! Ca suffit !

Je n'ai même pas faim. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est mangé cette langue audacieuse pour y goûter le parfum de vanille et me réjouir de ses bruits aphrodisiaques. J'ai les yeux tellement fixés sur sa bouche, que je ne me rends même pas compte qu'elle bouge à mon encontre et qu'un son en sort. Mes oreilles ne sont plus active, juste mes yeux et ... Bon non ne pas penser à ça.

« ... ta glace Harry ? »

« Euh ... pardon ? » je demande en rougissant.

Il me sourit doucement, et après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, il me repose sa question.

« Je te demandais si tu allais finir ta glace. »

« Oh. Euh... non, je n'ai plus faim. » Dis-je en lui tendant mon cornet. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait finit le sien.

« Merci. »

Il recommence à lécher la glace et moi je me mords furieusement la joue. Je bois une gorgée du verre d'eau que le serveur nous a ramené avec la glace.

« C'était une bonne journée en tout cas. » dit-il après un petit moment, ou j'ai ... enfin, réussi à calmer mes ardeurs.

« Oui c'est vrai. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortit comme ça. » Dis-je en lui souriant, sourire qu'il me rendit au centuple.

Après avoir parlé encore un petit moment, nous payâmes chacun notre glace, même si Draco protesta, disant que je n'avais rien touché de la mienne. Mais il avait tout de même payé les consommations au Trois Balais et le cinéma !

Nous passâmes par les parcs où quelques enfants jouaient dans le bac à jouet, leurs mères près d'eux qui souriaient en les voyant. Puis nous ressortîmes pour arriver sur un parking. Draco me proposa de me ramener, je refusai bien entendu, mais il ne me laissa pas le choix. Je me retrouvai donc dans une belle voiture de sport de couleur grise. Il entra et boucla sa ceinture, me demandant de faire la même chose. Il démarra après que j'ai obéit et me demanda mon adresse pour me conduire. Je la lui donnai et le voyage se passa dans le silence, seulement coupé par la musique et les messages publicitaires de la radio. En fait, c'était un silence agréable. Moi qui d'habitude n'aimais pas ça. C'était bien.

Il se gara dix minutes plus tard devant chez moi. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi, encrant ses yeux gris bleutés dans les miens. J'eus le souffle coupé par son regard intense. Je pourrais m'identifier à une proie repérer par un chasseur. Il me fait un sourire diablement sexy et je frissonne.

« Et bien, j'espère te revoir bientôt Harry-chéri. » je grogne sous son surnom. « Tu préfère que je t'appelle JoliCoeur ? C'est vrai que ça te va bien. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et je rougis ! « Oh que tu es mignon quand tu rougis. Le rouge te va très bien tu sais. » Je lui lance un regard noir mais malgré tout je suis amusé par son comportement. C'est comme s'il essayait de me faire rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui. Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il n'a pas envie de partir bosser. Je pencherais pour la seconde en fait.

« Je... je vais y aller. Ma mère doit se demander ou je suis. » Dis-je en enlevant ma ceinture.

« Oui, d'accord. Tiens c'est mon adresse de messagerie, et mon numéro de téléphone au cas où tu souhaiterais me revoir, du moins je l'espère. »

« Oh, hum, merci. » fis-je avec un sourire rayonnant. Il souhaitait me revoir. « Hum, tu veux le mien ? » demandais-je moins sûr de moi.

« Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu vas bien ou pas sinon ? » Me dit-il en souriant.

Je rigole et sortant un petit morceau de papier de mon sac, j'inscrivis mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Il prit le papier, qu'il mit tout de suite dans son portefeuille.

« A très bientôt j'espère. » me dit-il après un petit silence.

« Oui, moi aussi. » dis-je. « Passe une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi Harry. »

Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture quand une main se pose sur mon poignet, comme au cinéma. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et je vois qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Hum sexy ! il me regarde dans les yeux et d'un coup il avance son visage vers moi, laissant quelques centimètres entre nous. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je rougit alors que mon cœur prend un rythme beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et je pense à cet instant que mon cœur fait un record de vitesse !

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant envahir par les sensations. J'ai pensé je ne sais combien de fois aujourd'hui que je souhaiterais qu'il m'embrasse et maintenant, je ne sais plus.

Finalement, alors que je m'attendais à sentir ses lèvres ses muer aux miennes, je sens une douce brise sur ma joue avant que des pétales s'y apposent, me laissant avec un léger goût de manque mais aussi un sentiment de plénitude. Je ne le connais pas, mais pourtant, ce mec me rend dingue !

Il se recule enfin, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Je rougis encore plus, quand il effleure ma joue de la pulpe de ses doigts. Et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ce qu'il dit dans un murmure à ce moment là :

« Tu es trop adorable pour être vrai. »

Jamais on ne m'avait fait plus beau compliment. C'est simple, mais merveilleux et enivrant. Ne sachant pas comment répondre, je me contenta de sourire et de le remercier, puis je sortis de la voiture. Je marcha le long de l'allée menant à la maison, me retournant juste au dernier moment, quand j'entendis le moteur de la voiture.

Je rentre dans la maison, referme la porte, et monte directement les escaliers menant à ma chambre. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Une tête brune sortit de la cuisine pour voir son fils rentrer de sa journée, suivit d'une tête rousse. Ils se regardèrent. Leur fils n'avait pas pour habitude de ne pas venir les voir. La jolie rousse fronça les sourcils, inquiète pour son fils.

« Tu vas bien mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix portante jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

« Hin, hin. » répondit Harry dans les nuages.

« Tu veux bien t'occuper de Liliane s'il te plait, je lui monte son biberon dans deux minutes. » continua Lily en avançant vers les escaliers, suivit de James qui fronçait les sourcils au comportement de leur fils.

« Hin, hin. » Un bruit de porte plus tard et Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre ou il s'allongea sur son lit de tout son long sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond, son après-midi défilant devant ses yeux, et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

En bas, c'était l'incompréhension totale pour James. Lily, plus voyante que son mari, devina aisément ce qu'il se passait sous son toit. Elle rigola quand elle vit l'air abattu de son époux.

Les hommes ne comprenaient parfois vraiment rien...

**Et voilà ! Il est tout chaud, tout neuf, tout beau ! C'est le nouveau chapitre de Magnifique rencontre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne suis pas sûr pour la fin ce que ça donne, je ne l'ai pas écrit dans le même état d'esprit que le début. **

**N'hésitez par à donner votre avis ! **

**La suite, normalement dans une semaine !**

**Bisous ! **

**Vert émeraude !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! **

**Je poste ! **

**Même en semaine de bac blanc ! **

**Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'avais besoin de décompresser alors voilà un chapitre tout beau tout propre que ma chère _Mily Black_ que j'adore à corriger Merci ma chérie –Bisous – Bisous- **

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à _Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** **qui a posté la centième review ! Trop contente moi ! **

**Pour celle ou ceux qui mettent une review anonymes laissé une adresse que je puisse vous répondre, s'il vous le voulez, car je ne répondrais plus sur mes chapitre, j'ai eu un petit problème il n'y a pas longtemps pour posté et je ne sais pas si c'est du à cela. Donc voilà ! **

**Je ne répondrais pas aux anonymes puisque normalement je ne devrais même pas poster ce chapitre maintenant mais la semaine prochaine ! Estimez-vous heureux loll enfin peut-être... mais je remercie quand même :**

_Anny... etoile (en fait, l'allusion à Beethoven n'était pas volontaire lol, je l'ai fais dans le feu de l'action de l'histoire et c'est sortit comme ça)... nami... et voilà lol _

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 : Mon menteur adoré ... **

Le reste du week-end est passé très vite et me revoilà à faire le chemin du lycée pour une nouvelle semaine chargée.

Finalement, après être arrivé chez moi samedi soir, je suis redescendu pour manger et je suis partit me coucher, comme un automate. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive et pourtant je donnerai cher pour ne pas changer d'état d'esprit ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est joyeux au point de rentrer dans sa cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner en hurlant un « Bonjour tout le monde ! », faisant sursauter père, mère et petite sœur ! Les parents ont fait une tête bizarre c'est vrai, mais que voulez-vous ! L'habitude n'est pas encore prise ! Parce que rassurez-vous ! Avec ce que Draco m'a dit avant que l'on se quitte dans la voiture, ça m'a rendu absolument hystérique pour un bon bout de temps je crois !

Je descend seul du bus après un quart d'heure de trajet. Ron m'ayant envoyé un message en cours de route pour me signaler qu'il arriverait avec une heure de retard. Molly a eu quelques problèmes avec Ginny, sa petite soeur. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper du petit dernier de leur famille, du nom de Allan qui arrive sur ses quatre ans maintenant, et c'est lui qui s'en est chargé.

On peut dire que la famille Weasley est une grande famille. Ils sont huit enfants au total, sept garçons pour une fille qui était la benjamine avant l'arrivée de Allan, qui en fait n'aurait pas dû arriver. C'est un accident de parcours, mais les Weasley ne le regrettent pas. Même s'il fait quelques bêtises, il est adorable. … Quand il dort.

Parfois, il lui arrive de piquer une crise d'hystérie quand il n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Et passant beaucoup de temps chez Ron, je n'oublierai jamais qu'il faut toujours rendre son nounours au dernier Weasley, de peur de recevoir un coup de pied à un endroit très, très sensible. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et la douleur revient de temps en temps.

J'aperçois Hermione qui m'attend devant la porte d'entrée, ses cheveux et sa jupe blanche qui lui arrive aux chevilles flottant sous la petite brise du matin. C'est vrai que Mione est jolie. Avec ses petits yeux noisettes brillant d'envie de tout connaître et de malice en même temps, ses longs cheveux châtain qui ondulent dans son dos, et son petit corps fin tout juste frêle. C'est une jolie fille mais je sais que je préfère de loin Draco.

J'arrive enfin jusqu'à elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle me rend avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle se recule un peu, me regarde avec un sourire en coin avant de dire :

« Alors ton week-end mon p'tit Ryrry ? C'était comment ? Chaud bouillant ? »

Je me sens rougir jusqu'au racine et je m'entend crier son prénom alors qu'elle rigole.

« Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisses être comme ça Mione ! » dis-je offensé.

« Oh mais tu n'as pas à être surprit mon ange ! Tu crois que je reste inactive quand je suis seule avec Ron ? Tututututut, ne fais pas de préjugés sur moi beau brun, ou tu pourrais avoir des surprises. » Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaye joueur.

« Et dire qu'après trois ans, je pensais tout connaître de toi. Je crois que je n'ai encore rien vu. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais mon cher, nous avons toujours quelque chose à connaître sur quelqu'un. Tu crois que je connais tout de Ron ? Non, non … et puis sinon, la vie ne serait plus marrante si l'on devinait chaque réaction de son … _compagnon_ … »

Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres et je SAIS qu'elle a réussi à revenir à son sujet de conversation de départ.

« Je ne dirais rien. » fis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Elle fronce les sourcils, essayent sans doute de deviner quelque chose.

« Tu n'es pas marrant ! Je peux te dire tout ce que je fais avec Ron si tu veux ! » Dit-elle, créant une grimace à Harry. « J'ai une idée ! Je te dis ce que je fais de mon intimité avec Ron et en échange tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre beau Draco ! »

« Beurk ! Hermione ! Comment peux-tu penser que ce que tu fais avec Ron m'intéresse ! Tu es impossible ! » M'exclamais-je, le souffle quelque peu coupé.

« Roh, tu n'es absolument pas drôle Ryrry. » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est ce que notre Harry national a encore fait pour embêter notre chère Hermione ? » fit la voix d'un jeune homme en arrivant à nos côtés.

Mione et moi nous tournons vers lui, et quand nous vîmes qui c'était, mon ami l'embrassa sur la joue alors que je lui serrais la main.

« Comment vas-tu Neville ? » Demanda Hermione. « Tu as finalement réussit à réviser ta physique ? »

Neville est un gars légèrement timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, guère plus que moi en fait. Il est un peu rond niveau physique, et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn rivalisent avec ses yeux noisettes qui brillent parfois de tristesse et de mélancolie. Je ne le connais pas encore très bien même après trois ans passés à parler avec lui, mais je sais que sa vie n'a pas toujours été rose. Cependant c'est un gars très simple, qui ne se prend pas la tête à essayer d'être le plus connu du lycée, il se suffit à lui-même je dirais.

« Hum, oui, un peu. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas la moyenne. » Fit-il. « Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Alors de quoi parliez-vous ? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne plaisait pas à notre Mione. Harry qu'as-tu encore fait ? Ron ne va pas être content si tu embêtes sa chérie. »

« Neville, je suis triste que tu penses que tout est de ma faute. » Dis-je avec une moue qui le fit rire.

« En fait, je demandais à Harry ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end avec un magnifique blond. Mais notre beau brun ne veut pas partager. Il est terriblement égoïste. »

« Hermione, tu oublies de dire que tu me faisais du chantage et que tu étais prête à avouer tout ce que tu faisais d'inimaginable avec notre rouquin préféré. » Roucoulais-je en souriant sadiquement.

« Espèce de traître. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime Mione. » Dis-je en rigolant.

Puis la sonnerie retentit. Nous entrons dans le lycée avant de gravir les escaliers menant au deuxième étage pour une heure d'économie. En rentrant dans la salle, je suis Hermione qui prend place à la première table tandis que moi je m'assois derrière elle, n'aimant pas du tout me retrouver au premier rang. Neville prend ensuite place à côté de moi, et quand le prof Boroitto ferme la porte, nous sortons nos affaires et le cours commence.

C'est partit pour la nouvelle semaine...

Courage Harry. Plus que quelques jours et c'est le week-end.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La journée est finalement vite passée. Ron est bien arrivé avec une heure de retard et Hermione lui a aussitôt sauté dessus. Ils sont un couple très amusant à voir en fait ! Un moment, ils peuvent se bouffer la gamelle comme des naufragés s'accrochant à leur bouée de secours. Et l'instant d'après, ils s'engueulent comme du poisson pourri. Je ne les comprendrais jamais.

Bon bien sûr je n'ai pas dit à Ron le chantage que Hermione m'a fait, pensant que lui ne songerait pas à me demander ce que j'avais fait avec Draco. Et moi qui croyais qu'il serait dégoûté par le fait que je sois homo, je me suis largement trompé. C'est pourtant lui qui fait le plus de sous-entendus quand il voit que je matte un mec d'un peu trop près. Enfin, Hermione n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Mes amis sont fous, je vous l'dis. Mais entre fous on s'comprend.

Les cours étaient ennuyants à mourir. Bon il est vrai que j'ai passé mon temps à penser à Draco. Hermione a dû me sortir plus d'une fois de mon état rêveur où je me repassais en boucle ma journée de samedi. Du moment aux Trois Balais, à celui dans le cinéma, les toilettes… Et je me sentais rougir en y repensant, me disant que je n'avais jamais eu autant honte de ma vie. Puis avec le passage au glacier et le moment où l'on s'est quitté, je peux dire que j'ai passé une magnifique après-midi.

Finalement, Draco n'est pas si narcissique qu'il en avait l'air sur internet. Il est au contraire, plein d'humour, charmant et ... oui bon si je devais le qualifier, je dirais qu'il est parfait ! Parfait pour moi en tout cas ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache une partie de lui. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je le connais car se serait mentir, mais j'ai cette impression. Comme s'il portait un masque continuellement, pour se cacher. C'est un peu dérangeant car ça veut dire qu'il n'est donc pas totalement lui-même et donc totalement sincère. C'est un point à éclairer sur le mystérieux Draco-sexy-blond-qui-n'en-fait-profiter-personne.

Nous sommes en ce moment même dans le bus nous ramenant chez nous. Ron est assit à côté de moi et nous détaillons en rigolant la journée que nous avons passé. Je sais qu'il veut me poser des questions sur Draco, mais il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne lui répondrais pas.

À son arrêt il descend du bus, alors qu'au même moment, je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de ma veste en jean. Je le sors et d'une manipe j'active le clavier.

J'ouvre en grand les yeux quand je vois le numéro de Draco s'afficher. Je l'avais enregistré dans mes numéros privés le matin même. Je m'apprête à lire son message quand le bus s'arrête de nouveau, à mon arrêt. Je grogne et descend du véhicule. Je regarde encore une fois l'écran de mon téléphone, lisant le message.

_« Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ? Moi je me languis de toi, de te revoir. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre journée de samedi et j'ai hâte de recommencer. Passe une bonne fin de journée. Je t'appellerais ce soir si je peux. Je t'embrasse JoliCoeur. »_

Je peux dire que je suis plus que surprit de recevoir un message de lui ! Je ne pensais déjà pas qu'il me contacterait, vraiment. Alors qu'il m'envoie un message comme celui-ci, encore moins ! Ça me fait plaisir bien sûr ! J'entrevois une autre partie de sa personnalité, qui me plait assez je dois dire.

J'arrive enfin devant chez moi, lisant encore et encore son message. J'ouvre la porte, la referme au passage et entre dans le salon tel un automate, presque comme une habitude maintenant. Ma mère est occupée à donner son biberon à Liliane, assise dans le fauteuil, la télé allumée. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, puis dépose un doux baiser sur le front de ma petite merveille.

« Tu vas bien mon chéri ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et toi maman ? Liliane ne t'as pas trop enflammé les tympans ? »

« Oh non, c'est un véritable ange, contrairement à son frère que je ne nommerais pas. C'est un bébé très calme. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire que je détermine de moqueur, ses yeux identiques aux miens brillants de malice et d'amusement, attendant ma réaction.

Mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Cette femme est bien l'épouse de James Potter ! C'est à cause de mon père si elle est si joueuse ! Surtout avec moi ! Elle adore me charrier de temps en temps ! Ralala j'vous jure. Et comme réponse à son attaque, je lui tire puérilement la langue et sort dignement du salon. Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre un petit truc à goûter dans le placard. En repassant dans l'entrée, j'enlève mes baskets et monte les escaliers.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fais le même rituel habituel. Veste accrochée à mon porte manteau où un jean qui devrait être rangé dans mon placard est suspendu. Mon sac posé dans le coin de mon bureau, c'est cool j'ai pas de devoir pour demain. Puis j'allume l'ordinateur, attend que tous les programmes soient actifs et je mets de la musique.

Je surf un peu sur le net, mon paquet de gâteau ouvert et diminuant au fil des clics de ma souris. Je retourne sur le forum de discussion où j'ai rencontré Draco pour voir ce qui s'y dit. Mais après avoir reçu les cinq mêmes messages me demandant si je suis chaud, je ferme la fenêtre. J'en ai marre.

Je baisse le son de la musique et redescend à la cuisine pour ranger le reste de paquet de gâteau. Je m'apprête à remonter dans ma chambre, quand ma mère m'appelle. J'entre de nouveau dans le salon et je la vois en train d'essuyer tendrement la minuscule bouche de Liliane qui déborde un peu de lait. Ma mère relève la tête après un petit moment et me sourit en me voyant les regarder.

« Harry, tu pourrais t'occuper de faire prendre le bain à notre petite puce pendant que je prépare le dîner ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

J'adore faire prendre son bain à Liliane. Je trouve qu'un bébé dans l'eau, en train de barboter à quelque chose d'apaisant. Je prends délicatement ma merveille entre mes bras et me dirige vers les escaliers que je monte. J'entends ma mère s'activer à la cuisine alors que j'entre dans la salle d'eau. Je ferme la porte et dépose délicatement Liliane sur la table à langer. Gardant un œil sur elle, j'allume l'eau, réglant la température pour que le bain ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froid, mais parfait. Attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, je m'occupe à déshabillé ma petite princesse qui se laisse faire en gazouillant, une bulle se formant à la sortie de sa bouche en cœur. Je rigole quand je la vois loucher pour essayer de voir la petite bulle qui explose ensuite. Ma petite puce fait une tête bizarre. Elle a perdue sa copine. Je lui enlève enfin son body et sa couche sale que je jette dans la corbeille.

Ma petite sœur est alors nue devant moi, l'air doux soufflant sur son petit ventre rebondi. Elle gazouille encore, ses bras se levant et faisant des gestes sans queue ni tête. Mais moi je la trouve magnifique et très intelligente pour son âge.

Je lui caresse doucement le ventre et elle me sourit doucement. Je nettoie ses petites fesses blanches puis après avoir vérifié que l'eau est à bonne température je la place dans la baignoire, une serviette bleue au fond de l'eau pour que ce ne soit pas trop froid sous son dos.

Je lui tiens le derrière de sa tête et de mon autre main, je lui mouille le corps. Après un petit moment, je prends du savon et je la savonne doucement, faisant attention à ne pas l'éclabousser de trop. Le dessous de sa tête est un peu mouillé alors je commence à lui nettoyer doucement le crâne avec la mousse que j'ai sur la main. Liliane gazouille et sourit. Elle est adorable. Je suis gaga devant elle à chaque fois. Mon père me compare à une fille à cause de ça des fois aussi. Mais en fait, il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il est pareil que moi.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, je la sort enfin de son bain et l'emmitoufle dans une serviette blanche en coton. Je la repose sur la table à langer et lui frotte le corps en faisant attention de ne pas irriter sa peau fragile. Liliane tient dans ses petites mains un petit tube de crème hydratante qu'elle s'applique à mener à sa bouche. Je lui retire doucement pour qu'elle n'avale pas de produit.

« Alors petite coquine, tu veux cette crème c'est ça ? » Lui fis-je en souriant quand elle pousse un petit 'areuh' tout mignon.

Après l'avoir complètement sécher, je lui applique de la crème hydratante au niveau de son entre jambe. Je me penche pour prendre une couche propre et quand je reviens vers elle, je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter qu'un jet chaud arrive sur mon tee-shirt. Je regarde Liliane qui est éclatée de rire, fière de ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle m'a carrément pissé dessus ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ce soir mais me voilà recouvert d'urine de bébé sur tout le torse ! Je jette un petit regard noir mais en même temps amusé à ma sœur qui sourit encore. J'adore quand elle rigole alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

« Petite cochonne va, regarde moi ça, tu m'en as mit partout. Si tu continues je vais t'emmener chez le vétérinaire, il pourra peut-être te faire quelque chose. Hum, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

Elle rigole encore alors que j'enlève mon tee-shirt que je mets directement dans la machine à laver.

« Allez, viens par là que je t'habille. »

J'arrive enfin à lui mettre sa couche propre et l'habille d'un pyjama blanc avec un ours polaire au niveau de la poitrine. Ma mère a vraiment trouvé de beaux vêtements pour Liliane.

Je la prend dans mes bras et sort de la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière au passage. Je descend les escaliers et vais jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors que j'allais pour raconter à ma mère ce que Liliane avait eu la joie de me faire, la sonnerie de la porte résonne dans l'entrée. Ma mère se retourne et me voyant, elle me fait un petit sourire qui je sais, veux dire que je dois aller ouvrir.

Je place confortablement ma sœur entre mes bras et retourne dans l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte, le vent frais frôlant ma peau. Et là, je me souviens que je suis torse nu. Je rougis.

« Hum... Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais si tu me le demandes si gentiment Harry, Je pourrais satisfaire tes désirs. » Fit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille depuis ce week-end.

Je relève la tête et là, je vois deux yeux gris, une peau pâle et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco me fixe avec envie et moi je rougis encore plus. Pourquoi est-il là ? Non, mieux. Pourquoi est-il là quand je suis torse nu ? Ou pourquoi est-il là quand ma mère est là, mon corps seulement recouvert d'un pantalon et ma peau sentant l'urine ? Je suis maudit !

« Dra... Dra... Draco ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais m'appeler non ? Enfin je veux dire... Mais pourquoi ?... Enfin, tu vas bien !... Mais pourquoi ! » Bégayais-je, m'emmêlant dans mes propos.

Je le vois qui sourit encore plus alors que son regard se fixe sur ma sœur.

« C'est ta sœur ? » me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce silencieusement alors qu'il sourit à Liliane.

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Quel est son prénom ? »

« Li... Liliane. » Fis-je en le regardant intensément.

Ce mec est trop beau pour être vrai. Et avec les rayons du soleil qui décroissent dans son dos, il est un peu plus magnifique si c'est possible. Mais ... et pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça ? C'est sa tenue de travail ? Pantalon noir à pince qui lui sied à merveille, chemise blanche avec une cravate mélangeant du vert et du gris qui donne un aspect très classe. Il est bavant ! Préparez-vous mesdames et messieurs, bientôt nous aurons le Nil en plein milieu de mon entrée ! On va avoir des problèmes d'infiltration si je reste dans le coin !

« C'est très mignon. Et tout comme son frère, elle est adorable. » Dit-il d'une voix qui me trouble plus que je ne le voudrais. Il se penche vers moi, son souffle me caressant le visage alors qu'il ouvre encore ses lèvres tentantes à souhait. « Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer pour faire un tour et boire un verre ? » Me demande-t-il, son parfum me chatouillant agréablement les narines.

« Euh, je ... enfin je... je ne sais pas... je ... »

« Harry ? Qui est à la porte ? » La voix de ma mère me sort de mon bégaiement. Je l'entends qui viens dans l'entrée et malgré moi, je rougis encore. Si elle apprenait qui est Draco, elle ferait une crise. Enfin... elle ne le sait pas... tout du moins pas encore... jouons là décontracté !

« Euh ... C'est un ami, maman. » Dis-je simplement, jetant un regard à Draco pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il avait déjà comprit parce qu'il s'est reculé de moi et avec un petit sourire pour moi, il attend que ma mère apparaisse.

Elle arrive enfin à côté de moi et après un petit regard à Draco, elle tend sa main que le blond serre doucement.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

« Draco Malfoy, Madame. » dit-il.

« Malfoy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose... N'y a-t-il pas une banque internationale du même nom ? » Demande-t-elle songeuse.

« C'est exact Madame. Elle appartient à mon père. Lucius Malfoy. » Répond Draco en inclinant un peu de la tête.

« Oh oui, voilà ! Ravie de vous rencontrez jeune homme. Draco c'est ça ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, me jetant un petit regard au passage.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda ma mère.

« En fait, j'étais passé voir votre fils Madame ... »

« Appelez-moi Lily. Madame fait beaucoup trop vieux je trouve. » Fit ma mère en rigolant, sa main se posant sur le bras de Draco.

Draco sourit timidement alors que je me rends compte que ma mère... lui fait du charme. Elle fait du charme à mon, probable, futur petit ami ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Je suis maudit ! Je vis une vie de ouf !

« Madame... hum Lily. Pensez-vous que Harry pourrait venir faire un tour pour boire un verre ? Je dois rejoindre des amis dans deux ou trois heures et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouvez seul en ville je dois dire. » Fit la voix de Draco, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je le regarde, détaillant chacun de ses muscles que sa chemise laisse deviner. D'un côté, j'ai peur de me retrouver avec lui mais d'un autre j'en meurs d'envie.

« Oh... c'est-à-dire qu'il devait manger avec nous ce soir. » Fit ma mère en me regardant. C'est décidé... Je lui fais les yeux doux auxquels elle ne résiste jamais, et après un soupir elle répond. « D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Je me retiens de lui sauter au cou en hurlant de joie, et lui murmure seulement un Merci auquel elle répond.

« Avant, tu voudrais bien mettre ta sœur au lit s'il te plait ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Je grogne mais acquiesce. Je me tourne vers Draco. Je ne vais pas le laisser sur le pas de la porte quand même.

« Draco, vous pouvez attendre Harry à la cuisine avec moi si vous voulez. » Fit ma mère.

Draco doit se sentir obligé de la suivre car il ne me suit pas dans l'escalier. Arrivé en haut, je vais coucher Liliane dans son lit où elle s'endormir rapidement. Je retourne dans ma chambre, éteins mon ordinateur et cherche un haut à me mettre. Je trouve une chemise beige et au passage je prends un jean bleu délavé que je pose sur mon lit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je vide l'eau qui a servit au bain de Liliane pour que ma mère n'ait pas à le faire. Puis après avoir enlevé mon pantalon et le reste de mes vêtements, j'entre dans la douche où je règle l'eau à la bonne température.

Après m'être lavé convenablement, je sort et m'enroule une serviette autour de la taille. Je retourne dans ma chambre et après m'être essuyé entièrement, j'enfile mes vêtements.

Je me regarde dans la glace et appréciant ce que me renvoie mon reflet. Je me dirige vers mon bureau où je prends mon flacon de parfum que je mets sur mon poignet puis sur mon cou. J'adore ce parfum. C'est pour ça que je n'en mets que très peu et peu souvent. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert l'année de sa mort, lors de mon anniversaire et je voudrais le garder le plus longtemps possible.

Je sort enfin de ma chambre et redescend à la cuisine où j'entends ma mère parler. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ma mère est devant l'évier en train d'éplucher des légumes alors que Draco est accoudé pas loin d'elle, le bas de son dos reposant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ne parle pas mais écoute ma mère qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Elle lui sourit quand il sort de temps en temps un petit bruit d'affirmation ou de négation.

Puis elle se tourne vers le frigidaire et me voit.

« Ah tu as fini chéri. »

J'entre finalement dans la pièce et je sens le regard de Draco posé sur moi. Gloups. Finalement j'aurais dû sentir l'urine, il ne se serait peut-être pas approché comme ça. Je ne sais jamais comment il peut réagir ! Et ça m'énerve !

« On va y aller maman si tu ne veux pas que je rentre trop tard. » Dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

« Très bien. Tu as prit ton téléphone portable ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Je remonte encore une fois dans ma chambre où je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche, en profitant pour mettre ma veste en jean. Peut-être qu'il me protégera contre une attaque de Draco sexuellement dangereux !

Je redescend et trouve ma mère et Draco dans l'entrée, la porte ouverte.

« Harry, tu te souviens que la semaine prochaine ton père m'a promit une soirée dans un restaurant ? » Demande ma mère.

« Oui, je m'en souvient. »

« Tu devras donc garder ta sœur et j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie de ferait du bien. J'ai rencontré Molly cette après-midi en sortant, ses enfants lui ont préparé une surprise pour la fête des mères, donc Ron et Hermione ne pourront pas venir puisqu'ils sont invités. J'ai donc pensé que Draco pourrait venir pour passer la soirée ici. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Passez une soirée entière avec Draco ? La semaine prochaine ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Hormone taisez-vous, ce n'est pas de votre aide dont j'ai besoin mais de ma raison !

Bon d'un côté... je serais avec Draco... sexy à mort... seul avec lui ... dans ma maison ... avec ma chambre en haut ... non, non, non et non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ça !

Bon et d'un autre côté... c'est Draco... il est sympa... marrant... gentil... beau... sexy... Bon très bien ! Vous avez gagné ! Saleté d'hormones d'adolescent ! Je porte plainte ! Je n'en veux plus ! Elles ne me causent que des soucis !

Putain ce n'est pas possible ! Trois semaines et trois rendez-vous d'affilé ! Oui, parce qu'on peut appeler ça un rendez-vous ce soir vous ne croyez pas ?

Qui as dit qu'il ne devait rien se passer avant le troisième rendez-vous ? Pas moi en tout cas.

« Harry ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » Fit la voix de ma mère. Je la regarde un peu hagard et acquiesce.

« Très bien. Je ne serais pas seul comme ça. » Fis-je avec un sourire.

J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue et après que Draco l'ait salué et souhaité une bonne soirée, nous sortons de la maison et nous dirigeons vers sa voiture stationnée devant le portail.

« Bonne soirée et faites attention sur la route. » Fit ma mère sous le porche de la maison,

Je lui fais un signe de la main et je monte dans la voiture, Draco étant déjà assit devant son volant. Il allume le contact alors que je lui demande :

« A quelle heure tu dois rejoindre tes amis ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire qui ne me plait pas je dois dire….

« Je ne les rejoins pas. Il me fallait un motif pour que tu puisses sortir. » Répondit-il. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à ma mère et après un clin d'œil pour moi, il démarre.

Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ?

Le voyage dura dix petites minutes, un silence s'étant installé seulement coupé par le bruit de la radio. Je regarde le soleil décroître totalement. Je trouve ce phénomène magnifique. J'adore regarder toutes ces couleurs associées ensemble qui donnent une harmonie au ciel, le faisant ressembler à une peinture.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la ville, les magasins commençant à fermer tandis que les troquets et restaurant ouvrant leurs portes aux clients. La population fêtarde croit sur le trottoir, certaines personnes entrant dans un bar ou un restaurant pour la soirée. Certains s'arrêtent même au guichet des cinémas. Et évidemment, le week-end avec Draco me revient en tête.

Il se gare sur un parking et nous descendons. L'air frais me caresse la joue et je ne regrette pas d'avoir mit ma veste en jean.

Draco me rejoint de mon côté et passe son bras gauche autour de ma taille. Je rougis pour ne pas changer. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'autant de gestes affectueux ou physiques en public. En privé non plus d'ailleurs….

« Que dis-tu d'un billard ? » Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille assez fort pour couvrir le son de la circulation.

Je le regarde et souris. Je n'ai jamais fait de billard mais cela fait longtemps que je voulais essayer.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Dis-je en modérant mes paroles.

Il me sourit à son tour et murmure un « C'est partit » enjoué qui me fait rire.

Nous traversâmes la route et arrivés sur le trottoir d'en face je lève la tête et voit la pancarte d'un billard reconnu en ville nommé « The Platform ». L'ambiance y est amicale d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Ron et Hermione y sont allés plusieurs fois en amoureux. Oui bon, c'est un coin pour les amoureux et j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir que Draco m'emmène là. Mais et alors ? Il n'a pas à le savoir ? Hum ?

Draco retire son bras de ma taille, me devance un peu et ouvre la porte en verre fumé. Il se tourne vers moi, sourit et me fait une petite révérence, balançant son bras pour me désigner d'entrer.

« Si Monsieur peut bien se permettre ? » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi lorsque j'entend un mec me dire ça j'entends aussi tôt « Si Monsieur peut bien se faire mettre ? » au lieu de la phrase d'origine ! Non parce que c'est très gênant ! J'ai failli lui hurler « OUI » là ! Mille fois oui ! Putain d'hormones à la con d'adolescent en manque ! Mon cul oui ! Y'a pas idée d'être aussi bandant aussi !

Bon… on se calme Harry… On inspire et on expire… Voilà comme ça, c'est bien. Maintenant tu souris, tu prends un air décontract' et tu passes devant lui en le remerciant.

Une fois calmé je fais ce que me dicte ma conscience…

Oui bon, la caresse sur le bras ce n'était pas obligé non plus !

Merde !

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi et je sens encore le bras de Draco sur ma taille. Il a retrouvé sa place d'origine, c'est bien. Oui bon je ne sais pas ce que je veux réellement… ET… ALORS !

Nous avançons dans la salle, l'air ambiant est brumeux à cause des lumières tamisées placées sur les tables et au plafond qui donnent un aspect chaleureux mais en même temps intime au lieu. J'aime bien. C'est calme, simple, agréable. Il n'y a pas trop de tables qui comblent l'espace. Les billards sont disposés aux quatre coins de la salle. Le bar est placé un peu plus loin de l'entrée. Au moins ce n'est pas le genre d'établissement où nous sommes poussés à consommer si l'on veut rentrer.

Et il n'y a pas spécialement beaucoup de monde. On peut respirer au moins, pas comme dans certains bars où la salle est tellement bondée qu'on doit se contenter de rester debout et attendre qu'une table se libère. Une vraie bataille peut alors commencer. Et je peux vous dire qu'on a le temps de bien consommer entre temps ! Je déteste ça !

Draco me désigne une table dans un coin avancé de la salle. C'est bien, au moins nous sommes exposés. Parce que sinon j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous si nous étions cachés. Et ce n'est pas de Draco que j'ai peur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous m'avez comprit je crois.

J'acquiesce et nous prenons place à la table. Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre. C'est assez intime je dois dire car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace. La table est petite.

« Que veux-tu boire Harry ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oh, heu, je prendrais la même chose que toi. » Dis-je en hésitant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils servent ici.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se lève. Il se dirige vers le bar, salue un barman qu'il a l'air de bien connaître et après quelques minutes il revient. Mais les mains vides.

« Mon ami va nous amener les conso'. Il t'a vu entrer et d'après lui c'est une honte que je ne t'ais pas présenter avant. Donc il souhaite te parler. » Me dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se rassoit.

Nous passons les cinq dernières minutes à parler de notre journée. Je sais qu'il travaillait cette après midi et qu'il a eu besoin de décompresser... Il a pensé à moi pour ça... Ça fait plaisir. Il aurait très bien pu rejoindre des amis comme il l'a fait croire à ma mère. Mais non.

Alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi il ne quittait pas son travail s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait il murmura « Le fauve arrive. »

Je me retourne sur ma chaise et voit le barman de tout à l'heure s'avancer vers nous. Il est beau, je remarque en premier. Mais ce n'est pas la même beauté que Draco. Draco lui est... Brrr indescriptible. Il n'y a pas de mot à mettre pour le décrire. Il est tout simplement parfait. Mais l'homme qui arrive vers nous est tout simplement beau. Ses cheveux noirs qui retombent un peu devant ses yeux en amandes et sa peau noire lui donne un côté sauvage. Oui il est magnifique dans son genre, mais je préfère de loin Draco.

Il arrive à notre hauteur, nous sourit et prend une chaise d'une autre table. Il s'installe à cheval dessus et nous regarde. Il sourit encore.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! » Pouffe-t-il alors que je pique un fard.

Draco soupire et secoue la tête.

« Harry, je te présente mon meilleur ami. Blaise Zabinni. »

_A suivre..._

_**Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! **_

_**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**_

_**Vert Émeraude**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà **

**J'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre qui sort du four lol**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances **

**Allez ce soir c'est remerciement pour tout le monde ! Je suis d'âme généreuse Ce chapitre m'a mise de bonne humeur.**

**Donc...**

**Je remercie Mily Black pour sa correction Je t'adore **

**Je passe également un coucou à Seiippai, Serdra et Marikaly Gros bisous vous trois ) Vous adore**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewer et qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresse où les joindre. Vos reviews me font très plaisir **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes **

**Chapitre 5 : Mon ange tombé du ciel... **

Un silence se fait alors que je regarde Blaise. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? On dirait qu'il aurait vu une friandise et qu'il souhaiterait la bouffer toute cru. Mais je ne suis pas une friandise merde ! Je ne suis pas « mangeable » ! Quoique j'aimerais bien grignoter Draco pour mon dîner ! Il est à croquer dans son costume ! Oui bon d'accord je me tais ! Problème du moment : Blaise et son regard de vicieux évadé tout droit de l'asile de fou.

D'ailleurs il me fait un petit sourire et tourne son regard vers Draco qui boit une gorgée de sa bière. Je retiens ma respiration quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

« Draco, pourrais-je savoir comment cela ce fait-il que tu ne m'ais pas présenté une telle merveille ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je tourne mon regard vers Draco. Pourquoi regarde-t-il son ami comme s'il voulait le tuer ? Non parce qu'il fait très peur comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin d'un meurtre moi !

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne resterai plus rien de lui après que tu ais passé un moment avec lui, Blaise. » Grogne le blond en reposant son verre. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le partager avec qui que ce soit, meilleur ami ou pas. »

« Meilleur ami ! Moi qui pensait que tu me considérais comme ton frère ! Je suis vexé Dray. »

« On y croit tous Blaise. » Fit Draco en faisant une petite moue que je trouve adorable ! « Bon c'est pas tout Blaise, mais moi et Harry avons à faire. Nous avons une table de billard qui nous attend si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Oh... Je finis mon service et je viens vous mettre votre raclée alors. » Chuchota-t-il d'un air faussement dangereux.

Draco fait un sourire narquois et se tourne vers moi.

« Harry qu'en dis-tu ? Tu penses que nous sommes capables de battre ce prétentieux ? » Me demande-t-il en me fixant.

Je regarde un moment Blaise. Il me fait un immense sourire qui continue de me faire rougir. Tu ne joueras pas à ça avec moi mon coco. Seul Draco a le droit.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée Draco. » Je réponds en souriant à mon petit blond.

Bon je n'ai jamais joué au billard mais ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça ! Si ? Je verrais bien ! Draco pourra très bien me montrer comment on se sert d'une queue. La queue de billard, bande de dépravés ! Et pas autre chose !

Blaise nous fait un signe de la main et un « A tout à l'heure » et retourne au bar en sifflotant.

« C'est partit ? » Me demande Draco en souriant alors qu'il se lève. Il parait de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure, ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

Je me lève à mon tour prend mon verre de bière et je suis Draco qui se dirige déjà vers un billard libre dans un coin de la salle. Deux lampes sont accrochées au plafond au dessus, et diffusent une douce lumière tamisée, ni trop vive ni trop sombre, juste ce qu'il faut. La table de jeu est recouverte d'un tapis vert bleuté et le contour est fait dans un bois massif qui doit être de très bonne qualité. Je pose mon verre sur un rebord accroché au mur et prend la queue de billard que Draco me tend. Il en prend une pour lui et s'approche de moi. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille comme il en a prit l'habitude.

« Alors mon petit Harry, sais-tu manier une queue de billard aussi bien que tu sais te servir de ton charme sur moi pour me rendre incroyablement dépendant de toi ? » Me demande-t-il à voix basse au creux de mon oreille, son souffle caressant le lobe de mon oreille.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Me servir de mon ... dépendant ... de moi ! Mais... enfin je veux dire, c'est ... c'est pas possible. Non ? Il ne peut pas... Enfin... vous croyez que... ? Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un espoir que... ?

« Oh t'es trop chou quand tu rougis mon ange. » Murmure-t-il en souriant alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres juste sous mon oreille. Je frissonne. Ça a toujours été mon point sensible. Enfin, en tout cas, dès que je vais chez le coiffeur et qu'on me touche à cet endroit pour me couper les cheveux, j'ai toujours un frisson qui monte dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Et ... je rêve ou... il m'a appelé ... mon ange ? Que ça sonne bien dans sa bouche... Hum bouche très tentante en ce moment d'ailleurs.

J'aimerais juste...

Goûter...

Le parfum...

De ses lèvres...

Qui m'attirent...

Comme un aimant.

Ma vision se change et mes yeux tombent sur un pan de mur quand Draco se déplace. Je secoue un peu la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Ce mec me fait vraiment agir bizarrement. Enfin, pas bizarre dans le sens « fou » mais dans le sens où jamais encore je n'avais imaginé faire toutes ses choses avec un garçon, même si je me savais déjà gay.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? La partie de billard ne te branche plus ? » Me sortit la voix du blond de mes pensés.

Je me retiens de lui dire que pour le moment c'est une toute autre queue qui me branche... PUTAIN ! C'est grave là ! C'est moi où chaque phrase qu'il dit a une connotation sexuelle ? Non ce n'est pas moi qui les trouve tout seul ! Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous voyez les doubles sens de ses paroles ! Je ne suis pas à ce point en manque bon sang !

Oui bon d'accord ! Je suis en manque et puis après ? Ce n'est pas le fait de l'avouer qui va changer la face de cette fichue planète !

Je regarde une dernière fois la bombe humaine qui est maintenant de l'autre côté du billard, le dos penché, le bout de la queue _de billard_ entre deux doigts, s'apprêtant à tirer un coup... ... No comment.

Maman prend moi une chambre, je deviens grave. C'est urgent !

Draco commence la partie alors que je pose le bout de la queue de billard sur le sol et m'appuies un peu dessus tout en le regardant. Il est tellement beau que je pourrais passer je ne sais combien de temps à l'admirer.

J'entends les boules de billard frapper contre le bois et quelques unes tombent dans les trous alors que Draco se relève, me regarde et me fait un sourire charmeur auquel je lui réponds.

« A toi. Voyons de quoi est capable un ange contre moi. » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, son souffle balayant cette fois mon visage. Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma joue et je sens celle-ci s'échauffer pour ne pas changer.

« Hum, en fait... je n'ai... enfin je n'ai jamais joué. » Avouais-je alors qu'il se recule.

Il me regarde un brin amusé. Il pose sa queue de billard contre le mur avant de se pencher de nouveau vers moi.

« Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir très cher Harry. » Murmure-t-il en fixant ses yeux gris bleutés dans les miens, je déglutis. Vous savez quoi ? On pourrait se noyer dedans. Un Véritable océan.

Je le vois sourire quand il remarque ma gène et secoue un peu la tête en se redressant, faisant bouger ses cheveux lunaire sur sa tête qui aujourd'hui sont lâches, sans gel pour les maintenir un peu. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

« Approche, je vais te montrer comment on tient une queue de billard tout d'abord. » Dit-il d'un ton doux en me prenant par la taille pour me mener devant la table.

Il me fait pencher un peu en avant sur le rebord de la table, ma chaîne en argent touche alors le bois massif sous mon torse. Je sens son torse se coller à moi et je frissonne à ce simple contact. Il fait chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ? Finalement je ne sais pas si apprendre le billard est une bonne idée surtout lorsque le professeur est sexy à mort.

Je sens ses cheveux doux caresser ma joue alors qu'il se penche vers moi encore plus, son visage entrant dans mon champ de vision.

« Regarde, place tes doigts comme ça. » Me dit-il tout bas en plaçant mes doigts correctement. « Maintenant, tu vas te mettre devant la boule blanche. Voilà et en faisant une petite pression, tu tapes contre la boule blanche. Voilà parfait, mais un peu plus fort maintenant. »

Il reprend la boule blanche qui n'a bougé que de quelques centimètres.

« Essaye maintenant, mais met un peu plus de force si tu veux avoir la chance de gagner. » Dit-il en se plaçant dans un coin.

Je me penche de nouveau sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas la toucher avec mon torse. Je place l'embout du manche en bois juste derrière la boule blanche. Je m'apprête à faire le même geste que Draco m'a montré. Mais manque de pot, un courant d'air me caresse la nuque et après un dérapage sur le tapis bleuté avec la queue, la boule blanche se retrouve projetée au bout de la pièce, faisant un bruit pas croyable.

J'entends un petit rire adorable dans mon dos alors que je rougis de honte quand un homme ramasse la boule qu'il renvoi à Draco. Le blond se rapproche de moi, m'embrasse sur la joue et me sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois sera la bonne. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur. Je souris. Ce mec est adorable. Je m'étais vraiment fait une mauvaise opinion de lui quand je lui ai parlé la première fois sur internet.

« On réessaye ? » Demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et il recommence à m'apprendre l'art du billard pendant les trente minutes qui suivent.

« Alors ? Prêt pour se prendre la raclée de votre vie les tourtereaux ? » Fit une voix dans notre dos au bout d'un moment.

Nous nous retournons en même temps, nos yeux tombant sur Blaise qui sourit, un verre de whisky coca à la main. Draco plisse les yeux et m'attrape d'un coup par la taille, me collant presque entièrement à lui. Hum... Encore.

« Roh, ne fait pas ton capricieux Dray. Je ne vais pas te le voler ton oisillon. Vous allez trop bien ensemble et puis ce n'est pas mon genre. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs... »

« Peut-être simplement parce que tu es hétéro Blaise. Ou alors il y a quelque chose que tu m'as caché et tu sais ce qui en découle mon vieux. » Fit Draco en levant un sourcil.

« Oui bon... n'empêche, regarde comme il est adorable. Il est à croquer même ! » S'exclame l'ami noir de Draco.

« J'avais remarqué Blaise. » Répond le blondinet qui me serre un peu plus contre lui si c'est possible. Possessif ? J'aime ça.

Blaise rigole. Il s'approche de moi et me scrute. Je me sens rougir sous ce regard en amande pénétrant. Je n'aime pas être regardé ainsi. Je reprend contenance et le regarde avec froideur, le défiant de continuer.

« Hum, Draco, tu devrais faire attention. Sous ce masque d'ange, ce cache un vrai démon. » Dit-il en rigolant alors que Draco sourit devant ma réaction.

« J'adore les défis. » Dit-il simplement. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard, lui demandant par cela de continuer sur sa lancée. « On la commence cette partie ? » Reprend-il. Grrr, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Blaise acquiesce avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide dans son verre. Je fais de même. Avalant une autre gorgée, il me fait un signe de tête tout en désignant la queue de billard que je tiens dans les mains. Je la lui donne, j'utiliserais celle de Draco.

Blaise commence la partie en nous faisant un petit sourire narquois quand il réussit à entrer plusieurs boules. Il rejoue un coup mais ne met aucune boule cette fois ci. Draco se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire.

« Tu veux essayer ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je pince mes lèvres. Hum s'il veut gagner, il vaudrait mieux qu'il joue.

« Hum, je vais d'abord regarder, j'essaierais après. » Dis-je en rougissant un peu.

Je me demande vraiment parfois si je n'ai pas un chauffage intérieur !

Draco s'approche de la table, se penche, me laissant à loisir le temps de loucher sur ses fesses appétissantes. ... Non, calme Harry. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde ! Attends d'être seul !...

Maman, comment je vais faire la semaine prochaine pour ne pas le dévorer sur place ? Heureusement, Liliane sera là pour me retenir !

Quoi ? Vous croyez que parce que ma petite sœur ne sait même pas tenir sur ses jambes, elle ne pourra pas me retenir de me jeter sur la bombe humaine qui va passer la soirée avec moi ? Vous vous trompez royalement ! Liliane est très intelligente pour son âge ! Moi ? Mauvaise foie ? Mais non ! ...

Bon d'accord ! Je capitule ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Rien ne pourra me retenir et je le sais ! C'est bien ça qui me fait peur voyez-vous. Rien ni personne ne pourra me remettre les idées en ordre ! Et je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma soirée dans la salle de bain à essayer de me remettre les hormones en place.

Draco finit par réussir à entrer deux autres boules dans les trous. Je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour réussir ou les règles parce que je ne les connais malheureusement pas. Ça peut être utile c'est vrai.

Il se relève, se tourne vers moi. Il me sourit encore une fois et je fonds.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Je peux te prêter ma queue si tu veux ? Pour jouer un coup. » Me dit-il en prenant ma main droite, son pouce se mettant à caresser ma paume. Ce simple geste fait monter des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Grrr, arrête de faire ses putains de sous entendus ou je ne réponds plus de mes gestes. Je t'aurais prévenu !

Non mais quelle idée aussi d'appeler ce long manche, en bois certes, mais un manche quand même, une queue ! Personne n'a pensé aux jeunes comme moi qui ont rencontré un mec beau comme un dieu et qui souhaitent faire une innocente partie de billard !

C'est vrai quoi ! Moi je dis que Draco a été sculpté par les anges et qu'il a croisé ma route simplement pour que j'apprenne ce que les mots « frustration » et « désir » voulaient dire ! Je hais les coups du destin ! Moi ce que je dis, c'est que le destin peut être très frustrant et très énervant ! Quand on voit que je dois me retenir de sauter sur le beau blond pour éviter de me prendre une veste, je dis que la vie est injuste ! Il ne pourrait pas y avoir un signe qui montrerait que j'ai la moindre chance avec lui ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Tiens, pourquoi pas une grosse flèche rouge au dessus sa tête qui montrerait qu'il y a « possibilité » ! Ce serait pratique quand même ! Au moins, personne n'aurait à se prendre la tête à se dire « Bon, cette personne me plait. Je fais quoi ? Je fonce ou je laisse faire ? Non parce que je n'ai pas envie de me manger une veste moi ! »

Ça faciliterait la tâche à tout le monde !

Enfin bon, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas et donc en ce moment, je dois faire de mon mieux pour ne pas le dévorer entièrement ! Donc, je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et répondre le plus innocemment que, non je ne veux pas de sa queue _de billard_ pour essayer de jouer. Et dieu sait que au fond de moi j'aimerais bien l'essayer sa queue !

Gloups. Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui ai pensé ça ? Si ? Arg ! Je vous l'avais dit ! J'ai de drôle de pensées en sa présence ! Enfin, j'en ai depuis que je l'ai rencontré ! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je le connais et ça ne fait que la seconde fois que je le vois ! Il a une drôle d'influence sur mes hormones. Elles sont en ébullitions, je le sens au fond de moi.

Comment ça ce n'est pas possible ? Bien sûr que si ! Bon, on ne va pas épiloguer là dessus. J'ai une phrase très importante à dire qui peux être capitale dans mon avenir prochain. C'est-à-dire, voudrais-je ou non utiliser sa queue pour jouer ! Arg, ce qu'elle peux être tentante cette phrase !

Je le regarde, sa main tient toujours la mienne, son pouce caresse toujours ma paume qui apprécie ce traitement. Je lui souris, et il me sourit en retour. Qu'il est beau ! J'ouvre la bouche et m'apprête à parler quand... mon _putain_ de téléphone vibre dans ma poche ! Bordel ! C'est à se demander si une divinité n'a pas décidé de me pourrir la vie ! Je sursaute fortement, faisant enlever ma main de celle de Draco qui me sourit. Je sort mon portable de ma poche en jurant et décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ! » Dis-je énervé.

_« Harry ! Comment tu parles à ta mère ! » _Crie la voix tendre de ma très chère mère que j'ai envie d'éviscérer en ce moment même !

« Pardon maman. Tu... » Je jette un mini coup d'œil à Draco qui se retourne en me souriant. Je soupire. « Le vibreur de mon portable m'a juste fait peur et ça m'a énervé. » Mentis-je aisément.

_« Bon. Harry il est déjà tard, tu rentres à la maison. » _Me dit-elle alors que je contracte ma mâchoire de colère. Évidemment, c'est au moment où ça devient intéressant que je dois rentrer ! Je vous l'ai dit, je suis maudit.

« Je ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? » Demandais-je avec espoir, ma voix se faisant tendre. Ça la fait fondre à chaque fois.

_« Non, tu ne peux pas. J'estime qu'il est assez tard. Tu as cours demain alors tu rentres tout de suite. » _Me répond-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Oui bon, ça ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups. Mais nous sommes au téléphone ! Elle ne me voit pas ! Si je serais en face d'elle, je lui aurais fait mes petits yeux tout tristes. Là ce serait sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas résisté !

J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais avec ma petite moue de petit enfant. Aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme ! En fait, je tiens ça de ma mère. Elle fait la même chose avec mon père et il tombe dans le panneau à chaque fois.

Mais attention ! Ne pensez pas que j'ai ce que je veux en prenant les filles en pitié ! C'est juste qu'elles m'adorent et qu'elles ne veulent pas me voir triste ! Eh eh ! Je suis le meilleur.

Hum ? Comment vont mes chevilles ? Comme un charme ! Et ma tête ? Oh et bien, tant qu'il n'y a pas un épi de travers, ça va, je vous assure !

Merde, j'ai oublié que j'étais encore au téléphone avec ma mère. J'écoute ce qu'elle dit. Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Dans le tympan en plus ! Je vous jure ! Les mères ne savent que hurler sur leurs pauvres enfants ! On est à plaindre, moi j'vous l'dis !

« Oui, d'accord, j'arrive. » Dis-je enfin en soupirant alors qu'elle hurlait mon prénom pour savoir si je n'étais pas tombé dans un coma éthylique. Ce n'est pas avec ce que j'ai bu que je vais tomber raide ! Il m'en faut plus que ça !

Je raccroche enfin et porte mon regard sur Draco qui joue encore alors que je range mon téléphone. La partie est presque finie. Il se relève et me regarde. Je me pince les lèvres, un peu gêné. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher son moment avec son meilleur ami. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre à pied.

Je m'approche de lui, mes yeux fixés sur son épaule.

« Hum... C'était ma mère. Je dois rentrer. » Dis-je simplement, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il acquiesce.

« On se revoit samedi ? » Fis-je en souriant timidement à l'idée de passer encore du temps avec lui.

Il acquiesce de nouveau. Mais parle bon sang !

Je me détourne de lui, prend mon verre que je finis d'une traite. Oh ça tourne !

Je les salues de la main et me dirige vers la sortie.

J'entends la porte se fermer dans mon dos alors que j'arrive sur le trottoir. Elle s'ouvre aussitôt et une voix me stoppe.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça tout seul ? » Fit Draco. Et oui c'est lui. J'adore sa voix, cela dit.

Je me tourne un peu vers lui alors que je m'apprêtais à traverser la route.

« Je rentre chez moi. » Dis-je d'une voix plate. « Un bus va bientôt passer. »

Il se rapproche de moi en secouant un peu la tête, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça hum ? » Dit-il à voix basse en se penchant vers moi, ses yeux fixés aux miens. « Si je suis venu te chercher, c'était pour passer la soirée avec toi et non avec Blaise. Donc je compte bien profiter de ta présence jusqu'à la dernière minute. »

Il me prend alors par la taille sans que je m'y attende. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que nous traversons déjà la route. Une fois que nous sommes dans la voiture, je reprends la parole.

« Tu aurais pu rester tu sais. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça en bus. » Tentais-je malgré mon envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

« Peut-être, mais on se sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver à un beau jeune homme comme toi dans la nuit. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'engage sur la route.

Il allume la radio alors que je commence à regarder le paysage qui défile. Je souris quand une chanson commence. C'est une chanson qui me fait rêver d'une belle nuit d'amour à chaque fois que je l'écoute. Elle a pour titre _This Love et est _de _Craig Armstrong_. Elle est magnifique. Je vous la conseille si vous voulez déprimer à mort.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur un point qui n'existe pas quand je sens une main se poser sur la mienne qui est reposée sur le siège, à côté de ma cuisse. Je regarde cette main blanche, chaude sur ma peau. Des papillons commencent à voler dans mon ventre. J'adore le contraste de nos mains l'une sur l'autre. Ma peau mâte alors que la sienne est blanche.

Je relève mes yeux verts sur le visage de Draco. Il est concentré sur la route, ses yeux fixés sur les lignes blanches et les panneaux d'indications. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer quand il plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens alors qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge. Il est tellement beau. Tellement gentil. Comment ais-je pu penser que quelque chose n'était pas possible avec lui ? Il se préoccupe de moi comme j'aime qu'on le fasse. Et il m'a dit être dépendant de moi. Alors s'il l'est autant que je le suis de lui, je peux peut-être laisser un espoir s'insinuer dans mon cœur.

Vous pensez que j'ai le droit d'imaginer quelque chose avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Je veux dire, il est tellement parfait. Je ne mérite pas une personne comme lui. Mais j'aimerais tant qu'il puisse y avoir un nous.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer il y a une semaine que je vivrais ce genre de moment, à cet instant précis. C'est un peu surnaturel et en même temps j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, à côté de lui, sa main sur la mienne. Tous les moments que je passe avec lui, j'aimerais qu'ils ne finissent jamais. Et ils sont si courts ! Je voudrais rester avec lui, même si je ne peux pas. Passer une nuit dans ses bras forts et accueillants. M'endormir en sentant son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres déposant des baisers derrière mon oreille comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt. Oh oui, j'aimerais tant de choses avec lui. Mais en ais-je le droit ? Puis-je oser espérer que quelque chose puisse se passer ? J'aimerais avoir une certitude.

Ses yeux, intensément encrés aux miens, sont comme une provocation en cet instant. Mais une provocation pour quoi ? C'est comme s'il souhaitait me dire que j'avais son accord pour aller plus loin. Comme s'il répondait à toutes mes questions. Mais jamais je n'oserais faire un pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr de ne pas souffrir. Jamais je ne veux connaître la souffrance d'un amour brisé. J'ai connu cela une première fois même si je ne l'ai pas vécu directement puisque je n'ai jamais été avec cette personne. Mais je ne veux jamais la connaître.

Vous pouvez penser que je suis trop émotif. Je vous répondrais, que peut être, oui, je suis émotif. Mais je vous répondrais que c'est humain et que même un homme a le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Un homme peut avoir le droit de pleurer comme un enfant. On ne lui en voudra pas. Au contraire. On se dira seulement que cet homme ne met pas de limites entre l'homme et la femme. Il sera juste égal à elle. Tout simplement.

Mais jamais je ne veux souffrir par amour. Ce serait trop dur, je le sais. Je ne sais pas encore définir mes sentiments mais je sais que mon cœur n'est pas loin de me souffler qu'un amour grandit en moi et qu'il peut être offert à Draco. Mais jamais je ne lui donnerais, tant que je n'aurais pas de certitudes.

Intérieurement je soupire quand Draco détourne son regard du mien pour reprendre la route. Ce moment a été court mais en même temps long. Je n'ai pas su décrire les émotions qui passaient à travers ses iris, mais je sais que je ne lui suis pas indifférent et cette idée me réchauffe le cœur.

Alors peut-être, que c'est possible. Après tout, je suis un homme comme un autre. J'ai autant le droit à l'amour qu'un autre...

Le reste du voyage se passe lentement. Mes yeux fixent de nouveau le paysage, alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensés. Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Draco qui reste concentré sur la route. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi non ? Je ne me fais pas de mauvaises idées comme ça.

Nous arrivons finalement dans ma rue. Draco ralentis pour ne pas faire trop de bruit puisqu'il est tout de même neuf heures et demi du soir. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer.

Une voiture est garée devant mon jardin. Je reconnais la voiture de mon parrain, Sirius. Je ne savais même pas qu'il devait venir ce soir. Draco se gare donc un peu plus loin pour ne pas gêner le passage. Il éteint le contact alors que j'enlève ma ceinture. L'ambiance est différente de la dernière fois. Je ne saurais dire en quoi, mais elle l'est.

Je n'ose même pas regarder vers lui de peur de faire une chose que je pourrais regretter. Je le sens bouger à côté de moi et les effluves de son parfum que j'adore m'envahissent alors. Je prends une grande inspiration pour essayer de garder son odeur en moi.

Je regarde l'horloge et remarque que ça fait déjà plus d'une demi heure que ma mère a appelé. Il serait tant que je rentre où je ne pourrais pas sortir pendant un moment. Je me pince les lèvres, les mordillant un peu. C'est un habitude que j'ai depuis tout petit en fait. Je l'ai surtout quand je suis nerveux ou mal à l'aise.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lève mes yeux vers Draco. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je le vois me regarder intensément. La lumière des réverbères est projetée dans ses cheveux blonds, lui donnant une auréole autour du crâne. Il ressemble un peu plus à un ange si c'est possible.

« Hum... Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée. C'était ... hum... très agréable. » Dis-je à voix basse.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses douces lèvres alors que je me mordille encore les miennes.

« Merci à toi Harry. J'ai passé un agréable moment et je n'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête pour rien au monde. » Me dit-il à son tour d'une voix très basse. C'était comme s'il souhaitait me faire partager un secret et cette idée me rend bizarrement heureux.

Je lui sourit et murmure un « Moi aussi » alors que je détourne mon visage. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu, mais à vrai dire, je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Je le sens bouger encore un peu et un souffle me caresse la joue. Je tourne rapidement mon regard vers lui. Ma respiration s'accélère quand je vois son visage tout près du mien. La même musique que tout à l'heure est diffusée à un son très minime et me donne une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de goûter à ses lèvres qui m'appellent comme un pêché. La chanson est propice au moment et cette fois-ci, je remercie le destin. Je crois que Draco aime beaucoup cette musique parce que depuis que nous avons quitté le billard, elle est diffusée en boucle. Je l'adore aussi alors tant mieux.

Une main se perd sur ma joue pour ensuite descendre dans ma nuque alors que je fixe mon regard à celui de Draco. Ses yeux d'habitude gris bleutés sont à présent d'un gris foncé que je décrirais d'argenté. Magnifique tout simplement.

Mon souffle se coupe quand je le vois se rapprocher de moi alors que ses deux joyaux se ferment lentement, me privant de leur éclat dont je ne me passe plus.

Mon cœur s'accélère quand deux lèvres chaudes se posent délicatement sur les miennes. C'est tellement bon. Je ferme mes yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser. Mon premier baiser.

Je sens ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes et je suis son mouvement, appréciant de plus en plus. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ses baisers si il continue. Mais je sais que je ne peux déjà plus me passer de lui.

Ses doigts caressent ma nuque tendrement alors que je tiens sa chemise entre mes poings serrés, retenant un petit soupire de contentement. Mais quand je sens ses doigts glisser au dessous de mon oreille et son pouce caresser mon lobe, je ne peux me retenir et je pousse un souffle saccadé. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et je me retiens d'introduire ma langue dans sa bouche.

Finalement, il lèche tendrement ma lèvre inférieure, n'approfondissant pas le baiser, quoi que l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Il dépose quelques bisous sur ma mâchoire et je soupire. Il est si tendre.

Ses doigts frôlent une nouvelle fois ma nuque et repasse sous mon oreille avant de s'en aller ainsi que ses lèvres.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé mon premier baiser comme ça. Il était magique et je le garderais en souvenir pour toujours.

J'ouvre les yeux alors que je me lèche les lèvres pour apprécier un peu plus sa saveur. Il a les yeux emplis de désirs fixés sur moi, et je me sens rougir même après ce qu'on vient de faire. Il faudrait vraiment que je perde cette habitude un jour.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue alors qu'il me sourit tendrement. Je sens ses doigts passer sur ma lèvre inférieure, celle-ci s'ouvrant un peu comme par automatisme. La musique de Craig Armstrong se finit à ce moment là et je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois avant de les rouvrir.

Je le fixe une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Si je reste une minute de plus, je me retiendrais plus. Pas après ce qu'il vient de m'offrir. Un véritable espoir qu'il puisse y avoir un « nous ».

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Dis-je d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Il me sourit doucement. Il se penche vers moi encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille.

« Je suis pressé d'être à samedi mon ange. » Chuchote-t-il alors, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi sensible à cet endroit.

« Moi aussi. » Murmurais-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Je sens une nouvelle pression sur mes lèvres, me laissant à loisir le temps de profiter d'un nouveau baiser de sa part. Je soupire une nouvelle fois quand il se recule. Il est vraiment le temps pour moi d'y aller.

Je regarde ses lèvres une dernières fois alors qu'elles s'éloignent de ma bouche. Je me focalisent enfin sur ses yeux qui me fixent avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que j'en suis ému. Je me mords une nouvelle fois les lèvres et me tourne pour sortir.

Alors que je ferme la portière, une main m'attrape au travers de la vitre baissée. Je me tourne vers lui. Il s'est penché vers moi.

« Je t'appelle dans la semaine. » Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui réponds par un sourire et après qu'il m'est finalement libéré le poignet en me caressant au niveau de ma veine qui bat à mille à l'heure, je me détourne vers la maison. J'entends le moteur gronder dans la nuit alors que Draco s'en va.

Arrivée devant la maison, des éclats de voix arrivent jusqu'à moi.

Je crois que je ne serais pas seul tout de suite ce soir. Draco pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ?

Sauras-tu un jour que le premier baiser que j'ai échangé a été donné à l'homme que j'aime...

_À suivre... _

**Et voilà **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**J'y ai mit tout mon petit cœur pour l'écrire **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaines **

**Vert émeraude**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et oui, le voici ! Le nouveau chapitre de Magnifique rencontre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai passé l'après midi dessus ! Ça sert de ne pas avoir cours ! Merci le CPE ! Eheh : p**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Je remercie **_Kyu, Slydawn ( ma fic avec le point de vue de Draco ne me tente pas désolé lol), thalie, youtou, tit' cerise, Sally Owens, etoile, maria et callyane ! _

**Désolé de ne pas répondre individuellement sur vos adresses mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. **

**Je remercie Sinelune pour son petit coup de main et je passe le bonjour à mon petit Seiippai ma petit Mikado et ma petite Marykaly (heureuse de te revoir parmi nous après une semaine !)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Est-ce un rêve ?**

Finalement la soirée fut calme et se finit rapidement. Je fus heureux de revoir mon parrain.

Depuis qu'il est avec sa petite amie, on ne le voit plus beaucoup ces temps ci. C'est vrai que si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un comme Marion, une jeune femme de vingt sept ans, parfaite en tout point ou presque, je ferais tout pour la garder avec moi. C'est femme est une perle et je suis heureux pour Sirius.

Je pensais qu'il était venu pour montrer qu'il est toujours en vie mais il n'en était rien. Il avait quelque chose à nous annoncer. … Monsieur Sirius Black allait se marier. C'est quelque chose dont on ne se serait jamais douté. Lui qui était un don juan de première il y a quelques années se retrouve fiancé. C'est quelque chose d'inimaginable mais pourtant logique aussi. Il n'a jamais eu une vie de famille heureuse et je suis pourtant sûr qu'il ferait un époux parfait et un père de famille fantastique.

Après tout, ça fera bientôt trois ans qu'il est avec Marion. Ils vivent ensemble depuis l'année dernière et finalement, ils vont se marier. Le mariage aura lieu en août prochain. C'est vrai que c'est tôt mais ils ne peuvent pas attendre. D'après Sirius, ils se connaissent assez maintenant pour savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils auront beaucoup de chose à faire pendant les prochains mois qui passeront très rapidement. D'ailleurs je suis l'un des témoins avec mon père. Ma mère sera le témoin de Marion. Je suis heureux car il ne me laisse pas de côté. Je connais Sirius comme s'il était un second père pour moi alors être son témoin est un honneur.

Bien sûr il ne sera jamais le mien. Je ne compte pas me marier donc il n'a aucune chance. Mais je ne préfère pas penser à tout ça…

La semaine est passée relativement vite contrairement à ce que je pensais. Hermione m'a fait remarquer que j'étais tout le temps dans la lune. Elle se demande ce qu'il se trame. Mais je ne peux pas leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi soir.

Draco m'a embrassé...

Je voudrais garder se souvenir en moi, rien que pour moi pendant un petit moment. Et même si mes amis me supplient de leur raconter, je reste de marbre. Je ne leur dirai seulement lorsque j'estimerai qu'il est temps. Après tout c'est mon droit non ?

Enfin bon, nous sommes enfin samedi. Ce soir, Draco vient à la maison. Mes parents ne seront pas là. Nous serons que tout les trois, ma sœur, Draco et moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire et je commence à flipper grave en fait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait. Après tout, le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé ne veut peut-être rien dire. Il peut très bien avoir fait ça sous le coup du moment. Nous avions bu un peu, l'ambiance était propice. Alors je ne préfère pas me faire d'idée préconçue. Je n'aimerais pas me faire de fausses idées qui pourraient me décevoir. On ne s'est rien promis après tout...

Il est treize heures et je tourne en rond chez moi. Je n'avais pas cours ce matin alors j'ai pu dormir un peu mais ma mère a eut besoin de moi pour faire quelques courses. J'aurais bien aimé dormir encore un peu mais je n'aime pas la laisser seule. Elle a souvent mal au dos depuis la naissance de Liliane. Dans le supermarché, ma petite sœur était dans le landau alors que je poussais le cadi.

Nous sommes rentrés sur les coups de midi, nous avons mangé et Liliane a été mise au lit. Alors maintenant, je suis dans ma chambre, mes devoirs sont faits et je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'occuper l'esprit. Mon père travaille jusqu'à seize heures et ma mère s'occupe de la maison en écoutant une musique douce. Elle ne veut jamais que je l'aide mais je sais qu'elle en aurait besoin pourtant.

Elle est toute joyeuse de passer une soirée en amoureux. Demain c'est la fête des mères. Son cadeau est rangé dans mon placard depuis jeudi. C'est un petit pendentif argenté en forme de lys avec une fine chaîne en malle. C'est vraiment très beau et je sais que ça lui plaira.

Je suis sur l'ordinateur et je surf un peu sur les sites. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de me connecter au site de rencontre où j'ai connu Draco. Je me contente d'écouter de la musique, notamment la musique qui passait dans la voiture de Draco l'autre soir. J'adore vraiment ce morceau et je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. Le son n'est pas trop fort pour éviter de réveiller ma sœur. Je m'ennuie un peu mais Hermione et Ron absents, je n'ai rien à faire.

Après un petit moment où je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à voir sur le net, je me déconnecte et vais pour m'allonger sur mon lit quand mon portable sonne. Je me dirige de nouveau vers mon bureau et prend le téléphone.

Oh

Mon

Dieu

C'est Draco. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne peut plus venir ? Où qu'il ne veut plus ? Pitié faites qu'il vienne !

Le mieux est de décrocher mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut m'annoncer. Bon… courage ! Je décroche.

« Allo. » Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

_« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »_ Fit la douce voix de Draco.

« Heu, oui, oui. Je… Et toi ? » Demandais-je ne savant pas quoi dire.

_« Je suis pressé d'être ce soir tu sais. Alors j'irai mieux quand je te verrais. Il va falloir que je sois patient jusque là. » _Dit-il d'une voix qui me calme aussitôt. _« Tu veux toujours me voir ce soir mon ange, hein ? »_ continue-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Oui ! » m'exclamais-je aussitôt sans pouvoir me retenir. Rah le nul ! Je n'aurai pas pu me taire ! C'est pas possible !

Je l'entends rigoler un peu au bout du fil et je me renfrogne un peu. Bah vas y ! Fous-toi de moi aussi ! Je te dirai rien !

Oui bon je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être grognon depuis mardi ! Je veux le revoir et je trouve que le temps ne passe pas assez vite !

_« Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu es pressé. …Tu sais… Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre baiser. » _Dit-il après un petit moment de silence.

Je déglutis. Moi aussi j'y ai pensé toute la semaine. Tout ce que je pensais à chaque fois, c'était « Encore, j'en veux encore. ». Je ne le lui dirai pas. Je n'oserais pas lui faire penser que je suis accro à lui. Et à ses baisers. Pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il sache que … et bien… j'ai aimé.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. »

Je sais, je suis contradictoire. Je me le dis tout le temps. Mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il a bien aimé !

_« Je suis triste de ne pas être le premier à te l'avoir donné par contre. » _murmure-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je… Heu. … C'était … C'était la première fois. » Dis-je en rougissant.

_« C'est vrai ? Alors j'en suis encore plus heureux, tu sais. »_

Je souris, même s'il ne me voit pas.

_« Vivement ce soir mon ange. » _dit-il. _« Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? » _

« Oh, heu… je ne sais pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Tu peux amener un film si tu veux, je n'ai presque rien chez moi. » Dis-je alors que mon cœur bat contre ma poitrine au surnom qu'il m'a donné.

_« Pas de problème. Je ramène ça. »_ Accepta-t-il

J'entends quelqu'un parler derrière lui. Où est-il ?

_« Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Ma pose est finie. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir téléphoner cette semaine, j'ai été débordé par le boulot. » _Dit-il en soupirant. _« Je te retrouve ce soir. Je viens pour quelle heure ? »_

C'est une très bonne question. Mes parents devraient partir pour huit heures. Mais je ne sais pas si le mieux est qu'il arrive quand ils sont encore là ou pas.

« Dans les environs de sept heures et demi, huit heures ? » proposais-je.

_« Ca devrait être bon. J'espère me libérer rapidement. » _Dit-il. _« Oh… et Harry ? »_

Mon cœur commence à battre frénétiquement. Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si douce dans mon oreille ?

« Oui ? » dis-je hésitant.

_« J'espère que le baiser que nous avons échangé ne sera pas le dernier. »_ dit-il d'une voix tendre avant de raccrocher, ne me laissant même pas le temps de comprendre totalement ce qu'il m'a dit.

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille et le pose sur mon lit où je m'allonge sur le dos. Il … Il veut recommencer ? Il veut à nouveau m'embrasser ? Puis-je rêver éveillé ? Parce que je crois que je suis au paradis avec cette simple phrase.

Un autre baiser de sa part … Vivement ce soir, pensais-je sombrant dans le sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'est un bruit de pleurs qui me réveille alors que j'étais plongé dans un rêve très agréable où je revivais la soirée de lundi soir.

Mes bras sont passés sous mon oreiller pour surélever ma tête et je sens un drap posé sur mon dos. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir de m'être recouvert pendant mon sommeil. Je regarde mon réveil et je vois avec stupeur qu'il est déjà six heures et demi passé. J'ai bien dormi dit donc. Je ne me pensais pas si fatigué. Mais ça fait du bien.

Je me tourne sur le dos, mon coude entrant en contact avec quelque chose de dur. Je le prend et remarque que c'est mon téléphone. Sur l'écran est affiché que j'ai un nouveau message. Je l'ouvre et mes yeux tombent encore une fois sur le numéro de Draco. Je l'ai reçu il y a une heure. Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé un message ?

_« C'est encore moi mon ange. Je voulais te dire que je serai là à huit heures, je ne peux malheureusement pas venir plutôt. Je dois aider mon père à organiser la nouvelle rencontre de nos partenaires américains. Il pourrait se passer de moi mais il sait que ça m'emmerde. Je suis vraiment pressé de passer du temps avec toi Harry. Je t'embrasse et te dit à ce soir. Je compte les minutes qui nous séparent… »_

J'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne pourrait pas venir finalement. Ça m'aurait franchement fait chier vous savez ! J'attends ce moment depuis le début de la semaine et s'il devait annuler au dernier moment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Mais c'est sûr que j'aurais été très frustré et très déçu.

Je viens de penser à un truc… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va manger ce soir. Je n'ai rien prévu. Il faudrait que je sorte acheter quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps. Le mieux est que je descende parler à ma mère.

Je me lève de mon lit et sort de ma chambre après avoir mis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, j'entends la voix de ma mère provenir de la cuisine. J'entre et j'aperçois mon père, les bras entourant la taille de ma mère alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle tient à sa main un bouquet de fleur de lys blanc absolument magnifique. Ce sont ses fleurs préférées, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce pendentif en cadeau.

Je me racle un peu la gorge pour faire savoir ma présence. Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Mon père sourit alors que ma mère me regarde intensément.

« Alors Don Juan ? Sympa la journée ? » Me demande mon père en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ennuyeuse, je dirais. » fis-je en croquant dans une pomme posée dans le panier à fruit.

« Evidemment, quand on dort toute l'après midi, elle ne peux qu'être ennuyeuse. » rigole mon père.

« A quelle heure arrive ton ami, mon chéri ? » demande ma mère en donnant une tape sur la tête de son mari qui grogne un « Eh ! Sale tortionnaire. », alors que je me moque de lui.

« Il a dit qu'il arriverai pour huit heures. » répondis-je. « Maman, il n'y a rien de prévu à manger pour ce soir, il faudrait de l'argent pour que nous commandions quelque chose. » rajoutais-je.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle en prenant son porte monnaie qui se trouve dans son sac posé dans un coin de la cuisine. « Il doit y avoir assez pour commander quelque chose. »

« Merci. » fis-je en mettant le porte monnaie dans ma poche arrière. « Vous partez à quelle heure ? » demandais-je.

« Ta mère et moi allons au cinéma pour la séance de huit heure et demi. Puis nous irons au restaurant tout les deux, en amoureux. Si tu vois que nous ne sommes pas rentré pour minuit ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appris par un collègue qu'une fête foraine avait ouvert ses portes pas loin. Nous irons peut-être y faire un tour. » Répondit mon père.

Je le regarde un moment avant de soupirer. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir tout ça. Mais ça n'est pas possible. Je soupire une nouvelle fois quand je vois qu'il est maintenant sept heures moins le quart. Je m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine quand je me tourne de nouveau vers eux. Je regarde ma mère qui s'active à mettre ses fleurs dans un vase.

« Maman, c'est toi qui m'a recouvert cette après midi ? » demandais-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. Quand je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais, tu étais allongé de tout ton long sur ton lit et tu tremblais. La prochaine ferme la fenêtre de ta chambre avant de faire une petite sieste. Ce serait bête de tomber malade maintenant. » Dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur. Que veux-t-elle dire par là ?

Elle reprend : « Il fait beau dehors, c'est le moment de sortir un peu. Mais ne néglige pas tes révisions. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir quelque chose en tête à cette période-là de l'année scolaire. »

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers l'évier et je fronce les sourcils. Je déteste quand elle parle en énigme !

Finalement je hausse des épaules et remonte à l'étage où je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Une demi heure plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille alors que je m'essuie les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Je vais presque à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ma chambre mais en chemin je butte contre quelque chose de mou. Je relève la tête et tombe sur les yeux verts émeraude de ma mère qui me regarde d'un petit air admirative. Qu'a-t-elle ?

« Et bien dit donc mon fils ! Tu es bien musclé. Ne ferais-tu pas un peu de sport en cachette dis moi ? » Dit-elle en regardant mes pectoraux de plus en plus développé.

« Maman ! » m'exclamais-je, ma voix partant un peu dans les aiguë alors que je retiens ma serviette qui glisse contre mes hanches.

« Et bien quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de demander à mon fils ce qu'il fait de son corps ? Je suis ta mère tout de même. » Dit-elle d'un petit ton boudeur que reconnais bien.

« Tu es ma mère, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me demander ça, surtout depuis que j'ai l'âge de choisir parfaitement mes vêtements. » dis-je en rigolant alors que mon cœur se serre, la peur qu'elle découvre ce que j'ai envie de faire de mon corps me prenant aux tripes.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors que je passe à côté d'elle pour aller à ma chambre. Je l'entends aller dans sa chambre, sûrement pour se préparer. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon armoire où je sors un caleçon noir, un jean clair et un tee-shirt blanc et bleu simple. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête ce soir. J'enfile le tout et regarde si je n'ai pas reçu de message entre temps. Finalement après avoir rangé un peu ma chambre, refait le lit à moitié défait, je redescend jusqu'au salon. Que puis-je bien faire pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco ?

Mon regard se tourne vers la télévision. Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Je m'assois sur le canapé en cuir beige et allume le poste. Je zappe un peu, essayant de trouver un programme qui me plait. Je tombe finalement sur une chaîne où passe des clip vidéo de différents chanteurs. Il n'y a que ça de toute façon.

Pendant un petit quart d'heure, je regarde les chanteuses se déhancher sur des chansons qui ne sont pas vraiment le style de musique que j'écoute. Elles ne savent faire que ça maintenant. Bouger leurs hanches et leurs fesses pour vendre le plus d'album possible. C'est déplorable.

Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que Draco n'arrive. Et en plus, c'est l'heure du biberon de Liliane. Je soupire. J'espère qu'elle va dormir rapidement ce soir et qu'elle ne nous embêtera pas.

J'éteins le poste et vais dans la cuisine où je prépare le lait de ma sœur. Je vérifie la température et remonte à l'étage où je croise en chemin mon père dans le couloir qui essayait de mettre ses boutons de manchettes. La classe le père ! Bon, il le serait plus si il arrivait à les mettre. Je me vois donc contraint de m'arrêter en chemin pour l'aider.

Il me remercie d'un « Merci fillette. » et je grogne pour la forme. Il adore m'embêter depuis que je suis tout petit. Ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant. J'ai l'habitude. Mais je ne suis pas une fille merde !

Finalement, j'entre dans la chambre de Liliane. Elle semble être réveillée depuis quelques minutes parce qu'elle commence à gesticuler dans son lit. Je pose le biberon sur la table de chevet à côté du petit fauteuil bleu clair se trouvant devant la fenêtre où l'on voit le devant de la maison. Je place délicatement Liliane dans mes bras, lui met son bavoir blanc et rose autour du cou et m'assoies dans le fauteuil. Je reprends le biberon et aussitôt mis devant la bouche de mon petit ange, la tétine est engloutit et elle tète déjà.

Un petit moment passe, du lait s'échappe de temps en temps de sa bouche, et des bulles se forment dans le biberon alors que je navigue dans mes pensés.

Finalement, elle finit son biberon rapidement et après qu'elle est fait son rot, je la recouche dans son lit. Je ferme les volets pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par le bruit des voitures dans la rue et je sors de sa chambre. Je croise ma mère qui sort de la salle de bain.

Elle est absolument magnifique. Elle porte une robe bleue violette qui lui moule le corps comme il faut, pas assez pour que ça fasse vulgaire. Ses cheveux auburn sont ramenés dans ce que j'appellerais un n'importe quoi, mais qui est fait avec style. Quelques mèches tombent délicatement sur le côté de son visage et dans son cou. Elle est belle ma mère. A ses oreilles pendent des créoles roses claires, et ses yeux sont maquillés d'une légère touche de fard à paupière rose qui fait ressortir ses yeux verts magnifiques dont j'ai hérité. Pour finir, ses lèvres sont recouvertes d'une légère touche de rouge à lèvre brun.

« Oh tu as donné à manger à Liliane, mon chéri ? » me demande-t-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesce alors que nous descendons.

« C'est gentil. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire. » Précise-t-elle alors que mon père nous rejoints dans le hall, portant dans ses bras une petite écharpe en soie bleu clair.

Il lui dépose sur les épaules et elle le remercie en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Je souris. Ils font vraiment un beau couple.

Mon père se tourne vers moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Je te laisse la maison. Fais gaffe à ne pas tout faire brûler. Je tiens à tout retrouver en bon état à notre retour. » Me nargue-t-il.

Oui, bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a deux ans, j'ai failli faire cramer la maison que je vais recommencer. Et puis si je fais brûler quelque chose ce soir, ce ne sera certainement pas la maison, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Bon, soyez sage, et bonne soirée. » me dit ma mère en m'embrassant. « Fait attention à Liliane. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Occupe-toi de passer une bonne soirée. » Répondis-je pour la rassurer et faire en sorte qu'ils partent.

J'ai entendu la voiture de Draco dans l'allée.

Finalement, ils sortent de la maison. Draco est sur le chemin et ma mère lui souhaite un bonsoir alors qu'elle lui sourit. Il lui répond de même et alors que mes parents entre dans la voiture, il monte les marches menant au perron. Mon regard est fixé au sien. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

J'entends vaguement la voiture de mes parents démarré et quitté l'allée alors qu'il arrive à ma hauteur.

Nous sommes seuls.

Et il est là, bientôt devant moi.

Je le revois enfin. Depuis lundi…

Depuis notre baiser.

Il m'a beaucoup manqué.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux brillent de je ne sais pas quoi. Un sourire orne ses belles lèvres qui m'attirent déjà.

Je recule d'un pas hésitant dans la maison.

Il me suit. Il entre. Je ferme la porte.

Je me retrouve alors avec une paire de lèvres collée aux miennes et je gémis de bonheur alors que je ferme les yeux. C'est si bon.

Sa bouche s'active sur la mienne. Je sens ses dents mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avec douceur alors que ses mains maintiennent le bas de mon dos. Mes mains se sont retrouvées sur sa nuque et mes doigts s'enroulent autour de ses cheveux blonds.

Je me presse un peu plus contre lui alors que je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres. Je soupire, faisant ouvrir un peu mes lèvres. Cela lui donne l'espace nécessaire pour laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de la mienne. Il est si doux que j'en gémirais presque de frustration pour qu'il ait un peu plus de dureté. Mais c'est si bon la tendresse venant de sa part.

Sa langue caresse la mienne qui se fait timide. Jamais je n'ai embrassé avec la langue. Ce n'est que mon second baiser. Et avec la même personne. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre après lui ?

Sa main droite remonte le long de mon épine dorsale, me procurant un frisson. Elle passe ensuite à mon épaule et remonte jusqu'à mon oreille où il s'amuse à frôler et chatouiller le dessous de mon lobe. Je frissonne encore plus.

Comment peut-il me faire ressentir ça avec un seul de ses baisers ou seulement par un frôlement ? Est-ce cela l'amour ? Si oui, je voudrais y être plongé pour toujours et ne jamais en ressortir.

Finalement, le baiser cesse. Il accroche une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux miennes alors que sa main droite redescente le long de mon bras et attrape ma main, où il encroise nos doigts.

Il pose son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas rouvert les miens. Je sens souffle saccadé contre mes lèvres et je souhaite sentir encore une fois ses lèvres contre ma bouche.

Un murmure s'élève alors et je frissonne. Sa voix est si douce. J'adore.

« Désolé. Je … Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Tu m'as trop manqué. » Murmure-t-il contre ma bouche où il y dépose un baiser.

Je rattrape ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. C'est la première fois que je prends l'initiative. Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

« Il n'y a aucun mal. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. » Lui répondis-je après un moment.

Je sens sa main gauche me rapprocher de son corps et j'ouvre les yeux. Il me fixe intensément. Je lui souris timidement. Il me répond.

« Tu m'as envoûté cher ange. » dit-il alors, me surprenant encore plus.

Je ne réponds rien car ses lèvres ont retrouvé les miennes. Nous nous embrassons encore un peu.

Finalement, je lui propose d'aller au salon. Je prends sa veste que j'accroche au portemanteau dans le placard de l'entrée. Quand je me retourne vers lui, je le détaille enfin.

Il ne porte plus son costume de travail. A la place, il porte un pantalon beige et une chemise bleu ciel dont trois boutons sont restés ouverts, ce qui laisse entrevoir ses clavicules et le début de son torse ou j'aperçois son grain de peau d'une blancheur parfaite. Quoi qu'il porte comme vêtement, il sera toujours beau.

Je passe à côté de lui et entre dans le salon, je sens ses yeux gris sur moi et j'apprécie ça. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé où je prends place moi-même. Il me sourit et s'assoit. Je me rends alors compte que c'est la première fois qu'il rentre vraiment chez moi. Il entre dans ma vie.

« J'ai ramené un film pour ce soir. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors je suis passé en louer un en passant. » Dit-il pour briser le silence.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. D'habitude nous sommes entouré de monde. Jamais nous n'avons été seul tout les deux. C'est bizarre et un peu effrayant.

« C'est super. Hum… tu aimes manger chinois ? » Dis-je hésitant.

Un sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillent de malice.

« Hum, le chinois ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Ce que j'aime… ce sont les beaux bruns comme toi. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Allez, question à trois bisous, devinez ce que je fais ? Roh, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver !

Ah ! J'ai l'impression que certains trouvent ! Je vois leurs yeux briller !

BINGO !

Et oui ! Evidemment, je rougis ! C'est une habitude que j'ai prise avec lui on dirait !

Mais même si certains on trouvé, ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez les avoir les bisous ! Je les réserve à Draco ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! A moins, que trois baisers à Hagrid, notre voisin, ne vous dérange pas ? Mouais… ça m'étonnait aussi.

Alors, j'en étais où ! Vous me perturbez ! Ah oui, je rougissais !

Et puis évidemment… je bafouille !

« Heu, je…Mais… tu »

Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Je vous l'accorde. Je n'arrive plus à aligner trois mots en sa présence.

« Oh, ce que j'adore te faire rougir. Tu es trop adorable. » Fait la voix enjouée de Draco.

Je fixe ses yeux gris brillants qui s'approchent de moi. Je ferme les yeux quand je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'accroche à sa chemise. Ses doigts trouvent mes points sensibles…. C'est-à-dire, derrière mes oreilles. Je frissonne.

Puis le baiser cesse, nous laissant un peu essoufflés. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je vois ses yeux suivrent ce mouvement. Ils prennent alors une couleur un peu plus foncée et je me demande si ce geste que je fais inconsciemment, le fait réagir.

Finalement, il fixe son regard au mien.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ce geste devant moi Harry, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. » dit-il d'une voix grave qui me coupe dans ce que j'allais dire.

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds et il me fait un clin d'œil.

« On le commande de chinois où on s'occupe autrement ? » dit-il soudainement.

« Heu… je… je vais chercher le téléphone. » répondis-je en me levant, mes jambes tremblants un peu.

Arrivé à la cuisine, je colle mon dos au mur, ma tête s'y appuyant et je souffle un bon coup. Une soirée avec lui, c'est trop pour mon système hormonal. Il n'y résistera pas longtemps je crois.

Je prends le téléphone de la maison accroché au mur et retourne au salon. Je compose le numéro et après un petit moment, quelqu'un décroche.

« Le restaurant Mandarin Impérial bonsoir. » me répond une voix de femme au fort accent chinois.

« Bonsoir, ce serait pour passer une commande. » je dis alors que je reprends place sur le canapé à côté de Draco qui me regarde.

« Je vous écoute. »

Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande ce qu'il veut. Il me répond qu'il veut la même chose que moi. Je passe alors ma commande et après avoir donné l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone en cas de problème, je raccroche.

« Je reviens. » dis-je à Draco en me levant de nouveau. J'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage. Liliane doit être réveillée.

Je pose le téléphone sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Je monte à l'étage et entre dans la chambre de ma petite sœur. Elle est bien réveillée et chouine un peu. Je la prend dans mes bras et amène mon index au niveau de sa joue que je caresse tendrement. Elle me le prend ensuite entre ses petites mains. Je la regarde un moment, lui embrasse le sommet de sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de passer une bonne soirée, hein mon ange ? » chuchotais-je en laissant mes lèvres frôler ses cheveux bruns.

Je la regarde, elle me sourit. Je secoue la tête. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend et qu'elle fait exprès de m'embêter.

« Tu vas dormir maintenant hein ? Tu auras à manger tout à l'heure ma puce. Dors bien » Dis-je en la reposant dans son lit. Après l'avoir couverte comme il faut, je sors de la chambre et redescend.

Je reprend le téléphone et retourne dans la cuisine où je le raccroche à son support au mur. Tout d'un coup, je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et une bouche s'occuper agréablement de mon cou et derrière mon oreille. Je gémis de plaisir.

Une main passe sous mon tee-shirt, j'en ai la chair de poule alors qu'il me caresse au niveau du nombril. C'est si bon. Il a les mains si douces et si chaudes. Ça fait contraste avec mon ventre tiède qui n'attend que d'être réchauffé.

Il retire sa main et je me tourne vers lui. J'engage le baiser encore une fois et je m'enivre de son parfum que j'aime tant. Il sent la mangue. C'est absolument divin.

Mes mains se sont retrouvées, je ne sais pas comment, dans son cou encore une fois et, comme si c'était une habitude, j'enroule ses cheveux autour de mes doigts et joue un peu avec, lui produisant des frissons qui me font sourire intérieurement.

Nous mettons fin au baiser après un petit moment et nous nous sourions l'un à l'autre. Je sens son pouce frôler encore une fois le lobe de mon oreille et ferme les yeux de contentement.

« Ne cache pas tes beaux yeux mon ange. » je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille.

J'ouvre alors mes yeux verts et le regarde interrogateur. Il me sourit.

« J'adore tes yeux tu sais. Je pourrais y plonger pour toujours. J'ai l'impression d'y trouver l'espoir. » Murmure-t-il.

L'espoir ? Ne l'a-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ? Je fronce les sourcils et il me fait pour réponse, un sourire timide.

« Que veux-tu … » commençais-je. Mais je me fais couper par son index posé sur ma bouche. Il appuie un peu sur ma lèvre inférieure comme il l'a fait dans la voiture et j'entrouvre la bouche. Il me caresse la lèvre et je gémis. Il sourit alors que ses yeux se fixent sur ma bouche. Je me retiens de me la mordiller.

C'est la sonnerie de l'entrée qui nous coupe. Je me dégage de sa prise avec un air désolé et vais dans l'entrée. Je sors le porte monnaie de ma poche et ouvre. Un jeune homme brun se trouve sur le perron. Il porte deux sacs en plastiques blancs et un sourire est scotché à ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir, ça fera neuf livres s'il vous plait. » dit-il en me tendant les deux sacs alors qu'il me sourie encore plus. Je sors l'argent et lui donne.

« Merci bien. Tu es tout seul dis moi ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que je remets le porte monnaie dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je relève la tête rapidement, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il m'est demandé.

« Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café ? » continue-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Je sens alors une présence à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête à gauche. Draco est là. Il fixe le mec d'un œil noir. J'ai l'impression qu'il va le bouffer. Ou le tuer c'est au choix.

« Que veux-tu toi ? » demande Draco d'une voix un peu froide.

« Inviter cette beauté à boire quelque chose. » répond effrontément le livreur.

Je vois Draco serrer la mâchoire.

« Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il est déjà prit. Par moi. » Répond-il en passant son bras droit autour de ma taille.

Le livreur nous regarde tour à tour. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et après m'avoir rendu la monnaie il s'en va. Je referme la porte. Un souffle dans mon cou me fait me retourner vers Draco. Pourquoi a-t-il dit que nous étions ensemble ? Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Si ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut.

J'emmène les sacs dans le salon, les déposes sur la table basse en bois et m'assoies sur le canapé. Draco en fait de même. Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

« Pourquoi as-tu …? » commençais-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Mais je me fis couper encore une fois par deux lèvres douces qui m'embrassèrent tendrement.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement. Sa langue veint rencontrer la mienne, engageant un balai universel. Nous nous retrouvons je ne sais pas comment au sol, entre le canapé et la table basse, moi au dessus de lui. Mes jambes sont passées de chaque côté de ses hanches et à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête je me soutiens pour ne pas tomber et ne pas l'écraser.

« Parce que j'aimerais. » répond-il après un petit moment où nous nous fixions.

« Tu voudrais… quoi ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa main vient caresser ma joue. Mais je ne réagis pas. Je veux avoir sa réponse.

« J'aimerais commencer quelque chose avec toi. J'aimerais que l'on soit ensemble, si tu le veux. » Murmure-t-il tout bas.

Je sens mon cœur cogner furieusement contre ma poitrine alors qu'une chaleur se propage dans mon corps. Je rêve éveillé c'est sûr. Il n'est pas chez moi en réalité. Je ne suis pas au-dessus de lui et nous n'avons pas passé la soirée à nous embrasser. En fait, nous sommes encore l'après midi et je dors toujours parce que je m'ennuyais. Et je rêve.

Mais alors, dans un rêve, peut-on vraiment ressentir chaque émotion, chaque sensation ?

La vie est trop injuste.

« Harry ? » fit une voix qui me sort de mes pensés.

Je ne rêve pas alors. Draco est bien là, sous moi à me demander si j'accepte de sortir avec lui.

La vie est belle !

Je le regarde. Il semble attendre que je lui donne ma réponse. Mais il a l'air surtout très stressé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je le fixe, un sourire vint orner mes lèvres que je souffle un « oui » tout doucement. Un sourire rayonnant apparaît alors sur son visage qui se rapproche de moi. Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes et m'embrassent. C'est presque un effleurement, comme si j'allais m'envoler s'il appuyait un peu plus. Il est adorable.

Comme pour lui prouver que je ne partirais pas, j'appuie un peu plus sur sa bouche et ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit quand elle rencontre la sienne et je me presse un peu plus contre lui. Nous nous embrassons encore un petit moment avant de nous relever pour manger. Nous mettons le film que Draco à louer en même temps.

C'est un film américain romantique qui sied bien à l'ambiance qui règne dans le salon.

Après avoir finit de manger, je remonte donner un biberon à Liliane alors que Draco lave les couverts. Je donne son bain rapidement à ma petite sœur et la recouche. Elle s'endort aussitôt.

Puis, nous nous reposons confortablement dans le canapé. Draco est assis à un coin et moi je me repose sur lui, tout contre son torse. Nous regardons le film silencieusement, mes doigts faisant des gestes sans queue ni tête sur son torse, à travers sa chemise. Ses doigts me produisent des frissons alors qu'ils passent dans me cheveux. Parfois il me relève le menton et m'embrasse longuement et tendrement. Quelques fois c'est moi qui relève la tête à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Finalement, à vingt trois heures, mes parents rentrent, nous surprenant alors que nous nous embrassons. Le film était finit depuis vingt minutes et nous profitions de ce moment. Heureusement que du hall on ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe au salon.

Nous nous sommes reculés l'un de l'autre avec un petit soupir. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse auquel il répond par un clin d'œil. Nous nous levons et saluons mes parents. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à nous. A vrai dire, c'est mieux car à ce moment là, les doigts de Draco caressaient la paume de ma main. Je souris.

Finalement, mon père et ma mère cessèrent de s'embrasser et remarquèrent notre présence. Ma mère eut la décence de rougir alors que mon père nous fixait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors les jeunes, ça c'est bien passé ? » nous demande-t-il.

Nous acquiesçons.

« Vous nous excusez, nous sommes fatigués. Nous allons nous coucher. Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux Draco. » Fait ma mère en enlevant son écharpe en soie de ses épaules.

« Oh non, il va falloir que je parte. Il est déjà tard. » Répond mon petit ami.

Petit ami… que ça sonne bien.

Ma mère lui sourit et monte les escaliers après avoir salué Draco. Mon père la suit rapidement. Nous nous retrouvons tout les deux dans le hall. Lorsque j'entends la porte de la chambre se fermer, je m'avance vers Draco et l'embrasse rapidement.

Il me sourit, prend sa veste et ouvre la porte. Je le reteint par la manche le temps de l'embrasser profondément, mon souffle s'accélérant alors que l'idée que mes parents me voient germe dans mon esprit.

Je le relâche à bout de souffle. Il me fait un sourire auquel je réponds.

« Je t'appellerais demain mon ange. » chuchota-t-il.

Je souris et après un dernier baiser il part. J'attends qu'il monte dans la voiture et quand il n'est plus en vue je referme la porte à clé. Je pousse un soupir heureux alors que je monte me coucher. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je finirais par sortir avec lui.

Mais même si je sais que je l'aime déjà, je ne le lui dirai pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je veux être sûr que mes sentiments sont partagés même si cela pourrait prendre longtemps.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne se lassera pas de moi.

Parce que, le voulant ou pas, je suis sacrément accro à lui...

_À suivre ..._

_Et voilà ! C'est le chapitre le plus long de ma fic ! J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos espérances en ce qui concerne la soirée entre Draco et Harry ! _

_À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! _

_Bisous _

_Vert émeraude _


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Et oui, le nouveau chapitre est là ! Je suis désolé du petit retard mais j'ai des excuses ! Si si c'est vrai ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, j'ai été malade depuis mercredi dernier... puis j'ais eu pas mal de devoirs et de contrôle juste avant les vacances, merci les profs ! Donc si on combine malade + devoirs affluents impossibilité d'écrire ! ( **_

_**Donc désolé ! Mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là non ? Enfin ... **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même **_

**Note : **Je souhaite dédicacé ce chapitre à mon petit **Seiippai** Joyeux anniversaire mon chou :p lol Désolé si c'est avec un peu de retard, normalement ce chapitre était pour samedi ... mais moi malade donc moi pas pouvoir écrire snif... Mais bon ! Ce soir, juste après que tu sois partis, je me suis dit, aller, je vais mieux, faut que j'écrive ! Et voilà ! J'ai finalement finis mon chapitre !

**Note 2 : **Je suis vraiment désolé, mais pour une fois, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews. Vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment. J'essaierais d'y répondre plus tard, peut-être demain soir, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt puisque certains auront lu le chapitre déjà. (

Mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours autant plaisir et qu'elles me motivent à écrire la suite ! Donc un grand merci à tous et à toutes ! Bisouxxxxxx

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 7 : Un pas de plus...**

La sonnerie retentit pour la dernière fois de la journée et c'est avec plaisir et précipitation que je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Ron attend encore Hermione, son pied tapant encore et toujours contre le sol et ses bras se croisant sur son torse.

C'est ça de sortir avec une intellectuelle mon petit Ronny !

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si elle ne se magne pas un peu notre Mione, je vais me barrer à la française ! C'est-à-dire, je me carapate discrétos, ni vu ni connu.

Finalement, après cinq minutes d'attentes où Ron grogna, Hermione sort enfin de la salle de cours.

« Mione, tu déconnes là. Ça se trouve Draco m'attends depuis dix minutes ! » M'exclamais-je alors que je dévales les escaliers.

« QUOI ? Il vient te chercher ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant !» Cria-t-elle à mes oreilles alors qu'elle arrive rapidement à ma hauteur. Je retiens une grimace. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire mal aux tympans quand une fille vous hurle dessus !

Je soupire.

« Il m'a envoyé un message pendant le cours, il y a dix minutes. Et comme tu suivais assidûment le cours de McGo, je ne pouvais pas te prévenir. » Répondis-je d'un ton narquois.

Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je suis avec Draco et je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis la soirée de samedi. Vous devez donc imaginer à quel point je peux être en manque !

Ça me tue qu'il n'est pas pu venir me voir. Il commence le boulot très tôt le matin et finit très tard le soir. Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas pratique du tout pour se voir.

Bien sûr, j'ai tout dit à Ron et Hermione. Après tout, ils ont le droit de savoir que Draco et moi sommes ensemble maintenant. Je ne veux pas leur cacher.

Heureusement, Draco m'a appelé presque tous les soirs. Entendre sa voix a été comme un oasis qui rafraîchirait mon âme dont la chaleur me consumerait de l'intérieur.

... Les cours de français ne me réussissent pas comme vous pouvez le voir. Voilà que je m'essaye à la poésie ! C'est pitoyable je vous l'accorde.

Ces moments passés au téléphone nous ont pas mal rapproché tout les deux. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas tout de lui mais le peu que je peux connaître m'ont appris qu'il ne connaissait pas une vie de famille très joyeuse.

Son père ne le voit que comme son successeur de l'entreprise familiale. Et sa mère ne s'occupe plus de lui depuis qu'il est en âge d'aller à l'école tout seul. Il n'a pas voulu s'étendre et je le comprends mais j'aimerais connaître tout de lui.

Si l'on sort ensemble je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret, mais je ne sais pas si pour lui c'est la même chose. Je n'ose pas lui en parler. C'est peut-être bête mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher maintenant pour une petite broutille comme celle-là.

Et puis, nous avons tout le temps de nous connaître non ?

Nous arrivons enfin dans le hall du lycée et nous sortons enfin. Aussitôt je me mets à rechercher mon petit ami du regard. Je suis vraiment pressé de le voir. Mais je sais que je devrais me retenir de lui sauter dessus tant que nous serons en publique. Il n'y aurait que Ron et Hermione, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais avec tout le monde qui sort du lycée et les voitures, je préfère attendre... même si c'est dur.

Ron et Hermione arrive bras dessus, bras dessous, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vois Mione froncer les sourcils alors que je me mords les lèvres.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas pu venir ?

Je me sens déçu. Moi qui souhaitais tant le voir. Je sais qu'il a plein de boulot à cause de son père et qu'il ne peut pas beaucoup se libérer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr Lucius Malfoy, le père de mon petit ami qui se l'accapare tout le temps sans mon autorisation ! Oui bon, je sais je n'ai aucun droit sur Draco mais merde ! Je suis son petit ami ! J'ai besoin de le voir ! Ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre !

Bon... très bien, je me calme.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais je suis de plus en plus détestable. J'ai des putains de sautes d'humeur et mes parents commencent à se demander si je ne fais pas ma crise d'adolescence en retard.

Je vous assure que non. Je suis juste un peu en manque de câlin ! Et ça une seule personne peux me satisfaire ! DRACO !

« Harry, tu es sûr ... il t'a vraiment dit qu'il venait aujourd'hui ? » fait Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Je me tourne vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » fis-je tout simplement. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas. Pas après une semaine sans nous voir.

« Il doit être en retard alors. » fit Ron en s'asseyant sur un banc à droite du lycée.

Hermione et moi suivons. Mon amie se colle à son petit ami mais je reste debout, devant eux. Je me perds dans mes pensés. Si c'est encore son père qui le retient, je fais un malheur.

Je veux le voir...

« Harry, arrête de tourner comme ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver ! Il a juste ... un peu de retard. » Fit la voix de Hermione recouverte par le bruit des moteurs dans mon dos.

Je me stoppe dans mon action qui consistait à creuser le plus profondément dans le ciment et je regarde ma meilleure amie un instant. Elle a raison. Il ne m'a peut-être pas posé un lapin. Il n'y peut rien si son père le fait travailler d'arrache pied. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il peut se laisser faire ! Il est grand ! Il peut trouver un boulot sans être appuyé par sa famille ! Et puis il est intelligent ! Il n'a pas été en faculté de compatbilité pour rien !

Enfin bon, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez bien pour que je lui donne mon avis. Et puis ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensemble.

Mais de toute façon, écouterait-il ce que j'ai à dire ?

Je recommence à creuser mon trou comme si il me prendrait l'idée de m'enterrer. Le soleil comment à décroître dans mon dos, Ron et Hermione se font des papouilles, ça qui me frustre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

Je baisse les yeux sur le bitume noir et une ombre se dessine sous mon regard. Une ombre grande, élancé, qui joue avec la lumière. Une ombre que je crois reconnaître.

Je me retourne alors. Et là, devant moi, Draco.

Une seule pensée me vient alors.

Il est venu...

Enfin je ne cache pas que je me dis qu'il est extrêmement beau ! Mais ça je le savais déjà ! Ce que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir !

Je souris intérieurement quand je me dis que ce mâle sexy à mort est mon homme ! Il est à moi et personne d'autre ! Et faite gaffe je mord quand on s'approche trop de ce qui est à moi.

Je lui souris alors qu'il jette un œil à mes amis. Je les sens qui nous observe. J'entends un « Putain, la bombe ! » qui sort sans aucun doute de la bouche d'Hermione qui n'en manque pas une. Ron s'exclame et j'entends ma meilleure amie rigoler.

Je me concentre sur Draco. Son regard n'exprime que douceur mais pourtant je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent en me voyant. Alors que moi, mon cœur se gonfle de tendresse et de possessivité.

« Tu es venues. » dis-je d'une voix à peine murmurée.

Il me sourit encore une fois.

« Bien sûr. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » dit-il d'un ton doux.

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléré. Lui aussi m'a manqué. Affreusement.

Dommage que l'on soit en publique car je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrais de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser !

« Draco, je voudrais te présenter mes meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione. Voici Draco. » Dis-je en me tournant vers eux.

Je vois Hermione baver et je remercie Bouddha, Dieu et toute les divinités pour que, d'une, Draco soit gay et de deux, que ma meilleure amie soit déjà prise et vachement accroché à son rouquin. Je sais sinon qu'elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus. Mais pas touche. Propriété exclusive de Harry Potter ! Même si c'est ma meilleure amie et que je l'adore, je n'hésiterais pas à la brûler vive... Je vous assure que c'est vrai !

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Draco. Nous rencontrons enfin le petit ami d'Harry. » Fit Hermione en se levant pour serrer la main de Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Moi de même, ... Hermione. » fait Draco hésitant.

Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Il ne les connaît pas d'accord, mais il ne parait jamais à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas l'habitude ?

« Harry, nous sommes désolé mais allons devoir te laisser. » fait Ron en jetant un regard à mon petit ami. « Ravi de t'avoir rencontré,... Draco, même si nous n'avons pas fait connaissance. »

« Moi de même. »

Hermione m'embrasse sur la joue, sourit à Draco et commence à avancer. Ron nous sert la main à tout les deux et rattrape sa petite amie.

Je sens la présence de Draco se rapprocher dans mon dos et je me tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et si nous nous trouvions un petit coin tranquille mon ange ? » me dit-il tout bas. J'en frémis presque.

Je lui souris et acquiesce. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers sa voiture. Après cinq minutes, nous roulons sur la national. Draco connaît un endroit sympa m'a-t-il dit.

La musique résonne doucement à mes oreilles. C'est encore ce morceau qui a bercé mon premier baiser. Notre premier baiser que je n'oublierais jamais. Avec nostalgie je tourne mes yeux verts vers mon petit ami et je souris. Qu'il est beau. Le soleil couchant joue sur son visage et je remarque que ses sourcils sont froncés. Qu'a-t-il ?

Il tourne alors son regard vers moi et me sourit quand il voit que je l'observe. Sa main vient alors prendre la mienne. Sa peau chaude et douce caresse la mienne. Ça m'a manqué. Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble… enfin vraiment ensemble vous voyez, ses contacts me manquent beaucoup. J'en ai besoin. Comme une drogue. … Draco est ma drogue.

Finalement nous arrivons dans un petit village après dix minutes de route. La voiture tourne dans un petit chemin menant à une grille noire ouverte. Il l'a passe et je vois alors un lac magnifique s'étendre devant nous. Il gare la voiture juste au bord et en sortant je respire l'air doux. J'entends les oiseaux chanter autour de nous et remarque des petits canards et quelques cygnes flotter sur le courant calme du lac.

Je souris en voyant ce paysage. C'est vraiment beau, calme, apaisant.

Je souris encore plus quand deux bras m'enserrent la taille par derrière, deux mains retrouvant leur place d'origine autour de mon nombril. Elles se mettent à le caresser et des frissons commencent à monter dans ma colonne vertébrale.

« Ça te plait ? » fait la voix de Draco à mon oreille alors qu'il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« C'est magnifique. » répondis-je en acculant ma tête en arrière. Etant plus petit que lui, elle se retrouve posée juste en dessous de son épaule. Je sens aussitôt une paire de lèvre douce butiner mon cou. J'en ferme les yeux de contentement.

Je soupire quand il se met à bouger au rythme lent de la musique toujours allumée dans la voiture. Je maintient le rythme et je souris quand je l'entends murmuré les paroles de la chanson. Il a une voix douce même si je ne comprend pas très bien les paroles qu'il murmure tant sa voix est basse. Mais je sais qu'il a une jolie voix. Et je le lui dis. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou en remerciement.

Je soupire de contentement. Puis il se détache de moi et me fait me retourner vers lui. Il encre ses yeux gris bleu aux miens et il sourit.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour m'embrasser Monsieur Potter ? » dit-il d'une petite voix amusée alors que je fixe ses lèvres avec un désir évident.

Je relève mon regard vers lui. C'est la première fois qu'il utilise mon nom de famille. Il sonne bien dans sa bouche. Je me désintéresse pourtant de ça et je frôle ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste que je n'ose pas approfondir. Je sens son souffle s'accéléré. Le mien aussi. J'ai terriblement envie de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne mais je n'ose pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

J'appuies un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne mais recule encore une fois, comme si … comme si je voulais jouer.

Je l'entends soupirer un peu. Je me plais à croire que c'est de frustration et je souris.

« Harry, qu'attends-tu pour … ? »

Je le coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le peu de tenu qui me restait c'est effondré à ses dernières paroles murmurées. Ce mec me rend fou et ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Je l'embrasse doucement, mes mains passent dans ses cheveux que je ne me lasse pas de caresser. Ils sont si doux. Aussi doux que son propriétaire.

Ses mains elles se mettent à caresser mon ventre, mon dos mais aussi mes fesses en des gestes exquis. C'est tellement bon. Ses caresses sont empreintes de sensualités, de douceur et de tendresse. Je gémis quand je sens son pouce entrer un peu à l'arrière de mon pantalon et jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça ici.

Sa main remonte pourtant bien vite dans mon dos alors que je butine ses lèvres et les mordilles gentiment. Je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et je joins ma langue à la sienne dans un baiser encore plus profond. Je l'entends soupirer alors qu'il frissonne. L'une de ses mains remonte le long de mon épine dorsale et vint se perdre dans mon cou. Je sens ses doigts enjôleurs traiter avec tendresse ma clavicule et mon point sensible. Je me retiens de pousser un gémissement.

« Si on se reposais un peu ici ? » me dit-il dans un souffle après avoir relâché mes lèvres.

J'acquiesce un peu, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se détache alors doucement de moi et retourne à la voiture. Il ouvre le coffre et se penche en avant, me laissant alors l'occasion de mater ses jolies petites fesses qui sont et seront toujours à mois je l'espère. Je me mets à sourire en me rendant compte de mes pensés. Jamais je n'avais été possessif. Mais bon, jamais je n'avais vécu de relation non plus. J'avais déjà été amoureux mais je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce sentiment de plénitude en étant avec quelqu'un.

Draco se relève enfin, entre les mains, un carré de tissu bleu clair. Il referme le coffre et en passant à côté de moi, il me fait un clin d'œil. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant où il veut en venir. Je le suis et descend à mon tour la petite pente menant au bord de l'eau. Je le vois en train de lutter un peu pour essayer de mettre la « nappe » au sol et je vins aussitôt l'aider en prenant un bout. Il sourit et nous disposons enfin la nappe convenablement.

Je remarque que maintenant le soleil n'éclaire plus grand-chose et je soupire. Heureusement que j'ai dis à ma mère que je rentrerais plus tard. Normalement je devais passer à la bibliothèque pour bosser un peu. Mais une activité beaucoup plus intéressante c'est présenté à moi.

Je pousse un cri quand je me sens attiré vers le sol. Je ne peux malheureusement pas protester plus puisqu'une bouche exquise se pose sur la mienne. Je soupire de contentement et me laisse aller dans le baiser que Draco me donne.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'étai allongé et qu'il me regardait. Je devais vraiment être plongé dans mes pensés puisqu'il m'a aussitôt pris par la taille et m'a entraîner sur lui pour engager un baiser passionner. Ça a du bon d'être tête en l'air parfois. La preuve au moins je vois qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Le baiser cesse après un petit moment. Je remarque que je suis à cheval sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Mon souffle est haletant comme le sien et je le regarde. Je sens que mes joues sont rouges mais je m'en manque puisque les siennes le sont aussi. Il me sourit doucement et sa main vient caresser ma joue. Je le sens se relever un peu vers moi et ses lèvres se posent avec une infime douceur sur les miennes.

Puis alors que le baiser se fait plus profond, il nous fait rouler sur la nappe et je me retrouve alors avec un magnifique blond au dessus de moi, tout content d'être le dominant.

« Désolé chéri. Mais les Malfoy domine, c'est une loi incontournable même pour tes beaux yeux verts. » Murmure-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je rigole un peu mais je sais au fond de moi ce que ça veut dire. Si nous … passons à l'acte… je serais en dessous. Pas que ça m'étonne parce que franchement je ne me vois pas au dessus avec nos années de différences, son expérience en plus et sa carrure plus importante que la mienne, mais je dois bien avouer que ça me fait flipper à mort. Je n'ai jamais couché merde ! J'espère juste qu'il comprendra que je veux prendre mon temps.

Je lui fais un sourire timide alors que de telles pensés me viennent. S'il savait ce que je pense en ce moment !

Finalement, il se positionne un peu mieux au dessus de moi, et je sens l'une de ses mains qui est habituellement chaude passer sous ma chemise noire. Elle se met alors à caresser doucement la peau de mon abdomen et ses doigts titillent mon nombril. Je retiens un frisson. Mais je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier son touché. Les dernières images que je vois avant le noir, furent les yeux gris pétillants de Draco qui me fixait avec désir.

Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez mais même si je n'ai jamais connu d'expérience sexuelle, je sais reconnaître du désir quand j'en vois ! Et ce n'était pas de la peur dans son regard, vous pouvez me croire !

Je gigote un peu quand je sens son doigt s'insinuer dans le trou de mon nombril et mimer le geste de l'acte sexuel. Hum, vous pouvez vous imagier que tout ça me donne quelques idées. J'ouvre alors les yeux et d'un geste, je tire sur sa chemise et l'amène à mon visage. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes avec un peu de dureté mais je me calme tout de suite et mon baiser devient plus doux. Il mordille ma lèvre et je lui ouvre le passage. Je sens alors sa langue caresser la mienne tendrement. Il la câline et moi je suis au paradis.

L'une de mes mains vogue vers le bas de son dos, l'autre suit et après un petit moment d'hésitation, elles se retrouvent toutes les deux sous sa chemise, sa peau frémissante sous mes doigts. Je souris alors qu'il m'embrasse. Toujours aussi bien si vous voulez savoir. Draco a du passer un examen pour apprendre à embrasser comme ça ! C'est pas possible autrement !

Puis mes mains se retrouvent enfin là où je rêve de les poser depuis un certain temps. Où ça ? Mais sur ses fesses pardi ! Elles sont si ... et puis si ... Ah indéfinissable ! J'aurais envie de croquer dedans ! Et encore, il porte toujours son pantalon ! Je n'imagine même pas quand il ne l'aura plus ! ... En fait, si, j'imagine parfaitement ! Miam ! J'en miaulerais presque de plaisir.

Vous croyez qu'il faut que je me calme ?

Non parce que là j'ai vraiment un problème. De quel genre ? Et bien du même qui m'a forcé à raté le film lorsque nous étions au cinéma. Ou plutôt, du genre qui m'a obligé à retirer sa main de mon entrejambe plutôt ! Parce que bon, le film j'en avais rien à carrer en fait. Mais sa main ! Ouah ! ...

Bon, il serait, effectivement, le temps que je me calme. Pourquoi ? Et bien, en ce moment même, mon très cher petit ami qui on dirait, à l'attention de me rendre fou, est en train de descendre ses mains vers la boucle de ma ceinture si vous voyez où je veux en venir !

Pas que ça me gène, parce que franchement ça commence à sentir le roussit la dedans, tellement ça chauffe. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il remarque ma ... tension ! Ce serait vraiment gênant en fait. Je ne souhaite pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite ! Même si c'est extrêmement dur !

« Dra... Draco... attends. » Murmurais-je alors tout bas entre deux baiser qu'il arrêta aussitôt.

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre ses yeux gris qui brillent d'un éclat magnifique. Je lui souris penaud.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? « susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je retiens un gémissement. Ce mec va me faire devenir chèvre.

« Je... Il est tard... Il faudrait que je rentre. » Dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix, alors que je détourne le regard.

Je sens sa main prendre tendrement mon menton et mon regard dévie encore vers lui. Il m'embrasse doucement, ses yeux se ferment et je fais pareil. C'est si bon de l'embrasser. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais je crois.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensembles mais pour moi, cela fait plus longtemps. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Le baiser cesse enfin. Il se détache un peu de moi, remet la boucle de ma ceinture en place. Tiens, il avait déjà commencé à la retirer ? Petit coquin.

Il se relève alors et me tends une main. Je l'attrape et d'un geste souple il me relève. Je me retrouve alors dans ses bras, tête baissé sur son torse où je vois qu'il porte une petite chaînette autour du quel est accroché une bague en argent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mon observation qu'il me relève la tête. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je sens son souffle qui caresse ma langue alors que j'entrouvre la bouche. Mais il ne m'embrasse pas.

Frustration quand tu nous tiens. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était venue me rendre visite.

« Je te ramène alors. Ce petit moment est à refaire petit ange. » Dit-il en caressant mon point sensible de son pouce alors qu'il enserre mon visage de ses mains.

Je lui souris timidement et il m'embrasse finalement. J'adore quand il utilise ces surnoms...

Quand le baiser cesse, je remarque enfin que nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés et que nos chemises sont un peu déboutonnées. Je rougis. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je commençais à le déshabiller. Je devais vraiment être empressé.

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ce que l'on a fait. » Dit-il alors en me souriant doucement.

Je souris et secoue un peu la tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. » dis-je.

« Pourquoi alors Harry ? » murmure-t-il.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensemble et ... enfin... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite tu comprends. Je ... Je suis bien avec toi et je ne veux pas tout gâcher ... pour ça. » Chuchotais-je en baissant les yeux tout en me mordillant la lèvres inférieure.

Il me relève une nouvelle fois le menton et je vois qu'il sourit.

« Mais nous avons tout notre temps cher ange. Aujourd'hui... et bien, c'est juste que tu m'as vraiment manqué cette semaine et j'avais besoin de ce contact. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir sauté dessus. » Dit-il en me fixant.

« Non ! » m'exclamais-je.

Je rougis aussitôt. Il va croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux à force. Enfin, c'est presque ça mais tout de même. Je suis très contradictoire, comme toujours. Il sourit encore plus.

« Enfin... Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais, s'il te plait... Si je ne veux pas... Enfin ne me force pas. » Continuais-je, un peu honteux de mes paroles.

Je me retrouve alors dans ses bras. Ses mains sont dans mon dos et me serrent contre lui tendrement et les miennes se retrouvent autour de sa taille. Mon nez est enfoui dans son cou où je peux sentir son parfum que j'aime tant. Je sens ses lèvres picorer mon cou de doux baisers et je frissonne. Le moindre geste de sa part et je réagis.

« Jamais tu entends. Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoique ce soit. Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire et je te laisserais aller à ton rythme Harry. Mon ange. » L'entendais-je chuchoter dans mon cou, son souffle balayant des mèches de cheveux qui frôlaient ma nuque.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui en murmurant un « merci » inaudible. Mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu car il embrasse tendrement le dessous de mon oreille et ses lèvres remontent jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour ensuite croiser mes lèvres.

Nous restâmes cinq autres minutes enlacées, à nous embrasser. Puis, alors que ses lèvres picoraient mon cou, je sentis contre ma cuisse, quelque chose vibrer et la « douce » sonnerie de mon portable s'élever, faisant s'envoler les cygnes qui se trouvaient au bord de l'eau, près de nous.

Je soupire, regarde un instant Draco qui se mord les lèvres et je décroche enfin après avoir regardé l'écran m'indiquant que c'était ma mère.

« Allo ? » dis-je en essayant de masquer mon irritation.

_« Harry ? Où es-tu mon chéri ? » Fait la voix anxieuse de ma mère. _

« Je vais rentrer maman. Je suis là dans ... une demi heure tout au plus. » Répondis-je

_« Mais où es-tu ? » me demande-t-elle encore une fois. _

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je regarde Draco un moment. Il me regarde et je lui souris.

« J'ai croisé Draco à la bibliothèque. Nous sommes partit en ville. Il me ramène à la maison. »

Un silence se fait au bout du fil.

_« Très bien. À tout à l'heure mon chéri. »_

Elle raccroche sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. M'a-t-elle cru ? Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie d'être privé de sortie. Je veux voir Draco au moins une fois dans la semaine. Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup.

Je range mon portable dans ma poche. Je me mords encore une fois la lèvre.

« Harry... si tu veux vraiment arrivé à l'heure chez toi, je te conseil de ne plus refaire ce que tu viens de faire. » fait alors la voix de Draco devant moi.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et je remarque que son regard est scotché à mes lèvres. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il peut dire être exciter dès que je me mords la lèvre.

« Désolé. » dis-je contrit.

Il me sourit.

« Ce n'est rien mon ange. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me frustre. » Dit-il en se baissant pour plier la nappe. Je l'aide et nous remontons vers la voiture.

Après l'avoir mise dans le coffre nous montons dans le véhicule. Je sens Draco se pencher vers moi et me voler un autre baiser. Je profite de ce dernier instant. Quand il relâche ma bouche il me sourit et je lui réponds. Il met le contact et démarre.

Le voyage se fait en musique comme toujours. Ma main est venue se poser d'elle-même sur sa cuisse alors qu'il changeait de vitesse à un moment donner. Il m'a regardé un instant puis à reprit sa concentration sur la route, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Sur les miennes aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être capable d'un tel geste. Enfin, depuis que je le connais, j'ai changé du tout au tout. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il faut juste que je m'habitue.

Arrivé devant chez moi, il arrête le moteur. Il se tourne vers moi et alors que nos yeux s'accrochent et que je m'approche pour l'embrasser, j'entends ma mère m'appeler à la porte de la maison. Je tremble. J'espère que les vitres sont teintées et qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Nous n'étions pas si proche mais tout de même. C'est assez suspect. Lui a passé sa main sur ma nuque et la mienne est toujours sur sa cuisse. Je me recule un peu en soupirant.

« J'espère te revoir bientôt mon ange. » murmura Draco.

« Moi aussi. Dommage que ma mère soit sortit. » Grognais-je.

« Je trouve aussi. J'essayerais de venir te voir dans la semaine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te voir demain. Mon père a trouvé pas mal de boulot pour moi. » Dit-il d'un air accablé.

Je n'ose toujours pas lui demander pourquoi il continue de travailler.

«_ Harry, le dîner est servi dépêche toi. » La voix de ma mère résonne au dehors. Elle s'impatiente. _

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Elle est toujours à la porte.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes maman. Commencez sans moi. » M'exclamais-je.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils puis elle finit pas rentrer. Je souris. Ça me laisse au moins une minutes seul, avec lui. La connaissant, elle va revenir au triple gallot.

Je regarde mon petit ami une dernière fois et contre toute attente, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Je le sens pousser un gros soupire de contentement et intérieurement je souris.

_Je t'aime..._

Je me détache de ses lèvres à contrecœur. Il caresse ma joue et nous nous sourions.

Finalement, je prends mon sac et sort de la voiture. Je me retourne et lui fait un signe d'au revoir et un sourire auquel il répond doucement, puis il s'en va quand j'arrive au perron.

Je retiens une chose quand je ferme la porte de la maison...

Les vitres de sa voiture ne sont pas teintées...

_A suivre... _

_Et voilà ! Je sais il est plus court que le précédent, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux à moins de ne pas poster du tout avant la semaine prochaine ! ( _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus. Je dirais que ce chapitre n'a pas trop d'importance parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais il y a tout de même quelque truc décisif pour la suite Essayez de trouver lesquels :p_

_Bon et bien je vous dis à la prochaine ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! _

_Bisous tout le monde ! _

_Vert émeraude_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bien le bonsoir cher amis ! **

**J'espère que vous aller bien ! Moi ... On va dire que ce n'est pas au beau fixe... Encore malade et en plus ça a empiré en début de semaine. **

**J'ai vraiment cru que ce chapitre n'arriverai pas avant un moment vous savez. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai eu un brin de motivation de soir ! Donc il n'est pas corrigé et je m'en excuse d'avance pour les fautes ! **

**J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas ! . Je n'y peux rien, je peux juste dire ça pour ma défense ! **

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Lisylys : **Et bien ça fait plaisir à savoir Merci, je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire. Lol Harry n'est pas si timide que ça, mais ça on le découvrira plus tard Bisous et merci

**La crouchinette : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise Draco... Hum je te laisse découvrir si il se moque ou pas J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Grimmy : **Mdr, une scène drôle ? Hum la scène drôle ne sera pas encore pour maintenant désolée ! lol Ce chapitre est comment dire ... enfin je te laisse découvrir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 8 : Quand tout ne va pas comme il faudrait... **

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je vois ma mère et mon père attablés. Ma mère lève ses yeux vers moi. Elle me scrute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en moi à ce moment, mais je sais que mes joues sont très rouges. Je lui fais un sourire auquel elle ne répond pas.

Je prends place à table, juste à côté de mon père. Je commence à me servir tout en leur souhaitant bonsoir. Je commence à manger quand j'entends ma mère posé ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ? » me demande-t-elle sans que je ne m'y attende. Je me rend compte que sa voix tremble.

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Je le sens mal cette fois ci.

« Très bien. » répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle me regarde fixement pendant un moment. Je n'aime pas du tout quand elle essaye de me percer à jour. Papa aide-moi !

Mais mon père mange tranquillement. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il a un air morose et indifférent que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis un moment.

« Ta mère et moi ne seront pas là demain. » dit-il alors que je recommence à manger.

« Pou... Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

Un silence se fait. Je sens que l'ambiance est tendue. Est-ce à cause de moi ou autre chose rentre en compte ? L'ambiance devient un peu plus tendue si c'est possible.

Tout d'un coup, mon père lâche ses couverts et sort de la cuisine. J'ouvre les yeux étonnés. Je tourne mon regard vers ma mère et voit qu'elle a les yeux brillants. Qu'y a-t-il ? Je veux comprendre !

« Ma... Maman ? Qu'est ce ... Papa ... Il ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Dis-je en bégayant.

Une larme coule alors de ses magnifiques émeraudes et j'en reste ébahis. Maman. Je ne l'ai plus vu pleurer depuis la mort de Liliane, sa mère. C'était il y a deux ans bientôt.

Mes couverts tombent dans mon assiette et je me lève. Avec un peu d'hésitation, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se met alors à sangloter dans mon cou et moi je ferme les yeux, mon cœur se serrant de la voir si désemparé et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a. Que se passe-t-il dans cette maison !

« Pourquoi... Pour... Mon Dieu, pourquoi. Il ... Il n'avait ... pas le droit ! » Sanglote-t-elle.

« Maman ? Chut ... Maman. » Murmurais-je alors que ma main fait des gestes circulaires dans son dos pour essayé de l'apaiser. « Qu'y ... Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Mon dieu... » Gémit-elle d'une voix cassée par les sanglots. « Re... Oh non, mon Dieu. Rem... Non ! » Pleura-t-elle.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors qu'elle sanglote un peu plus dans mon cou, ses larmes mouillant ma chemise.

Elle se met alors à murmurer un nom entre deux sanglots. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Rien à faire, sa souffrance est trop grande. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Mais bon sang dite moi ce qu'elle a !

« Maman ! Maman je suis là, calme-toi. Dit... Dit moi, maman... » Essayais-je de dire alors que des sanglots me prennent tant de la voir si triste me fait mal.

« Remus. » dit-elle alors dans un moment de lucidité.

« Re... Remus ? » Répétais-je alors qu'une boule me prend dans la gorge.

Non, pas ça. Pitié pas ça.

Elle lève son regard vers moi et alors je comprends.

« Re-Remus. Mon ... Mon dieu, c'est impossible. » Murmure-t-elle. « Il ... Il l'a tué ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors, me faisant quelque peu sursauté.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Non, pitié, pas ça. Pas lui. Pourquoi mon Dieu. Pourquoi ?

« Remus... Mon dieu, il ... il est... il... » Pleure-t-elle.

Elle remet son visage dans mon cou et moi je me serre contre elle, et je sens mes larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

Mort. Pourquoi mon dieu. Pourquoi nous fais-tu subir tout ça. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? POURQUOI !

Je sens mon cœur s'accéléré alors mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité tout comme ceux de ma mère. C'est si injuste !

Alors que moi je profitais de ma journée avec Draco, Re... Remus s'est fait tué !

Je niche mon visage dans les cheveux de ma mère. Nous restons un long moment comme ça. Je n'essaie plus de savoir comment tout cela s'était passé. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le dire ... et je n'aurais pas eu la force d'écouter.

Nous sommes juste resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à pleurer et à demander pourquoi on s'acharnait.

Elle ne s'est pas calmé mais au bout certain temps elle relève la tête, essuies ses yeux humides, me fait un semblant de sourire qui se veux rassurant et se lève. Mais je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Nous sommes pareil elle et moi.

Elle commence à débarrasser la table, mais je me relève aussitôt, essuies mes yeux et lui prend ce qu'elle a dans les mains.

« Laisse, maman, je... je vais m'en occupé. » dis-je à voix basse.

Une larme perle encore au coin de ses yeux, elle l'essuie et me faisant un sourire de remerciement, elle sort de la cuisine. Je l'entends monter les escaliers, la porte de sa chambre claque doucement. Je retiens un soupire mêlé à un sanglot et me penche vers l'évier. Je jette le contenu de nos assiettes dans le broyeur. Je n'ai même plus la force de manger.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et commence à nettoyer la vaisselle. Je n'ai pas conscience du temps que je mets pour la faire, mais quand j'ai finis, je m'essuies les mains avec un torchon et sort de la cuisine où j'éteins la lumière en passant. J'entends le bruit de la télévision dans le salon, mon père doit y être.

Hésitant, je passe ma tête pour voir ce qu'il fait. Une boulle se reforme dans ma gorge en le voyant.

Il est assis sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. Sur la table basse, je vois qu'il a ressortit un album photo de sa jeunesse où je suis sûr que, Sirius, ... Remus et lui apparaissent. Il tourne une page et je regrette d'avoir regardé. Il a le droit d'être seul. Il n'aime pas qu'on le voie dans des moments comme celui là.

Je monte alors les escaliers, vérifie au passage si Liliane dors et rentre dans ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas fait mes devoirs. Tant pis. Je me déshabille, m'allonge en travers de mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai même pas allumé la lumière.

Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue mais je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je commence seulement à sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Juste avant que je ne dorme complètement, j'entends mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Une seule pensée me préoccupe.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là Draco... _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, c'est mon réveil qui me sort de mon sommeil. À l'aveuglette, je l'éteins. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible. Je me rendors à moitié sous son intensité.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je sens mon matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de la personne et je sens une main se poser sur mon front.

_Harry... _

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas dormir en paix.

_Harry..._

Je veux oublier... Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte de la réalité. ... Pourquoi...

_Harry... Réveil-toi..._

Cette voix lointaine à besoin de moi, je le sais. Mais c'est si dur d'accepter la réalité. Remus...

_Harry... Il faut... Liliane... Il faut..._

Cette voix tremble. Un sanglot reste coincé dans sa gorge. Liliane ... C'est comme si je revenais en arrière... Quand ... quand elle nous a quitté.

_S'il te plait... Harry._

J'ouvre alors les yeux quand je reconnais la voix de ma mère. Je me noie alors dans ses yeux émeraudes plein de tristesse. Ce n'était pas un rêve alors.

« Harry... Tu ... Tu pourrais... Ton père et moi... Nous allons à l'hôpital ... Tu peux garder ta sœur ? » Fait-elle alors que sa voix est hachée de sanglots.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Mais quelque chose retiens mon attention.

« L'hôpital ... Pourquoi ? » demandais-je avec espoir.

« Re-Remus... dans le coma. »

Le coma. Mon cœur ratte un battement.

Il n'est pas mort. L'espoir survie.

« Dans le coma... » Répétais-je.

« Oui... je... nous t'expliquerons plus tard... Nous devons y aller. » Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. « A plus tard. »

Elle sort de la chambre.

Il a une chance de s'en sortir. Je me sens un peu rassuré. J'aimerais pourtant savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans la chambre de ma sœur, avec elle entre mes bras. Sa petite bouche a trouvée sa tétine tout de suite. Mes yeux sont un peu humides mais l'avoir dans mes bras m'apaise.

Je m'occupe ensuite à lui donner son bain et à l'habiller. Je joue un peu avec elle. Sa présence me conforte et j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Plus tard, je la remets au lit quand je la vois qui commence à fermer les yeux. Je redescends ensuite dans le salon.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur le programme de la télévision mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'éteints le poste et reste assis dans le canapé, mon regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, observant le ciel bleu, le chant des oiseaux se percutant à mes oreilles.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça mais la sonnerie du téléphone fixe de la maison me fait sursauté. Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine et décroche.

« A-Allo. » je fais d'une voix tremblante.

_« Ha-Harry. » faix alors une voix pleine de sanglots au bout de la ligne. _

« Maman ? Qu'... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je alors que mon cœur bat de nouveau fort contre ma poitrine.

_« Oh Harry... » pleure-t-elle. _

« Maman ! Mais qu'est c'qui s'passe bon sang ? C'est Remus ? » Je ne me contrôle plus. Je retiens ma peur depuis hier soir et c'est maintenant que je craque, alors que ma mère a besoin de moi.

Pitié, faite qu'il soit toujours en vie.

J'entends une autre voix derrière ma mère qui pleure un peu plus fort. Une voix masculine.

« Pa-... Papa ? » Fais-je hésitant.

J'entends de drôle de bruit et je me demande si c'est vraiment mon père.

_« Harry ? C'est ton père... Je... » Commence mon père._

« Papa... dit-moi ... J'ai ... J'ai le droit de savoir. » implorais-je alors que mes yeux me piquent de nouveau.

_« Je... Remus... Il... Sont état... Son coma... Il... Ça c'est empiré. » Dit-il hésitant comme s'il cherchait ses mots. _

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Non s'il vous plait pas ça.

« Empiré ? Co-Comment ? » Demandais-je.

_« On ne sait pas. Quand ... Quand nous sommes arrivé ce matin... il a faillit... On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Les médecins ne veulent rien nous dire... Je... Harry... Je vais rester à l'hôpital... Je vais... Je vais emmener ta mère chez Sirius, elle a besoin de se reposer... Tu... Tu peux t'occuper de ta sœur ? »_

« Heu... Heu... Oui... Bien sûr. »

Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi en ce moment. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est m'occuper de Liliane pour les apaiser un peu.

_« Les médecins reviennent. Nous t'appellerons dans la journée Harry. ... Ne t'inquiète pas ... D'accord fiston ? » Me dit-il pour essayé de m'apaiser._

« Oui, papa. A ce soir peut-être. »

_« Je te dirais si je reste dormir ici. J'ai encore du travail sur ce qu'il c'est... enfin je t'appellerais. Au revoir. »_

« Au revoir. »

Je raccroche. Je pose mes mains sur le rebord de l'évier et pousse un gros soupire. J'espère du fond du cœur que son état va s'améliorer.

Après un petit moment, je me dirige vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvre, regarde ce qu'il contient et le referme. Je fais la même chose avec chaque placard de la cuisine sans rien en sortir à manger. Je n'ai pas la force de manger. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Mon regard se pose sur ma veste et j'en sors mon portable. Je remarque alors que j'ai trois appels. Deux de Draco qui date de cette nuit et un de Hermione que j'ai reçu pendant que j'étais en bas. Elle doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas allé en cours. Je lui envoie alors un message écrit pour lui dire que je n'irais pas en cours de la matinée, que je lui expliquerais tout à elle et Ron quand je le pourrais et qu'elle pouvait m'appeler dans la journée. Je lui envoie et repose mon téléphone.

Je tourne pendant je ne sais combien de temps dans ma chambre comme un ours en cage et d'un coup de reprend mon téléphone et j'appelle Draco. J'espère qu'il pourra répondre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Au bout de trois sonneries, je me dis qu'il ne répondra pas. Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand j'entends du bruit au bout du fil.

_« Allo ? » sa voix devient douce à mon oreille et je soupire. _

« Dra-... Draco... C'est... C'est Harry. Je te dérange pas ? » Demandais-je, ma voix tremblant un peu alors que j'essaye de retenir mes larmes encore une fois.

_« Non, mon ange, bien sûr que non. Mais... Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as la voix qui tremble. Ça ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il précipitamment. _

Je laisse un blanc s'installer, mon cœur se serre. Comment a-t-il pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie en si peu de temps ? Comment puis-je l'aimer à ce point ? Entendre sa voix me fait du bien mais... j'aimerais tellement être dans ses bras.

« Draco. » commençais-je, ma voix se brisant sous un sanglot. « Draco... J'ai besoin de toi. » Continuais-je, les larmes coulant maintenant abondamment de mes joues.

_« Harry ? Mais tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Le fait qu'il me pose ses questions, fait redoublé mes pleurs d'intensité et je suis maintenant incapable de parler. « Chut, calme-toi mon ange... Je... J'arrive. Tu es chez toi ? » _

« Oui. » répondis-je d'une petite voix quelque peu aiguë.

_« Très bien, je me libère, j'arrive. Calme-toi d'accord ? Pour moi mon ange, je n'aime pas t'entendre pleurer. » Dit-il d'un ton que j'entends suppliant. _

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de repousser mes larmes mais elles glissent tout de même le long de mes joues.

« J'ai peur Draco. » murmurais-je, un sanglot dans la gorge.

_« Pourquoi ? Harry, de quoi as-tu peur ? » Dit-il d'un ton pressant mais d'une voix douce, tendre et qui se veut apaisante._

« S'il... S'il te plait... J'ai... J'ai besoin de te voir... » Le priais-je, me demandant si je ne vais pas craqué une nouvelle fois.

_« J'arrive. Je suis là dans dix minutes. Calme-toi. Je vais arriver. » Répète-t-il inlassablement. _

J'essuie un tant soit peu mes larmes, et j'ouvre les yeux.

« ... D'accord. Je... Entre dès que tu arrive. Je laisse la porte ouverte... Il.. Il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison. »

_« Très bien. À tout à l'heure mon cœur. » Dit-il avant de raccroché. _

J'espère vraiment qu'il va vite arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai craqué comme ça. Je crois... je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mon Dieu pourquoi t'en prends-tu à nous. Nous ne t'avons rien fait. Laisse la vie à Remus je t'en supplies.

J'essuie une nouvelle fois mes yeux et je me lève. Je prend mon portable avec moi, vérifie que ma sœur dort toujours et redescend jusqu'au salon. J'ai encore mal à la tête, en plus je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je déteste ça. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, ferme les yeux et passe mon bras devant mes yeux pour me cacher de la lumière. Inconsciemment, je bascule dans le sommeil alors que je frissonne de froid. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans le canapé et je m'apaise. Mon cœur reprend un rythme plus ou moins normal et ma respiration se calme.

Une caresse dans mes cheveux me ramène peu à peu dans le monde des vivants. Je ferme un peu plus les yeux, ne voulant pas me réveiller. La douce main descend sous mes yeux et essuies les larmes restantes. C'est si doux. Je me sens bien comme ça. Ma tête est sur quelque chose de moue et quelque chose recouvre mon dos. J'ai chaud maintenant. C'est agréable. Je fronce les sourcils quand cette main se pose délicatement sur ma joue, me donnant un peu de sa chaleur et me caressant tendrement. Ce geste réveil en moi quelque chose. Un fort besoin de tendresse.

J'ouvre alors les yeux, clignes trois fois des paupières et cherche la personne à qui appartient cette main.

Je vois alors le visage de Draco, en face de moi. Il est assis par terre entre la table basse et le canapé où je suis allongé et me regarde, semblant soucieux. Quand il voit que je suis réveillé, ses yeux s'illuminent mais je vois qu'ils sont aussi pleins de questions. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors que je baisse la tête.

Deux doigts passent sous mon menton et relève ma tête vers lui, encrant mes yeux verts aux siens. Il fronce les sourcils. Il bouge un peu, s'avance vers moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Quand il s'éloigne de moi, sa voix me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je me relève un peu pour être à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ? » me demande-t-il dans un chuchotement, ses mains enserrant mon visage doucement pour que je le regarde.

« Je... Je suis désolé... de t'avoir appeler... Je n'aurais pas du te déranger, pardon. » Dis-je en me mordant encore une fois la lèvre alors que je rougis et baisse les yeux.

« Tu ne me dérange pas Harry. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. D'accord mon cœur ? Je ne suis pas seulement que ton petit ami, mais si tu le veux, je peux être ton confident et ton ami. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. D'accord. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesce, n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je repense alors à ce que mon père m'a dit au téléphone et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je sens son pouce l'essuyer délicatement.

« Harry... Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est ... C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Un ami ? »

A l'entente de sa question, les larmes redoublent et sans m'en rendre compte, je me fonds dans ses bras où je laisse libre court à mes larmes. Je sens ses mains me serrer contre lui et ma tête se pose au creux de son cou mouillé par l'eau salée qui coule le long de mes joues. Il me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes, ses mains faisant des gestes apaisant dans mon dos, ses lèvres embrassant quelques fois le dessus de ma tête.

Je reste un long moment dans ses bras et quand je me relève, il ouvre les yeux. Mes larmes coulent encore un peu et avec un petit sourire, il nettoie mes joues comme il le ferait avec un petit enfant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doux. En tout cas, avec moi.

« Ça va mieux ? » me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Non ça ne va pas mieux. Remus est aux dernières nouvelles toujours dans le coma. Bien sûr ses bras m'ont fait du bien, je me ses bien avec lui. Son odeur, sa présence et ses mots m'apaisent mais je ne vais pas « mieux ».

Je me rends alors compte que je suis maintenant avec lui au sol, mes jambes entourant les siennes. Je suis presque assis sur lui. Je me relève alors un peu. Et après une hésitation, je me rassois sur le canapé.

Il se relève aussi. Il me regarde. Mes yeux se fixent aux siens. Il me surprend alors quand il s'assoit à son tour à côté de moi et qu'il me tire sur ses genoux. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois, ma tête dans son cou, mon souffle caressant sa peau. Je le sens frissonner. Un de ses bras est dans mon dos, me retenant pour que je ne tombe pas en arrière sur le canapé et son autre main me caresse encore les cheveux, passe derrière mon oreille où je réprime un frisson.

Je relève alors les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux croisent les miens et je me sens rougis pour ce que je vais faire. Je ferme doucement les yeux, avance ma tête vers son visage et pose enfin mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est si bon. Son souffle refroidit mon palais alors que je me sers un peu plus contre lui. Je sens son bras dans mon dos se resserre, son autre bras attraper ma taille pour me retenir contre lui.

Ma langue vient caresser ses lèvres afin de lui demander l'entrée. Il me laisse découvrir son antre chaude et accueillante et aussitôt ma langue par à la conquête de son amante. Je la caresse doucement mais me rendant compte de ce que je fais, je ralentit le baiser jusqu'à m'arrêté. J'entends Draco soupirer de mécontentement et je me mords la lèvre. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Les siens sont fermés. Il est tellement beau. Il ouvre alors les yeux, encrant ses diamants à mon regard. Il fronce les sourcils. L'une de ses mains vient caresser ma joue et je penche un peu la tête pour profiter de ce moment.

Finalement, sa main retrouve sa place sur ma taille, me serrant un peu plus contre lui si c'est possible. Je le regarde. Ses yeux me fixent. Attendent. Je sais ce qu'il veut.

Je me penche alors de nouveau vers lui et ravit ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Je soupire de contentement quand sa langue vint retrouvé la mienne.

Nous nous embrassons un moment et je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant comme un désespéré. Je le sens qui ralentit notre étreinte, ses mains passant dans mon dos pour m'apaiser.

Quand il lâche mes lèvres, je plonge mon visage dans son cou, le rouge me montant aux joues. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je sens le sien battre contre ma poitrine. Il bat aussi vite que le mien. Je calme petit à petit ma respiration, et lui aussi. Ses mains ne se sont pas arrêtées dans mon dos et je dois dire que grâce à ces caresses, ça va mieux maintenant.

« Merci. » dis-je dans un murmure.

Je sens ses lèvres se posées dans mon cou dans un petit baiser tendre et je frissonne. Je ferme les yeux, profitant du repos, du silence et de sa présence. Je suis bien là. Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Mais je sais qu'il faut que je fasse face à la réalité. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut être mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter encore de sa présence. Juste un peu. Le temps qu'il faudra pour que je me calme. Sa présence qui m'est devenu presque vitale maintenant. Si seulement, il pouvait rester avec moi tout le temps. Si seulement, je savais comment mes parents réagiraient s'ils apprenaient. Si seulement...

_À suivre... _

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus ! Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, ... je parle surtout aux lecteurs qui aime Remus . J'y peux rien ! C'est venu comme ça ! Sbam ! Tout d'un coup ! Pour l'instant vous ne savez pas s'il s'en tire ou pas et je dois avouer que moi non plus . . Tout se jouera en fonction de mon humeur. Et il n'est pas au beau fixe comme vous pouvez le constater. J'ai essayé de me rattraper à la fin du chapitre mais je ne sais ce que ça donne. Donc désolé d'avance ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez quand même hein _

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_Vert Emeraude _


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je suis essoufflé ! Je viens de finir mon chapitre ! J'ai essayé de le finir aujourd'hui pour que vous n'attendiez pas encore ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis longtemps pour vous donnez ce chapitre mais avec le bac qui approche, c'est un peu plus difficile. **

**Note : Je tiens donc à vous prévenir que comme je le disais plus haut, c'est difficile d'écrire avec le bac. Je ne vais pas vous dire si j'écrirais durant cette période mais ce qui est sûr c'est que après le 20 Juin je me mets à fond dedans ! Je ne tiens pas à me retaper une année donc je prendrais mon temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre qui n'a pas encore totalement de trame hihi. Je verrais en tant voulu. Mais j'espère juste que vous serez compréhensif et que je vous retrouverais après les épreuves ! **

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre ... hum ! Je sens que y en a qui vont être content ! ;) Je vous laisse la surprise du chef et lisez ce que je vous offre **

**Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews pour cette fois puisque je n'ai pas le temps donc désolé mais je vous remercie GRANDEMENT pour vos gentils mots ! Bisous à vous tous ! **

**Je vais cependant répondre aux questions qui reviennent le plus souvent. **

_**Qu'a donc Remus ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans le coma ?**_

_Certains ou certaines ont trouvé la réponse. Remus est flic tout comme James qui est commissaire. Mais avec ça vous pouvez aisément trouvé ce qui lui ai arrivé. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, vous saurez tous dans le prochain chapitre normalement !_

_**Combien me reste-t-il de chapitre ? **_

_À vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Je miserais sur ... 7 chapitres. Mais rien n'est sûr. Dire que cette fic devait faire 4 chapitres ! mdr Je suis loin du compte ! Enfin bon j'aime tellement l'écrire que je ne m'en lasse pas ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle se rallonge ! _

_**Ou peut-on commander un Draco tout choupi, mignon tendre et prévenant ? **_

_J'ai le regret de vous dire mes chères amies lectrices que ce ne sera pas possible d'en avoir un comme celui là. Il n'en existe qu'un et il est déjà pris. :S Peut-être que s'il y a quelque problème entre lui et Harry... il y aurait moyen. Mais franchement souhaitez vous vraiment qu'ils se séparent ? eheh ! C'est tout vu je crois ! Maintenant c'est à moi de voir ! Mouahaha _

**_Un review m'a fait rire. Elle supposait l'idée que je possédais la carte de membre de la guide des auteurs pervers et sadiques aimant torturer les lecteurs..._**

_Hum, vous en pensez quoi ? Étant Serpentarde on pourrait croire que je suis sadique et perverses... ce qui est dans un sens pas faux... mais étant une gentille petite auteuse qui aime faire plaisir à ses lecteurs ... C'est dur non ? C'est à vous de voter ! _

_Si vous pensez que je suis sadique, tapez 1 !_

_Si vous pensez que je suis perverse, tapez 2 !_

_Si vous pensez que je suis sadique et perverse, tapez 3 _

_Et enfin !_

_Si vous pensez que je ne suis aucune de tout cela ne tapez pas ! _

_(Eh Eh et comme personne ne liras mes bêtises, j'aurais la réponse ! lol) _

_**Est-ce que Draco se moque de Harry ? **_

_Ah ah ! Grande question que je retrouve depuis le début ! Mais ... vous devez vous rendre compte que je ne dirais rien et que vous le saurez en temps et en heure ! _

_**Et voilà ! Peut-être avez-vous eu des réponses dans ce « Bilan » de milieu de fic ! **_

**BONNE LECTURE ! ;)**

**Chapitre 9 : Le fruit de la passion**

Je me réveille doucement alors que je ne me savais même pas endormi. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. J'essaye de me souvenir mais le mal de tête carabiné que je me tape ne me facilite pas la tâche. J'ouvre les yeux, scrute la salle dans laquelle je me suis endormi. Ma chambre ? Je ne me souvient pas m'y être endormit et encore moins couché. Je remarque une veste noire sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau qui ne m'appartient pas. Je la reconnais. C'est celle de Draco

Il est venu me voir, il m'a consolé le mieux qu'il ait pu, nous nous sommes embrassé. Enfin j'ai surtout pris l'initiative. Je rougis à ce souvenir. Mais je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai pu m'assoupir.

Je me pose pourtant une question.

Où se trouve mon petit ami ?

Il était là quand je me suis endormi... enfin je crois. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je sais que le mieux à faire serait de me lever... mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je regarde par la fenêtre ouverte. Le ciel est bleu dehors. C'est la seule chose censée que j'analyse. J'entends quelques oiseaux chanter sous ce beau soleil de début Juin. Je ferme les yeux, essayant d'apaiser mon mal de tête. Je sens mes muscles se détendrent progressivement. Mon esprit se calme et je me sens dériver encore une fois.

Des pas dans le couloir me font revenir à moi. Je n'ai toujours pas la force de bouger. Mes yeux ne s'ouvrent même pas. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser à ma gauche. Une main passe dans mes cheveux. C'est bon. C'est tendre. Elle recule pourtant. Mais revient pour me caresser la joue. Je fronce les sourcils quand je sens quelque chose de tiède se poser sur mon front.

J'ouvre alors les yeux. Je cligne des paupières. Je vois un peu flou à cause de mes lentilles mais après quelques secondes, tout redevient normal. Je vois alors Draco assis à côté de moi. Je fronce les sourcils quand je sens la « chose non identifiée » tomber presque sur mes yeux. Draco la prend dans sa main. Je vois alors que c'est un gant de toilette humidifié. Il le plie en deux et le repose sur mon front. C'est frais, ça fait du bien. J'en ferme les yeux de contentement.

Je sens Draco se relever. J'ouvre les yeux et le voit sortir de ma chambre. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre à la main. Il se rassit. Je me relève doucement en grimaçant. J'ai mal partout, c'est affreux. Il me donne le verre. Je regarde le fond. On dirait de l'eau gazeuse. Je l'avale cul sec. Et Geurk ! C'est dégueux ! Et en entendant le rire clair de mon blondinet, je dois faire une sale tête.

« Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? » demandais-je en réprimant une nouvelle grimace de dégoût alors que je lui rends le verre vide.

Il me sourit doucement et pose le verre sur ma table de chevet.

« C'est un cachet contre les maux de tête. » dit-il en posant sa main contre mon front.

« C'est un poison tu veux dire.» dis-je tandis qu'il la retire.

« Tu n'as pas de température c'est déjà ça, mais le gant te fera du bien. » reprend-il en souriant à ma réplique.

Mais, comment a-t-il fait pour tout trouver ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il trouve facilement sa place dans une cuisine et dans une boite à pharmacie.

Et surtout, combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

« Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? » dis-je en écho à mes pensés.

Il me regarde, et prend ma main.

« A peu près deux heures. » répond-il en m'embrassant la paume. Je réprime un frissonnement alors que mon cœur s'accélère.

Soudainement, je me redresse dans le lit, ma main s'échappe de la sienne.

« Liliane ! Mon Dieu, elle doit être affamé ! » M'exclamais-je en sortant du lit et me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une main me retient pourtant par la manche et je me sens tiré en arrière. Je sens le matelas sous mon corps alors qu'une bouche douce commence à s'occuper de mon cou. J'ai le cœur qui fait le grand huit contre ma poitrine. C'est trop bon !

« Chut, ne t'inquiète de rien. Reste avec moi Harry. » Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, produisant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Mais, Drac... » Un coup de langue sous mon oreille m'arrête dans mon élan. « Draco... Liliane... je... hum... je ne peux pas... » Il me fait alors taire en m'embrassant doucement.

« Je me suis occupé de tout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ta petite sœur a mangé comme une goulue il y a une heure, elle dort profondément maintenant. Tu peux rester tranquille. » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, ses mains enserrant mon visage.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il... il a donné son biberon à Liliane ! Ce mec est une perle ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Je lui souris doucement, mes yeux pétillants. Quand il est avec moi, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il peut me faire. ... Pas dans ce sens là voyons ! Tout de suite vous, vous pensez au sexe ! C'est pas possible ! Vous n'avez que ça en tête ! Bon où en est mon loup ? ... Hum sa main sur mon ventre, sous mon tee-shirt... sa bouche dans mon cou qui suçote et grignote agréablement ma peau. Tu es très bien où tu es en ce moment.

« Tu es un ange. » murmurais-je alors sans m'en rendre compte tandis que mon corps ce tend sous ses caresses.

Il relève son visage vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh mais l'ange ce n'est pas moi mon cœur. C'est toi. Je t'ai découvert et je sais ce que tu es. » Me dit-il avec un brin d'amusement.

Sa main remonte sur mon ventre et je sens alors ses doigts titiller mes boutons de chair. Il en prend un entre deux doigts et le fait tourner lentement pour attiser mon désir. Ce qui marche très bien croyez-moi. Je commence à pousser de petits gémissements qui traduis veulent dire « C'est trop bon, si tu continues pas un peu plus je te bouffe tout cru ! » Vous voyez le genre...

Mes bras enserrent alors son cou, mes doigts trouvant leur place dans ses cheveux, ce qui produit un frissonnement de sa part. Je souris doucement, et je vois ses yeux s'illuminer. Bizarrement je n'ai plus mal à la tête... Curieux non ?

« Mais je vois que tu peux être un vrai démon quand tu le veux. Sale petit cachottier ! Tu vas voir comment je punis les petits menteurs. » Sourit-il alors que son autre main se pose sur ma hanche. Je sens alors son corps bougé contre moi et je gémis quand je sens mon sexe caché par mon jean frotté contre son aine. Je me mords les lèvres et ferme les yeux afin d'apprécier au mieux l'onde de plaisir qui se propage dans mes veines.

« Ne te blesse pas mon ange. Il ne faudrait pas que tu abîmes tes lèvres. Elles peuvent servir tu sais. » Dit-il en caressant mes dites lèvres avec sa langue.

« Au lieu de parler, tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser, beau parleur. » répliquais-je d'un air taquin qui le fit sourire.

Et il le fit. Il sourit avant et m'embrassa tendrement, ma bouche s'ouvrant comme par automatisme pour laisser le passage à sa langue. N'empêche, je suis un bon dresseur de dragon vous ne trouvez pas ?

Nous nous embrassons pendant un moment, ses doigts passant à mon autre téton. Je gémis encore et mes mains passent innocemment sur ses fesses fermes. Mon geste produit une réaction de sa part, il bouge de nouveau contre moi alors qu'il soupire. Je commence alors à bouger mes mains doucement, faisant des gestes circulaires. Sa main quitte alors mon torse et je la sens descendre et arriver dans le bas de mon dos. Il me rapproche alors davantage de lui et quand je sens son désir contre mon aine, je me mets à bouger moi aussi, contre lui.

Nous entamons alors un rythme lent et sensuel nous faisant pousser de doux gémissements. Nos souffles s'accélèrent. Deviennent haletants. Sa bouche, qui est revenue s'occuper de mon oreille se retire alors. Il s'arrête tout d'un coup. J'ouvre les yeux quand je sens l'air frais caresser mon épiderme au niveau de mon abdomen. Il remonte mon tee-shirt, hésite. Je souris. Je me relève un peu, ma tête se posant dans le creux de son cou alors que de mes mains je passe mon vêtement par-dessus ma tête. Je l'envoie voler je ne sais où car à ce moment là, une bouche vient se poser sur ma jugulaire. Ses dents mordillent ma peau dans tous ses états. Mais je ne le vois pas comme ça. Mes mains se remettent en mouvement et atteignent les boutons de sa chemise. J'essaye tant bien que mal de détacher chaque bouton mais ce n'est pas chose aisée quand une douce langue vous cajole de partout.

Il se relève alors pour m'aider et je réussis enfin à lui enlever cette barrière m'empêchant d'atteindre sa peau. Mon regard caresse alors son torse pâle, ses abdominaux saillant sans être trop important. Tout ce qui me plait. Sa peau à l'air douce. Je croise son regard brillant. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur mes lèvres et je me penche pour cueillir l'une des deux pointes rosée entre mes lèvres. Je me mets alors à lécher et à mordiller ce morceau de chair tendre. Mes mains passent sur sa taille et je le sens se rétracter sous mes doigts frais. Il s'habitude pourtant très vite quand je me mets à le caresser doucement à ce niveau là.

Quand le morceau de chair est tendu, je m'occupe alors du second. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives puisqu'il caresse mes flancs doucement, faisant naître la chair de poule. Mon souffle frôle sa peau, le faisant frissonner et j'aime ça. J'aime voir les réactions que je peux produire en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut ressentir mais ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime et que je ne veux le lâcher pour rien au monde. Mais je ne dirai rien de mes sentiments tant que je ne serai pas sûr des siens. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Me taire est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment. ... Me taire et continuer ce que je suis en train de faire bien sûr.

Ma bouche remonte alors le long de son cou et je rencontre ses lèvres au passage, qui me font un petit bonjour en m'embrassant tendrement. Sa langue se joint à elles et joue avec sa compagne. Mon souffle s'accélère encore un peu si c'est possible. Ses mains sont à présent beaucoup plus bas qu'avant. Mon désir bien présent sous mon jean qui le compresse. ... Je peux vous dire que ce n'est vraiment pas le top un jean dans ce genre de moment ! Vous devez comprendre pourquoi ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin avec une merguez et des pois chiches !

Hum... Bon je me calme... Un trop plein d'hormones n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi. Mais avec une si merveilleuse créature comme Draco Malfoy au-dessus de vous qui vous fait des choses qui pourraient choquer les plus prudes, ce n'est vraiment pas chose aisée de se retenir ! Croyez-moi ! Je parle d'expérience ! Et ... YATAAAAAA ! Que c'est bon ! Ses mains viennent de se poser sur une partie qui devient un peu plus grosse si je puis me faire mettre heu me permettre ! Pas que je me vante ! Loin de là ! Mais je crois que je vais faire la suite de « La Tour Eiffel vengeresse » ! Si au cinéma je n'étais pas loin de dépasser la hauteur d'un des plus grand monument de France, là je peux vous dire qu'il dépasse tout ce que l'on peux imaginer !

Et si vous voulez savoir, à en juger par la bosse que je peux sentir contre ma cuisse, il est dans le même état d'excitation que le mien ! Ce n'est pas plus mal vous allez me dire ! Et vous avez absolument raison ! Imaginez un peu que je sois le seul à avoir un « flux sanguin » très important au niveau d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie ! Comme vous dites ! Ce n'est pas super ! Et c'est surtout la honte !

Alors que là ! Aucune honte ! Nous sommes tous les deux excités ! Nous le savons ! Et nous ne nous en plaignons pas ! Loin de là ! Nous faisons tout pour que ça le reste et faisons même pire ! Et puis... c'est bon la honte.

Comment ça, vous ne pensiez pas que je puisse être comme ça ? Mais je ne vous permets pas de juger ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je suis comme ça point barre. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sage ! Loin s'en faut ! Je suis loin d'être sage parfois ! Il suffit juste de savoir où appuyer pour pouvoir me faire « réagir » sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Et si vous me permettez, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu en ce moment ! Donc je retourne m'occuper de mon dragon. Sa main s'active un peu plus à travers la barrière qui cache mon sexe et je n'en peux presque plus ! Je suis sur le point d'exploser ! Sa bouche est partie à l'aventure de mon torse. Ses dents mordillent mes tétons, ma peau, y laissant des traces rougies. Si mes parents voient mon torse, je suis fini.

Les seuls sons pouvant sortir de ma bouche sont des gémissements et des plaintes. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais sortir autant de sons dans un tel moment. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer avant. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je sais que tout ceci est pour le moins agréable, si ce n'est plus.

Mes mains se font un peu plus hésitante quand elles atteignent la barrière de son jean. Mon pouce passe sous le tissu alors que je ferme les yeux mais je l'écarte aussitôt. Je sens les dents de Draco arrêter leur action sur mon torse. Je grogne et enfin décidé, mes pouces soulèvent un peu le tissu rugueux de son pantalon.

Sa bouche mordille un peu plus la peau de mon torse et sa langue part s'enrouler autour de mon téton droit que sa main appuie un peu plus sur son sexe pour me faire réagir.

Je pousse un feulement qui le fait sourire contre ma peau. Il remonte son visage vers le mien, dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et me fait un sourire coquin. J'en ai des frissons partout.

« Eh bien, cher ange, nous sommes très réceptif à ce que je vois ! » dit-il d'un air entendu alors qu'il presse un peu plus mon sexe encore caché.

Je rougis un peu. Oui bon, la honte est bonne mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne rougis plus ! Surtout dans cette situation !

Mais je sais prendre de l'assurance quand je veux ! Ma main quitte son jean et passe entre nos deux corps. Ma paume longe sa hanche et passe sur son estomac qui se contracte à mon toucher. J'esquisse un petit sourire.

Puis, étant soudain audacieux, je fais glisser ma main plus bas et effleure son jean. Je le sens se raidir et j'y vais franco. Je commence à caresser son membre gonflé et il niche sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle devient plus rapide et plus chaud au fur et à mesure de mes caresses. Je sens ses lèvres frôler la peau sensible au creux de mon cou au rythme de sa respiration et je sens mes poils se hérisser.

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille alors que ma main s'active un peu plus. Mon autre main étant posé sur sa hanche fine, mes doigts caressant sa peau.

« Eh bien, mon cœur, je vois que tu es très réceptif également. » murmurais-je d'une voix taquine en commençant à imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Il pousse un gémissement rauque. J'entends un mot sortir de ses lèvres et je sais qu'il se résume à « Petit démon ». J'adore quand il m'appel comme ça ! Mais je préfère « mon ange ». C'est plus poétique. Même si en ce moment la poésie n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

« Si tu me cherche, il va t'arriver des bricoles petit diable. » murmure-t-il d'un ton qui se veux menaçant.

Je pouffe alors qu'il fronce les sourcils de contrariété.

« Mais je n'attends que ça beau gosse. » murmurais-je un petit brin taquin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, mes hanches s'animent et je me retrouve sur lui, mes jambes de part son corps. Mes mains attrapent agilement ses poignets et je les remonte au dessus de sa tête.

Je l'entends grogner et je souris. Monsieur Malfoy n'aime pas être dominé avait-il dit. Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui faire changer d'avis. Évidemment, le « nous » en question me comprend moi et seulement moi. Personne d'autre ne pose ses sales pattes sur Draco. S'il faut, j'apposerais une marque signe que Draco Malfoy est la Propriété Privée Exclusive de Harry Potter, donc pas touche ! Je serais capable de faire un crime ! Je vous aurais prévenu.

Mes yeux verts se lient aux siens et voir autant de passion me déstabilise. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'y vois. Il y a aussi un petit quelque chose qui me prouve qu'il est contrarié d'être sous mon corps. Remédions cela voulez-vous.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et mes dents se mettent tendrement à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Je l'entends pousser un soupire de bien être et ça me pousse à faire ce que j'avais en tête.

Ma langue rejoint mes dents et je lèche consciencieusement cette lèvre rosée et gonflée. Il essaye de l'attraper au passage mais je me recule doucement, aimant jouer avec lui. Je dois dire que l'avoir à ma merci me rend euphorique.

Il grogne une nouvelle fois. Ayant pitié de lui ou ne pouvant résister à ses lèvres, c'est comme vous le prenez, j'avance mon visage du sien et l'embrasse fermement. Je calme pourtant mes ardeurs et passe une langue taquine sur ses lèvres pour annoncer ma venue dans son entre chaude.

Il ouvre délicatement les lèvres tout en poussant un petit gémissement, et ma langue part pour une nouvelle découverte de sa bouche. Je lèche ses dents blanches, laisse ma langue glissée le long de son palais et rencontre enfin sa jumelle.

Nous commençons alors un balai endiablé et passionné. Emporté par mon envie de plus, mes mains lâches ses poignets et se retrouvent dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux. Les siennes trouvent résidence sur mes hanches et le bout de ses doigts caresse avec lenteur ma peau sensible. Tous ses gestes m'électrisent.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps bouge contre lui. J'ondule mon bassin sur le bas de son ventre et je sens son désir caresser le tissu rêche de mon jean. Tout cela augmente mon désir et mes hanches prennent un rythme plus rapide contre lui.

Ses mains partent à la découverte de mon dos, et commencent à me guider dans mes gestes alors que son corps suit mon rythme. Nous devenons de plus en plus moite au fur et à mesure de nos allers et venues entre nos corps et nos souffles se font chauds et rapides. La pièce doit être à une température très élevée à présent.

Je sens son souffle caresser mon visage, et passer dans mon cou. Un énorme frisson me prend quand il mordille le bout de peau sensible sous mon cou. Ses mains montent et descendent avec langueur dans mon dos, passent sur mes fesses, sur mes hanches et moi j'ai peur ne plus pouvoir tenir !

Ce mec est une bombe à retardement ! Et je crois bien que c'est moi qui vais exploser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Mon sexe se fait un peu plus douloureux si c'est possible alors que mon plaisir augmente.

Mon rythme se fait plus rapide.

Nos souffles sont erratiques.

Je sens mon sexe se tendre.

Celui de Draco atteint le même niveau d'excitation.

Mes yeux se fixent aux siens.

Mes hanches bougent de plus en plus vite.

Son regard gris est ardent. Il me brûle au plus profond de moi-même.

Je m'y noie.

J'aimerais tant lui dire.

_Je t'aime..._

Mon cœur s'accélère.

Une dernière poussée contre lui et je sens mon plaisir atteindre son paroxysme.

Je gémis le nom de mon ange dans un son coupé par le plaisir et je me libère enfin.

Mon corps continues son rythme, et je sens Draco se tendre contre moi.

Ses mains se posent alors vivement sur mes fesses et je sens mon corps être pressé contre le sien avec passion. Il se mord les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux et après un dernier mouvement, il se libère à son tour. Ses lèvres rougissent sous ses dents. Mon prénom, murmuré entre ses lèvres, de sa voix douce, entre dans mes oreilles d'une exquise façon.

Mes yeux le fixent toujours. Il ouvre les siens et son regard m'électrise encore une fois. Il esquisse un petit sourire content, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je me laisse apaiser par son toucher. Ses bras se replacent dans mon dos.

Nos souffles retrouvent leur rythme habituel tout comme notre cœur que je sens battre l'un contre l'autre à l'unisson.

Ma tête se pose mollement dans son cou et je ferme les yeux de contentement.

Je suis bien maintenant.

Il est là.

Près de moi.

Et tout va pour le mieux.

Ou presque.

Mon esprit est serein. Je sens mes yeux devenir de plus en plus lourd. Sa respiration me calme et je m'assoupis enfin contre lui pour un instant de quiétude.

_Je t'aime..._

_Reste avec moi... _

Une main douce dans mes cheveux me sort de mon état léthargique. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt alors que je suis agressé par la lumière trop vive de l'extérieur.

« Tu te réveille mon ange. » chuchote une voix à mon oreille.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je me rappelle de qui est à mes côtés. Deux lèvres fraîches se posent sur mon front et je soupire de bien être.

L'une de mes mains soutient ma joue qui est posé au creux de son cou alors que l'autre est posée sur sa poitrine. Cette dernière est soulevée au rythme de sa respiration.

Je respire profondément son parfum, je m'enivre pour la garder avec moi, sur moi et autour de moi. Je relève doucement la tête et encre mon regard au sien. Ses yeux pétillent et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Je lui répond et l'embrasser doucement.

Mettant fin à notre échange, je regarde le réveil sur ma table de chevet. Elle m'indique qu'il est quatre heure de l'après midi. Nous avons dormi assez longtemps. Liliane doit avoir faim. Il faut vraiment que je me lève et pourtant l'envie n'y est pas.

Je le regarde une nouvelle fois alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je vois ses yeux se fixer automatiquement dessus. Shit, pourquoi j'ai toujours ce tic. C'est pas possible !

« Si tu conti... » Commence-t-il tout bas.

« Oui, je sais mon cœur. » le coupais-je rapidement avec un petit sourire confus.

Il me regarde interrogateur et amusé.

« Je n'y peux rien tu sais. » dis-je. « Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de faire ça. C'est une manie que j'ai prise. »

Une étincelle brille dans son regard et je me demande alors ce qu'il prépare. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander que me retrouve dos au matelas avec un ange au dessus de moi qui m'embrasse tendrement.

Je me laisse faire sans trop me débattre même si vous, vous en doutez, je n'ai nullement l'envie de me défaire de sa prise. Quand il libère ma bouche, il approche son visage de mon oreille et je sens alors son souffle chaud caresser ma peau.

« Mais, mon ange... je n'ai jamais dit que cette manie de te mordiller la lèvre me déplaisais. » chuchote-il alors qu'il porte son index à ma bouche et caresse la dite lèvre avec. « Je dirais même que ce tic ... a quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel. »

Il abaisse ma lèvre de son index et je laisse échappe un petit gémissement.

« Oh oui, c'est très tentant lorsque tu fais ça. »

Il se rapproche de moi et se met à lécher doucement ma lèvre, à la mordiller et à embrasser le coin de ma bouche.

Alors que j'allais laisser le passage à sa langue, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la maison. On sursaute tout les deux. On se regarde. Je soupire. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. C'est cruel.

Draco se redresse pourtant, et m'aide à sortir du lit. Je passe devant lui et je sursaute quand une petite main claque doucement mes fesses. Je me retourne surpris. Je vois mon petit ami sourire d'un air amusé. Il me fait un clin d'œil et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'approche de moi et me regardant fixement, me murmure :

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pouvoir les toucher comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, m'a donné envie d'en découvrir plus. »

Il m'embrasse rudement, me laissant étonné mais pantois. Il me surprendra toujours.

On se met alors à la recherche de nos chemises. Je me demande où ses petites coquines ont pu se cacher. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé tout à l'heure... Autre chose demandai mon attention.

Je retrouve finalement la mienne sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Au passage, je récupère celle de mon homme qui s'est trouvée suspendu à mon portemanteau. C'était bien visé. Je lui tend et lui souris. Il me répond et son regard est attiré par mon ordinateur.

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur le haut de l'écran. Puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu étais ici quand on c'est parlé pour la première fois ? » me demande-t-il alors.

Sa question me surprend.

« Heu oui. Pourquoi ? » Posais-je à mon tour alors qu'il sourit doucement, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

« Pour rien. Je me disais juste que j'étais content que Blaise m'ait présenté ce forum. » Répond-il.

« Tu n'étais pas chez toi ce jour là ? » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il recule du PC et revient vers moi.

« Non, Internet est proscrit chez moi. » dit-il seulement d'un ton froid qui me résolu à arrêter mes questions.

« Bien. » je dis alors soudain refroidit. « Je vais ouvrir la porte. »

Je sort rapidement de la chambre, mon cœur se serrant pour je ne sais quelle raison. Arrivé devant les escaliers je sens une main attraper mon poignet et je me fige. Un corps se presse contre moi et je sens ma poitrine se soulever au rythme de mon cœur affolé.

« Excuse-moi... Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça. ... Je... C'est juste que... Je n'aime pas parler de chez moi. » Dit-il tout bas alors que son nez est niché sur ma nuque.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais, j'aimerais juste que tu me parles. Tu ne me dis rien. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Mais ne m'en veux pas si j'ai parfois des réactions qui ne te plaisent pas. »

« Je sais. » murmure-t-il.

« Tu connais presque tout de moi. Tu connais mes parents, mes amis, et où je vis. Mais moi... Je ne sais rien de toi. Je me rends juste compte que tu n'aime pas parler de ta famille et ça je ne le comprend pas. J'ai l'habitude d'être dans une famille soudée. J'aimerais que ce soit pareil pour toi. » Je répond franchement.

Je l'entends soupirer et se détacher de moi. Je me tourne lentement vers lui. Il a la tête basse. Je m'apprête à le rassurer quand la sonnerie de l'entrée résonne une nouvelle fois.

« Merde. » poussais-je vivement.

Je descends rapidement les escaliers et ouvre la porte d'entrée à toute volée.

Je vois alors Hermione, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés qui fait le pied de grue sur le pas de ma porte. Oula ! Une Hermione en colère, ce n'est pas pour ton matricule Potter.

« Oui Mione chérie ? » fis-je avec un sourire contrit.

Je la sens frémir de colère. Ses yeux me déshabille du regard et se fixe soudainement dans mon dos. Shit. Draco est arrivé et d'après le souvenir que j'ai, nous ne sommes pas habillé « convenablement » on va dire.

Je vois alors ses yeux s'éclairer mais quand elle parle, sa voix prend un ton de reproche.

« J'espère au moins que je n'ai pas attendu pour rien et que ça a valu le coup. » me dit-elle alors.

Et pour ne pas changer, j'offre la palme d'or à celui qui trouve ce que je fais.

Oui bon vous l'aurez compris ! Je rougis ! Pour ne pas changer ! C'est pas croyable quand même ! Après ce que Draco et moi avons fait, je n'ai eu aucune rougeur « inutile » sur les joues et quand ma meilleure amie y fait allusion je deviens aussi rouge que le nez du Père Noël !

« Ravi de te revoir Draco. » continu-t-elle en souriant vivement à mon petit ami. Puis elle se tourne vers moi. « Tu vas me laisser entrer ou tu veux que je compte toutes les imperfections de ta porte d'entrée ? »

Je bredouille et lui laisse enfin le passage. Elle entre et retire sa veste beige qu'elle accroche au portemanteau.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ? » lui demandais-je, curieux.

Son regard se porte sur Draco qui est encore au bas des marches.

« Hermione a appelé pendant que tu dormais ce matin. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu en cours. J'ai essayé de la rassurer mais elle a voulu te voir. » Draco me répond d'une voix basse.

Je crois qu'il est encore chamboulé pour tout à l'heure. Je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il n'est pas si fort qu'il le laisse penser.

« Harry. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

La voix d'Hermione me sort de mes pensés. Mon cœur se serre quand je repense à Remus. J'ai honte de moi maintenant. Je n'ai plus pensé à lui depuis que je me suis réveillé. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que tout ira pour le mieux pour lui.

« C'est Remus. » dis-je simplement.

J'entends Hermione laissé échapper un « Quoi ? » surpris.

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde.

« Il est dans le coma. Il ... Il a été conduit à l'hôpital en urgence hier après midi. ... Mes parents sont avec lui. ... Je... »

Je n'arrive plus à parler. J'essaye de contenir mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Je sens une main chaude se glisser dans la mienne. Je relève mes yeux embués vers Draco. Puis il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse allez à son étreinte.

« Harry... Je... Je vais garder Liliane... Va rejoindre tes parents. »

Je relève tout de suite la tête.

« Comment ? » fis-je.

« Va. » me dit-elle doucement. « Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Je baisse les yeux. Ils ont besoin de moi oui. Mais moi... j'ai besoin de Draco.

« Je viens avec toi. » fait-il alors sans que je ne m'y attende.

Je croise ses prunelles et je me sens rassurer. Il sera là alors tout ira bien. Je regarde ma meilleure amie et j'acquiesce. Elle me fait un petit sourire rassurant auquel je réponds.

Draco sera avec moi... Tout ira bien maintenant...

_À suivre... _

_Et voilà ! Je sais ça a été long à venir mais il est là ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre de Magnifique rencontre vous aura plus ! _

_Je vous fais pleins de bisous et vous dit à la prochaine fois ! _

_Vert Emeraude_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Et ouis je suis de retour ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Hum... **_

_**Bon et bien je vous donne ce nouveau chapitre avant grand bonheur puisque ce matin j'ai eu les résultats pour le Bac et ... je l'ai ! Moi qui pensais passer au rattrapage ! Je l'ai du premier coup ! I'm Happy ! Happy ! **_

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE : _**

_**Bon c'est pas tout ça mais certaines personnes ont du recevoir une Alert la semaine dernière et se sont sans doute rendu compte que ce n'était pas un chapitre ou que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je vous assure c'est normal. En réalité, j'ai modifié un petit détail au chapitre 2 de Magnifique rencontre et pour ne pas que vous ayez à regarder, je vais vous dire ce que c'est. Enfin en théorie. Bon... En fait j'ai juste rajouté un détail sur une phrase. Je vais vous la remettre ici en deux exemplaires pour que vous voyez la différence.**_

**Phrase d'origine : **_Enfin ça n'à pas changer aujourd'hui puisque a même réussi à travailler avec lui ! » Rigola-t-elle. _

**Phrase remodelée :**_ Enfin ça n'à pas changer aujourd'hui puisque Sirius et Remus ont même réussi à travailler avec lui ! » Rigola-t-elle._

_**Voilà, voilà, ça aidera pour ce chapitre . Sinon... Je suis désolé mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews encore une fois. Je suis naze. Je ne dors que 4 H par nuit à cause d'un bébé chat dont je doit m'occuper et le stress des résultats arrivant à grand pas n'aidant pas non plus. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous poster ce chapitre rapidement et apporté certains éléments sans en mettre trop, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! **_

_**Mais je veux vous remerciez grandement pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois. **_

_**Et petit clin d'œil à Freaky Fair, si tu passes par là... Tu avais raison ;) Je t'aimmeuh ma choute **_

_**Et je félicite tout les bacheliers également ! (Bravo mon ti Ben ;) )**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous et à vous toutes. **_

**Chapitre 10 : Quand tout le bouleverse**

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons Draco et moi dans sa voiture. J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche afin d'enlever le petit... problème situé au niveau de mon pantalon. Oui, parce que j'ais remarqué que ce n'était pas simple de marcher avec du sperme plein le caleçon.

J'ai bien proposé à Draco de prendre une douche, mais il a insisté pour passer chez lui afin de se changer. Il a du courage. Ce n'est vraiment pas confortable. Enfin bon, j'ai du passer dix minutes à rappeler à Hermione toutes les choses à faire avec Liliane. Elle m'a rappelé qu'elle avait déjà gardé ma sœur au moins trois fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours peur qui lui arrive quelque chose, même si pendant un « court » instant avec Draco j'ai carrément zappé que je devais m'en occuper.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Draco débouche dans un quartier résidentiel où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Les maisons sont d'une hauteur impressionnante et je suis sûr que la plupart des résidents sont friqués comme pas deux. Je ne pensais pas que Draco pouvait vivre dans un tel coin, mais après tout je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui.

Nous arrivons à un cul de sac devant une grille en fer forgé. Il sort de sa poche un petit gadget sur lequel il appuie et la porte s'ouvre automatiquement, des lumières clignotant sur les piliers en crépis sur les côtés. Une fois la porte grande ouverte, il avance la voiture jusqu'au devant de la maison en contournant un grand parterre de pelouse entouré de fleurs magnifiques.

Il stoppe le contact et ose enfin me regarder. Je lui souris et après un petit moment d'hésitation, il ouvre la bouche.

« Tu veux m'accompagner ou tu préfères rester ici ? » il me demande ça comme si ce que j'allais trouver dans cette maison magnifique était mon pire cauchemar.

Je lui souris et réponds : « J'aimerais rentré. »

Il acquiesce et sort de la voiture. J'en fais de même. Il fait le tour de la voiture et se place à mes côtés. Je lui prends la main mais à ma surprise, il l'enlève aussitôt et la met dans la poche de sa veste. Je le regarde abasourdi et les yeux pleins de questions. Il me fait alors un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi mon ange mais mes parents ne sont pas au courant non plus pour mes ... préférences. Je préfère rester discret tu comprends ? » Dit-il sur un ton coupable.

J'acquiesce doucement et le suit. Je lève alors les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte ces derniers s'ouvrent en grand en avisant le manoir devant lequel je me trouve. Il est... IMMENSE ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus grande baraque que celle-là ! Il faut que je pense à me reconvertir en banquier international et avoir ma propre firme !

Je ne vais pas vous le décrire car je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouvé les mots mais je vais seulement vous dire de penser à Buckingham Palace pour vous l'imaginer... en un peu plus petit par contre. J'exagère sans doute un peu, même beaucoup...

Je continue de suivre Draco. Nous montons les quelques marches menant au perron et mon petit ami ouvre la porte en bois massif. Nous débouchons sur un immense hall d'entrée en marbre. De chaque côté, un escalier mène à l'étage, et à droite et à gauche, une grande porte menant à un grand salon et une salle à manger. Au bout du couloir en face de l'entrée se trouve la cuisine. Tout est magnifiquement décoré. C'est splendide et Draco doit avoir vu mon air ébahi puisqu'il sourit.

« Nous avons une décoratrice d'intérieur et d'extérieur. » me dit-il.

« Il faut que tu la présentes à ma mère, elle serait ravi de demander ses services. » chuchotais-je en souriant.

« Cette personne ne s'occupe que de chez nous. C'est ma mère. » Continua-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le regarder et d'observer les alentours. Il me demande ensuite de le suivre dans le salon et me propose de m'asseoir en attendant qu'il revienne. Il me fait un petit sourire, murmure un « A très vite. », puis il sort de la salle. Je l'entends monter les escaliers et les bruits de pas étouffés par l'épaisseur du plafond, me permets de suivre son ascension dans la maison. Enfin, le bruit de ses pas ne se font plus entendre. Je soupire. Cette maison est immense ... mais ... son ambiance me met mal à l'aise.

Plusieurs minutes passent assez rapidement. Je reste assis sur le canapé en cuir beige, mes doigts battant un rythme inconnu sur mes cuisses que j'ai croisées. Mes yeux observent tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver sur leur passage. Au fond de la pièce, j'ai remarqué un piano qui doit valoir une petite fortune. En face de moi se trouve une immense télévision avec tous les petits gadgets de notre génération.

Je me lève et m'approche de la grande fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux bougeant sous la petite brise. Je croise les bras et contemple le jardin parsemé de fleurs magnifiques et très bien entretenu.

Des pas retentissent alors à mes oreilles. Je me dis que Draco à peut-être finit de prendre sa douche. ... Il est donc... nu ? Pourquoi je reste là moi alors ? Si il est nu ! Je devrais y aller ! Je peux mettre le fait de lui sauter dessus sur la faute des hormones ! ... Non mais je ne vais pas bien moi ! Sauter sur Draco ou sauter Draco chez lui ! Alors que ses parents ne sont pas au courant ! Faut vraiment que je me calme !

Je me rassois rapidement sur le canapé, je m'étire de tout mon long quand une voix froide me stoppe dans mon geste.

« Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? » fit-elle.

C'est une femme à n'en pas douter. Mais cette femme, rien qu'à sa voix, me fais peur. Mamannnn...

Je me lève rapidement. Je suis droit comme un « i ». J'ose un regard vers elle. Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle magnifique ! De long cheveux blonds bouclés cascadent tout autour d'elle et son corps est moulé à la perfection par une petite robe d'été de couleur blanche qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux. Cette femme est magnifique mais ces deux yeux bleus nuit qui me fixent froidement gâchent un peu de sa beauté. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins très belle.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter jeune homme ... Mais je vous serais grée de me répondre ! » reprend-elle, me sortant de mon observation.

« Je ... Je suis... le ... L'ami ... Enfin je suis ... un ami de votre fils Madame. » dis-je en bégayant.

« Un ami ? Draco ? C'est bien une première. » Dit-elle pensive en faisant signe à deux hommes de poser leur cinq sacs chacun sur la grande table.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et où est donc ce jeune fringant puisque vous êtes là ? » me demande-t-elle en vidant ses sacs... remplis de vêtements !

« Heu... Douche... Draco est à la douche. » Dis-je tout en essayant d'occulter les images de mon petit ami nu, l'eau glissant sur sa peau pâle et son visage tendu vers le pommeau de douche (1).

Ses yeux me transpercent de toute part et je sens mes joues légèrement s'échauffer. Pour ne pas changer vous allez me dire. Vous savez bien qu'on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !

La mère de Draco, car je suis sûr que c'est elle, s'apprête à parler quand une voix que je connais la coupe.

« Mère. » fait Draco en s'avançant vers moi tout en la regardant intensément.

Ah bah oui j'avais raison. C'est bien la mère de mon chéri ! Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas hérité de son caractère ! Le physique oui, mon homme est à tombé à la renverse, mais pour le caractère, il est tout sauf froid.

Draco est enfin à mes côtés. Sa mère ne l'a même pas regardé, et je sens mon malaise monté d'un cran. Ça ne doit pas être la fête tous les jours ici, c'est moi qui vous l'dis !

Finalement, Madame Malfoy se tourne vers son fils, lui dardant un regard dégoûté. Si elle pouvait le bouffer, je crois qu'elle le ferait. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais elle fait vraiment peur avec ses yeux presque noirs !

Draco doit sentir mon malaise puisqu'il prend la parole.

« Mère, je vous présente Harry, un ami. ... Harry, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy, ... ma mère. »

« En-Enchanté Madame. » dis-je en tendant une main vers elle.

Ses yeux me fixent. Je pense rêvé en voyant un semblant de colère passer dans son regard avant de se détourner sans m'avoir serrer la main. Mon bras retombe alors le long de mon corps et je baisse légèrement la tête tout en me mordant les lèvres. Si c'est moi qui ai causé cette ambiance, je n'imagine même pas les fêtes de fin d'année s'ils reçoivent des invités.

Je sens Draco se rapprocher de moi et me dire d'une voix basse que je ne lui reconnais pas qu'il est temps d'y aller. J'acquiesce alors et le suis. Il prend sa veste de cuir noir posé sur le portemanteau et nous sortons.

Un silence gênant règne en maître dans la voiture. Draco allume la radio et repasse sa musique que j'ai deviné être sa favorite. This Love. Nous avons les mêmes goûts en tout cas et un petit sourire vint malgré moi fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Nous sortons de la résidence et reprenons la route. Mes yeux fixent sans les voir les arbres passés à grande vitesse par la vitre alors que je me repasse la scène qui vient de se produire en tête.

Tout ce que j'ai pu retenir après ça, c'est que je comprends Draco quand il me dit qu'il n'aime pas parler de chez lui. L'ambiance est frigide. Les propriétaires le sont tout autant. Tout du moins, la maîtresse de maison. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment est le père de mon petit ami.

Jetant un petit regard à celui-ci, je remarque que ses yeux sont fixés sur la route, mais son visage est défait. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui mais je ne vois pas quoi faire. Je ne connais rien de sa vie de famille. Je sais seulement qu'il n'a pas l'air très heureux avec elle.

Et si, ma simple présence peut le faire aller mieux alors je serais là. Je l'aime et je n'ai aucunement l'envie de le laisser s'échapper de moi à cause de ses parents. Si, il prend à mon plus grand malheur la décision de me laisser, je ne sais pas comment j'en ressortirais. Mes sentiments se sont développés au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je pense à lui à chaque minute. Mes révisions pour mes examens que j'ai commencés depuis une semaine sont entrecoupés par mes pensés menant toujours à lui.

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire un jour « Je suis amoureux ». Et pourtant. Je le suis. Et la personne concernée ne le sait même pas. C'est bien triste me direz vous. Et bien, oui, ça l'est. Parce que je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais la chance de pouvoir lui souffler, lui murmurer ou lui écrire ces mots que je lui dis à chaque instant au fond de moi.

Mais, jamais je n'oserais. Je ne sais pas ce que Draco pense. Peut-être que pour lui, je ne suis qu'une conquête de plus sur son palmarès. Après tout, je ne sais pas comment il était avant d'être avec moi. Il n'aime pas parler de lui, pourtant ça pourrait régler certains points.

Mais je ne lui dois rien. Nous ne nous sommes pas promis d'être ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Et ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes ensemble. Il a le droit de ne pas tout me dire même si dans un couple, pour avancer, il faut savoir se faire confiance l'un et l'autre. Je ne suis pas un professionnel dans ce domaine mais c'est une base essentielle et je me demande si elle s'applique pour lui.

Mais le problème du moment, ... que trouver pour le réconforter ? Et déjà, que lui dire ? Que faire ?

Je triture mes mains d'un air mal à l'aise. Et mes yeux se fixent sur sa main blanche posée sur le levier de vitesse. Non, Potter ne pense pas à autre chose ! Ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le moment !

J'arrête alors de me tordre les mains et la gauche vient se poser sur la sienne alors qu'elle change une vitesse. Je la presse un peu contre ma paume et il tourne la tête vers moi. J'ose un sourire et après un instant il me répond. Sa main se retourne et nous nous retrouvons paume contre paume, nos doigts s'entremêlant ensemble. Il murmure un « Merci » du bout des lèvres et je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

La route continues comme cela. La chanson passant en boucle me fait un bien fou. Nous arrivons enfin au parking de l'hôpital. Une place se libère au même moment et Draco s'engage. Il stoppe le contact mais garde sa main dans la mienne et j'en suis heureux. Il me regarde tendrement et je sais qu'il va parler.

« Harry, je... » Commence-t-il. « Tu sais, je regrette beaucoup que tu ais vu ça. » dit-il en détournant le regard.

Mon autre main s'avance vers lui et je lui prends délicatement le menton pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux gris se fixent automatiquement aux miens et je souris afin de le rassurer.

« Ce n'est rien, mon ange. » répondis-je. « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour parler. Je ne chercherais plus à savoir ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Si tu penses que c'est mieux, je respecterais ton choix. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance c'est tout. » Dis-je tout bas avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes en une douce caresse.

Je me recule et le regarde, cherchant à sonder ses yeux.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-il en me regardant tendrement alors qu'à son tour, sa main libre se pose sur ma joue.

Je souris et appuies un peu plus ma joue contre sa paume puis je l'embrasse amoureusement. Il souris à son tour et se penche vers moi. Nous échangeons un doux baiser puis nous nous séparons à contre cœur. Il soupire en prenant la parole.

« Nous devrions y aller avant que les visites ne soient terminées. » dit-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa.

J'acquiesce et sort finalement de la voiture. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance raisonnable. Nous entrons dans le hall de l'hôpital et je me dirige vers l'accueil où une jeune femme en chemise moulante blanche travaille sur son ordinateur.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je cherche le numéro de chambre de Monsieur Remus Lupin s'il vous plait. » Demandais-je d'une voix claire.

Elle relève la tête et me fait un sourire timide. Elle est assez jolie avec ses nattes châtains clair de chaque côté de la tête et ses beaux yeux bleu clair. Elle me fait un peu penser à une écolière. Enfin je ne vais pas continuer à la détailler car je sens Draco se tendre dans mon dos. Jaloux ? Nous allons voir...

J'adresse un sourire timide à la jeune fille et elle me répond en retour en battant des cils. Je sursaute quand je sens des doigts me pincer discrètement les fesses. Je jette un regard à mon petit ami et je le vois lancer un regard noir à la demoiselle. Jaloux. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je suis heureux de le savoir ! Il défend ses intérêts à ce que je vois. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie alors que l'hôtesse me répond que Remus est dans la chambre 223. Je la remercie chaudement, souriant discrètement quand je remarque que Draco ne lui a pas adressé une seule parole. Il n'a fait que la regarder d'un air froid.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça après le moment qu'il a vécu tout à l'heure mais je ne veux plus qu'il y pense. Et quoi de mieux que de penser à moi ! Bon je suis peut-être égoïste et ALORS ? J'ai le droit non ? C'est mon mec ! Alors personne n'y touche ! Non mais oh ! C'est pas la fête à mémé non plus ! Vous vous croyez ou ? Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas à essayer de faire les yeux doux à MON mec ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je l'ai déjà dit je crois mais je vais me répéter pour bien vous le faire entrer dans le crâne. ... c'est Mon mec, il est à MOI et je le garde pour ma tronche ! Faut pas déconner non plus !

Bon je suis ou moi ? Ah oui, chambre 223, c'est donc au deuxième étage. Draco me suit de près et je sens son regard brûler ma nuque. C'est bon ça !

Un médecin sort d'un ascenseur et nous nous glissons rapidement à l'intérieur. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux dedans et après un instant où celui-ci monte les deux étages, Draco appuies sur le bouton arrêt. La machine s'arrête net et je vois mon adorable petit ami se tourner vers moi, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Heuuuuu ... au secours ?

C'est pas bon pour moi ça. Il avance vers moi et moi bah... je recule trop effrayer pour affronter le dragon. C'est ça de jouer les malin Potter après on se défile ! Pfff pauvre tâche ! Ils sont partis ou tes bijoux de familles ? En vacance ? Ils font la grève peut-être ? Parce que là tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'un homme en ce moment ! Bouge ton cul un peu ! Soit fort ! Affronte la bête !

Facile à dire stupide conscience ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse quand il me regarde avec ses yeux là ? Impossible de résister !

Sa main droite se pose sur le mur de l'ascenseur qui est dans mon dos et son autre main s'avance vers mon oreille. Je sens ses doigts caresser mon lobe et sa bouche s'étire en un sourire plus grand quand il m'entend gémir sourdement. Je ferme les yeux quand il approche son regard vers moi. Son souffle caresse ma bouche mais disparaît pour venir flatter mon cou qu'il embrasse et mordille tendrement avant de le lécher et de sucer ma peau. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa veste en cuir et je ferme plus fortement les yeux. Puis je sens son souffle caresser mon autre oreille et je l'entends murmurer.

« Mon ange, tu dois savoir que je suis ... extrêmement possessif et jaloux. Je ne supporte pas que l'on approche ce qui est à moi. Alors je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te regarde, te touche ou sente ton odeur si particulière. Tu es à moi maintenant et je compte bien te garder encore un bon bout de temps. » Susurre-t-il doucement avant de mordiller la peau sous mon oreille.

Sous ce geste je gémis et me colle plus fortement à lui. Il colle son front au mien et me demande d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fais sans attendre. Son regard est flamboyant de désir et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, ici. Il dépose un baiser volé sur mes lèvres et je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre.

« J'espère que ces règles te vont mon ange car je ne changerais rien. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue, sa main ayant abandonné mon oreille.

J'acquiesce gravement en le regardant intensément.

« Bien. Maintenant je pense que nous pouvons y aller ? »

J'acquiesce encore une fois et il se détache de moi après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Il me fait un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un sourire et il appuie sur le bouton afin de remettre en marche l'ascenseur.

Nous arrivons tout de suite au second étage et nous sortons de cette machine ou j'ai eu un bon coup de chaleur. Je sens d'ailleurs mes joues devenir très rouge en y pensant.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la chambre de Remus et je frappe doucement de mon poing sur la porte. Des bruits de pas feutrés se font entendre et la porte s'ouvre doucement sur le visage de Sirius, mon parrain.

« Ah Harry. Lily m'a dit que tu gardais Liliane chez vous. » Me dit-il en salue d'une mine défaite alors qu'il me laisse entrer suivit de Draco. Il salue mon petit ami de la tête et celui-ci fait de même.

« Bonjour Sirius. Hermione est passé à la maison pour que je puisse venir. » Je réponds en restant dans un coin de la chambre.

Mon regard est attiré par le _bip _régulier produit par une machine à côté du lit de Remus. Mes yeux se posent d'ailleurs sur lui et mon cœur se serre en le voyant. Sa tête est entourée d'une bande blanche et la seule chose que l'on peut voir sur son visage ce sont ses yeux clos. Un drap blanc le recouvre et je le croirais mort si je ne voyais pas le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine. Mes yeux croisent ceux de mon parrain, essayant de lui faire passer par ce regard les questions que je me pose.

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Comment va-t-il ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Sirius regarde lui aussi son ami et il soupire.

« Il est encore dans le coma. » Me dit-il. « Les médecins ne savent pas s'il se réveillera. »

Une boule se sert dans ma poitrine et je remarque à peine Draco sortir de la pièce. Je l'entends juste dire d'une voix basse qu'il m'attend dehors. J'acquiesce sans m'en rendre compte et m'approche du lit de Remus. Sirius se place à mes côtés et remontent le drap sur son torse.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Maman n'a pas voulu me le dire. » Demandais-je alors.

J'entends mon parrain soupirer.

« Nous avions une mission lui et moi. James nous avait envoyé sur le lieu d'un braquage dans une banque en ville. Nous y sommes allé. Et dès que nous sommes arrivé, une explosion a eu lieu. Remus était juste devant la porte. La déflagration l'a envoyé contre un mur. Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il était inconscient et il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. »

Ma main attrape tout de suite celle de mon parrain alors que l'autre est posé sur la main pâle de Remus.

« Où sont mes parents ? » demandais-je sans le regarder.

« Ils sont partis manger quelque chose. Je viens juste d'arriver alors je les ai remplacé à son chevet. J'ai du remplir tout un tas de paperasse pour détailler ce qu'il c'est passé. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant. » Dit-il d'un ton las.

Un silence se fait. Je m'imagine la scène horrible qu'il vient de me décrire.

« Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre et espérer qu'il se réveille. » continue-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise derrière lui.

J'acquiesce. Je retire alors ma veste, ayant trop chaud. Tout d'un coup une exclamation se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers mon parrain qui a en ce moment même les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur mon cou. Puis un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Je pourrais dire qu'il a un air presque sadique.

« Et bien, mon cher neveu commence à s'intéresser au genre humain d'une autre manière qu'en amitié on dirait. » dit-il d'un air sournois en fixant toujours mon cou ! Il éclate de rire ce petit con !

Mais bon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai !

Je porte ma main à mon cou là ou mon cher parrain regarde depuis deux minutes. Et là, horrifié, je remarque une petite grosseur au niveau de ma clavicule ! C'est un peu granuleux. Putain non ! Ne me dit pas qu'il a fait ça ! Draco, je vais te zigouiller ! Je t'aime peut-être mais tu vas mourir si tu m'as vraiment fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ! Ma phrase est incompréhensible et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre à vous ? Ce n'est pas qui vous balader avec un suçon gros comme un œuf sur une partie bien visible de tout votre corps !

Draco, fais gaffe à tes héritages de familles ! Tu vas souffrir si ma mère voit ça ! De toutes façon il ne risque pas de s'en servir s'il est gay ! Et je compte bien ne pas le faire changer et le garder pour moi comme je l'ai déjà dit. Ça ne devrait pas trop le déranger alors. Vous pensez que si ? Bof, je m'en fou après tout ! Ce n'est que son matériel reproducteur... Ah oui en effet, il peut me faire monter au rideau ce dit matériel. C'est pas con, merci de me l'avoir rappeler !

Ah bah tiens ! Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr ! Ah non ! Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est en fait ma mère et mon père, Draco passe juste en coup de vent ! Et Sirius est toujours mort de rire ! Franchement ce n'est vraiment pas le moment parrain ! Ton ami est dans le coma et toi tu te fends la poire ! C'est le stress qui doit lui faire ça ! C'est sûrement le stress ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! Bon sang Sirius calme-toi où ils vont tous se demander ce qu'il c'est passé.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Liliane ? » Fait alors ma mère en me voyant.

« Calme-toi maman, Hermione est avec elle. J'ai demandé... J'ai demandé à Draco de m'emmener. » Répondis-je en regardant mon petit ami dans les yeux essayant par cela de lui faire passer un message.

Ne dit rien...

Tu vas mourir.

Voilà mon message se résume à ça ! Qu'il ne dise rien sur la vérité concernant son moment passé chez moi. Et le « Tu vas mourir » ... et bien ... c'est pour le suçon !

Suçon que ma mère vient juste de voir si j'en juge par ses yeux écarquillés. Shit. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas gardé ma veste ? Parce que là ça sens mauvais pour moi c't'histoire ! Qu'est ce que je peux être con parfois ! ... Minute : Qui a dit oui ?

Bon, je vous l'accorde, sur ce coup là je n'ai pas été très malin !

« James, Lilly, vous auriez du rentrer dormir un peu. » fait Sirius à mes parents.

« Non, nous... nous avons décidé de rester un peu. Et les visites sont bientôt finies. » Répond ma mère d'un air las.

J'essaye de me faire le plus petit possible, espérant qu'elle oublierait l'horrible marque sur mon cou. Quoique, elle n'est pas aussi horrible puisqu'elle vient de Draco.

« Harry. » la voix de ma mère résonne derrière moi alors que je m'apprête à sortir. Je me tourne vers elle.

« Oui maman ? »

« J'ai croisé ton ami, » elle jette un œil à mon cou et reprend. « ... Draco dans le couloir. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait entrer ? » Me demande-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux. Emeraude contre émeraude. Un véritable combat à chaque rencontre.

Heu, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi mon petit ami n'est plus là au juste ? Ai-je donc été si impliqué par Remus et Sirius quand je suis entré ?

Ma mère me fixe toujours, autant lui dire une vérité, même si je ne lui dis pas tout.

« Il était là au début mais il a du ressortir. Il voulait peut-être ne pas se mêler de nos histoires. » Répondis-je en regardant la porte.

« C'est un gentil garçon, Harry. Il doit être bien éduqué. » Continue ma mère en fixant de nouveau mon cou.

« Heu, oui. ... Oui sans doute. » Répondis-je discrètement en repensant à Narcissa.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et une infirmière un peu ronde entre dans la chambre nous prévenant que les visites sont terminées.

Nous disons alors au revoir à Remus nous demandant s'ils nous entends dans son inconscience.

Dans le couloir, je retrouve Draco assis sur une chaise, la tête dans ses mains. Je préviens mes parents et Sirius qui parlent au médecin que je vais le voir. Arrivé près de lui, je prends place sur l'autre chaise et vérifiant que mes proches ne me regardent pas, je pose une main sur son genou. Il redresse alors la tête et ses yeux bleu gris s'encrent aux miens. Il me fait un petit sourire et prend la parole.

« Désolé pour être sortit, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos histoires familiales. » me dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je lui adresse un sourire retenu, mon semblant de colère pour le suçon ayant disparu.

« Je te remercie Draco. » lui dis-je en le regardant intensément.

Il sourit de nouveau mais je vois son regard perdre de son éclat quand il détourne la tête en regardant du côté de mes parents et Sirius.

« Ils... Ils n'ont rien dit pour le suçon ? » Demande-t-il soudainement.

Je suis surpris qu'il y pense et à mon tour je regarde mes parents.

« Non. » répondis-je. « Je crois que ma mère l'a vu. ... Non, en fait, j'en suis même sûr. Mon parrain a rigolé en le voyant et c'est moqué de moi et mon père n'a rien remarqué. Il n'a pas parlé une seule fois depuis que je l'ai vu dans la chambre. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de les avoir envoyez en mission. » Répondis-je en finissant par détourner mon regard vers le mur en face de nous.

« Je suis désolé tu sais. » fit alors Draco.

« Tu n'es en rien responsable dans l'accident de Remus, Draco. À moins que tu ne sois l'un des malfrats qui a fait exploser une banque en ville hier, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Non, je ... Je parlais du suçon. Je ne voulais pas te le faire. Enfin du moins, pas un aussi visible. Mais... quand je t'ai vu flirter avec cette hôtesse, je... oui, j'avoue j'ai été jaloux. Je suis désolé d'être si possessif mais je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature en quelque sorte. » Dit-il d'une traite.

Mes doigts bougent alors un peu sur son genou alors que je souries.

« Ce n'est rien. Si tu es jaloux, je peux peut-être avoir une chance que tu ne tiennes un peu à moi... » Dis-je alors sans pouvoir me retenir. J'écarquille les yeux d'effroi et je balbutie un « Oublie c'que j'viens de dire. » très rapidement.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux mon ange. » reprend-il alors.

Je le regarde ahuri. Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu qu'il tenait un peu à moi ? Je rêve éveillé. Bien sûr, si d'autre mots venaient à sortir de sa délicieuse bouche, je sauterais de joies contre les murs de cet hôpital mais en ce moment, je n'ai envie que d'une chose. Celle de l'embrasser en essayant de passer un minimum de sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui.

« C'est vrai ! » m'exclamais-je, attirant les regards courroucés d'infirmières, de médecins, de patients et de visiteurs. Ces visiteurs comptent à leur bord mes parents et Sirius. Ma mère me regarde d'ailleurs d'une drôle de façon si vous voulez mon avis. Comme si elle essayait de résoudre un mystère.

Les paroles de Draco me parviennent à moitié.

« Bien plus... tu... l'penses. »

Je me tourne alors vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? » Lui demandais-je en sursautant, ma main s'enlevant au même moment de son genou.

« Non rien Harry. » dit-il en souriant.

Mais je veux savoir moi ! C'est peut-être une importance capitale pour notre vie de couple ! Comment ça on en est pas encore là ? Comment ça tout n'est pas encore clair entre nous ? Je vous emmerde, c'est clair ça !

« Dracooooo, répète s'il te plait... » Dis-je en lui faisant mes yeux de chiens battu, ma voix prenant un son incroyablement aigue. Hurggg.

Il ouvre alors la bouche et moi je suis sur le qui-vive. Il va parler ! Il va parler ! Il va parler !

« Harry, ... Draco. Nous y allons ? »

Il allait parler ! Il allait parler ! Il allait parler ! Mes parents, vous faites chier ! Même si je vous aimes là vous me plomber tout ! Franchement vous n'êtes pas marrant !

J'acquiesce pourtant et nous nous levons.

Une fois sorties de l'hôpital, ma mère propose gentiment à mon petit ami s'il veut bien dîner avec nous à la maison. J'en saute de joie intérieurement.

Draco s'apprête à refuser mais en croisant mon regard implorant, il finit par accepter. Je monte alors en voiture avec lui alors que mes parents montent dans leur voiture et Sirius sur sa moto.

Arrivé à la maison, Hermione nous saute dessus pour connaître l'état de santé de Remus. Le médecin a dit à mes parents que sont état s'était améliorer et qu'il devrait se réveiller dans un ou deux jours. Tout le monde est soulagé et je propose à Draco de raccompagner Hermione chez elle pendant que nous préparons le dîner ma mère et moi. Il accepte et après un dernier regard intense entre nous et un sourire niais de Hermione, ils montent en voiture et démarre.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où ma mère s'occupe déjà à farcir une espèce de grosse dinde prête à se faire cuisiner. En m'entendant entrer, je vois son regard se fixer à mon cou et à la fenêtre ou quelque instant plus tôt, on pouvait voir la voiture de Draco.

Finalement, je crois que c'est moi qui vais être cuisiné...

_A suivre... _

_**Voilà ! J'espère ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, des suggestions, à poser vos questions, je tâcherais d'y répondre la prochaine fois **_

_**Bisous à vous tous et Merci !**_

_**Vert Emeraude**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde. **

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé pour tout ce retard. J'avais pris comme décision d'essayer d'écrire le maximum pendant ce mois de juillet puisque j'étais seule chez moi ! Mais des évènements ont contrés mes objectifs ! Vraiment désolé ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu...**

**Enfin bon, le nouveau chapitre est là ! Il est plus court que d'habitude pour des raisons que je vais vous dire simplement ! De un, j'ai bloqué pour ce chapitre, et de deux, je n'ai pas pu placé ce que je voulais. Une grande partie devait y être mise mais je suis partie sur un autre sujet ! Ce sera donc pour le prochain chapitre ! Le lemon sera pour dans deux chapitres si tout va bien ! J'ai tendance à avoir de nouvelle idée en ce moment ! **

**Et dire que cette fic devait faire 4 chapitres, je vous annonce la venue du onzième ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est la fic ou j'ai le plus écrit ! En si peu de temps ! Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça ! **

**Mais je tiens à remercier toute les reviews que je reçois. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Ca me pousse à écrire ! **

**Je remercies d'ailleurs : **etoile, et A.D.N.A ! **Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**Je vous laisse donc ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Bisous **

**Chapitre 11 : Un amour possible ? **

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que nous sommes dans la cuisine ma mère et moi, et nous n'avons pas décrocher un mot. Je dois dire que j'ai peur qu'elle ne parle mais en même temps je saurais si elle a des soupçons sur Draco et moi.

Nous sommes l'un à côté de l'autre à travailler sur le plan de travail, un couteau à la main afin d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Je sens ma mère me jeter de fréquents coups d'œil et je peux vous dire que je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise !

Au bout d'un petit moment, où exaspéré, je soupire fortement avant de me tourner vers ma mère.

« Maman, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fait-le ! » lui dis-je soudainement.

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers moi. Un petit sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres et je me demande ce qu'elle me prépare.

« Voyons mon chéri, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai une quelconque chose à te demander ? » fait-elle d'un petit ton moqueur.

Arg ! Je déteste quand on répond à mes questions par une autre, et elle le sait parfaitement ! Je l'entends rire et je grogne alors.

« Maman, je vois bien les regards que tu me lances depuis que nous sommes rentré, alors si tu veux me parler de quelque chose ... vas-y. »

Elle me regarde un instant avant de poser son couteau et de croiser les bras tout en me regardant.

« Bien... Tout d'abord, Draco, qu'est-il pour toi ? » me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

Ma mâchoire en tombe je dois dire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi direct ! Et évidemment, elle attend avec impatience ma réponse. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait. Bien sûr, ma mère est une personne très ouverte d'esprit. L'homosexualité ne la dérange pas tant que ça. Mais qu'en est-il de son fils ?

« Harry ? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Heu... Hem... Bah c'est un ami. » répondis-je pas sûr de moi.

Elle lève un sourcil et s'accoude au comptoir.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Draco est plus qu'un ami pour toi. »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bon j'avoue que je me doutais qu'elle avait compris quelque chose mais qu'elle m'en parle comme ça, c'est un choc !

« Je... Enfin, non... je » commençais-je.

« Oh je t'en pries Harry ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le suçon qu'il t'a fait et les regards que vous vous lancés, sans compter votre proximité ! Je ne suis pas idiote Harry, je sais reconnaître ces choses là ! Et étant ta mère, je me dois de faire attention à la vie amoureuse de mon fils. Alors ne me fait pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre toi et Draco s'il te plait ! »

« Maman, je... » J'essaye en balbutiant vainement.

« Laisse moi parler Harry ! Je conçois que tu n'es pas voulu m'en parler par peur de ma réaction et celle de ton père, mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu me prennes pour une sotte ! » S'exclame-t-elle furieuse. « Alors soit tu me dit la vérité et je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, soit tu démens tout et dans ce cas j'aimerais que tu me dises qui a eu l'honneur de te faire cette marque sur ton cou ? »

Je soupire fortement une nouvelle fois afin de me donner du courage. De toute façon, elle a deviné alors ne préférant pas connaître son courroux, je préfère m'abaisser à lui dire ce qu'il en est. Oui, ce n'est pas courageux mais voyez-vous je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de mentir à ma mère plus longtemps alors autant jouer carte sur table !

J'inspire un grand coup avant de larguer la bombe.

« C'est la vérité maman. Je... Je suis avec Draco. » Dis-je en murmurant, fermant les yeux en attendant la colère de ma mère.

Pourtant rien ne vient. J'attends encore, les paupières closes que vienne ma sentence. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur chacune de mes épaules.

« Ce n'était pas si dur. Si ? » Fait une voix douce devant moi.

J'ouvre alors des yeux étonnés sur ma mère. Elle a un sourire doux sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillent de je ne sais quoi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense et c'est extrêmement dérangeant.

« Maman... Je... J'aurais voulu te le dire mais... J'avais... »

« Je sais Harry. Je te comprends. Tu avais peur de ma réaction. C'est normal mon chéri. Nous sommes tes parents. Tu ne veux pas nous décevoir. » Émit-elle.

J'acquiesce, penaud.

« Mais sache que jamais tu ne me décevras Harry. » reprend-elle. « Tu es mon fils avant tout. Et parce que tu as une relation avec un homme, je devrais être déçue ? Jamais, je ne te critiquerais sur tes choix. S'il te rend heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

« Oh, oui, je suis heureux avec lui. Je... Je l'aime maman. » Dis-je tout bas.

« Et tu le lui as dit ? » me demande-t-elle d'un air entendu alors que je baisse la tête.

Je secoue vivement la tête de droit et à gauche.

« Et pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si... si c'est réciproque. » Bégayais-je.

Je vois ma mère acquiescer, compréhensive. Elle me fait un petit sourire compatissant avec de reprendre la parole.

« Mon chéri, je ne vais pas me mêler de ta vie sentimentale, mais je vais seulement te dire que peu importe ta peur, suit le moment présent, et surtout ne fait confiance qu'à ton coeur. » me dit-elle d'un ton doux.

J'hoche la tête et me mord la lèvre, une question me brûlant les lèvres. Je me lance tout de même...

« Maman, ... Je me demandais si ... Enfin tu crois que j'ai une chance que... qu'il m'aime ? Je sais que ça peut paraître bête, mais j'ai peur. » Fais-je d'un ton triste.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te dire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai vu ton ami que trois fois... mais je sais qu'il tient à toi. Ça se voit dans la manière dont il se comporte avec toi. Il fait attention à toi. Je le vois bien. » Me répond-elle d'un ton rassurant.

« Oui mais... je ne sais pas si... je n'ose pas lui dire. » bredouillais-je.

« Écoute, la seule chose que je peux te dire Harry, c'est que Draco tiens à toi. Peut-être ressent-il les mêmes sentiments que toi mais je ne peux pas te le dire. » Dit-elle avant de prendre un air songeur. « Tu sais quoi... » Reprend-elle. « Je vais l'observer ce soir, pour toi. »

Je la regarde alors reconnaissant et murmure un « Merci » auquel elle répond par un clin d'œil.

Nous reprenons alors la préparation de notre dîner et après quelque seconde de silence elle reprend la parole. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Mais ma mère est une vraie pipelette.

« Je voudrais savoir une chose... » Fait-elle.

Je la regarde de nouveau, lui offrant mon attention.

« Comment as-tu connu ce charmant jeune homme beau comme un dieu ? J'imagine qu'on ne les trouve pas à tous les coins de rues... Quoique j'en ai un pas mal qui m'a passé la bague au doigt ! » Fit-elle d'un air rêveur. « Mais j'avoue que ton charmant ami est pas mal dans son genre. »

« Maman ! Tu oses lorgner sur mon petit ami ! » M'écriais-je en faisant attention à ce que mon père n'entende pas. « Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas honte du tout mon chéri ! Un homme comme lui est fait pour être regardé. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je grogne de mécontentement alors qu'elle rigole.

« Je te ferais savoir que je suis extrêmement possessif maman. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai rencontré Draco sur internet. »

« Oh mais lui aussi à l'air d'être possessif. » me dit-elle en jouant avec le col de mon tee-shirt.

Je rougis et me dégage gentiment de sa poigne.

« Hum, oui il est jaloux et ça me plait assez je dois dire. » dis-je en souriant.

J'entends ma mère rigoler alors qu'elle enfourne la dinde dans le four après avoir tout finis.

« Alors comme ça, mon fils joues avec la jalousie de son petit ami pour avoir quelques câlins ? » me taquine-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr que non ... » dis-je d'un ton pas convainquant du tout.

Elle me lance un regard qui veut dire « Pas la peine de mentir mon fils je sais tout. » et mois je capitule.

« Bon très bien ! Mais juste un peu ! J'avais envie de jouer et ... voilà ce que ça donne. »

Je peux dire que le moment que je vis est surréaliste ? Non, parce que jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir cette discussion avec ma mère et encore moins rigoler avec elle juste après cette dite discussion ! J'aime ma mère !

« Hum oui, ça donne assez bien même. Et jusqu'où est-il allé quand tu le rends jaloux ? Vous avez déjà conclut ? » Me demande-t-elle sans gêne aucune alors qu'elle se lave les mains.

« MAMAN ! » j'hurle alors que j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Je sors prestement de la cuisine alors que j'entends ma mère pouffer dans mon dos. Ma mère est comme mon père... un enfant dans l'âme.

J'ouvre la porte et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je vois Draco les bras dans son dos sur le seuil, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui le ceinture comme il faut ! Miam, on en mangerait. Si ma mère n'avait pas fait ce bon repas c'est lui que j'aurais pris pour mon dîner. Mais je ne crois que ça va le faire si en plein milieu du repas, je mets mon petit ami dans mon assiette et que je le dévore de baisers...

Mouais, non ça le fait pas trop. Quoique ma mère ne sera peut-être pas autant choquée que mon père.

J'invite mon petit ami à entrer en lui souriant. Il me répond et discrètement il sort une magnifique fleur de lys de son dos d'une couleur blanche rosée absolument parfaite.

« J'ai cueillit cette fleur dans le jardin de ma mère pour la tienne. » me dit-il alors que je la prends pour sentir son parfum.

Je souris penaud et m'apprête à me diriger dans la cuisine pour la donner à l'intéresser quand Draco m'arrête en me prenant doucement mon bras. Je me tourne vers lui et je vois son sourire doux face à moi. Son autre bras toujours caché dans son dos se tend alors vers moi. Et là mon souffle est coupé.

Dans sa main pâle, une magnifique rose sans épine d'un vert éblouissant se tiens droite entre deux doigts fins. Il me la tend doucement et je la prends entre mes doigts comme un précieux bijou.

« Celle-ci est pour toi mon ange. » murmure-t-il à mon oreille. « J'ai trouvé qu'elle te ressemblait. Un magnifique bijou. Belle et élégante. Douce et dégageant un merveilleux parfum. Sa couleur surréaliste comme tes yeux. »

Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai une incroyable envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Mon père n'est pas loin de nous. Mais à son sourire, je sais qu'il comprend combien ce geste me fait plaisir.

Je lui prends la main et m'avance vers la cuisine. Il regarde nos mains liées sceptique et je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

« Elle sait pour nous. Elle avait compris à cause du suçon. J'ai du lui dire sous la menace. » Dis-je en souriant amusé.

Il acquiesce et nous entrons. Ma mère est occupée à préparer les assiettes à mettre sur la table. Elle tourne la tête en nous voyant entré comme ça et sourit à Draco qui lui répond. Je m'avance vers elle et lui tends la fleur.

« C'est de la part de Draco. » dis-je alors qu'elle la prend à son tour.

« Oh mais il ne fallait pas Draco. Elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup. » Dit-elle en remplissant d'eau un petit vase. Elle le pose ensuite au milieu de la table et vient embrasser sa joue pour le remercier.

Je souris quand je le vois rougir. Il est absolument craquant !

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose quand je vois les yeux de ma mère se poser sur la rose que Draco vient de m'offrir. Un sourire vient orner ses lèvres et je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Mais évidemment elle n'en tient pas compte...

« Le repas sera près dans vingt minute, vous pouvez allez vous _reposer _en attendant. » proposa-t-elle _gentiment_.

« Nous pouvons vous aider à mettre la table Madame ? » demanda alors Draco.

Elle sourit.

« C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser. » dit-elle.

Nous mettons donc la table tout les trois. J'entends entre temps mon père au téléphone. Il doit sûrement rapporter l'état de Remus à ses supérieurs.

Puis quand cela est fait, ma mère nous envoie dans ma chambre avec un clin d'œil pour moi quand Draco ne la regarde pas.

Nous montons donc et aussitôt la porte refermée, j'enroule mes bras autour du cou de mon petit ami et l'embrasse tendrement, la rose caressant son cou produisant des frissons sur sa peau. Il répond à mon baiser et je me retrouve accolé au mur, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres un peut partout sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je pousse malgré moi un gémissement de plaisir quand il mordille ce morceau sensible de ma peau. Je crois qu'il adore me faire perdre la tête avec ça. Et je dois bien avouer que j'aime quand il le fait.

Un petit problème persiste toujours... Il me rend dingue ! Je sais bien que j'ai dit que je ne coucherais pas avec lui tout de suite mais au point où j'en suis, il va passer à la casserole dans peu de temps. ... Hum oui bon d'accord c'est moi qui y passerais. Mais je ne dirais sûrement pas non. Après tout, vu ce que je deviens entre ses bras à chaque fois, je peux d'ors et déjà dire qu'un rapport avec lui serait le Nirvana. Je m'avance peut-être un peu trop mais soyons réaliste, ce mec est une bombe atomique en puissance.

C'est pour cela, que je stoppe doucement le baiser et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, déposant mes lèvres sur sa peau pâle. Je le sens frissonner et je souris. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être indifférent aux attouchements de l'autre. Parfait !

Restant contre lui, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle alors que ses mains voyages tendrement dans mon dos, allant de bas en haut sans atteindre la frontière de mon jean.

« Nous devrions nous calmés. » dis-je doucement faisant bouger ses cheveux blonds par mon souffle.

Je le sens acquiescer et il s'écarte alors doucement de moi. Je le retiens pourtant et le ramène contre moi, mes yeux encrés aux siens.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que nous ne pouvons pas passer un moment ensemble l'un contre l'autre. » repris-je en souriant.

Ses lèvres s'ourlent en un beau sourire et il repasse ses bras autour de ma taille, m'entraînant vers mon lit où il me fait asseoir sur ses cuisses. J'enroule de nouveau mes bras autour de son cou et reprend ma position de tout à l'heure : mon visage contre son cou, mes lèvres effleurant sa peau. Je ferme les yeux de contentement alors que ses doigts volent au dessus de mes bras nu, les effleurant en une caresse aérienne.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment, de temps à autre nous nous embrassons, ou nous déposons nos lèvres sur la peau de l'autre qui est à notre portée. C'est tendre et je me dis que jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir vivre un moment comme celui-là.

Bien sûr, les souvenirs de ce que nous avons fait un peu plus tôt sur mon lit accélère mon rythme cardiaque. Mais ce que nous avons vécu à ce moment là est totalement différent. C'était un autre moment, d'autres sentiments, d'autres envies.

Finalement, ma mère nous appelle du bas de l'escalier et nous descendons au salon où mon père a déjà pris place à table.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Draco était à côté de moi, ma mère en face de lui et mon père en face de moi. Ce que nous avons préparé avec ma mère fut un régal. Bien sûr je savais qu'elle observait discrètement Draco comme elle me l'avait dit dans la cuisine mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. La tendresse qu'il a éprouvé pour moi dans ma chambre juste avant, m'avait convaincu que peut-être je ne lui étais pas si indifférent, niveau sentiment entendons nous bien. Je sais que physiquement je lui plait, j'ai pu sentir son envie de moi à maintes reprises.

Mais, maintenant, je laisse faire. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il ne jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour moi. Il a le droit. Jamais je ne l'obligerais ou le supplierais. Mais la seule chose que je souhaite, la seule chose que toute personne ne voudrait pas connaître dans un couple c'est la souffrance d'une séparation. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il me laissait. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, mais mon amour pour lui est bien présent. Il n'est pas là par ma faute. C'est là, dans un coin de mon cœur à attendre un signal pour être démontré à l'intéressé.

Il éprouve peut-être juste de la tendresse pour moi. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un substitut pour qu'il oublie son histoire passée avec Théo, même si je ne le souhaite pas. Vous pouvez dire que je suis pessimiste. Mais ne dites surtout pas que je devrais regretter ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi. Ce ne serait pas la vérité de toute façon. Chaque moments passés à ses côtés ont été magnifiques. Je préfère vivre le moment présent et ne pas penser à ce qui peut arriver demain ou dans une semaine. Je laisse couler comme ce veut l'expression.

Je suis jeune, j'ai la vie devant moi... Même si ma vie se résume pour l'instant à une personne en particulier. Je sais que vous voyez de qui je parle. Ne m'obliger pas à le redire. Draco est devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi en seulement quelques semaines.

Quand je regarde parler et plaisanter avec mes parents, je me dis que ce garçon que je ne connaissais pas du tout avant de lui parler sur Internet est peut-être la bonne personne pour moi. Mais il est vrai que je ne devrais pas m'avancer autant dans le futur. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver demain...

A la fin du repas, nous aidons ma mère à ranger et à nettoyer la vaisselle. Mon père, fatigué par tout les récents évènements est partit se coucher juste après dîner, souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde, et serrant la main à Draco. Je crois que mon père l'aime bien et je crois que c'est réciproque. C'est déjà ça.

Nous avons bu, ma mère, Draco et moi un café dans la cuisine, parlant de sujets divers, autre que notre relation. J'ai remercié ma mère intérieurement pour ça. Puis elle est partit se coucher après s'être occupé de Liliane qui offrit mille sourire à mon homme, remerciant Draco d'avoir manger avec nous et lui confiant être heureuse d'avoir fait sa « connaissance ». J'ai su qu'elle parlait de sa connaissance en tant que petit ami de son fils.

Draco et moi sommes maintenant sous la véranda derrière le jardin, assis l'un contre l'autre sur la balancelle. Il a passé son bras derrière moi et repose sur le dossier. Je tiens son autre main dans la mienne jouant avec une bague à son annulaire droit. La regardant de plus près, je me rends compte que c'est la même bague qui était accroché à une chaîne en argent lorsque nous étions au bord du lac il y a quelque temps.

Je la trouve vraiment très belle. Elle est faite en argent et dispose deux mains serrant un cœur qui est surmonté d'une couronne porté vers l'extérieur.

Je la tourne inconsciemment autour de son doigt et je le sens un peu bouger contre moi. Il retire son bras autour de mon cou et relève ma tête. Je sens ses lèvres bouger doucement contre les miennes et je me sens fondre contre lui. Ma main quitte la sienne et se pose sur sa cuisse que je caresse lentement inconsciemment.

Nous restons ainsi et l'envie de lui poser d'où provient cette bague ce fait de plus en plus importante. Mais je résiste et ce n'est que quand il décide qu'il est temps pour lui de partir que je lui demande enfin. Nous sommes juste devant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin de la maison et moi j'attends sur le trottoir.

Il se tourne vers moi et porte son regard de moi à sa bague. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il l'ôte de son doigt et je le regarde faire. Il prend ma main et la dépose dans ma paume. Elle est froide sur ma peau. Il referme mon poing dessus et le tient entre ses mains, hésitant. Puis il me les lâche et j'ouvre les doigts. Je la prend entre mon pouce et mon index et la regarde.

« Ceci est une ancienne bague qui a été forgée au dix septième siècle en Irlande. Elle porte le nom de Bague de Claddagh. Elle a une signification particulière. Les mains correspondent à l'amitié, le cœur à l'amour et la couronne à la loyauté. » me dit-il d'une voix tranquille sans dévier son regard du bijou. « La façon dont elle est portée veut dire une chose bien précise. Si la personne la porte à la main droite, la couronne vers l'intérieure, son cœur est libre. Si elle est portée à la main gauche, la couronne vers l'extérieur, les cœurs, des deux amoureux sont devenus inséparables. »

J'acquiesce doucement.

« Elle est pour toi. » me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je sursaute et le regarde étonné. Je lui tends la bague.

« Non, cette bague a du t'être offerte par quelqu'un d'important, garde là. » dis-je tout bas.

Il secoue la tête alors qu'il ne la reprend pas.

« Non... Je... Je l'ai eu lorsque j'ai voyagé en Irlande il y a quatre ans. Je suis tombé dessus une fois et elle m'a plu. Alors je l'ai acheté, espérant trouvé quelqu'un à qui la donné... » Expliqua-t-il, semblant avoir une émotion particulière dans la voix.

Je soupire et la place alors à mon doigt après l'avoir regardé une nouvelle fois.

« Elle est magnifique. » dis-je doucement en la contemplant.

Je relève les yeux et vois Draco sourire en regardant mon doigt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » dit-il en rigolant doucement. « Je regardais la façon dont tu l'as placé à ton doigt. »

Je porte alors ma main droite à mon visage. La couronne est vers l'extérieure. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de me rappeler sa signification. Mais il ne m'a rien dit sur cette position.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire alors ? » demandais-je curieux tout en le regardant.

Il encre ses yeux aux miens et un sourit orne ses lèvres tentatrices.

« La couronne vers l'extérieure quand la bague de Claddagh est portée à la main droite signifie à l'élu de son cœur qu'un amour est possible. » répond-il.

Je prends alors conscience de ce geste et je vais pour retirer la bague pour changer de sens quand il m'en empêche.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeais mon ange. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je réponds à son baiser et quand il cesse, je sens mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure.

Il me sourit et après un dernier baiser, il me souhaite une bonne nuit et me remercie pour cette agréable journée. Je lui souris et il monte en voiture.

Quand il n'est plus à portée de vue, je rentre à la maison et monte dans ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, je ne cesse de regarder cette bague que je porte à mon annulaire droit. Un amour possible ne le dérangerais pas a-t-il dit... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas quand au fait que cet amour est déjà bien présent en moi et qu'il ne cessera de vivre, même s'il reste ensommeillé au plus profond de moi, attendant de pouvoir surgir et de s'épanouir au grand jour.

Un jour peut-être...

En attendant, je vis ce qu'il me donne et attends de pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur.

Oui, un jour peut-être... avec un peu d'espoir...

_A suivre... _

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! **

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, à faire des suggestions, des critiques, je prends tout **

**Bisous et merci de me suivre ! **

**Vert Emeraude **


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Vous allez bien ? Moi ça peut aller ! En attendant le retour de tous mes chouchous, j'essaye d'écrire ! Pas facile, je l'avoue. Je suis désolé du retard, j'ai beaucoup bloqué sur ce chapitre ! Je crois que c'est celui où j'ai eu le plus de problème pour écrire ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Moi je suis mitigé ! _

_En fait je ne l'aime pas trop ! Mais donnez-moi vos avis ! _

_Je suis heureuse sinon ! J'ai dépassé les 400 reviews ! Ca fait hyper plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant ! _

_Il est 01h15 du matin, j'ai passé la soirée a finir mon chapitre pour le posté au plus vite. Ma bêta chérie n'est pas là alors désolé pour les fautes :s mais il n'est donc pas corrigé. _

_Je suis archi naze, alors je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews. Mais je vais répondre à des questions qui ont été posé et dont je me souviens de tête._

_Draco portais la bague à la main droite, de la même façon que Harry. Donc même signification )_

_Oui, la bague que Draco a offerte à Harry existe bel et bien ! C'est une bague que vous pouvez retrouver dans la série Buffy, contre les vampires comme certains l'ont remarqué ! Vous pouvez la trouver dans son pays d'origine, l'Irlande, mais je crois bien que vous pouvez également la trouver ici en France, dans des boutiques spécialisées sur des produits Irlandais, notamment sur Paris je pense. Je n'en ai pas donc je ne peux pas vous dire exactement où en trouver, mais si quelqu'un en possède une et qu'il connaît une boutique dans Paris où je peux la trouver, je suis preneuse et si il y a le prix également aux environs . Je trouve cette bague vraiment magnifique et sa signification également. _

_Et puis, j'ai le regret de vous informer encore une fois, que non, les bombes atomiques au nom de Draco Malfoy ne sont pas commercialisées à notre plus grand malheur ! Mais c'est sûr que les ventes seraient énormes ! Ce serait vraiment un bond dans l'économie ! D_

_Voilà, je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Le sexe électronique... **

Cela fait une semaine que Draco a dîné à la maison. On ne c'est pas revu depuis. Les révisions pour mon bac me prennent tout mon temps libre. Bien sûr les cours sont presque finis mais Draco travail tard le soir en ce moment et ça ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous voir. Je reçois un message de lui tous les soirs. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit, me dit que je lui manque, qu'il aimerait être dans mes bras à la place de ce bureau froid et hostile.

Ces petits mots me font extrêmement plaisir. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré en ce moment. La peur qu'il veuille me quitter devient de plus en plus présente en moi. Même s'il devient un peu plus proche, j'ai peur. Je n'y peux rien. C'est là au fond de moi. Ça me guette.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à ma mère de ma relation avec Draco. À vrai dire je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je suis plutôt timide sur ces sujets. Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie amoureuse même si ma mère n'est pas contre mon choix. Elle m'a d'ailleurs surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait si bien. C'est vrai quoi, quand on est homosexuel et que ses parents ne le savent pas, on a toujours peur de leur réaction. Et pour ma mère, rien... elle était juste heureuse pour moi. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais j'ai eu un choc quand même.

Je sais par contre que pour mon père, ce ne sera pas la même réaction. J'ai tout de même parlé de ça avec ma mère il y a trois jours. Il n'était pas encore rentrer du travail et elle s'occupait de Liliane dans la salle de bain. Je réfléchissais dans ma chambre quand cette peur m'est venue. Je lui en ai alors fait part et elle m'a répondu d'un air désolé, que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Elle m'a alors raconté qu'au lycée, elle avait eu un ami ayant les mêmes préférences que moi. Beaucoup d'élèves dans son lycée se moquaient de lui, lui donnant divers sobriquets comme « tapette, tantouse, pédale » et tant d'autres insultes données aux personnes comme moi. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle était l'une des seule personne avec Remus à défendre leur ami. Il avait seize ans et déjà il subissait l'intolérance. Ils ont du se battre pour le faire respecter des autres élèves dont mon père faisait partit. Sirius ne prenait pas part à tout ça. Il avait d'autre problème avec sa famille, notamment un divorce difficile avec ses parents.

Mais tout ne fut pas facile. Remus l'a un jour retrouvé dans les toilettes du lycée, le pantalon baissé, une écriture au marqueur rouge sur son caleçon qui disait en lettre majuscule « Prenez-moi, je n'attends que ça ! ». Il avait pris plusieurs coups au visage et pleurais à chaudes larmes. J'ai été absolument épouvanté quand elle m'a raconté cette histoire. Je lui ai alors demandé comment tout cela c'était finit. Elle a poussé un soupire triste, à sortit Liliane de son bain avant de répondre que le directeur avait essayer d'aider le garçon mais ses parents avaient décidé de le changer d'école avant la fin de sa scolarité. Elle et Remus ne l'ont jamais revu.

Mon père a été puni un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ça. Ma mère avait toujours soupçonné mon père d'avoir maltraité ce garçon, mais jamais elle ne su la vérité.

Je peux vous dire que j'en ai voulu à mon père et que ma peur n'a fait que s'accentué en sa présence.

Et si il remarquait ma différence ?

Comment réagirait-il ?

Me considèrerait-il toujours comme son fils ?

Me maltraiterait-il comme ce garçon ?

Tant que questions auquel je n'ai pas de réponse. Et j'ose de moins en moins lui parler par crainte d'être rejeté. Et s'il me refusait le droit de voir Draco ? Faudrait-il que je détourne l'ordre de mon père pour voir l'homme que j'aime ? Je me fais peut-être peur pour rien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Ma mère me conseille d'attendre, vous y croyez vous ? Moi non. Je ne peux pas le cacher indéfiniment à mon père. Même si je le déçois, il doit savoir. Il a le droit de savoir que jamais le nom des Potter sera retransmis à d'autres enfants même si je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais jamais je ne lui donnerais de petits enfants. Seule Liliane le pourra.

Bien sûr, l'adoption est possible mais ce ne sera pas mon enfant. Je suis pour adopté un enfant... mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire en sachant qu'il n'a ni mon sang et qu'il pourrait être rejeté par les autres s'ils apprennent qu'il est le fils de deux hommes en ménage.

Cela étant dit, je sais qu'un jour où l'autre, si tout se passe bien avec Draco, je devrais le dire à mon père. En attendant, je laisse courir et essaye de ne pas me prendre la tête...

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche et j'ai passé ma journée à réviser tout comme hier. Je suis complètement naze et je ne rêve que d'une chose, mon lit et les bras de Draco autour de moi-même si je sais que c'est impossible. C'est beau de rêver !

Le dîner est passé et je suis maintenant allongé sur mon lit, la douce mélodie de _This Love _de Craig Armstrong caressant mes oreilles. J'ai les yeux fermés de contentement et je me laisse porter par les paroles sentant peu à peu le sommeil prendre part de mon corps.

Je me réveil d'un coup quand le bruit caractéristique d'un vibreur se fait entendre dans ma chambre. Je me relève rapidement et prend mon portable qui tourne sur lui-même sur ma table de chevet.

C'est un message de Draco. Un sourit vint naître sur mes lèvres quand je lis ce qu'il m'a envoyé.

_« Mon ange, si tu veux t'évader avec moi, rejoint moi sur le site ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Blaise m'a laissé son appartement puisqu'il est partit en voyage pour deux ou trois jours avec sa famille. Je t'attends. Je t'embrasse. Tu me manques. Draco. »_

Je me précipite sur mon ordinateur, allume Internet et tape l'adresse du site. Deux minutes plus tard, je suis connecté et je vois le pseudo _Loveur_ dans la liste des personnes connectées. Je souris, c'est Draco. Je me souviens de son pseudo. J'ai d'ailleurs repris le même : _JoliCoeur._ On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Je clique sur le pseudo de mon petit ami et une fenêtre s'affiche.

_« Bonsoir mon ange. »_ écrivis-je avant d'envoyer le message en tapant sur la touche -entrer- de mon clavier.

Je ne tarde pas à avoir la réponse.

_**« Bonsoir JoliCoeur, tu as un très joli pseudo. »**_

Je souris.

_« Le tiens n'est pas mal non plus. » _fis-je avec un sourire alors que je rentre dans son jeu.

_**« Merci. Alors dit-moi, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? »** me demande-t-il. _

_« J'attends mon petit ami. Je voulait lui parler pour lui dire à quel point il me manque mais je ne sais pas si il avait vraiment envie de me parler. »_

_**« Je vois. Ce doit être un petit ami affreux alors s'il ne s'occupe pas d'un ange comme toi. »**_

_« Oh non, c'est le plus tendre, le plus gentil et le plus doux que je connaisse. » _

_**« Tu en as de la chance dit-moi. » **_

_« Oui, beaucoup. Mais et toi ... Tu n'as pas de petit ami ? »_

_**« Oh si. Et je suis très bien avec lui. Il est gentil, drôle, il sait me mettre à l'aise et me rassurer quand ça ne va pas. Il me manque beaucoup aussi et j'aimerais lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. »**_

_« Je suis sûr qu'il te dirait la même chose... Tu lui manques beaucoup aussi. Il se languit de te voir, de te toucher, de t'embrasser ou de simplement pouvoir être dans tes bras. »_

_**« Moi aussi j'aimerais être près de lui mais mon travail et ses révisions prennent tout notre temps libre. Ça me rend triste tu sais. J'aimerais être le plus possible à ses côtés. Surtout qu'il a vécu des moments difficiles il n'y a pas longtemps. » **_

_« Oh c'est triste. Et tu aimerais lui dire quoi pour qu'il aille mieux ? »_

_**« J'aimerais lui dire que je serais toujours là pour lui. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais. Je ferais tout pour revoir son merveilleux sourire et voir ses si beaux verts briller de bonheur. »**_

Tout ce qu'il me dit me renverse le cœur. Je ne peux pas l'aimer plus que maintenant. Mon cœur bat à la chamade alors que je lis chacun de ses mots. Comment peut-il me faire ressenti ça juste avec des mots ?

_« Tu peux être sur qu'il apprécie. »_

_**« J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire en face pour après le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser doucement comme pour ne pas le blesser. » **_

_« Il n'est pas en sucre tu sais. » _écrivis-je avec un sourire.

_**« Oh je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort contre moi. J'ai l'impression des fois qu'à un simple frôlement, il pourrait s'envoler et partir loin de moi. J'ai peur parfois de le perdre. » **_

_« Je crois qu'il a les même peur que toi. Explique moi comme il est quand il est avec toi ? »_

**_« Quand mon ange est avec moi... ses yeux brillent de milles feux. Je pourrais m'y noyer et ne jamais en ressortir tellement ils sont beaux. Et puis quelque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que je m'approche de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ressent ça. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal intentionnellement. Je veux le protéger contre tout ce qui peut le faire souffrir. Quand son oncle est tombé dans le coma et qu'il m'a appelé en pleurs, j'ai cru que mon cœur se broyait dans ma poitrine. J'ai eu si mal en l'entendant souffrir que j'ai aussitôt essayer de le rassurer. J'avais des tonnes de boulots au bureau, mais je suis arrivé chez lui en un temps record. J'ai essayé de le consoler le mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit mais je crois qu'il allait mieux après. J'ai été heureux parce qu'alors j'ai su que c'était grâce à moi... » _**

Tout ce qu'il me dit me bouleverse au plus haut point. Mes yeux brillent de je ne sais pas quoi. Est-ce du bonheur ou de l'apaisement ? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être, est-ce un peu des deux à la fois. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir tout cela. Bien sur, ce ne sont que des mots sur un écran mais en ce moment, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis rassuré et c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. J'avais tellement peur depuis quelque temps que ce qu'il écrit pour me fait un bien fou.

_**« J'aimerais également lui dire que la bague que je lui est offerte est le bien qui m'était le plus précieux jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un bijou qui n'a pas beaucoup de valeur monétaire, mais une valeur sentimentale, elle en a beaucoup. ... »**_

**_« Je lui ai dit que je l'avais acheté en Irlande lors d'un voyage, c'est vrai bien sûr. Mais je lui ais également dit que je l'avais acheté en attendant de pouvoir l'offrir à quelqu'un. Mais ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que j'attendais de pouvoir l'offrir à la personne qui me rendrait heureux et qui ferait revire mon cœur. Et c'est lui. Je le sais maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux avec lui qu'avec tous mes autres compagnons. Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup mais ils ne m'ont rien apportés. Alors que lui m'apporte tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. »_**

_« Je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir. »_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre. Il me rend heureux à un point inimaginable.

_**« Et pour toi... qu'apporte-t-il ? »**_

_« Le bonheur. La joie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été aussi heureux que quand je suis dans ses bras. C'est fou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait si je lui révélais à quel point ma vie est devenue plus épanouie depuis que je le connais. »_

_**« Et bien, la seule chose que je suis certain c'est qu'il est également très heureux à tes côtés. »**_

_« Je l'espère. »_

_**« Tu me manque mon ange. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'être à côté de toi en ce moment. » **_

Un sourire vint naître ses mes lèvres alors que j'assimile tout ce qu'il me dit.

_« Toi aussi tu me manque Draco. » _

_**« Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi Harry. Je ne sais pas si elles seront possible un jour. »**_

_« Et quelles sont toutes ses choses, dit-moi ? »_

**_« Et bien tout d'abord, j'aimerais t'emmener une nouvelle fois au cinéma. La première fois que je t'ai vus, tu m'as tout de suite plu. J'ai voulu te garder pour moi au premier regard au bar des Trois Balais. _**

_« La journée a été très bonne. »_

_**« Oui très. Je voudrais également retourner au bord du lac ou nous avons passé un moment agréable l'un contre l'autre. Mais, la partie de billard m'a beaucoup plu aussi. J'ai beaucoup aimé être ton professeur tu sais. »**_

_« Tu es un très beau professeur c'est vrai. Mais dit-moi, tu aimerais refaire tout ce que nous avons déjà fait ? Ne voudrais-tu pas faire de nouvelles expériences ? »_

_**« Oh si, mais j'hésites à te les dire. Tu pourrais me prendre pour un... enfin c'est un peu déplacé. »**_

_« Je te promets de ne pas te juger. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu veux faire. »_

_**« Et bien... Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit avant qu'Hermione arrive la semaine dernière. Mais avoir pu te toucher comme je l'ai fait, m'a donné envie de découvrir plus. Je te choque peut-être mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi Harry. Chaque fois que je suis près de toi et que tu te mordille les lèvres je... J'ai envie de t'étendre sur un lit moelleux et de te montrer à quel point mon désir de toi est grand. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de résister mon ange. »**_

J'ouvre en grand les yeux après avoir lu ses mots. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me désirait à ce point. Je gigote mal à l'aise sur ma chaise de bureau et me mord les lèvres. Je souris en constatant que c'était vraiment un tic. Je fais plus attention maintenant que Draco me l'a fait remarquer.

Même si je lui est dit il y a quelque semaines que je n'étais pas prêt, je dois lui dire que je le désir également. Je le désir tellement maintenant.

_« Sache que tu ne me choque pas avec tes mots Dray. Moi aussi... moi aussi je te désire. Je voudrais toucher ton corps avec un peu plus de profondeur que la dernière fois. C'est vraiment difficile de résister c'est vrai. » _

**_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir mon ange. Je pensais... J'aurais finit par pensé que je ne te plaisait pas tu sais. Je... Je t'avouerais que même si j'ai souvent l'air sur de moi, j'ai horriblement peur de souffrir. Depuis mon histoire avec Théo, j'ai eu peur de m'accrocher même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était séparé. Je me sentais bien avec lui, mais pas autant qu'avec toi. Avec toi, je sais que je peux me laisser aller. Théo ... je ne lui faisais pas confiance comme avec toi. »_**

_« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. ... Mais quand tu dis... te laisser aller. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour me laisser totalement aller. Je... J'ai peur en réalité. »_

_**« Tu as peur de quoi ? »**_

_« Et bien tu sais... Enfin... Ne m'oblige pas à le dire Draco. »_

_**« Lol, Harry, tu as même peur de dire les mots –passer le cap- ou bien –ma première fois- ? Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ? »**_

Je rougis à ces mots. Bien sûr que je sais dire ces mots... mais dans ma tête seulement. Lui dire à quelque chose ... de plus gênant en fait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un obsédé même si parfois il a les symptômes pour en être un !

_« Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler. Tu as du t'en rendre compte mais... je suis un garçon assez timide. »_

**_« Oui je le sais et c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme Harry. J'adore voir tes joues rougir de gênes, tu es vraiment trop craquant comme ça ! »_**

_« Je déteste rougir ! Ca m'horripile ! »_

_**« Lol. J'avoue que je fais exprès quelques fois, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir rougir. J'ai envie de te manger à chaque fois. Autant que quand tu te mords les lèvres ! Alors si tu fais les deux en même temps... imagine bien que c'est impossible de résister ! »**_

Evidemment, je rougis bêtement tout seul devant mon écran !

_« Lol, je te vois mal me sauter dessus juste pour une rougeur sur mes joues et mes lèvres mordiller Draco. »_

_**« Tu crois ? Et bien la prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, fait tout ça et je peux t'assurer que tu oseras parler de première fois après. »**_

_« Tu n'oserais pas ! »_

_**« ... Non bien sûr que je n'oserais pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mon ange. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de jour en jour. Te résister est un supplice, tu sais. Et commencer à parler de tout ce que j'avais envie de te faire tout à l'heure m'a vraiment donné envie de plus. »**_

_« Tu veux dire que... enfin... je... tu ... enfin tu vois ? »_

_**« Harry... le mot que tu cherche est -bande- je crois et la réponse est oui. J'ai vraiment envie de toi maintenant. Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'aurais envie de faire avec toi... autre que te prendre dans mes bras comme j'aime le faire. »**_

_« Hum... Et... Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire. » _

Bon je me lance !

_**« Te faire plaisir tout d'abord. Alors je vais te poser une question... Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »**_

_« Hum... En fait, je ne sais pas... Je... Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit. J'aimerais... Dit-moi comment toi, tu verrais notre... notre première fois. »_

**_« Tu sais que je peux avoir beaucoup d'imagination ? ... Alors... Pour _ta**_ **première fois... je voudrais qu'elle soit parfaite pour toi déjà. Je sais que c'est important pour certaine personne. Alors, je nous vois bien aller dîner tout les deux dans un succulent restaurant ou nous passerions un bon moment à discuter, à rigoler ensemble, à se tenir la main au dessus de la table sans prendre en compte les regards des gens. Puis, je payerais l'addition. Je t'inviterais alors au cinéma. Le film serait une nouvelle sortie de la semaine, je te prendrais dans mes bras lors de la séance et t'embrasserais de temps à autre pour te montrer que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu aime le programme de la soirée pour l'instant mon ange ? »**_

Je dois avouer que j'adorerais que tout ça soit vrai !

_« Oui. » est la seule répondre que je trouve à dire._

_**« Je continues alors... Alors après la séance, je te proposerais de te raccompagner ou te demanderais si tu as envie de boire un dernier verre chez moi. Alors que voudrais-tu ? »**_

_« Hum... Je vais chez toi pour un dernier verre. »_

Comment ne pas le suivre après une soirée comme celle-là ? Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le cerveau en bouillant ce soir... C'est tout juste si j'arrive à faire des phrases, sujet, verbe, complément.

Il doit me trouver ramollit !

**_« D'accord... Alors, imagine que l'on arrive chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là. Nous, nous installons au salon, sur un canapé confortable. Je te propose une boisson. Que veux-tu prendre ? »_**

_« Juste une limonade, si tu en as. »_

_**« Bien sûr ! Nous avons de tout chez nous, je te réponds alors que je te sers un verre que je t'apporte. Moi je prends une coupe de champagne. »**_

_« Tu aime l'alcool non ? »_

**_« Lol, c'est vrai que je ne dis pas non à un bon verre. ... Donc, je m'assois à côté de toi sur le canapé et je commence à discuter, de la soirée que nous avons passé ou pleins d'autre sujets. Je te demande souvent de parler car je sais que tu es timide. Je t'embrasse de temps en temps, te souffle à l'oreille que j'ai passé une excellente soirée. »_**

_« Je te réponds que moi aussi. Je me sers contre toi et t'embrasse. »_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu fais après. »**_

_« Je te dis que j'aimerais rester avec toi tout le temps, que je me sens bien que dans tes bras. »_

_**« Moi aussi, j'aimerais. »**_

_« Je me place sur toi et t'embrasse tendrement. »_

_**« Je répond à ton baiser. Tu sais que tu embrasses très bien ? »**_

_« Merci. » répondis-je en rougissant._

_**« Harry... Je pense avoir juste si je dis que tu rougis en ce moment ? »**_

Je rougis encore plus. Il me connaît bien maintenant !

_**« Bien, je commence à passer ma main dans ton dos, de bas en haut. Ça tu aime ça mon ange ? »**_

_« Oui, des frissons naissent sur ma peau. »_

_**« Bien. Je t'embrasse toujours, mes lèvres partent ensuite sur le lobe de ton oreille droite que je mordille doucement pour ne pas te faire mal. Puis je caresse de ma langue sous ton oreille et je souffle dessus. Tu sais que j'adore les réactions que tu as quand je fais ça ? J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour que personne ne te touche à part moi. »**_

S'il savait à quel point j'aime quand il me fait ça !

_**« Je t'embrasse de nouveau lentement, aspirant ta langue entre mes lèvres et la caressant de la mienne. Mes mains se perdent dans tes cheveux alors que je me perds dans ton cou et sur tes clavicules. ... Nous continuons à nous embrasser un long moment, apprenant le goût de l'autre. Puis je t'allonge doucement sur le canapé et je me place au dessus de toi. Je t'embrasse de nouveau et comment à bouger lentement sur toi, frottant mon bas ventre contre le tien. Je sais que mon désir augmente petit à petit et j'ai un peu peur que tu me repousses. »**_

Comme si j'allais le repousser alors que je suis en ce moment même en train de commencer à devenir fou ! Fou de désir ! Oui, vous avez bien compris ! Vous voulez peut-être la traduction d'un adolescent en pleine croissance hormonale ? Très bien... Je ne vais pas tarder à faire « La revanche de la Tour Eiffel vengeresse, le retour » ! Vous avez compris là où il faut que je vous fasse un cours d'éducation sexuelle chez les _Homo _Sapiens Sapiens ! Et c'est peut dire ! Je vois qu'on c'est compris ! Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais j'ai en ce moment même un petit quelque chose de plus intéressant sur le feu, alors ne m'en voulez pas si je me concentre sur ma bombe sexuelle !

_**« Harry ? Tu es encore là ? »**_

Merde ! Avec vos conneries, je n'ai pas suivi ce qu'il disait ! Alors vous je vous jure !

_« Désolé Draco, oui je suis là. »_

_**« Tu m'as fait peur. Je te demandais si tu allais me repousser ? »**_

_« NON ! Heu ... Non, je ne te repousse pas. »_

Merdeeee ! Il va croire que je suis pressé maintenant ! Pas possible ces hormones !

**_« Tu m'en voit ravi ! ... Je te disais donc que je commençais à entamer de doux va-et-vient contre toi. Mes mains partent voyager sur ton corps et l'une d'elle passe sous ton haut que je remonte un peu pour attendre tes tétons. Je les caresse de mes doigts et je les sens durcir pour moi. Je te souris et t'embrasse de nouveau. Je sens alors ton désir grandir lui aussi. Moi j'ai très envie de toi à ce moment là. Je te demande alors ce que tu veux que je te fasse. »_**

_« Je ne sais pas.. .. J'aimerais... Apprend-moi ce que tu connais. »_

_**« D' accord. Je te demande alors si tu veux aller dans ma chambre ? »**_

_« J'acquiesce, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir parler clairement. »_

_**« Je me relève alors et te prend la main. Arrivé dans la chambre. Je t'allonge sur le lit doucement et reprend là où je m'étais arrêté. J'enlève ton tee-shirt et embrasse ton torse, caresse tes flancs, souffle sur ta peau. Ma main part alors à l'aventure vers ton pantalon. Je caresse la bosse qui s'est formé sous le tissu. Je détache le bouton et descend la fermeture éclaire. Je passe ma main sous ton sous-vêtement. Je commence à caresser de mon index la peau de ton sexe et arrivé à la base, j'enroule ma main autour. J'entame alors un petit va-et-vient lent et doux. Tu aimerais ça tu pense ? »**_

_« Vi. »_

_**« Tu veux que je continues ? »**_

_« Oui. »_

Et voilà, je ne réponds que par monosyllabe ! Je vais me tirer une balle !

_**« Je te caresse lentement alors, j'apprécies la douceur de ta peau, je te regarde prendre plaisir. Je commence ensuite à détacher le bouton de mon pantalon, te regarde pour avoir ton assentiment. Que fais-tu mon ange ? »**_

_« Hem... Je t'aide à défaire ton pantalon. Puis... je décide de te donner du plaisir à mon tour. » _écrivis-je en rougissant toujours plus.

_**« Hum oui. Je sens ta main passée sous mon pantalon. Tu as les mains chaudes ce soir, j'aime beaucoup cette sensation. Les miennes sont froides, elles se réchauffent grâce à toi. »**_

_« J'aime tes mains, leurs fraîcheurs, leurs douceurs. ... Ma main entoure également ton sexe... je prends le même rythme que toi et capture tes lèvres en même temps. »_

_**« C'est bon ce que tu me fait. ... Je te caresse toujours mais dès que je sens que tu vas te libérer, j'arrête tout mouvement et te demande d'arrêter. Veux-tu continuer et aller plus loin ? »**_

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_**« J'enlève alors ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement entièrement et les laissent au bord du lit, mais je sais qu'ils ne resteront pas là bien longtemps. J'enlève mes vêtements également. Je t'embrasse alors que ma main caresse ton torse. Elle descend lentement le long de ton ventre, passe sur tes hanches, contourne ton aine et longe tes cuisses. Puis, elle remonte à l'intérieur de tes cuisses et trouve ton intimité. J'arrête pourtant tout mouvement. Je te regarde, demandant alors si tu veux toujours continuer. »**_

_« Ne t'arrête pas Draco. »_

**_« Je me penche alors sur ma table de chevet, et d'un tiroir j'en ressort deux petits sachets en plastique. L'un contient du lubrifiant, et l'autre un préservatif. J'ouvre le premier et enduit mes doigts du liquide. Ma main retourne alors à l'endroit où elle était et doucement, l'un de mes doigts essaye de s'insinuer en toi. Je sais que ça fait mal alors je le retire. Puis je recommence. Je vois ton visage se crisper. Mon autre main entoure alors ton sexe pour te faire oublier la douleur. Après un petit moment, mon doigt est entièrement en toi. Je fais des petits va-et-vient. Peu à peu, la douleur disparaît. J'entre alors un autre doigt, refait les mêmes gestes doucement. Quand tu me dis être prêt, je les retire. Je prend le préservatif, ouvre délicatement le sachet et place le sur mon sexe érigé. Je me place alors sur toi. Je t'embrasse doucement alors que je dirige mon sexe en toi. Je te sens te contracter, j'arrête alors. Je te dis alors de te détendre, mes mains passent sur toi afin que tu aille mieux. J'essaye de te rassurer du mieux que je peux. ... Au bout d'un moment, je te sens de décontracter alors je continue mon ascension en toi. J'entame alors de petit va-et-vient pour ne pas te blesser. Je t'embrasse de nouveau. »_**

_« Je passe mes bras autour de toi, mes doigts caressent ton dos. »_

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça alors que je deviens de plus en plus fou de désir ? Et que voulez-vous répondre quand la deuxième mimine est occupée ailleurs ! A quoi est-elle occupée ? Et bien... à satisfaire ce que Draco ne peut pas faire en ce moment ! Oui, je suis en train de me branler alors que Draco me décrit la scène la plus hot que je n'ai jamais lu ! Non je ne suis pas constamment en train de lire des scènes de culs ! Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Mais comment voulez-vous rester insensible alors que votre mec vous décrit votre première expérience sexuelle sur le net et que vous ne pouvez pas passé à l'action à cause de la distance ? Et bah oui, vous n'avez plus qu'une seule solution ! Travaux manuels !

**_« Nos corps s'emboîtent l'un dans l'autre. Nous dansons l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir monte de plus en plus au rythme de mes reins. Nous bougeons de plus en plus vite, nos corps luisent de sueur par la chaleur. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine. Je te tiens contre moi, essayant d'avoir le plus de ta peau contre la mienne. Je sens que je vais bientôt me libérer en toi. Je prends alors ton sexe dans ma main et suit le mouvement de mes reins. Je sens alors que tu jouis dans ma main. Je te suis peu de temps après, essoufflé. Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême alors que je sors de toi. Je m'allonge à côté de toi et te prend dans mes bras, t'embrassant tendrement. Je te demande si tu vas bien._**

_« Oui, très bien. »_

Je jette le mouchoir dans la poubelle avec lequel j'ai essuyé mon sperme après avoir écrit. Je suis essoufflé et je suis sûr que j'ai les joues rouges de plaisir.

Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait mais je regrette d'avoir du à le faire tout seul. Si seulement Draco avait été là...

**_« Tu as aimé ma petite histoire ? »_** me demande-t-il.

Comment ne pas aimer franchement ?

_« J'ai adoré Draco. »_

_**« Je suis heureux alors. ... Mon ange, je travail demain, il va falloir que j'aille dormir. »**_

_« Oh déjà. ... Très bien. Dors bien alors. Je t'embrasse fort. »_

_**« Toi aussi mon cœur. Je t'embrasse. ... Juste une dernière chose avant de partir... J'ai la maison pour moi le week end prochain... Si j'invite mon petit ami pour un dîner en tête à tête, tu crois qu'après ma petite histoire, il va me prendre pour un mec en manque et obsédé ? »**_

Je souris face à son message. C'est sûr qu'après ce qu'il vient d'écrire, je pourrais croire qu'il ne m'invite que dans le but de coucher avec moi. Mais je lui fais confiance...

_« Non, il se demanderai juste ce qu'il y aurait au menu et si son petit ami est un bon cuisinier, ce qui ferait de lui l'homme parfait. »_

_**« Je suis loin d'être un homme parfait ! J'ai toujours dit que l'homme idéal n'existait pas. Mais qu'il y avait un homme idéal et parfait pour moi. » **_

_« Et tu crois avoir la chance de le trouver ? »_

_**« C'est déjà fait. »**_

_« Et qui est l'incroyable chanceux ? »_

_**« Mais toi bien sûr ! Bonne nuit mon bel ange. Tu me manques déjà. »**_

Je lis son message et au moment de lui répondre je vois qu'il est déconnecté. Grrr, il l'a fait exprès ! Petit sagouin!

Pour lui, je serais son idéal masculin ? Et si je lui disais qu'il est le mien ?

Je me déconnecte à mon tour. Je me déshabille, regarde l'heure. Vingt trois heures dix. Je ne vais pas être en forme demain moi ! Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié que j'étais archi naze et que je commence les épreuves demains matin à dix heures ! Je me dépêches de me coucher, éteins la lumière et m'installe confortablement. Je regarde ma main droite où la bague que Draco m'a offerte est passée. Je souris.

Je m'apaise peu à peu. Je sens ma tête devenir lourde, mon corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas.

Une dernière pensée me fait sourire avant de m'endormir : Je suis prêt pour aller plus loin avec Draco et réalisé tout ce qu'il m'a prédit sur Internet...

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! _

_Comme promis, le lemon est au prochain chapitre ! Vous avez eu un petit avant goût ici ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On peut dire que Draco est chaud bouillant hein ? _

_J'espère que leur discussion a bien rendu. J'ai eu un peu de mal, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de chapitre ! _

_Gros bisous tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! _

_Vert Emeraude_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note : Désolé ce n'est pas un autre chapitre, je viens de le corriger en réalité parce qu'une charmante review m'a fait remarquer que j'employais le « tu » et « il » en alternant sans cesse. Et j'ai regardé, ça faisait très bizarre ! Donc je m'en excuse ! J'ai donc corrigé tout ça !**

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Ou bonjour ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu on va dire des problèmes personnels et beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Encore plus que les autres, c'est pour dire ! Lol. Mais je l'ai finalement finis ce soir et je préfère vous le postez maintenant pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus longtemps. _

_Je me dois donc dans l'obligation de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Je suis désolé encore une fois, mais j'aimerais dormir. Mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours aussi plaisir, sinon plus ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic est toujours suivit alors je vous dit à tous un grand MERCI ! _

_Sinon j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont toujours cours. Moi ça y est c'est finit, mais maintenant, je suis dans la mouise par la recherche de travail. _

_Voilà, voilà... _

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. (C'est le plus long de ma fic)_

_P.S : Il n'est pas corrigé donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles même si j'ai essayé de faire attention en écrivant. . _

**Chapitre 13 : La réalité est bien meilleure.**

« Il vous reste dit minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. » fit la voix de la surveillante.

Je relève la tête et remarque qu'effectivement il est seize heures moins dix sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de moi. Nous sommes vendredi et c'est la dernière épreuve que je subis. Oui, oui, subit. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez le stress du baccalauréat. Mais moi je suis encore plus nerveux pour les résultats.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup révisé. Vous allez peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas bien et blablabla mais franchement je déteste apprendre bêtement quelque chose. Je préfère encore misé sur ma connaissance personnelle et sur ma culture générale que sur du par cœur.

Je suis en train de me relire afin de corriger les fautes et les erreurs que j'aurais pu commettre sur mon essai de philosophie puis je range mes affaires et me lève. Je m'avance vers le bureau et tend ma copie au jeune professeur qui y est assise, un livre à la main. Elle a des cheveux noir corbeau avec quelques mèches blanches monté en un chignon « défait », un visage fin à la peau laiteuse, ses lèvres sont recouverte de rouge à lèvre et ses yeux noir sont cachés par une paire de lunette rectangulaire. C'est une belle femme mais elle n'est rien comparée à Draco. Oui, bon je sais il y a une grande marge entre deux mais c'est comme ça.

Elle me fait un sourire auquel je réponds et prend ma copie. Je signe à l'endroit indiqué et je sors après un au revoir discret pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Je descends les escaliers et arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Je passe la grille du lycée où nous avons été établis pour passer les épreuves et je vois avec un sourire que Ron est déjà sortit. Il est posé contre le mur, son sac à ses pieds, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il tourne la tête vers moi quand j'arrive.

« Alors vieux, ça c'est bien passé ? » je demande en souriant, réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule.

« Mouais, je hais la philo. Franchement à quoi ça sert ! On ne vas pas s'en servir plus tard pour savoir quel pot de yaourt on va acheter, soit du chocolat, de la vanille ou du caramel ! On ne va pas philosopher pendant des heures là-dessus ! » s'écrie-t-il

« C'est justement ce que j'allais dire Ron. » lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur auquel il répondit par un regard noir.

Je rigole et lui donne une tape sur le dos.

« Aller vient, allons nous prendre quelque chose à boire, ta femme va arriver en furie, il nous faut des forces. » lui dis-je d'un ton compatissant.

« Eh attends, elle dort chez moi ce soir. Je l'aime mais je suis sûr qu'une fois rentré elle va se jeter sur ses bouquins pour voir si elle a mit les réponses justes. »

« Mon pauvre Ron. Je te plains ! » rigolais-je avant de me tirer fissa.

Je l'entends qui me suit jusqu'aux distributeurs casés dans un coin du hall. Je sors de la monnaie de ma poche et les introduits dans l'appareil alors que je rigole tandis que Ron me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je choisis la boisson que je veux et attends qu'elle arrive dans l'incertice.

« Non mais franchement Harry, tu n'as même pas pitié de moi ? Je pourrais en dire autant de ton Draco tu sais ! Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle de savoir vivre en ce qui concerne les autres personnes que toi. » fit mon ami avec un petit air de reproche que je perçut.

« Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » lui demandais-je en ouvrant ma canette alors qu'il met à son tour de l'argent dans le distributeur.

« Rien, juste que quand je l'ai vu il ne m'avait pas l'air emballé à l'idée de nous rencontrer. » dit-il en grognant en constatant qu'il n'avait pas assez de monnaie.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » dis-je en lui tendant les sous manquants. « Malgré qu'il fasse sûr de lui, Draco est ... hem comment dire... une personne... »

« Associable ? » proposa-t-il à mon mécontentement.

« Ron ! » m'exclamais-je, entraînant un –CHUT- autoritaire de l'un des pions qui passait dans le coin.

« Bah quoi ! C'est le mot que tu cherchais non ? »

« Non rah ! » dis-je en m'éloignant.

Nous ressortîmes et nous asseyons sur le banc qui vient de se libérer.

« Draco n'est pas une personne qui va vers les personnes, surtout si il ne les connaît pas. Je le connais maintenant. Samedi, nous allons fêter nos un mois de mise en couple, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à le cerner, tout du moins l'essentiel pour le moment. J'ai appris qu'il n'aimait pas discuter avec son entourage. Il ne s'ouvre pas facilement... C'est l'un de nos problèmes d'ailleurs. J'aimerais qu'il me parle un peu plus mais ce n'est pas facile. ... J'ai vu sa famille, tout du moins sa mère, et je peux te dire que ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux chez lui. »

Ron me regarde un moment avant qu'un sourire entendu apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Bah quoi ? » fis-je.

« Oh rien. » dit-il en détournant le regard, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Bah si dit ! »

« Bah... tu dis que vous ne parliez pas beaucoup... que faites-vous alors ? J'imagine que vous ne passez pas votre temps à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux... »

« Ah ah ah ah, très marrant Ron. ... Non sérieusement, je voulais juste dire que nous ne parlons pas de ce qui nous tracasse. Quand je lui demande de me parler de sa famille, il se referme et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas en parler mais... je ne sais pas. Ça me gonfle quand il devient froid comme ça. » dis-je d'un ton irrité.

Ron soupire à côté de moi avant de prendre la parole.

« Harry, ne t'ais-tu pas demandé s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler de peur que tu le prenne en pitié ? ... Non écoute... » me coupe-t-il avant que je ne parle. « Je veux dire... tu as une famille super, qui prend soin de toi, une petite sœur adorable, des amis qui tiennes à toi... Il n'a justement pas envie que tu compares ta famille à la sienne et que tu es de la compassion pour lui. Il a l'air assez fermé aux autres comme tu viens de me le dire... C'est peut-être justement à cause de sa famille qu'il est comme ça. Il n'a pas du avoir une jeunesse formidable. Réfléchis-y. » dit-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre Hermione qui sort justement de l'établissement, un pli de contrariété barrant son front.

Alors... Draco ne voudrait pas me parler de lui parce qu'il a peur ? Peur que j'ai pitié de lui ? C'est absurde ! La seule chose que je veuille c'est qu'il soit heureux... à mes côtés si possibles. Je n'aurais pas pitié de lui parce qu'il a une vie de famille pourrie. Justement, je ferais tout pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il vit et qu'il accepte ce que je peux lui offrir.

Je pousse un grognement de contrariété et me lève. Je finit ma canette et la jette dans la poubelle au passage. Je rejoints les deux amis qui discute de... et bah oui si Hermione est dans le coin ça peut être que d'études.

« Alors Mione, comment ça c'est passé ? » lui demandais-je en souriant.

Sourire que je perdis aussitôt quand je vis le regard noir qu'elle me lança.

« Alors Harry, comment ça c'est passé ? » me demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Moins bien que toi je suis sûr. »

« Alors là ça m'étonnerait ! J'ai absolument tout raté ! Je vais devoir revenir en Terminale l'année prochaine ! Ron, imagine un peu ! Je ne pourrais pas aller à l'Université ! Mais mes parents vont me tuer s'ils l'apprennent ! » scanda-t-elle à tout va, récoltant des regards incrédules des élèves de notre classe qui sort du lycée.

C'est vrai que voir la meilleure élève de la classe dire qu'elle redoublera son année, c'est irréel. Mais quand on connaît la dite élève qui, a de légères tendances à stressé pour rien, on ne peux pas être étonné. Et il se trouve que Ron et moi la connaissons très bien. Nous avons donc une manière incroyable pour qu'elle se taise.

« Hermione ! STOP ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas en hurlant que tu pourras arranger les choses ! Si tu n'as pas ton diplôme alors je peux finir abonné à notre lycée pour le restant de mes jours ! » hurla Ron, stoppant directement sa petite amie qui le regarda circonspect.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Si tu peux obtenir ton bac, je ne voit pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas ! Merci Ron ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime ! Tu sais toujours me remonter le moral ! Allez, on rentre ! Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici où je pourrais aller voir notre professeur de philo pour lui demander les réponses !» dit-elle en filant tel un courant d'air.

« Mais de rien mon amour. Je me rabaisse juste pour toi mais c'est un plaisir de te réconforter. » fit Ron d'un ton moqueur et amer.

« Allez vient mon pote, suivons ta donzelle. » dis-je en rigolant tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Nous suivons donc Hermione qui arrive déjà à l'arrêt de bus. Arrivé là-bas nous n'avons juste qu'à attendre dix minutes avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Nous montons dedans et celui-ci nous ramène rapidement chez nous.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En rentrant à la maison, personne ne fut là pour m'accueillir. Je savais pourtant que mes parents seraient là. Mon père avait pris un congé pour veiller sur Remus.

Je prends mon portable alors que je me sers un verre d'eau. Je recherche le numéro de ma mère dans mon répertoire et j'appelle. Au bout de trois sonneries, elle décroche.

_« Allo ? »_ fit la voix émue de ma mère.

_« Maman ? Tout va bien ? » _demandais-je d'un ton inquiet en portant le verre à ma bouche.

_« Oui, Harry... Je... Remus... Il... Il est réveillé. » _

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je repose mon verre sur le meuble de la cuisine.

_« Qu ... Quoi ? Alors ça y est ? » _demandais-je hébété.

_« Oui Harry... Il va bien... Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure à peu près. Les médecins lui font des examens en ce moment même pour vérifié s'il n'a subit aucun traumatisme au niveau de sa mémoire. »_

_« C'est super maman. Je suis heureux... Mais... Vous restez avec lui ? Et Liliane, où est-elle ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec Marion. Elle s'est proposée de la garder malgré les préparatifs de leur mariage avec Sirius. Nous ne rentrerons pas tard. » _

_« Très bien. »_

_« Alors... ta dernière épreuve c'est bien passée ? » _me demande-t-elle soudainement.

_« Heu... et bien dans l'ensemble oui. Maintenant je suis libre, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats. »_

_« Quand seront-ils affichés ? »_

_« Le trois juillet, à 10h. Et ce n'est pas à côté. » _

_« Ton père se libéra pour t'emmener si tu veux. » _me propose-t-elle.

Arg non, certainement. Je n'aimerais pas avoir mes parents avec moi quand je verrais les résultats. Je préfère encore pleurer dans les bras de mes amis que dans ceux de mes parents au cas ou je n'aurais pas mon diplôme.

_« Merci, mais je pense que je prendrais les transports en commun avec Ron et Hermione. »_

_« Très bien comme tu veux mon chéri. Je dois te laisser, le médecin revient. »_

_« D'accord maman, à ce soir. »_

_« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »_

_« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »_ répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soupire de soulagement alors que je range mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et que je reprends mon verre toujours plein. Je sort de la cuisine et monte dans ma chambre. Je mets de la musique en fond sonore et je m'allonge sur mon lit après avoir bu un peu. Je reprends mon portable et réfléchit un instant. Finalement, je me décide d'envoyer un message à Draco.

_« Bonjour mon ange. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je suis enfin libérer des examens mais je suis nerveux. Notre ami est finalement sortit de son coma aujourd'hui. Je suis rassuré maintenant. Mais je suis pressé de te voir demain soir. Tu me manques. »_

J'envoie et pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Apaisé par la musique qui flotte doucement dans ma chambre, je m'endors sur la musique _I knew I love you_ du groupe Savage Garden...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Putain, je vais être en retard !

« Maman ! Tu n'as pas vu ma chaîne en argent ! » criais-je du haut des escaliers alors que je jette mon caleçon dans la panière à linge.

« Elle est autour de ton cou mon chéri ! Tu l'as mise il y a cinq minutes ! » répondit la voix énervée de ma mère.

Deux heures que je me prépare ! Et deux heures que je tourne en rond ! J'ai pris ma douche, je me suis lavé les cheveux, j'ai essayé de les coiffer, sans espoir évidemment ! Je sens que je vais me raser la boule un de ces quatre ! Non mais quoi c'est vrai ! Ce serait peut-être du gâchis mais au moins je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter sans cesse si mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau ! Je peux vous dire que ça fou des complexes !

Bon où est ma chemise maintenant ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui as eu l'idée de la ranger dans la panière à linge ! Elle sort du lavage ! Et Draco qui arrive dans dix minutes ! Jamais je ne serais prêt à l'heure ! Heureusement que ma mère m'a aidé sans elle je serait toujours en train de décider ce que j'allais mettre ce soir !

Je rentre en vitesse dans ma chambre et met ma chemise bordeaux par-dessus mon pantalon noir. Je rentre le bas dedans et réajuste mon col. Je met des chaussettes blanches, mes chaussures noires et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai la classe quand même comme ça !

Bon c'est pas tout mais il reste cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit vingt heures. Je prends mon portable que je met dans ma poche de pantalon et je descend.

Je retrouve ma mère dans la cuisine à préparer le biberon de Liliane, celle-ci gazouillant dans son Combi.

« Enfin prêt mon chéri ? » me demande ma mère en se retournant.

J'acquiesce alors que je m'assois sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir. Je regarde l'horloge au dessus de la porte et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand je remarque que dans une minute, l'heure fatidique arrive. Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête vers ma mère qui me sourit affectueusement.

« Ne stresse pas autant, ça se passera bien. » me dit-elle afin de me rassurer.

Je tente un sourire qui se fane aussitôt quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. J'ouvre les yeux d'effroi vers le hall et je sens plus que je ne vois ma mère aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour Madame Potter. » fait la voix de mon petit ami.

« Voyons Draco, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. » répond ma mère, un sourire dans la voix.

« Désolé. Harry est prêt ? »

« Oui, oui, il est dans la cuisine, va y entre, j'arrive. »

J'entends le bruit de la porte que l'on ferme et des bruits de pas dans ma direction. Je me lève lentement, et j'aperçois un morceau de tissu voler dans l'encadrement de la porte et juste après Draco apparaît dans la cuisine.

« Bonj... » commençais-je pour m'arrêter aussitôt en le voyant.

Wouahou...

C'est le seul mot que je peux donner en à ce moment pour le décrire. J'ai déjà dit que ce mec était une bombe sexuelle ? Oui ? Ah autant pour moi. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je me dois de le redire... PUTAIN LE CANON !

Sa chemise blanche « froissée » qui moule son corps à la perfection me fait salivé. Et son jean délavé est absolument... heu exquis... enfin c'est surtout la personne qui le porte qui l'est... Enfin bon, si vous voulez mon avis, si personne ne se retourne sur son passage, je me demande bien ce qui peut plaire aux gens. De toute façon, si quelqu'un ose le lorgner, je lui fou mon poing dans la gueule. Quoi ? Moi indécis ? Non, juste possessif et amoureux, voilà tout.

« Et bien mon ange, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » fait la voix de Draco en me sortant de mon ébahissement.

« Hem... »

Il me fait taire d'un doux baiser, bref mais très savoureux alors que ma mère revient.

Bon, je rougis, oui, vous l'avez compris.

« Ne vous gêner pas pour moi les jeunes, je viens juste donner à manger à la petite. » dit-elle en prenant Liliane dans ses bras et ensuite le biberon.

« Madame... Il est déjà tard, donc, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrais ramener Harry. » fit Draco d'une voix gênée.

« Oh. » répondit-elle lentement.

Elle me regarde un instant et voit mes yeux implorant. Elle sait que je veux passez le maximum de temps avec lui. Elle ne le connaît peut-être pas, mais moi oui. Et je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien sans mon accord. J'ai assez confiance en lui au point de dormir chez lui.

« Très bien. Il pourra dormir chez toi. Mais je te fais confiance Draco. Si il est trop tard pour prendre la route, vous ne bougez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un accident à cause de la fatigue ou de l'alcool. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame. Je prendrais soin de Harry comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, comme se veut l'expression. » dit-il tout en me regardant intensément.

Je déglutis fortement. Qu'entend-t-il par là exactement ?

« Bien. » fit ma mère comme si elle n'avait pas compris. « Faites attention. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois dans la voiture, la phrase de ma mère le revint en tête. Faites attention. Insinuerait-elle quelque chose ?

Draco prend place dans la voiture et démarre doucement.

Le voyage se fait tranquillement, entre les musiques qui passent à la radio et les conversations anodines qui concernent le programme de notre journée chacun de son côté.

Sa main se pose de temps en temps sur ma cuisse et un sourire fugace passe sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que son pouce me caresse à travers mon pantalon.

« J'espère que tu aimes manger chinois mon ange. » dit-il alors qu'il ouvres les grilles de chez toi.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je mange de tout. » dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

Il freine d'un coup sec en plein milieu de l'allée et me regarde. Je place sur mon visage une innocence feinte auquel il ne prend pas et un sourire naît également sur ses lèvres. Il me fait un clin d'œil et redémarre pour te garer.

Finalement nous rentrons dans la maison et il me demande aussitôt si je désire une coupe de champagne. J'accepte et il me propose de m'installer dans le salon.

Il revient avec deux coupes pleines et s'assoies à côté de moi. Il allume la chaîne stéréo et une musique douce se répand dans l'air.

« Trinquons mon ange. » dit-il en levant son verre.

Je lève un sourcil.

« Et à quoi trinquons-nous ? » je demande septique.

Je rigole quand je te voie chercher. Il fronce les sourcils, concentré et son visage s'éclaire.

« Trinquons à ma promotion ! » dit-il en faisant cliquer son verre contre le mien.

« Une... Une promotion ? » dis-je étonné alors qu'il boit une gorgée de champagne.

« Oui. » répond-t-il avec un sourire. « J'ai été promus au poste de conseiller financier pour mon père. C'est une grande marge par rapport à mon poste précédent. Quand il en aura besoin, je voyagerais avec lui pour rencontrer les différents partenaires financiers qui pourraient apporter un plus à son entreprise. Ça pourrait prendre un certain temps pour certaines affaire mais je suis sûr que... Harry ? »

Il se coupe net quand il me voit baisser la tête.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? » me demande-t-il après avoir posé son verre et le mien sur la table basse.

Rien. Juste le fait qu'il puisse partir me fait mal. Et si jamais il ne revenait pas ? Imaginons qu'il trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi là où il ira. Je ne le supporterais pas. L'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre personne... ça m'est trop difficile.

Mais... je ne peux pas lui dire. Je dois me taire. Si je lui dis tout ce que je ressens, il va m'abandonner. Je le sais. Comme il sait qu'il ne pourra pas être là souvent à cause de ses voyages, il ferait tout pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Alors... les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que je me dis que s'il se rend compte de tout ça, il me quitterait pour que je ne souffre pas plus que maintenant. Et je préfère me taire plutôt que de ne plus le voir.

Je chasse alors les larmes qui menacent de tomber de mes yeux et je relève les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a rien Draco. Je suis heureux pour toi. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Mais lui ne bouge pas. Quand je me recule de lui, il me regarde toujours avec inquiétude. Je prends nos verres et lui donne le sien et trinque à sa santé. Je bois une gorgée. Tout de suite après, mon verre m'est retiré des mains et j'entends le cliquetis des verres posés sur la table. Il me prend les mains et me ramène vers lui.

Il encre ses yeux aux miens et essayes de lire ce que je ressens. Après un moment, alors que j'essayes de dissimuler mes sentiments, il soupire et me prend dans ses bras.

« Harry. Je... Ce n'est pas sûr que je voyage. Pour l'instant, mon père est au Japon, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il est probable que je ne parte que dans trois mois, six mois, un an ! Mais sache que si je pars... » Il se tait alors qu'il relève ma tête délicatement en plaçant deux doigts sous mon menton pour me regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. « Si je pars Harry, sache que ... je ne t'oublierais pas. Je ne le pourrais pas. Tu comprends ? Je suis avec toi et pas avec un autre et j'espère pour encore très longtemps. J'ai du te le dire déjà. Mais tu es celui qui a ranimé mon cœur. J'espère que quand je reviendrais de voyage, tu seras là. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre mon ange. » reprend-t-il d'une voix douce qui fait chavirer mon cœur.

Mes yeux débordent de larmes et je ne peux plus les contenir. Afin de les cacher, je me serre dans ses bras et je sens ses bras autour de moi, me réconfortant comme il le peut. Il a compris ce que je ressens. Peut-être pas mes sentiments exacts. Mais il a compris qu'il m'était très important. Qu'il m'est vital peut-être aussi. Mais à présent, je suis rassuré. Pas totalement non. Je ne pourrais pas l'être tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux profiter de sa présence au maximum. Car qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver demain...

Après un moment, je relève la tête et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes dans un baiser tendre et doux où j'essaye d'y mettre toute ma passion pour lui. Il y répond de la même façon et quand nous nous séparons, je lui murmure à l'oreille un mot que j'aurais du dire depuis un certain temps.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot signifie beaucoup de chose pour moi maintenant.

Merci de me faire sentir vivant.

Merci de prendre soin de moi comme il le fai.

Merci de me rassurer.

Merci d'être là...

Merci d'être toi tout simplement.

Il me sourit et se penche vers mon oreille qu'il embrasse tendrement.

« C'est à toi que je dois des remerciements mon amour. » murmure-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux.

Nous passons un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à apprécier sa présence. En tout cas, moi je l'apprécie au maximum.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée nous sort de notre cocon et Draco se détache de moi après un dernier baiser. Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. En attendant, je bois quelques gorgées de champagne. J'entends mon petit ami parler et une voix d'homme lui répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient dans le salon portant des sacs plastiques blancs qu'il pose sur la grande table.

Il me regarde en souriant en comprenant mes questions muettes.

Il sort des sacs quelques boites en carton blancs et les disposes sur la table. Je me lève avec mon verre à la main et va vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose pour ce soir. » dit-il d'un ton penaud avant que je ne prennes la paroles. « J'ai donc commander chez le traiteur avant d'aller te chercher. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. C'est un ami à moi qui s'en occupe et je t'assure que c'est de la nourriture excellente. Mais si toutefois tu voudrais aller dans un restaurant je... hum... »

Je le coupe après un moment à l'écouter parler, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il essaye de s'excuser. Je trouve vraiment adorable le fait qu'il ai peur que ça ne me plaise pas. Et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de le faire taire c'est de la meilleure des façons selon moi.

J'ai donc posé doucement mon verre sur la table après avoir bu une gorgée pendant qu'il parlait et je me suis lentement glisser dans ses bras avant de partager avec lui le goût du champagne. Nous, nous embrassons donc, mes bras autour de son cou, l'une de ses mains au creux de mes reins, l'autre sur ma nuque.

Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Heu... ça te plait ? » dit-il alors que je pouffe de rire.

« Le traiteur c'est parfait. » te rassurais-je.

Il me sourit et après un moment je reprends avec un ton taquin :

« De toute façon, j'aurais peur de goûter ta cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à l'hôpital. »

« Tu vas voir toi. Il va t'arriver des bricoles. Petit allumeur va. » répondit-il en rigolant alors qu'il me fait un signe pour m'asseoir à table.

Je prends place et lui va chercher la bouteille de champagne et sa coupe. Il se place en face de moi et commence à me servir ainsi que lui.

Le repas se passe tranquillement. Nous rions, discutons de tout et de rien et nous charrions chacun son tour. C'est très agréable de dîner tout les deux.

« Non mais je te jure ! Blaise est vraiment hétéro ! La dernière fois lorsque nous avons joué au billard, il ne faisait que s'amuser. » disait Draco alors que je finit mon dessert.

Je rigole avant de répondre. Je venais juste de lui demander s'il avait d'autre ami gay ou bisexuel dans son entourage. Et a fallu que je demande si son ami Blaise avait les mêmes préférences que nous. Vu la façon dont il jouait avec moi quand je l'ai vu, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

Nous continuons à rigoler ensemble. Puis nous débarrassons la table et faisons la vaisselle. Une fois fait, je dépose le torchon avec lequel j'ai essayer la vaisselle et je sens deux bras entouré ma taille. Je souris quand je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je me sens bien comme ça. Le champagne est présent dans mon organisme mais je ne le sens presque pas. Bon peut-être un peu mais je ne suis pas saoul.

Deux lèvres se déposent sous mon oreille et je frissonne.

« Dit-moi mon cœur. Est-ce que tu aimes les massages ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je me calle contre lui et fermes les yeux.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu. » répondis-je.

Il me retourne dans ses bras et prend mes lèvres tendrement entre les siennes. Je sens sa langue glisser lentement sur ma bouche que j'entrouvre automatiquement pour lui laisser le passage. Je la sens glisser contre la mienne, la caresser alors que je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Je me sépare de lui et je vois un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant tout en même temps.

« Que dis-tu d'avoir un massage tout en regardant un film dans le salon ? »

« Mais si le masseur c'est toi, il n'y a aucun problème tu sais. » dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de m'embrasser furtivement.

« Je vais chercher tout le nécessaire dans ce cas. Va au salon et regarde dans le meuble à côté de la télévision, il y a tout une liste de film. Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je vais donc au salon et fait ce qu'il me dit. Je choisis un film que je n'ai jamais vu et m'assoies sur le canapé. Draco arrive tout de suite après, dans les mains, un flacon bleu. Je fronce les sourcils en guise de question.

« Avec ça, tu l'apprécieras encore plus. » me dit-il en souriant alors qu'il pose le flacon sur la table basse.

Il prend ensuite la boîte contenant le film et insère le CD dans le lecteur. Il éteint la musique et met le film en marche, éteins les lumières et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu préfères d'allonger ou je me mets derrière toi pour que tu puisse voir correctement le film ? » me demande-t-il.

« Hem. Je ne sais pas. » dis-je avec un air contrit.

Il sourit avant de se relever. J'observe alors ses moindres faits et gestes. Il déplace les coussins derrière moi.

« Avances-toi un peu sur le bord du canapé. » m'ordonne-t-il doucement.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande de faire et quand c'est fait, la force de mes jambes m'empêchant de tomber, je le sens bouger. Il place une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps, derrière moi, son torse touchant presque mon dos.

Il relève ma chemise jusqu'en haut de mon dos. Je frissonne quand il se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

« Tu me passes le lait pour le corps mon ange ? »

Je prends donc le flacon bleu et lui donnes. Ses doigts caressent les miens au passage et je frissonne encore, mon cœur s'emballant à ce simple contact.

Je l'entends qui l'ouvre et une douce odeur se répand dans la salle.

J'essayes de me focaliser sur le film déjà commencer alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ma peau mise à nue. Ses mains entament alors des gestes circulaires tantôt doux tantôt un peu plus fort.

Mais quelque soit la force qu'il utilise, je me sens bien.

Ses mains sont douces mais fermes. Ses doigts appuient sur certaines zones nouées dont les nœuds se défont petit à petit grâce à lui.

Mon cerveau devint de plus en plus embrumer alors que ses doigts retracent ma colonne vertébrale tout en appuyant à certains endroits, des frissons naissant à la base de ma nuque.

Ses mains passent sur le haut de mes fesses et je retiens un gémissement quand elles s'infiltrent sous mon pantalon, ressortant aussitôt pour remonter jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il masse avec application.

« Tu aimes ? » me demande-t-il.

Je mets un certain temps avant de répondre.

« C'est bon. » dis-je dans un soupire.

Je le sens sourire dans mon dos alors qu'il remet du lait dans ses mains. Il les pose ensuite sur mes flancs, massant toujours avec application, avant de repartir sur ma colonne vertébrale pour ensuite venir petit à petit sur mon ventre qui se contracte à son touché. Ses mains restent un moment sans bouger avant de pétrir la peau à sa portée. Son torse touche à présent mon dos et j'écarquille les yeux quand je sens dans le bas de mon dos son excitation. Je ne suis donc pas le seul que cela excite.

Je me calle alors contre lui, ses mains montant sur mes pectoraux, les caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts. Mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus alors que mon souffle devient plus rapide. Le sien également.

Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que mon souffle, le sien, et les gémissements que je produits. Le film n'est plu rien pour moi à ce moment. Je ne sais même pas comment il a commencer. Je veux juste apprécier ce qu'il me fait, les sensations que Draco me fait ressentir.

Je le sens de plus en plus près de moi, son souffle caressant ma joue, ses lèvres déposant des baisers dans le creux de mon cou, créant une chaleur indescriptible dans mon corps.

Je tourne alors la tête, cherchant ses lèvres que je trouve sans problème. Nous nous embrassons doucement, appréciant le baiser. Puis je me déplace un peu, sa jambe droite n'étant plus derrière moi. Il s'est rassit dans le canapé. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux alors que je m'allonge sur le canapé. Il se met alors au dessus de moi, ses yeux brillant d'un nouvel éclat. Le désir.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, tandis que ses mains déboutonnent ma chemise. Je l'aide à l'enlever et il l'envoi valser sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Il m'embrasse à nouveau tandis que ses mains caressent mes flancs, créant d'autre frisson chez moi.

Inconsciemment, mes jambes s'ouvre doucement et il se glisse entre elle nous rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Je sens son corps s'affaissé sur le mien, son torse rencontrant le mien. Mais pas seulement. Je peux sentir son excitation cachée par son jean buter contre ma cuisse. Je gémis d'anticipation et d'envie et je le sens sourire dans mon cou.

Ses lèvres se déposent alors sur ma peau tandis que son bassin bouge contre moi afin de se caller un peu mieux entre mes jambes. Mon souffle se bloque quand je sens nos sexes se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Mon dieu que c'est bon. Mes hanches s'animent contre ma propre volonté et nous nous retrouvons à bouger l'un contre l'autre, notre désir l'un de l'autre montant toujours un peu plus.

Je cherche frénétiquement ses lèvres dans un besoin impétueux de l'embrasser toujours plus. Peut-être pour être rassuré. Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là, qu'il sera là pour me rassurer quand... quand je lui dirais que je suis prêts.

Il accepte mon baiser, sa langue demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui accorde toujours sans hésitation.

Mon désir grimpe un peu plus quand l'une de ses mains se faufile entre nos corps pour attendre mon sexe encore dissimulé. Sa main brûlante passe la barrière de mon pantalon, s'arrêtant pourtant, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur ma peau, des frissons me traversant de toute part causés par la pulpe de ses doigts anormalement froide.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, le poussant à aller plus loin.

Sa main continue donc son ascension, se glisse son mon sous vêtements et caresse du bout des doigts la peau tendu de mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Je gémis quand alors il l'a prend tout entière au creux de sa main, la laissant glisser de bas en haut d'un geste doux et délicat qui fait chavirer mon cœur devant tant de prévenance et de douceur.

J'ouvre alors les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Aussitôt, je me noie dans les yeux brillant de celui qui a ravi mon cœur. Son regard est fixé sur mon visage, faisant attention à toutes mes réactions. Il capte mon regard et il doit y lire quelque chose qui le chagrine parce qu'il fronce les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » me demande-t-il alors dans un souffle.

Après un petit moment, j'acquiesce et je l'embrasse. Nous nous laissons emporter dans notre échange, si bien que je ne me rends même pas compte que sa main n'est plus dans mon pantalon, m'est qu'elle a rejoint l'autre sous mon corps, me soutenant pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Mes mains glissent alors dans son, remontant sa chemise le long de son dos pour qu'il l'enlève. Il comprend mon geste et passe le vêtement par la tête. Je vois alors son torse que je n'avais pas pu retoucher depuis que nous étions seul dans ma chambre la toute première fois.

Du bout de mes doigts je flatte ses abdominaux ainsi que ses pectoraux dessinés sans l'être vraiment. Mais ils sont parfaits comme ça. Draco est parfait.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière quand il vient embrasser mon cou, mordillant ma peau, l'aspirant entre ses dents, puis la léchant comme pour s'excuser de la brûlure qu'il a crée alors que je gémis un peu plus encore.

Je relève mes hanches, faisant nos sexes se touchés beaucoup plus. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds alors que je me frotte contre lui, ses gémissements résonnant en échos dans ma tête.

« Harry ... 'Ry... Je... » essaye-t-il de dire avant d'être coupé par un gémissement sortant de sa gorge.

« Draco. » murmurais-je en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

« Tu... Tu es sûr ? » me demande-t-il alors que nous bougeons encore l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Dans ma tête la question tourne.

Je sais que je suis prêt, mais j'ai tout de même peur.

Après un moment, je le regarde dans les yeux et acquiesce.

Il semble réfléchir l'espace d'une seconde avant de stopper tout mouvement et de se relever. Je le regarde interrogateur. Il me tend alors une main que je prends lentement.

« Vient avec moi. » murmure-t-il.

Je me relève donc avec son aide et nous sortons de la salle, toujours main dans la main, le film complètement oublié depuis le tout début. On ne l'éteint même pas

Il m'entraîne lentement vers les escaliers, mon esprit encore plus embrumer qu'au début.

Il se retourne de temps en temps vers moi, une question muette dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer que je suis vraiment sûr de le suivre. Je lui souris à chaque fois.

Arrivé en haut, je ne fais pas gaffe à où nous allons.

Nous arrivons alors devant une porte qu'il ouvre, me laisse passé et la referme derrière moi, sa main ne lâchant toujours pas la mienne.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et me prends dans ses bras, ses mains se callant finalement sur ma taille, les miennes faisant de même. Il m'embrasse délicatement avant de me fixer.

« Dit-moi... Si tu veux que j'arrête. »

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'acquiescer. J'entame alors un long baiser tout en nous dirigeant vers le lit deux places que j'ai repéré en entrant. Je m'assoies sur le couvre lit, attendant un geste de sa part. Sa respiration est précipitée, ses yeux brillant de désir sont beaucoup plus foncés que d'habitude et ses lèvres sont gonflées par mes baisers.

Je tends une main vers lui, il l'a prend et je l'entraîne doucement sur le lit avec moi.

Peut importe ce qu'il m'a écrit sur Internet la dernière fois. Je sais que ma première fois sera parfaite. Tant qu'il est là, elle le sera. Je lui fais confiance.

Doucement, je passe mes mains sur son torse, mes yeux toujours encrés aux siens. Je l'embrasse doucement, mes lèvres traçant le chemin de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille que je mordille tendrement.

« Fait-moi l'amour Draco. » murmurais-je alors au creux de son oreille, mon souffle caressant sa peau humidifiée.

Je le sens frissonner et je souris doucement.

Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde. Quelques secondes passèrent tandis qu'il scrute la moindre de mes réactions.

Ses mains se posent alors sur mes hanches, m'obligeant à me reculer vers le haut du lit. Je m'allonge dessus, ma tête se posant sur les oreillers tandis qu'il se place au dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement tandis que ses mains glisse vers mon pantalon, ouvrant le bouton et défaisant la braguette. Il se recule tandis qu'il m'aide à l'enlever. Je me retrouve en boxer devant lui, sous son regard plein de désir et d'envie. Il se repositionne et tout en l'embrassant, je défais également son pantalon.

« Tu es pressé mon ange. » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

J'affirme tout en poussant un gémissement tandis que l'une de ses mains caresse mon sexe à travers le tissu. Je descend son pantalon, il se relève un peu pour m'aider et nous nous retrouvons alors tout les deux en sous vêtements, lui noir, et moi blanc.

Mes mains passent dans son dos tandis qu'il mordille mon cou, embrasse la peau de mon torse, attrape l'un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres qu'il s'applique à faire de plus en plus durcir si c'est possible pour après s'attaquer au deuxième. Il descend le long de mon corps, ses lèvres et sa langue traçant des sillons de feu sur ma peau frissonnante. Il atteint enfin mon aine qu'il s'applique à embrasser avec douceur sans oublier de mordiller ma peau au passage. Je crois qu'il adore faire ça. Et moi aussi.

Je gémis quand il dépose un baiser sur mon érection encore cachée. Elle ne le reste pourtant pas puisqu'il m'enlève doucement mon boxer qui se retrouve au sol, oublié pour un temps. Je rougis sous son regard gourmand.

Avec appréhension, j'attends la suite. Je gémis de frustration quand il embrasse le creux de mes cuisses, descendant le long de mes jambes pour les embrasser câlinement. Il remonte tout aussi doucement et j'halète quand il embrasse la tête de mon érection. Le feu au creux de mes reins s'intensifie quand je vois sa langue glisser entre ses lèvres et s'introduire dans la fente de mon gland. Je gémis sourdement alors. C'est si bon. Un simple geste de sa part et je m'enflamme.

Je me cambre soudainement tout en fermant fortement les yeux quand mon sexe bute contre quelque chose de chaud. Il m'a prit entièrement dans la bouche sans que je ne m'y attende. Il entame de longs mouvements le long de ma hampe dressée et je ne deviens alors plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir, son prénom se répercutant dans la chambre, ma délivrance arrivant bientôt sous ses intentions expertes.

Je gémis de frustrations quand il me relâche soudainement. Il remonte le long de mon corps, m'embrasse doucement.

« Démon. » murmurais-je, alangui.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

« Avoue que ça t'as plus. » dit-il avec un air moqueur.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » dis-je en rigolant. « Mais ... si tu ne continues pas je vais vraiment t'en vouloir. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux, nous laissant essoufflés tout les deux.

Il me regarde alors avec un air grave.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir... aller jusqu'au bout ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui. Depuis un certain temps déjà. » avouais-je, mon cœur s'emballant.

« Alors prépare-toi à hurler de plaisir mon amour. » dit-il avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers la table de chevet.

Il en sortit un condom ainsi que du lubrifiant. Il enleva son boxer, me présentant alors son sexe dressé d'une longueur très appréciable, mais suffisante pour me faire douter. Je sais que ça fait mal la première fois, et je sais que c'est normal d'avoir peur mais je doute vraiment même si j'en ai envie. Je me pose une question : EST-CE QUE CA VA PASSER ?

Il doit avoir remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il me prend les mains et me regarde dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que ta première fois soit parfaite, alors je ferais tout pour. Fait-moi confiance, j'essaierais de te faire le moins de mal possible. » dit-il d'une voix sûre et douce à la fois.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » répondis-je.

Il sourit alors et met du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les glissent doucement entre mes jambes.

« Ah c'est froid. » dis-je en rigolant alors que tu titilles mon entrée intime.

Il sourit encore une fois, son visage restant pourtant sérieux. Je sais alors qu'il fait tout pour que ça se passe bien. Je l'embrasse pour le remercier de cette intention.

Je grimace pourtant tandis qu'il introduit doucement un doigt en moi. Il fait quelques allez et venu avant qu'un deuxième doigt ne vienne rejoindre le premier. Je gémis de douleur, mais Il commences alors à entamer un mouvement de va et vient sur mon sexe pour me faire oublier la douleur. Il continue pendant un petit moment, ses doigts venant en moi et repartant à intervalle régulier. La douleur laissant place au plaisir.

Un cri résonne dans la chambre quand enfin le troisième doigt vient s'ajouter aux autres. Une larme de douleur coule de mon œil droit, larme qu'il vient aussitôt récupérer de sa bouche avant de m'embrasser avec toute la patience qui l'habite. Il bouge un peu ses doigts en moi, allant et venant pour que je m'habitue. Peut à peu, mes hanches s'animent.

Il les retire alors et se place au dessus de moi. Il se place à califourchon sur moi et je le regarde prendre le condom, et le placer sur son sexe. Le lubrifiant restant, il l'applique à mon entrée.

Il se positionne alors et prends mes jambes qu'il met sur ses épaules. Je se regarde, interrogateur. C'est assez gênant comme position.

« Ce sera mieux comme ça. » dit-il en prenant appuies sur ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps.

Ma main attrape sa nuque et l'amène vers moi. Je l'embrasse doucement, je grimace quand je sens son sexe commencer son ascension en moi. Il se retire doucement.

« Draco... Vient. » murmurais-je, soudainement triste de ce manque qu'il vient de créer.

Il m'embrasse alors de nouveau, une main s'enroulant autour de mon sexe pour me distraire. Je me rétracte quand je le sens de nouveau s'immiscer en moi.

« Détends-toi. » murmure-t-il. « Détends-toi Harry ou je ne pourrais pas continuer. Je vais te faire mal sinon. »

Sa main s'active un peu plus sur mon sexe tandis qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, sa langue demandant à jouer avec la mienne. Je me laisse alors faire, je me laisse aller dans ses bras alors que sans m'en rendre vraiment compte il continue sa progression.

Il stoppe tout mouvement quand il est totalement en moi.

« Ça va ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je serre les dents pour résister contre la douleur.

« Attends... Attends juste un peu. » dis-je d'une voix hachée.

Il acquiesce alors que sa main continues ses vas et vient sur mon sexe. Peu à peu, la douleur s'atténue. Elle est toujours là mais moins forte. Le plaisir faisant place peu à peu. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, mon souffle est effréné. Je le voie fermer les yeux pour essayer de contrôler son désir. Ma main droite caresse son bras en une descente aérienne.

Il ouvre les yeux. Je souris.

« Vient. » murmurais-je.

Il commence alors à se mouvoir. Son bassin bouge doucement faisant son sexe entrer et sortir de mon corps tremblant. Mes jambes glissent de ses épaules et se raccrochent à sa taille, s'approchant encore plus de moi. Je gémis de plaisir quand son sexe touche un point sensible. Ma prostate.

« Hum ! ... C'est bon. ... Encore. Refait-le. » soufflais-je à ton oreille que je mordille.

« De quoi ? » dit-il dans un souffle tandis qu'il bouge encore.

« Ça ! » criais-je tandis qu'il retouche cet endroit si sensible qui me donne tant de plaisir.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec passion, s'enfonçant profondément en moi. Mes bras retombent sur le lit et mes doigts attrapent fermement le couvre lit, le froissant sous ma force tandis que le plaisir monte en moi. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine, nos gémissements étouffés par nos baisers.

Je sens mes reins prendre feu alors qu'au rythme de ses hanches, le plaisir inonde mon corps, tout mes sens en alertes. Mes mains s'accroches alors à ses reins puis se posent sur ses fesses fermes et douces que je caresse et griffe sans m'en rendre compte. Je crie de plaisir quand il mord mon cou, une marque rouge se formant sûrement. Nos corps doivent luire de sueur mais en cet instant de bonheur, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importe, c'est le plaisir immense qui naît dans chaque pore de notre peau. Mes jambes tremblent de plus en plus alors que l'orgasme arrive. Mes dents mordent ton épaule, mes ongles griffent sa peau alors qu'il fait de même.

Il rejette la tête en arrière alors que la jouissance arrive et je crie son prénom tandis que je jouis. Il continue ses mouvements de plus en plus irréguliers mais toujours aussi rapide, son souffle brûlant s'échouant dans mon cou. Il pousse un gémissement où j'entends mon nom murmurer tout en même temps alors qu'il se libère à ton tour.

Pantelant, il s'effondre sur moi après être ressortit de mon corps. Nos corps moites glissant l'un contre l'autre. Je cherche ses lèvres après un moment, nos souffles toujours haletant. Nous nous embrassons mollement, la fatigue prenant part de nos esprits.

J'ouvre les yeux, et il fait de même. Nous nous sourions tendrement puis il se décale de peur de m'écraser. Il enlève le préservatif usagé et fait un nœud et part vers une porte que j'imagine être la salle de bain. Il revient tout de suite après, avec un verre d'eau à la place. Il me le donne et après un remerciement je bois le contenues. Il le pose ensuite sur la table de chevet et se rallonge. Il ouvre les bras et je m'y glisse sans gêne. Ma tête repose sur son torse, ma main gauche là où se trouve son cœur qui bat à vive allure, à la même fréquence que le mien.

Je se sens s'apaiser, sa respiration se faisant plus lourde alors qu'il s'endort peu à peu. Je m'apaise moi aussi peu à peu au rythme de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur devenu normaux.

« Je t'aime. » murmurais-je après un moment juste avant de m'endormir, m'assurant que tu dors vraiment.

Son cœur s'accélérant bizarrement à mes mots.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et m'endors, heureux...

_A suivre... _

_Voilà. Ça y est ! Le lemon est enfin écrit ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que la première fois de nos tourtereaux ne vous a pas déçu. Désolé pour ceux qui le sont mais je le voyais comme ça. _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois !_

_Vert Emeraude_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que les cours se passent bien pour ceux qui ont repris ! Allez bientôt les vacances ! **

**Je vous assure que vous ne rêver pas ! C'est bien le nouveau chapitre ! Oui, vous avez faillit attendre et je m'en excuse ! Mais j'ai toujours un problème pour commencer chaque nouveau chapitre ! Mais après normalement, ça roule tout seul !**

**Je voudrais vous remerciez tous autant que vous êtres, toutes les personnes qui reviews cette histoire, grâce à vous j'ai dépassés les 500 reviews ! HOYEAH ! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir ! Alors je vous dis à tous un très grand MERCI :D **

**Bonne lecture à tous J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Je vous préviens : la tension monte ! **

**Chapitre 14 : Retour à la réalité. **

Un souffle sur mon épaule me sort doucement de mon sommeil où je rêvais de Draco et moi, s'aimant toute la nuit. Je pousse un gémissement de contrariété, me disant que j'aurais aimé continuer de vivre ce rêve.

Pourtant, alors que je m'apprêtais à me tourner sur le côté, le souffle revient une fois encore sur mon épaule, suivit par quelque chose d'autre qui se pose délicatement dessus. J'ouvre les yeux doucement et je sens alors un corps chaud blottit contre moi. Je tourne les yeux et je vois alors Draco, allongé contre moi, nu. Le drap recouvre seulement le bas de ses fesses jusqu'à ses jambes, me laissant le loisir de pouvoir apprécier ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

Un sourit naît sur mes lèvres quand je le vois se serrer un peu plus contre moi, recherchant de la chaleur dans cette chambre un peu froide. A tâtons, je cherche la couette qui a voltigé au sol et la place sur nous, n'ayant pas chaud non plus.

Je me glisse sous la couette, ma tête posée sur l'oreiller et je le regarde dormir, apaisé comme jamais il ne l'a été. Je replace tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui chatouille la joue et la replace derrière son oreille. Il soupire doucement et se calfeutre un peu plus sous la couette. Alors doucement, je me glisse contre lui et passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour le réchauffer un peu plus. Il se serre contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon crâne tandis que je me rendors doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les bruits de le nuit et sa respiration m'apaisant.

Et alors que je quitte mon rêve pour en retrouver un autre, je me souviens lui avoir murmurer alors qu'il dormait, les mots que je rêvais tant lui dire. Je regrette alors qu'il était endormit à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui redire encore une fois.

Je baisse la tête contre son torse et me rendors lentement, le cœur anormalement rapide.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un souffle qui me réveil mais une bouche se posant légèrement sur la mienne, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. J'ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils quand je vois Draco, déjà habillé qui s'apprête à sortir de la chambre.

Il se tourne vers moi quand je l'appelle d'une voix presque aphone par le sommeil.

« Il faut que j'aille travaillé. » me dit-il seulement.

Je me redresse dans le lit, gardant la couette contre moi.

« Mais... Je croyais que ... puisque ton père était en voyage, tu serais en vacances. » dis-je d'un ton lent.

Il revient vers moi alors qu'il met sa veste de costume bleu foncé. Il s'assoies sur le couvre lit, près de moi et me regarde fixement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher des dossiers au bureau. Je reviens vite. Ne compte pas partir si facilement. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement. « Rendors-toi. »

Quand il s'apprête à se relever, j'ai subitement et douloureusement une impression de vide en moi. J'ai envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. Je me relève alors un peu plus, tandis qu'il s'éloigne déjà du lit, et l'attrape par le bras, puis le tire jusqu'à moi. Coopérant, il se positionne sur moi et je l'embrasse fougueusement, sans savoir d'où me vient cet empressement soudain et cette peur qui me fait mal.

Il met fin au baiser après un moment et me regarde longuement. Sa main caresse ma joue et mes lèvres et essuies les larmes qui se sont échappées de mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? ... Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demande-t-il.

Je tourne la tête, gêné, et me mord les lèvres, me refusant de pleurer une nouvelle fois devant lui.

Il m'attrape doucement le menton et tourne mon visage vers lui, encrant ses yeux inquiets aux miens.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » supplie-t-il presque, une émotion dans la voix.

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant supporter son regard.

« Rien. Ne t'en fais pas. » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Je l'entends soupirer. Il prend ma main droite dans la sienne et l'embrasse doucement, sur la bague qu'il m'a offerte. Un frisson me parcours.

« Peut-être devrais-tu mettre cette bague ailleurs mon ange. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je relève vivement les yeux d'effroi, ceux-ci se remplissant encore plus de larmes à ses paroles.

Il veut... Il veut que l'enlève sa bague ?

Je vous en supplies, pas ça... Mon Dieu, non...

D'un geste tendre, il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse lentement.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois Harry. » dit-il avant se lever finalement.

Il se penche une dernière fois vers moi pour m'embrasser et sort finalement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul et sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Il ne peut pas vouloir que... Je ne peux pas enlever cette bague ! C'est tout ce qui prouve que ce que je vis avec Draco n'est pas un rêve.

Je garderais cette bague, même si il ne me veut plus dans sa vie. Quand je l'enlèverais, c'est parce que je serais sûr, qu'il n'y aura plus aucun espoir avec lui.

Je soupire fortement, et serrant ma main contre moi, je me rendors rapidement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« QUE CROIS-TU FAIRE EXACTEMENT DRACO ! » fit une voix, me faisant sursauter fortement.

Je plisse les yeux sous la lumière entrant par la grande fenêtre, essayant de m'y habituer. Je regarde le réveil matin posé sur la table de chevet et me rend compte qu'il est déjà plus de midi ! Je sort aussitôt du lit et essaye de trouver mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Une fois tous trouvé, je me rhabille rapidement et m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvre sur Draco visiblement en colère. Il se stoppe tout de suite quand il me voit.

Ses yeux sont noirs de fureur et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je sais que ça à un rapport avec la voix qui m'a sortit de mon sommeil.

« Harry. » dit-il d'un ton hésitant, essayant de se calmer. « Tu aurais du continuer à dormir. »

« Je... J'étais réveillé et ... il est déjà tard, je dois rentrer. » dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

« C'est mon père qui t'a réveillé hein ? » demande-t-il aussitôt, d'un ton un peu sec.

« Non non ! » dis-je rapidement.

Mais avisant son regard prouvant qu'il sait déjà la vérité, j'abdique et acquiesce. Il fait une grimace avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il m'embrasse doucement et me regarde.

« Désolé. Mon père est ... Hum pas très matinal on va dire. »

« Matinal ? Il est déjà midi passé Draco. » dis-je avec un sourire.

Il regarde le réveil et soupire.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé au bureau. Je ne devais juste que récupéré quelques dossiers mais... mon père est arrivé. Il est rentré du Japon ce matin, les négociations ont été plus rapides que prévu. Il m'a gardé au bureau pour un briefing qui a duré des plombes. Je suis désolé que tu ais du attendre. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai suivit ton conseil, j'ai dormi. » dis-je en me mettant à ses côtés. « Il faut croire que tu m'as épuisé hier. » dis-je en rigolant.

Il sourit et se tourne vers moi. Il avance alors son visage du mien et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, profitant du moment comme à chaque fois. Puis il me prend dans ses bras, et me sert contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule écoutant le bruit de sa respiration encore saccadée.

J'ose alors lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il est rentré dans la chambre. Une autre question me vient en tête mais je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas...

« Draco ? » murmurais-je.

« Hum. »

« Ton père... Qu'est ce qu'il... Que voulait-il dire tout à l'heure ? »

Il baisse la tête vers moi et soupire.

« Je... Je lui ais dit que je voulais démissionner. »

Je me relève vivement, le regardant abasourdi !

« Quoi ! Mais tu es fou ! C'est une chance inouïe que tu as eue avec ta promotion ! Tu es fait pour ce travail Draco ! Ne gâche pas ton talent ! » dis-je d'une voix quelque peu cassée.

« Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas fait des études d'avocat pour rien ! Surtout si c'est pour mon père ! » dit-il en se relevant. Il se tourne vers moi, agacé, faisant un bruit de claquement avec sa langue. « Ecoute... Si... Si je veux démissionner... C'est parce que... Je devrais partir... Je te l'ai dit hier soir... Et ...»

« DRACO ! » fit une voix forte, me faisant sursauter. Draco n'a aucune réaction comme s'il s'attendait à entendre son nom être hurlé. Il inspire et expire profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvre sans plus de cérémonie.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE ! » hurle-t-il dans le couloir.

« PARLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON S'IL TE PLAIT ! » répond la voix. « ET DESCENT IMMÉDIATEMMENT ! J'AI À TE PARLER ! » la voix résonne dans la chambre et je me demande alors à quoi ressemble le si terrible père de Draco. A présent, je me fais une bonne image de lui.

Un homme froid, autoritaire, dont la vie de famille n'a aucune importance. Un homme riche en somme.

Draco se tourne alors vers moi puis vers la porte.

« J'ARRIVE DANS DIX MINUTES ! JE PRENDS UNE DOUCHE AVANT !» dit-il fortement.

« DEPECHE-TOI ! »

Puis il referme la porte, cessant le bruit et vient vers moi qui suis toujours assis sur le lit. Il se place devant moi et se penche. Il m'embrasse alors avec fougue, m'entraînant à m'allonger sur le lit. Il se positionne sur moi et commence à embrasser mon cou, suçant ma peau, la mordillant. Je gémis alors que des fourmis commencent à naître en moi. Mes mains partent d'elles-mêmes sous sa chemise, et je caresse sa peau si douce sous mes doigts, produisant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« J'ai envie de toi Harry. » dit-il d'un ton haché.

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je d'une voix sifflante.

Ses mains vagabondes alors sur mon torse, mon ventre, mes cuisses et mes fesses sans aucunes pudeurs. Pourtant je rougis toujours et il le voit évidemment. Un sourit amusé naît sur ses lèvres et il m'embrasse le bout du nez.

« Tu ne changera jamais mon ange. » dit-il doucement. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, comme plein d'autres choses encore. »

Mon souffle ce bloque à ses paroles. Ce n'est pas un « Je t'aime » mais il apprécie que moins quelque chose chez moi.

« Moi aussi. » murmurais-je à son oreille alors qu'il commence à détacher le bouton de mon pantalon.

« Hum ? » dit-il en introduisant sa main dans mon sous-vêtement, caressant mon sexe qui commence à devenir sérieusement dur, puis enlevant tout d'un seul geste bien précis.

« Heu... Moi AUSSI ... » dis-je avec un sursaut tandis qu'il caresse mes bourses. « J'aime beaucoup de chose. » J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'il se baisse, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres. « ... HUM ! ... » je gémit tandis qu'il introduit sa langue dans le fente de mon pubis. « Chez TOI ! » hurlais-je tandis qu'il me prend en bouche, commençant déjà un va et vient lascif sur mon sexe.

Il rigole alors, produisant des secousses sur la peau de mon membre, créant d'autres sensations en moi. Pourtant il remonte sur moi, et enlève son pantalon. Il introduit doucement un doigt en moi et bizarrement je ne sens qu'une infime douleur, trop occupé à dévorer sa bouche.

Putain que je l'aime. C'est pas possible de ressentir autant de chose pour quelqu'un. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et ma respiration est entrecoupée par mes gémissements et mes hoquets de surprise.

Je ne sens pas les deux autres doigts s'insinuer en moi progressivement, et bientôt, quelque chose de plus gros prend place, me surprenant tout de même. Je m'accroche à son cou et gémis sourdement à son oreille. Gémissement qu'il fait taire en m'embrassant.

« Chuuut. Mes parents sont en bas mon ange. » dit-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesce, ne pouvant pas répondre.

Il commence à bouger en moi, nous entraînant tout les deux vers les havres du plaisir. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre souffle et petit à petit, le plaisir inonde mes reins, m'entraînant irrémédiablement vers la délivrance. Draco vient peut de temps après moi et s'effondre sur moi, le souffle saccadé et en sueur.

Il m'embrasse lentement et se retire de moi. Nous nous sourions encore une fois mais la voix impérieuse de son père nous ramène à la réalité.

« C'est pas possible. » dit-il d'une voix basse, reprenant son souffle, son visage dans mon cou.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demandais-je, tandis qu'il se relève, m'entraînant avec lui.

« Malheureusement oui. Mais il est assez stressé en ce moment, il est pire alors. » dit-il en allant vers la salle de bain.

Il revient tout de suite après, avec un mouchoir, son ventre nettoyé de ma semence. Il me nettoie alors doucement et jette le mouchoir dans la corbeille posée à côté du bureau, devant l'une des fenêtres.

Il se rhabille doucement, et me tend mes vêtements que je remets.

« Bon il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il en soupirant.

« Bon courage. » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon courage, je le tire de toi. Et après ce qu'on vient de faire, je peux te dire que j'en ai. » me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je rigole et le suit.

« Vient avec moi. Je vais t'aider à sortir. Il y a un arrêt au coin de la rue. Le bus passe par chez toi. Je te passe le double de mes clés pour ouvrir la porte à côté de la grille. Je viendrais les chercher demain dans la journée. Si mon père apprend que je ne les ai plus, il va encore me passer un savon. »

J'acquiesce alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

« N'oublies pas. Ne te fais pas repérer. Mon père pourrait croire que tu es un cambrioleur, un photographe ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je vais l'emmener dans le salon qui ne donne pas sur la sortie mais on ne sait jamais. » me précise-t-il en me retenant.

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse doucement.

Nous sortons ensuite de la chambre et descendons silencieusement les escaliers. Il vérifie que personne n'est dans le hall et me presse de sortir de la maison. Je me dirige alors vers la grille en faisant attention, sans me retourner une seule fois...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je suis finalement rentrer à la maison sans encombre. Il n'y avait personne, j'ai donc pu prendre une douche tranquillement, quoique un peu triste de devoir enlever l'odeur de Draco de ma peau.

Une fois la douche prise, je me prépare quelque chose à manger et m'installe devant la télévision, zappant de temps en temps pour voir les programmes intéressants.

Vers trois heures de l'après midi, mes parents rentrent finalement, Liliane étant sans aucun doute dans sa poussette. Je fronce les sourcils quand je les entendant se disputer. Je baisse peu à peu le son de la télévision et écoute. Je n'entends que très peu ce qu'ils disent mais je sais que ça me concerne.

« James, je t'interdit d'avoir cette réaction ! C'est ton fils ! Tu dois l'accepter où je partirais avec lui et Liliane ! » fit ma mère d'une voix autoritaire qu'elle n'utilise que très peu souvent.

« Je t'interdit de faire ça Lily ! J'ai aussi ma responsabilité en tant que père de dire mon avis là-dessus ! » fait mon père.

Je les entends monté rapidement les escaliers, Liliane se réveil en pleurs sous les cris.

« UNE RESPONSABILITÉ ! » fait ma mère d'un ton furieux. « Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as une quelconque responsabilité de dire si oui ou non ton fils à le droit d'être différent ? C'est fort quand même ! Tu crois vraiment que tu y peux quelque chose à ça ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur la vie amoureuse de ton fils ! Ni sur celle de Liliane d'ailleurs ! Harry est presque majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie ! » hurle ma mère à l'étage.

« JUSTEMENT ! Il n'est PAS majeur ! Il n'a aucun droit tant qu'il sera sous MON toit ! » fait mon père d'une voix portante.

Mon cœur se serre en écoutant leur conversation. Je savais que mon père n'accepterait pas cette différence mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

« TON TOIT ? Excuse moi James Potter ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est aussi le mien ! Nous payons cette maison à deux ! J'ai autant de droit que toi ! Et si je t'interdis d'insulter Harry, je le ferais ! Et ce sera pour son intérêt ! C'EST TON FILS ! Tu DOIS l'accepter comme il est ! » hurle ma mère, sa voix se cassant sur la fin.

Ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est moi qui la mets dans cet état. J'en veux à mon père de ne pas accepter ce que je suis. Mais je m'en veux aussi d'être si différent. Je voudrais tellement être comme tout le monde. Aimer une fille et rendre mes parents fier de moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis un jeune homme de bientôt dix-huit ans, qui aime un homme de vingt-deux ans. Jamais je ne pourrais changer ma préférence amoureuse. J'aime les hommes et je n'y peux rien. Je ne pourrais pas changer pour eux.

« LILY ! Tu acceptes ce que ton fils EST ! Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ! Je ne te croirais pas ! »

« OUI J'ACCEPTE ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de préjugé ! Je ne juge pas les gens sur ce qu'ils sont ! Tu devrais en faire autant ! Si tu ne peux pas accepter que ton fils soit homosexuel, alors il n'y a AUCUNE raison pour que je reste mariée UNE SECONDE DE PLUS avec toi James ! »

Le silence se fait alors tout d'un coup, sauf les pleurs de Liliane se font encore entendre dans l'entrée. Je suis sur le point de pleurer pour la troisième fois en même pas deux jours et je ne peux que comprendre ce que mon père pense.

Je me lève comme par automatisme vers le hall d'entrée et m'approche de Liliane couché dans son landeau, ses joues rouges de trop pleurer et ses poings serrés. Je la prend alors dans mes bras pour la calmer et retourne au salon. Je la garde serrer contre moi et lui murmure des mots réconfortants.

« Chut... Calme-toi mon ange... Tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas. ... Je suis là. ... Calme-toi ... Chut. » dis-je en chuchotant, rêvant que c'est Draco qui me rassure.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là en ce moment. Je voudrais tout oublier.

Après un moment, à la bercer aux creux de mes bras, elle se calme et s'endors peu à peu. Je lui embrasse le front et garde mes lèvres sur cette peau douce, essayant de me calmer moi aussi. Je n'écoute plus ce que dises mes parents mais c'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque qui me sort de mon état léthargique.

Mes yeux sont toujours brillants de larmes, je ne relève pas la tête. Je la garde contre le front de ma petite sœur.

J'entends quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et une exclamation de surprise. Des bruits de pas se précisent vers le salon où je suis et un silence se fait.

« Harry. » fait à peine un murmure.

Je remercie alors le ciel que ce soit ma mère.

« Harry. ... Tu... Tu étais là... » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Je ferme les yeux, me donnant du courage et je relève la tête. Mais voyant les yeux verts de ma mère brillés autant que les miens sinon plus, une larme coule le long de ma joue et j'éclate en sanglot. Je l'entends se rapproché tout de suite de moi et s'agenouillé à côté de moi.

« Oh Harry... » dit-elle d'une voix émue. « Je... Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir... Il... Je suis désolé Harry. » dit-elle en pleurant à son tour. Elle enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me tire jusqu'à elle.

« Je... Je le savais... » dis-je dans un sanglot. « Je savais ... qu'il ne comprendrais pas... Je m'en veux maman... » Je relève la tête et encre mes yeux brillant aux siens. « Je voudrais être normal ... mais... je ... je ne peux pas. Je... Je l'aime maman... C'est pas ma faute... Je l'aime... Je voudrais tant changer pour que ... papa m'accepte. » dis-je en me repliant sur moi-même, faisant attention à Liliane.

« Non Harry ! Ton père est le fautif ! Tu... Tu n'as rien fait qui ... tu n'as rien fait qui le conduise à avoir cette réaction ! Je lui en veux Harry ! Je... Je n'accepterais pas qu'il te juge toi ou ta sœur. S'il le faut... Si il ne peut pas t'accepter comme tu es... Il n'y a qu'une chose que je devrais faire. » dit-elle avec un air sûr d'elle dans les yeux.

« Maman... Tu ... Tu ne peux pas le quitter... Tu l'aimes... Je sais ce que c'est maintenant... S'il ne veut plus de moi ici... je partirais... Je suis bientôt majeur comme il l'a dit... alors... je partirais ... quand... quand je le serais... » dis-je en baissant la tête de nouveau.

« Je t'interdit de partir tu m'entends ? Le seul qui devra partir ... c'est lui ! Je ne t'autoriserais pas à partir ! Et ce n'est pas par égoïsme. Mais pour que ton père comprenne... Pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voudrais plus de lui comme mari... tant qu'il n'acceptera pas que tu aimes les hommes. Tu es son fils autant que le mien. Il doit t'accepter. ... Je le conduirais devant les juges si il faut mais il t'acceptera ! »

Je relève les yeux une nouvelle fois, surpris. Son regard est déterminé et je sais alors. Je sais que ma mère sera de mon côté jusqu'au bout. Emu, je murmure alors un « Merci », pour lui montrer alors combien je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je n'aurais pas résisté si je savais que j'allais être seul.

On reste alors enlacé tout les trois pendant un long moment, les paroles de mon père tournant encore et encore dans mon esprit, mon cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je suis dans mon lit, j'entends mon père rentré. Ma mère est dans sa chambre depuis une heure déjà et elle pleure depuis. J'entends ses sanglots à travers le mur de ma chambre.

Mes larmes sont taries depuis un moment mais mes joues restent rouges. Elles me brûlent. Toutefois, c'est mon cœur qui reste le plus douloureux.

J'ai mal à chaque fois que j'y repense.

Je ne sais pas ce que fait mon père depuis qu'il est rentré. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison. Peut-être dort-il maintenant. Mais si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas avec ma mère.

Il n'est pas monté à l'étage. Sans doute est-il resté au salon. Sur le canapé.

Je m'en fou de toute façon.

La seule chose que je redoute, c'est le moment où nous nous retrouverons l'un en face de l'autre, pour discuter. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de ce qu'il me dira...

En attendant, la seule chose que je veux c'est dormir.

Dormir et tout oublier.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, en me levant, je suis descendu à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Ma mère y était, faisant le ménage de fond en comble, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la contrarie.

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers l'évier pour rincer son éponge, elle me voit.

Le silence est lourd. On se regarde. Des questions pleins la tête.

Que faire ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment va-t-il réagir finalement ?

Acceptera-t-il ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse.

Nos esprits fourmillent de doutes.

Rien ne peut les calmer pour l'instant.

Rien.

A part l'acceptation de mon père.

Père, qui vient juste de rentrer, le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant me faisant sursauter et serré mon cœur.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge...

Comme si...

Comme si j'allais pleurer...

Encore.

Pourtant, je ne dois pas.

Je serais fort, pour ma mère...

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! On arrive à un moment critique de l'histoire ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Vous découvrirez ce qu'il se passe pour Harry et Draco, au prochain chapitre :D _

_Normalement, il reste cinq chapitres, plus l'épilogue, donc six ! (Yeahh je sais compter lol) _

_Bisous à tous_

_Vert Emeraude_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Hum... Bonjour(soir) ? _

_Heu JOYEUX NOËL ? ) _

**NOTE IMPRTANTE : **_Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai une excuse !! Si, je vous assure !_

_Je suis en ce moment (depuis deux mois presque) atteinte du syndrome de la « page blanche » ! Je pense que certain(e)s connaissent cette maladie qui peut faire des ravages chez les auteurs ! Elle entraîne plusieurs symptôme comme : la mauvaise humeur, la fainéantise, la déprime, l'irascibilité. _

_Je vous jures que j'ai essayé d'écrire mais je réussissais à faire une phrase par heure. ... Pas terrible hein ? _

_Jusqu'à la fin, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de potable mais rien, nada, neni, nothing ! Que de la daube je vous l'dis ! Il y a même des fois où j'avais envie de tout effacer pour recommencer. Mais quand j'ai vu le mal que je me suis donné pour pondre ce que j'ai écrit, je me suis dis que autant continuer un peu et voir où ça mène. Mais au bout de 8 pages, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux en ce moment. Je vous poste donc ce « chapitre » qui ne me plait pas du tout. _

_Vraiment désolé. _

_Sinon , je répondrais à vos reviews demain normalement, là je n'ai absolument pas la motivation de le faire. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre en me disant que je ferais mieux au prochain. (Pitié ??) _

_Voilà, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 15 : Quand tout va mal**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu avant que mon père ne franchisse la porte de la cuisine.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère s'est tendue avant de se retourner pour le snober, continuant de nettoyer sa gazinière.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, mon père arriva. Il sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde sur le palier puis entra. Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois mais son regard se posa sur ma mère. Elle le regarda, le mettant au défi de dire quelque chose. Mais il se contenta d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Puis il ressortit et alla au salon.

Ma mère et moi nous regardâmes. Je sais que mes yeux sont mouillés de larmes mais je lui fait un minime sourire et sort de la cuisine. Finalement je n'ai pas faim.

La voix de ma mère me stoppe pourtant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais lui parler. »

Je ne me retourne pas mais acquiesce et murmure un « merci » avant de sortir et de me rendre dans ma chambre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La journée s'est passée lentement. Je suis resté dans ma chambre pendant tout ce temps, descendant seulement pour me servir à boire ou à manger ou aller aux toilettes. Mon père ne travail pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pourtant, je sais que je devrais essayer de lui parler. Mais je n'y arrive pas encore.

Draco n'est pas encore passé pour récupérer ses clés. Je lui ai envoyé un message mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Il me manque déjà.

Pourtant, j'ai envie de voir Ron et Hermione. Je ne veux pas pleurer encore une fois devant lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi. Il est dans la même situation avec ses parents. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas encore qu'il est gay. Moi c'est une autre histoire.

Ma mère sait et est avec moi. A cause de ça, elle est embrouillée avec mon père et le menace de partir avec nous.

Mon père sait mais ne l'accepte pas. Et en plus de ça, il n'acceptera sans doute pas de m'écouter.

Je suis perdu. Depuis que je suis remonté de la cuisine ce matin, je repasse en boucle la scène d'hier. J'ai pleuré oui. Mais maintenant, après trois crises, je suis à sec. J'arrive encore à faire de l'humour. Je suis pathétique.

Même penser à Draco ne me console pas.

Il faut que je sorte.

Je prends mon portable posé à côté de moi sur mon lit où je suis allongé. Je vais dans ma liste de contact et m'arrête sur le numéro de Ron. Je l'appelle.

Ça sonne une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Ça ne répond pas.

C'est le répondeur.

Je soupire et raccroche.

J'appelle alors Hermione.

Après deux sonneries, elle décroche.

_« Allo ? » _dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Je respire à fond. Ne surtout pas craqué maintenant.

« Hermione, c'est Harry. » dis-je avec une boule dans la gorge.

_« Harry !! Et bah alors, tu ne donnes plus de nouvelle ? Ron et moi on commençait à se demander si le petit Draco ne t'avais pas séquestré ! » _

« Hermione... Je... Est-ce qu'on peut se voir maintenant ? »demandais-je sans prendre part à sa blague.

_« Heu oui... Bien sûr. » _dit-elle soudain hésitante. _« Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. » _

« Je... Je t'expliquerais tout quand on se verra. »

_« D'accord. Tu peux me rejoindre dans le parc en ville dans une demi heure ? » _me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Je raccroche, la coupant dans sa phrase.

Je reste cinq minutes sur mon lit à essayer de me reprendre, mes yeux débordant encore de larme. Je passe ma main sur mes joues qui doivent être rouges et essuies l'eau salée.

Puis je me lève, enfile une veste et descend. J'entends mon père au téléphone dans le salon. Quand je sors de la maison, je vois ma mère, assise sur une chaise de jardin, lisant un magazine. Elle relève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont éteints comme les miens.

« Je vais voir Hermione, maman. » dis-je en m'arrêtant près d'elle.

Elle acquiesce et je pars vers l'arrêt de bus.

Vingt minutes plus tard je descends du transport et me dirige d'un pas lent vers le parc où j'entends les cris et les rires des enfants y jouant, leurs parents les surveillant. Je vois Hermione debout à côté de la fontaine, essayant de me voir. Je sais qu'elle se mord alors les lèvres à cause du stress. Elle se demande ce qui ne va pas.

Quand j'arrive près d'elle, elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre elle. Je reste les bras ballants tout d'abord puis passe mes bras dans son dos. Je la serre de toutes mes forces, sans pour autant lui faire mal et je sens mon corps trembler. Je ferme fortement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

On reste alors quelques minutes comme ça, puis je la relâche. Elle me force à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine et prend mes mains entre les siennes après s'être mise à côté de moi. Elle encre son regard au mien, me priant de lui raconter.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? C'est Draco ? » demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment alors que je baisse les yeux.

Tête toujours basse, je secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« C'est... Remus ? »

« Non... Il ... Il s'est réveillé vendredi... Je ne suis toujours pas allé le voir. » dis-je alors que je prends conscience que en effet, je ne suis pas allé lui rendre visite.

« Tes parents ? »

J'acquiesce alors.

« Ils savent ? »

J'acquiesce encore.

« Ils l'ont mal pris ? Pourtant ta mère ...»

Je secoues la tête encore une fois mais de droite à gauche.

« Non ... Mon... C'est mon père... C'est lui ... Il accepte pas ... Je ... JE LE HAIS ! » m'exclamais-je fortement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes et elle me prend alors contre elle, passant sa main dans mon dos alors que ma tête repose sur ses cuisses. Je pleure encore pour la énième fois de la journée.

J'en ai marre. Marre de tout. Marre de cette vie. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. J'en voudrais presque à ne jamais avoir connu Draco. Je voudrais ne pas être ce que je suis. Un pédé comme mon père doit m'appeler dans ses pensés.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça puisse faire si mal d'être rejeté. Je n'en peux plus. Faites que tout s'arrête ! Je vous en supplie. Je vous en supplie. Arrêter ce supplice. Je n'en peux plus.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est ce que je dois supporter tout ça ?

Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Si aimer est la seule faute qu'on me reproche alors je ne veux plus connaître l'amour. Je ne veux plus souffrir comme ça.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. Ça ira mieux, tu vas voir. Ton père va comprendre. Ta mère a dit qu'elle allait lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il va comprendre et accepter. C'est dur pour lui. Mais ça l'est aussi pour toi. Vous souffrez tout les deux chacun de votre côté. Il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair. Parle lui Harry, je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera. Il est en colère, c'est normal. Mais il t'aime. C'est tout de même ton père. » me souffle alors la voix d'Hermione.

Je me sers un peu plus contre elle.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de tout lui avoir raconter. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir même continuer avec Draco. Je ne sais plus si je veux l'aimer encore.

Je suis perdu.

Je voudrais m'endormir pour tout oublier.

Je voudrais que mon père m'écoute. Il faut que je lui parle.

Mes larmes se tarissent enfin. Je reste quelques instant contre Hermione avant de me relever.

« Merci Mione. Merci d'être là. » dis-je dans un souffle.

« C'est normal Harry, quelle amie je ferais si je n'étais pas là dans les coups dur ? » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je souris doucement.

« Je... Je vais lui parler. »

Elle me reprend alors contre elle, je vois les enfants courir entre les arbres et dans le bac à sable fait pour eux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. Mais je sais que lui parler m'a fait du bien. Hermione est pleins de conseils, à l'écoute des autres. C'est vraiment une bonne amie. C'est elle aussi qui m'a soutenu quand je suis tombé amoureux de Olivier, le petit ami de Ginny. Elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Ron n'a jamais su que j'avais aimé son « futur beau frère ». Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Un jour peut-être.

Finalement, je suis rentré chez moi sur les coups de dix neuf heures après avoir remercier Hermione encore une fois. Elle m'a prié de l'appeler au cas ou ça n'irait pas. Ma mère donnait son biberon à Liliane dans la cuisine. Mon père n'est pas encore rentré à la maison. Ma mère pense qu'il est allé voir Sirius. C'est probable.

Une fois Liliane nourrit, je l'aide à préparer à manger. Une heure plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre, mon estomac très peu rassasié. Je n'avais pas faim. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, me reposant les yeux quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable qui est resté dans la poche de ma veste. Je me lève lentement et va chercher mon portable. Je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle.

« Allo ? » dis-je d'une voix las en allant me rallonger sur mon lit.

_« Harry ? Tu vas bien mon ange ? » _fait alors une voix que je reconnaît parfaitement.

Je me redresse un peu sur mon lit et répond. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce qui m'arrive. Je ne veux pas encore pleurer. J'en ai assez.

« Draco. Bonsoir. Je vais bien et toi ? » répondis-je d'un ton tranquille.

_« Ca pourrait aller mieux. Mon père a refusé ma démission. » _dit-il d'une voix las.

Il y a alors un silence et après quelques secondes il reprend.

« _J'ai... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Harry. »_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je.

_« Il veut que j'aille avec lui à New York pour une nouvelle affaire qu'il m'a confié. ... Il ne sait pas le temps que ça durera... Le problème est que... Mon père voudrait implanter son entreprise là-bas... » _

« Quoi ?? » m'exclamais-je.

_« Je sais Harry. Je t'avais dit que je serais là mais c'est une grosse opportunité, après ça je pourrais monter dans la hiérarchie très facilement. »_

« Mais Draco... Tu ... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus travailler pour ton père. » dis-je en sentant les larmes montées. « Tu disais que tu serais là. ... Je ... Ne pars pas. S'il te plait... » dis-je tandis que ma voix se brise.

Je l'entends soupirer au bout du fil et mes larmes coulent un peu plus. L'impression qu'il en a marre de moi me rend encore plus triste.

_« Harry... » _dit-il dans un souffle. « _C'est vrai, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus travailler pour mon père mais... Comprends-moi... J'ai vingt deux ans et je vis encore chez mes parents. C'est idiot mais j'ai toujours imaginé qu'un jour mes parents s'occuperaient de moi. » _dit-il en rigolant tristement. _« Tu dois me prendre pour un attardé mais je veux que mes parents fassent attention à moi. Je veux que le soir ils me demandent de leur raconter ma journée. Je veux qu'ils s'inquiètent de ma vie amoureuse même si je sais qu'ils n'accepteraient pas que j'aime les hommes. ... Je ne veux pas perdre la chance d'avoir tout ça. »_

Je ne réponds pas. Que répondre à ça ? Ses parents passent avant moi... C'est normal, je le sais. Mais ça fait mal. Je ne suis pas aussi important qu'eux, je comprends. Mais pourquoi exerce-t-il un métier qu'il n'aime pas ? ... Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne le comprendrais peut-être jamais.

_« Harry... » _soupire-t-il. _«_ _Comprends-moi... Je... Je ne vois pas quoi te dire... J'espère juste que tu comprends. ... Harry ... ? »_

« Non, mais je comprends. Part si ça peut t'aider Draco. Tu me rappelles quand tu connais la date de ton départ d'accord ? Je verrais si je pourrais venir te dire au revoir. » dis-je d'un ton, que je sais, méchant

_« Ne soit pas sarcastique mon ange. Je sais que tu m'en veux ... Mais ... Je voudrais... Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? » _

« Quoi ? « dis-je d'un ton sec.

_« Je voudrais passer toute un week end avec toi avant que je partes. ... Je veux profiter de ta présence. ... Et je veux te serrer dans mes bras en ce moment. Tu me manques tu sais ? »_

« Tu me manques aussi. » dis-je en soupirant fortement.

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas tenir ma promesse. »_

« Ce n'est pas grave. ... Ce sera mieux comme ça. » dis-je en pensant à mon père.

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

« Pour rien Draco. »

_« Harry ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sens que ça ne va pas. » _

Je soupire avant de répondre.

« Mon père... Mon père sait pour nous ... Il ne l'accepte pas et ça fait mal. En plus de ça ... Tu vas sans doute partir... Désolé Draco mais j'en peux plus. ... Je dois parler à mon père ... Je ... »

_« Tout ira bien Harry. Tout ira bien... Tu es très proche de lui, c'est normal que tu ne ailles mal. Mais il tient à toi aussi. Ça va aller. Fais moi confiance... D'accord mon ange ? » _dit-il d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. ... Je ne sais plus. Draco... Je suis perdu. »

_« Ecoute-moi Harry. Tu as la chance d'avoir des parents supers qui t'aiment et qui s'inquiète pour toi. Ton père l'acceptera parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre. Il lui faudra peut-être du temps, mais il l'acceptera. Tu es son fils, c'est normal qu'il ait peur. Fais moi confiance, tout ira bien bientôt. »_

« Je l'espère Draco. J'espère que tu as raison. » dis-je dans un souffle.

_« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, d'accord ? »_

« Je ... Je vais essayer. Mais... Tu me manques... » dis-je d'une voix cassée.

_« Je sais Harry. Tu me manques aussi. » _dit-il d'une voix soudainement triste. _« Que dis-tu de se voir demain ? Mon père m'a donnée une semaine de congé, il a été généreux pour une fois. Il faut que tu te changes les idées... Et ... quel meilleur moyen que de passer du temps avec moi ? » _dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire. Heureusement que Draco est là pour me soutenir, sans quoi je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Il m'est devenu complètement indispensable si vite que ça me fait peur. La crainte qu'il ne s'en aille et se lasse de moi me broie le cœur. Mais malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être le plus possible avec lui.

« Tu es un sacré vantard, tu le sais ça ? » dis-je en essayant de faire un brin d'humour mais ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_« C'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes JoliCoeur ! » _dit-il en rigolant.

Le sourire semi enjoué qui naissait sur mes lèvres se transforme alors en sourire désabusé. Oui. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Et pour plein d'autre choses encore. Mais lui dire serait sans doute créer une gêne dans notre « couple » et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

« Bah écoute beau blond... si ça te fait plaisir de le penser, à ta guise. Mais je continue à dire que tu ne connais pas le mot « modestie ». Je te chercherais la définition dans le dictionnaire si tu veux, même si je sais que tu ne compteras pas l'utiliser... » dis-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

_« Ne t'embête pas à chercher JoliCoeur, je n'ai besoin d'aucune modestie. » _

« Oui ça je m'en doute. » dis-je en baillant. « Bon je vais te laisser. J'ai besoin de sommeil. »

_« Très bien. ... Je viens te chercher à quelle heure demain ? »_

« Mon père ne sera pas là à partir de midi, donc si tu peux venir pour treize heure ... ? » demandais-je en me pinçant les lèvres

_« Parfait. A demain alors. Bonne nuit mon ange. » _

« Merci toi aussi. » dis-je en me levant de mon lit.

Et alors que j'allais raccrocher, il me retient.

_« Hey, Harry... Tu sais ça me fait très plaisir de le penser... » _

Et il raccroche sur cette phrase, me laissant à mes interrogations.

Penser quoi ? ... Que je l'aime ? Je n'ose l'espérer. Ce serait trop beau.

Je soupire alors que je pose mon téléphone sur mon bureau.

Je vais à la salle de bain et prend une douche bien chaude pour me relaxer. Puis je vais me coucher, mon cœur se réchauffant à l'idée que Draco accepterai mes sentiments...

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilà. _

_Si vous avez d'éventuelles critiques je les prendrais vraiment très bien ! Car je sais qu'il y en a sur ce chapitre :( _

_MESSAGE DE FIN :_

_Je hais la page blanche !! _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passez un Joyeux Noël. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une Bonne Année, qu'elle soit prospère, plein d'amour, une bonne santé et que vous ne connaissiez jamais la panne de l'écriture (SOIT MAUDIT PAGE BLANCHE !) _

_Bisous_

_Emeraudement Vôtre_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Comme vous le voyez c'est un nouveau chapitre de Magnifique Rencontre et pas le moindre parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose Sortez vos mouchoirs ! Je vous préviens )_

_J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews. Sachez que je suis très heureuse de voir que finalement le chapitre précédent a été bien accueillit et qu'il vous a plus. Ca me motive à écrire comme vous le voyez et on peut dire que je suis guérit de la page blanche puisque j'ai écrit ce chapitre en seulement deux après midi On peut dire qu'après tout ce temps à déprimer je suis fier de moi ! Je crois que tout vos « A bas la page blanche » à fonctionner donc un grand MERCI à tous et à toutes !!_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews très agréables à lire que je ne me lasse pas de recevoir. J'ai dépassé les 600 reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien je suis heureuse. Je remercie d'ailleurs ma chérie Marykaly pour sa longue review qui est la 600ème !! Je te fais de gros bisous, t'adore ! 3_

_Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne lecture !_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**Chapitre 16 : Le coup de grâce.**

Je passe ma veste alors que la sonnette de l'entrée résonne dans la maison. Je prends mon portable sur mon bureau et le met dans la poche intérieure. Je descends rapidement les escaliers criant un « J'y vais » retentissant à ma mère, manquant de tomber et fonce pratiquement sur la porte que j'ouvre en grand.

Je suis essoufflé quand je souris à mon petit ami qui me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Tu t'entraîne pour le marathon ou tu étais pressé de me voir ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui tire la langue avant de le tirer par le col pour le faire entrer. Je ferme rapidement la porte derrière moi et l'embrasse de façon possessive, mes bras passant autour de son cou pour le garder près de moi. Je sens ses mains se poser au creux de mes reins, me rapprochant de lui. Nous restons comme ça un moment avant de nous séparer pour manque d'air.

Draco me regarde, les yeux brillants, un petit sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

« Heureusement que tu te prépares pour le marathon, tu commençais à manquer de souffle depuis un moment. » fait-il en déposant un petit baiser sur mon nez.

« Idiot. » dis-je en rigolant alors que je le pousse.

« Ah bah vous voilà. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'entendais aucun bruit. » fait la voix de ma mère en sortant du salon. « Bonjour Draco. » reprend-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Mon blondinet est d'ailleurs étonné mais lui sourit en retour.

« Bonjour Lily. Vous allez bien ? » demande-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

J'esquisse un sourire à ce geste.

« Mieux depuis que Liliane fait ses nuits, merci. Mais et toi ? La soirée c'est bien passé ce week end ? »

Draco tourne alors son regard vers moi, me demandant par ses yeux si elle sait pour nous. Pour simple réponse, je lui serre plus fort la main.

« Oui, elle était très bonne. » répondit-il en la regardant.

« Bien, bien. Et où allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, se balader en ville peut-être, voir un film. Nous allons voir je pense. » répond mon petit ami me regardant.

J'acquiesce : « Oui nous verrons bien sur place. » dis-je en m'avançant vers elle. « A ce soir maman. » je reprends en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« A ce soir mon ange. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Maman !! »

Draco salut ma mère et nous sortons, celle-ci rigolant.

Nous allons à la voiture, à distance éloignée l'un de l'autre.

Après dix minutes de route, nous nous retrouvons sur une petite ville de campagne à mon grand étonnement. Draco coupe le moteur et se tourne vers moi. Moi je continue de regarder l'extérieur essayant de savoir où nous sommes. D'un seul coup, je me sens mal à l'aise d'être avec lui. La conversation qu'on a eue le soir précédent au téléphone me revient.

« Harry ? » fait-il pour attirer mon attention. « Harry, écoute-moi. ... Je sais que tu vas mal même si tu essayes de ne pas me le montrer. Mais je suis toujours là pour toi et si tu as envie de parler, je t'écouterais. »

« Je sais Draco. » dis-je en baissant la tête. « Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » murmurais-je en relevant la tête. J'encre mes yeux humides aux siens. Son regard cille en me voyant.

« Je... Ecoute, ce ne sera que pour un ou deux mois tout au plus peut-être. Ce n'est pas sur que mon père parte définitivement. Et puis on se téléphonera. »

Je le regarde alors durement.

« Ce n'est pas une relation à distance que je veux ! » dis-je en m'énervant soudainement.

Je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter et je sors de la voiture. Je ferme vigoureusement la portière et avance dans le petit chemin entouré d'arbre ou j'entends les oiseaux gazouillés joyeusement, le soleil chauffant ma nuque. Mes yeux se brouillent de plus en plus tandis que j'avance.

Une main me retient alors et me retourne. Draco me prend alors contre son torse, ses bras puissants passant autour de moi pour ne pas que je partes.

« Harry, même si je pars je serais toujours avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« NON ! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller voir ailleurs pendant ce temps là alors que moi je serais coincé ici ? » criais-je en le repoussant, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux effrayés. « Je ne le supporterais pas Draco ! Je ne peux pas t'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est trop dur, tu comprends ça ?! »

Mes larmes coulent à présent librement sur mes joues tandis que je le regarde furieusement. Pourquoi me fait-il subir tout ça ?! Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut rester avec moi ?! Est-ce que pour lui, son seul but était de m'avoir dans son lit ? Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

« Je ne peux pas te répondre Harry. Si je te dis que je serais fidèle, je sais que tu ne me croiras pas. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. » dit-il en me fixant sérieusement.

« Non, en effet. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Je ne sais pas si pour toi toute cette histoire est sérieuse ou si tu voulais juste me baiser. Et si c'était ton seul but, nous... nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble. » dis-je d'un ton dur.

Je vois alors ses yeux se plisser de colère.

« C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je ne suis qu'un coureur de plus ? Si tu penses ça, en effet, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tues à essayer de sauver ce qui existe entre nous ! » s'écria-t-il alors, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Excuse-moi de douter Draco ! Mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ... jamais je n'ai su ce que tu ressentais, où quand tu me le disais, ... j'avais juste l'impression d'être trompé. ... Tout ce que tu me disais était trop beau pour être vrai, ... je n'arrivais pas à te croire. ... Quand ... Quand tu dis que ça te ferait plaisir que ... que ... je t'aime, ... je ne sais pas si pour toi c'est un jeu de me faire souffrir ou ... si tu dis vrai. ... Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! ... Et penser que tu joues avec moi ... Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens quand je pense à ça. » dis-je d'une voix de plus en plus basse, mes hoquets du à mes sanglots me faisant mal à la poitrine et m'empêchant de parler.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là. Mon cœur me fait souffrir, j'ai du mal à respirer. Et Draco qui me fixe toujours avec colère. Ses yeux passant soudainement à l'étonnement.

« Tu... Tu m'aimes ? » dit-il alors d'une voix basse.

Je le regarde furieusement.

« Oui je t'aime ! » crachais-je comme si ce sentiment était quelque chose de mal. « Et je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi, TOUT ! Aujourd'hui, ... je me dis que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de t'oublier !!! Tu m'as TOUT renvoyé à la figure alors que j'étais prêt à TOUT pour toi ! ... Je te hais ! » finis-je dans un sanglot qui me fit hoqueter un peu plus fort, ma poitrine se serrant.

« Non... Harry ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demande-t-il d'une voix faible tandis qu'il recule d'un pas sous ma colère.

Je rigole alors jaune.

« Pourquoi je ne lui ais pas dit qu'il me demande !! TU AS LE CULO DE ME LE DEMANDER EN PLUS !! J'n'y crois pas ! Mais tu n'as rien COMPRIS MA PAROLE !! Putain, tu me rends dingue ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi peu réceptif ! J'étais presque à tes pieds depuis le début et tu ne t'es rendu compte de RIEN !! Tu me dégoûtes Draco !! » hurlais-je plein de rage contenue depuis si longtemps.

Je tombe alors à genoux au sol, prenant mon visage dans le creux de mes mains et pleurant comme un enfant. Je sais que j'ai l'air pitoyable. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit m'a fait du bien. Sur le moment en tout cas. Là, tout de suite, je voudrais m'excuser et lui dire que je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que j'ai dit. Mais si je fais ça, rien ne changera. Pour une fois, je veux que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

Je vois alors une ombre s'approcher de moi lentement à travers mes doigts. Et alors que je vois une main s'approcher peu à peu de mon épaule, je me dégage et me relève. Je le fixe durement, les yeux pleins de rancœur et de colère.

« Ramène-moi chez moi. » dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

Je n'attends aucune réponse de sa part et me dirige vers la voiture. Je monte à l'intérieur et pose mon regard sur celui qui fait souffrir mon cœur. Cœur qui se serre en le voyant. Il est toujours agenouillé au sol, dos à moi, sa main pendante et la tête basse. Il passe alors une de ses mains sur son visage avant de se relever. Il se dirige d'un pas sec jusqu'à la voiture. Je détourne le visage et regarde l'extérieur, attendant qu'il démarre.

Après dix minutes de silence tendu, la voiture s'arrête devant chez moi. Je regarde l'espace d'un instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur ma mère. Sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Draco, je sors de la voiture, ne me retournant pas quand il m'appelle. Je marche d'un pas tendu jusqu'à ma mère qui me regarde inquiète. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la voiture qui n'a toujours pas démarré et je vois son regard s'assombrir de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« Harry ? » dit-elle en me regardant. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous pleurer tout les deux ?! » demande-t-elle d'un ton précipité.

Je baisse la tête avant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. « Pleurer tout les deux ? ». Draco... Je me retourne le cœur lourd. Un sanglot monte dans ma gorge alors que je vois mon petit ami dans sa voiture, ses coudes reposant sur le volant, ses mains retenant sa tête penchée en avant, ses épaules étant secouées de soubresauts. Lui aussi pleure et l'envie de courir jusqu'à lui monte en moi, je veux absolument le calmer, lui dire que tout ira mieux. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que rien ne s'améliorera. Notre première fois a peut-être été le début de la fin. Et ça me tues de penser que la dernière fois où je l'embrassais était cette après-midi, je ne me serais jamais détaché de ses lèvres sinon.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et d'un geste rapide, je me retrouve dans les bras réconfortant de ma mère qui me sert fort contre elle, m'invitant à décharger toute ma peine.

Je pleure alors tout ce que je peux, m'accrochant à sa chemise bleu clair, mes larmes formant des auréoles sur le tissu. Je murmure des mots incompréhensibles autant pour elle que pour moi, je pleure, je jure, je cries. Je ne peux plus me contrôler et je sens ma mère trembler contre moi, devant se sentir mal de me voir dans cet état.

Je sens mes jambes devenir de plus en plus faible et je tombe alors à genoux sur la pelouse, entraînant ma mère avec moi sur le sol. Mes mains solidement serrées autour de sa taille, ma tête contre sa poitrine, je pleure tout ce que je peux, me calmant parfois, mais devenant pire aussi.

Et alors que je tourne la tête, le tissu mouillé n'étant pas confortable, je vois avec horreur que Draco est partit. Je n'ai même pas entendu le moteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » fait une voix masculine derrière moi.

Cette voix je la connais. C'est celle de mon père.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. » fait alors la voix de ma mère.

Je ferme les yeux, et alors que je tombe peu à peu dans l'inconscience, mes sanglots cessant, je sens la fatigue prendre part de mon corps, celui-ci devenant de plus en plus lourd. Je me sens à peine tombé sur le côté, ma tête tombant sur le sol mou de notre jardin, retenu par ma mère. J'entends mon père accourir vers nous alors que ma mère m'appelle, me donnant des petites claques sur la joue. Mais rien n'y fait, je tombe endormi sur l'herbe, des traces brûlantes sur mes joues dues à mes larmes. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un me porte jusqu'à la maison...

_Pourquoi ... ?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelque chose de doux passe dans mes cheveux tandis que je me réveil peu à peu. Je papillonne des yeux, apercevant les cheveux auburn de ma mère assis à côté de moi, penchée, le visage soucieux. Une fois les yeux bien ouverts, je porte une main à ma tête, grimaçant sous la migraine.

« Tu vas bien mon garçon ? » me demande-t-elle alors.

Je grogne pour réponse et m'assoies.

« Non. » dis-je d'un ton las.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous aviez l'air si proche tout à l'heure. » dit-elle septique.

Je soupire avant de lui décrire avec beaucoup de mal la situation. Mais je ne lui parle pas de la relation poussée que j'ai eue avec lui. A la fin, elle me prend les mains, fixant son regard au mien.

« Tout s'arrangera Harry. Draco t'aime, même s'il ne te le dit pas. » essaye-t-elle de me rassurer.

« Tu te trompes maman. Il va partir sans se retourner. Ses parents sont plus importants. Je sais que je ne peux pas m'immiscer entre eux mais ça fait mal. A croire que je n'étais qu'une relation de plus pour lui... »

« Non Harry, vous avez une relation qui doit être basé sur la confiance. Quand vous serez assez sincère l'un envers l'autre, votre relation pourra évoluer. Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes à un stade qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et puis, vous étiez proche mais pas au point de vous jurez amour éternel et de vous jeter dans une relation physique plus poussée. »

Je relève alors les yeux, une rougeur apparaissant sur mes joues. Elle ouvre alors les yeux en grand, rougissant à son tour.

« Harry... Vous n'avez pas... Draco et toi n'aviez pas eu de relation sexuelle ? N'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle alors hésitante.

Je rougis encore un peu plus, de gêne. Je baisse la tête et acquiesce lentement.

« Oh. » dit-elle simplement.

« Oui. » murmurais-je.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une telle conversation avec ma mère.

« Et il... Il a fait attention ? » me demande-t-elle soudainement me faisant relever la tête.

« Maman ! » m'écriais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Harry, il faut que je sache si vous vous êtes protégé. » dit-elle vivement.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Oui. » dis-je.

Elle soupire alors de soulagement.

« La première fois on s'est protéger. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! Mais Harry... Mon Dieu je n'y crois pas... » s'éxclame-t-elle en se levant.

Elle fait alors le tour de la chambre, semblant vouloir creuser une travée dans le parquet.

« Maman s'il te plait... Je... Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » dis-je honteux.

« Tu ne sais pas avec qui ce garçon a pu coucher avant toi. Il peut avoir attraper des saloperies ! »

« MAMAN ! Etre homosexuel n'est pas synonyme de maladie ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Je le sais bien mais ... »

« Je t'en pries arrêtes. ... D'accord, on n'a pas été prudent mais ... je ne veux plus penser à lui. » dis-je alors qu'un nouveau sanglot me prend la gorge.

Elle accoure alors vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux en bataille et me les caresse.

« Chut... Ne t'en fais pas... C'est finit mon coeur. ... Tout va s'arranger. Chuuut. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante en déposant de temps en temps ses lèvres sur ma tête.

« Mais je l'aime tant. ... Maman... J'ai mal... Pourquoi ... C'est si compliqué. ... Est-ce que quand on aime, on doit souffrir ?... Pourquoi, maman... » dis-je désespérément tandis que mes sanglots se font plus nombreux.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je pleure. Je ressemble vraiment à une chochotte et pourtant... J'ai le droit de pleurer... Celui qui fut pendant un temps mon petit ami s'est moqué complètement de moi. Je lui est donner mon cœur et il l'a piétiné sans regret.

« Harry... Ne dit pas ça. L'amour n'est pas toujours synonyme de souffrance et de déchirure. ... Il ... Il y a des fois où les couples passent par des périodes difficiles. Mais sache que le pardon et la confiance aide toujours à arranger les choses. »

« Mais... Je ne veux plus aimer, c'est trop difficile. » pleurais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, mes bras solidement entouré autour de sa taille.

Elle se dégage alors de moi et prend ma tête dans le creux de ses mains, encrant son regard brillant au mien.

« Non Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu ne veux plus connaître l'amour à cause de cette histoire. Tu aimes sans compter et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses faire. » dit-elle doucement. « Tu comprends ça ? »

« Mais... C'est dur... J'ai mal. » dis-je en baissant la tête, les larmes coulant sans discontinues sur mes joues et s'échouant sur la couette de mon lit.

« Je sais poussin. Mais ça va aller. Ca va aller. Je suis là. » murmure-t-elle en me reprenant contre elle.

Je pleure encore un peu, ma mère me caressant le dos.

Au bout d'un moment, mes larmes se tarissent, n'ayant plus aucune force pour continuer. J'ouvre les yeux, mon regard déviant un peu partout dans ma chambre sans faire attention. Et alors qu'ils se posent sur l'entrée, je vois mon père qui me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable. Ses poings sont serrés et je me demande alors à quoi il pense. Ses yeux deviennent alors un peu plus brillants quand il croise mon regard. Et alors que j'allais l'appeler, il sort rapidement de la pièce. Je l'entends descendre rapidement les escaliers et la porte de l'entrée claquée.

Ma mère sursaute contre moi tandis que je ferme les yeux. Je me dégage d'elle et baisse la tête.

« Papa... Il... Il s'en fou hein ? » demandais-je.

« Non, tu te trompes. » fait alors ma mère, me faisant relevé la tête. « C'est lui qui t'as porté jusqu'ici quand tu es tombé dehors, endormi. Il a été dans tout ses états depuis. Il a bien faillit aller voir Draco mais je... je l'en ai empêché. »

« Qu-Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je. « Mais... Il... Il ne sait pas où il travail et ou il vit alors comment... »

« Ton père travail dans la police... Il peut facilement trouver la trace de quelqu'un. » dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

J'écarquille alors les yeux et rapidement, je me retrouve debout à courir en dehors de ma chambre et descendant les escaliers.

« Harry !! » cria ma mère derrière moi. « Mais où vas-tu ?! »

« Papa est parti ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était dans ma chambre ... Il m'a vu pleurer et ... il est partit. » dis-je en enfilant mes chaussures se trouvant dans l'entrée.

« Mais, tu ne sais pas où il est allé ! » dit-elle vivement.

« Il est sans doute partit au commissariat ! Il faut que j'y aille... »

« Non ! Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas ! » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui m'arrêta net dans mes mouvements.

« Mais maman il... » dis-je d'une voix affreusement aigue. « Draco... Il va... Je veux le voir maman... »

Elle s'approche alors de moi, prend ma main posée sur la poignée de la porte et me la fait lâcher. Elle m'emmène alors avec facilité jusqu'au salon ou elle m'assoies sur le canapé. Elle part vers la cuisine et revient quelque minutes plus tard avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. La tête basse, des larmes silencieuses recommençant à coulé, je suis las.

« Tiens, bois. Ca te fera du bien. » dit-elle en me mettant la tasse dans les mains.

« Je n'ai pas soif. » dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

« Peut-être, mais le chocolat est le meilleur remède au chagrin. »

Je soupire et bois alors par petite gorgée le liquide chaud qui coule dans ma gorge et bizarrement je me sens un peu mieux, plus calme. Mais la fatigue revient. Je finis ce que contiens la tasse, la pose sur la table et m'allonge sur le canapé, ma tête reposant ses les cuisses de ma mère. Je la sens qui me caresse les cheveux, son autre main tenant la télécommande de la télé et zappant. Je regarde sans le voir les images d'une vieille série-télé et m'endors peu à peu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce sont des pleurs qui me réveillent cette fois-ci. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur le canapé. Je me frotte les yeux, ayant une petite gêne due à mes lentilles. Je m'assoies complètement et regarde autour de moi. Ma mère n'est plus dans le canapé, la télévision est éteinte et la nuit est presque totalement tombée.

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour me passé un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand je sors, je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère, qui tient ma petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Ton père est rentré poussin. Il voudrait te parler. » dit-elle d'une voix basse tandis qu'elle essaye d'endormir Liliane contre son sein.

J'acquiesce et passe silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« Il est dans ta chambre. » me dit-elle au passage.

Je baisse un peu la tête avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. Je m'arrête cependant juste devant et regarde à l'étage. Je respire à fond et monte lentement. De quoi veut-il me parler ? Je l'ignore et redoute mais il le faut.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, je soupire et l'ouvre. Je trouve mon père assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, face à moi, à demi caché par la semi obscurité. Il n'a pas allumé la lumière. Ses yeux son indescriptible de là où je suis.

« Assis-toi Harry. » me dit-il d'un ton détaché tandis qu'il me montre le bord de mon lit.

Je me dirige d'un pas raide vers celui-ci, m'assoies lentement sur le bord, n'osant pas le regarder.

Un silence se fait, un peu trop long à mon goût jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de parler.

« J'ai été ... J'ai été un véritable idiot Harry. Je le sais. ...J'ai honte de moi tu sais. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser sur toi. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je redresse alors la tête, mes yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Mon père, lui, ne me regarde pas. Il a la tête basse et se tortille les mains.

« Je te demande pardon fiston. J'ai été nul en tant que père, mais aussi qu'en tant qu'ami. ... La seule excuse que je peux te donner est que... J'ai eu peur. » continua-t-il, relevant soudainement la tête et encrant ses yeux couleur chocolat aux miens. « J'ai eu peur que tu te décide de vivre avec un homme, pensant l'aimer et qu'un jour tu te rende compte que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. J'ai eu peur de penser que tu avais tord et que tu t'en rendrais compte trop tard. Et alors, tu serais trop vieux pour te marier où que tu n'en aurais pas la force. »

« Non, je... » essayais-je de m'expliquer, mais mon père me coupa d'une voix douce.

« Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. ... Je sais... Je sais que jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner. Je t'ai fait trop mal pour ça ... mais j'espère que tu comprendras un jour. ... Je t'aime Harry. Je n'accepte pas totalement qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre, ... mais pour toi, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. Je ... Je ne veux pas vous perdre tout les trois. Je ne le supporterais pas. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras comprendre ma réaction et me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait. » finit-il alors qu'il détourne la tête.

J'aperçois alors ses yeux humides. Mon cœur se serre. La seule fois où j'ai vu mon père pleurer c'était à la mort de sa mère il y a huit ans. Je m'en souviens encore car c'était la seule fois où il a versé des larmes, devant moi en tout cas.

Je sais alors qu'il est touché parce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Il a eu tord mais il avait ses raisons. Et le voir dans cet état me rend triste. Je ne peux que lui pardonner. C'est peut-être choisir la facilité. Mais jamais je n'ai été fâché avec mon père aussi longtemps. Nous avons toujours été proche et n'avions jamais été en désaccord. Surtout pour un sujet aussi important.

Je me lève alors lentement de mon lit et avance vers mon père. Je m'agenouille devant lui et pose une main sur son genou.

« Papa. » murmurais-je pour attirer son attention. Il tourne alors la tête vers moi et me fixe. « Je... Je te pardonne. Je t'en ai voulu mais... plus maintenant parce que ... parce que... je t'aime aussi. Je ne supporte pas être en colère contre toi. Merci de m'avoir expliquer pourquoi tu avais réagit ainsi. Je comprends. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses penser ça. Mais tu ... tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à aimer une personne qui ne m'intéresse pas. Et même si... Même si avec Draco... On... Ca ne va pas... Je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer parce que tu le souhaites. Si... Si un jour, je sais que les hommes ne sont pas pour moi, je ne viendrais pas te voir pour te dire que tu avais raison. Mais si je viens ce sera seulement pour te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, parce que tu es mon père. »

Une seule larme coule alors de ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire attendri naît sur ses lèvres. En un instant, je me retrouve dans ses bras, assis sur le sol, mon nez contre son torse et ses bras puissant autour de moi.

« Je t'aime fiston. » dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Je me serre contre lui, murmurant un petit « Moi aussi » ému tandis que je ferme les yeux.

Nous restons ainsi un moment avant que je n'ouvre les yeux. J'aperçois alors ma mère à la porte qui nous regarde, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Je lui souris en retour, le cœur battant.

Même si Draco n'est pas là, mes parents, eux, le seront toujours, peu importe qui j'aime ou ce que je fais...

_A suivre..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà, voilà, essayer de ne pas trop me faire de mal hein Je sais que je suis méchante sur ceux coups, mais hey James est redevenu gentil ! Oui bon, Draco et Harry sont dans la mouise mais c'est pas drôle sinon hehe ! _

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que la fin est proche pour cette fic, cela va bientôt faire un an qu'elle existe et je serais sûrement mélancolique à la fin de la finir :'(_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plus. Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez penser _

_Bisous à tout le monde_

_Emeraudement Vôtre._


	18. NOTE IMPORTANTE

J'effacerais ces notes quand je serais sur que les personnes auront lu. Désolé pour la vulgarité que j'ai pu employé parfois mais si vous lisez j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je fut à ce point en colère. N'hésitez pas à lire surtout !

ET NON Ce n'est pas un chapitre ! Désolé pour ceux qui s'y attendais mais j'ai deux choses à régler avant de pouvoir écrire ! Elle concerne deux personnes : Harmoni et Emmanuelle.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

_**POUR HARMONI**_

**J'ai un message à faire passer à Hermoni qui m'a laissé deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Ta première review m'a fait énormément plaisir sache-le, mais la deuxième est très différente de la première. Alors croit bien très chère Hermoni, que même si je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, je n'accepte pas qu'on ne respecte pas l'auteur d'une histoire. **

**Je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose, mais un auteur écrit d'abord pour lui en premier temps ! Et non pas avant tout pour les lecteurs. Je suis entièrement d'accord qu'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs et recevoir compliments ou critiques fait entièrement plaisir ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas le but de ta seconde review.**

**Un auteur pourrait très bien écrire mais ne jamais faire connaître ses écrits, le sais-tu ? Il pourrait écrire pour sa simple satisfaction personnelle et non pour un public. **

**Alors, je me permets de te dire que les histoires que nous autres auteurs amateurs écrivons, pourraient très bien ne jamais être posté sur les sites comme celui-ci. **

**Nous avons avant tout une vie et des sentiments avant nos histoires. Nous sommes des êtres humains comme les autres ! Et non des robots qui écrivent à la demande. **

**Il y a des fois où l'auteur n'a pas envie d'écrire, ou pas l'inspiration, et quelque fois aussi le temps. Mais certains auteurs ont aussi quelques fois plusieurs histoires commencées. Et les écrire est très difficile ! Certains auteurs pourront j'en suis sûr le confirmer !**

**Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'expérience de l'écriture, mais si oui tu devrais savoir les difficultés que cela peut entraîner ! Et si non, je te conseille de ne plus faire une demande aussi abrupte en cachant (comme je l'ai sentit) une insulte. **

**  
Parce que le « **_tu as une crampe au cerveau que tu nous envois pas la suite??! » _**désolé, mais moi je le prends comme une insulte et de l'irrespect ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut nous ne sommes pas des machines ! Nous ne créons pas à la chaîne ! Ecrire demande du temps, des idées, de la patience ! Et avoir une pression aux fesses n'est pas agréable pour écrire ! **

**Je ne suis pas là pour être méchante, même si quand j'ai lu ton second commentaire, l'envie de te rabattre le caquet m'a titillé. Mais je tenais tout de même à te répondre. Certain penseront peut-être que j'exagère et je leur dirais alors que je m'en balance. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que aujourd'hui, quand un auteur poste ses histoires, il doit poster au moins une fois par jour pour le contentement des lecteurs ! Et moi je dis NON ! Chacun va à SON rythme ! Et pas selon les désirs des lecteurs ! Je suis lecteurs de fanfiction également, et étant auteur, je sais qu'il faut du temps pour écrire, et j'accepte quand la suite n'arrive pas tout de suite. J'utilise ma patience ! Chose que n'as sans doute pas. **

**Si je vous offre un chapitre toute les semaines, toute les deux semaines ou tout les mois, c'est mon choix et non le votre ! **

**Voilà, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucunement envie de m'embrouiller avec mes lecteurs et notamment avec toi Harmoni. J'ai reçu un accueil chaleureux de chacun d'entre vous et vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir à chaque fois. Mais je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un me presse à écrire, ou me dise qu'il soit « furax » (d'après tes propres mots) parce que la suite n'arrive pas. **

**TIENS ! Et je viens juste de recevoir une troisième review ! Pour qui te prends-tu Harmoni ? Tu crois vraiment que les états d'âmes des lecteurs passent les miennes ? TU TE GOURES COMPLETEMENT ! Et sache que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me renvoyer un commentaire car je viens d'apprendre qu'on m'a plagié sans aucune honte en piquant honteusement MON texte ! **

**Alors tu prendras ton mal en patience comme tout le monde ! Parce que je pourrais très bien décidé de poster à NOEL ! Et tu n'y pourras rien du tout ! J'espère que tu comprends bien ce que je dis car je ne changerais pas ! C'est comme ça et si ça ne te plait pas j'en es rien à cirer ! Alors arrête de m'envoyer des reviews pour me demander une suite qui n'est pas encore commencé (et ce n'est pas la peine de m'en vouloir, je fais ce qui me plait !). Je n'ai pas qu'une fic de commence comme je l'ai déjà dit alors STOP ! J'écris comme je veux, quand je veux et surtout pas pour vous faire plaisir avant tout ! **

**Merci ! **

_Passons maintenant à le deuxième personne ! _

_Aujourd'hui, dans l'après midi si je crois bien, j'ai reçu une review de Emmanuelle me disant que ma fic était sa préférée, que l'histoire était très belle etc... Ca m'a fait très plaisir, croyez le bien ! Mais ce soir je reçois un message personnel et une review de Girouette me disant que quelqu'un avait plagié Magnifique rencontre sur le site hpfanfiction sous le pseudo emycool9 ! Et cette personne, trop idiote pour s'en rendre compte sans doute à mis le même titre et le même résumé ! Mais ce qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir ou alors elle s'en foutait royalement, c'est que j'avais moi-même déjà posté ma fic sur ce site sous le pseudo Vert Emeraude ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'état de colère dans lequel j'étais ! J'ose alors mettre ici, pour vous, la review que je lui est envoyé sur « Sa » (MA) Fic ! Après tout elle voulait des reviews ! Elle en a ! _

_**POUR EMMANUELLE !**_

**TIENS TIENS TIENS ! Je remercie grandement Girouette pour m'avoir prévenu qu'une espèce de garce n'a aucun respect pour les auteurs au point de plagier mot pour mot une histoire, en changeant ne serait juste que la signature ! **

**Oui, tu ne rêve pas, c'est Vert Emeraude, l'auteur ORIGINEL de cette histoire ! Comment peux-tu oser voler ce que j'ai créé ?! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Putain mais j'y crois pas ! Tu es tellement stupide que tu ne peux pas écrire une fiction toi-même ?? Ou alors tu es tellement conne que tu penserais que jamais je ne m'en rendrais compte ? Surtout que j'ai posté MA FIC qui porte exactement le même nom et le même résumé sur CE site et sur !! Pour qui te prends-tu sérieusement !!? Qui t'as donné le droit de plagier mon histoire ! Et encore ce n'est même pas plagié là ! C'est carrément de l'abus ! Tu as copier coller MON chapitre et tu l'as mis sur ce site et tu as juste changé la signature ! **

**IL faut vraiment ne pas connaître le mot RESPECT pour faire ça ! Et en plus de ça tu oses me laisser une review sur !! En mettant bien ton adresse msn alors qu'elle est sur ton compte de hpfanfiction ! **

**Mais sérieux mais tu es CONNE ma pauvre ! Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais rien faire si je l'apprenais ! **

**J'ai envie de te tuer ! Tu penses pas au fait que j'ai mis de moi dans ma fic, que j'ai passé du temps dessus, que il y a des parties de ma vie dedans et toi tu oses te l'approprié ! Mais tu es une vraie garce !! **

**Jamais j'aurai imaginer une telle chose !! Et tu oses en plus me laisser une review, dire que c'est ta fic préférée et la prendre ! Je suis sure que tu n'as aucune honte de ce que tu as fait ! **

**Et pourtant il est bien stipulé dans les chartes que il est interdit de plagiat : Et comme je l'ai déjà dit ce n'est même pas du plagiat c'est du VOL ! Tu as osé voler ma fiction sans état d'âme ! **

**"C'est trop trop trop beau comme histoire...c mon histoire préférée..tu es tres bonne en**

**écriture...et comment tu fais vivre les personnages..on dirait presque que c réelle..Continues**

**comme sa! babye bizou..**

**P.S.J'aime bien que Harry et Draco ne soit pas dans le monde sorciers,,sa fait changement!"**

**-------------------**

**Tu dois reconnaître la review que tu m'as laissé pour cette fic ! Tu pensais peut-être t'attirer des félicitations ? Tu t'es peut-être dit "Oh tiens, cette fic a beaucoup de review, ne pouvant pas faire comme l'auteur puisque je suis trop conne, je vais lui piquer sans qu'elle le sache son histoire et ainsi recevoir des compliments ?" **

**MAIS TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS À LA VIE MA PAUVRE FILLE ! COMMENT QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL FAIRE CA ?! TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ???? COMMENT PEUT-ON ETRE A CE POINT SANS ETATS D'AMES POUR S'APPROPRIER CE QUI EST A AUTRUI ?? **

**TU ME DEGOUTE VRAIMENT ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! **

**Un auteur est fier de ce qu'il fait ! Et voir son travail voler, je peux te dire que c'est la pire chose qui soit !**

**J'espère qu'après ça tu n'auras plus le culot de venir lire ma fic ou de me laisser un commentaire, je ne sais même pas si je peux accepter des excuses de ta part après ce que tu m'as fait ! **

**Pour un dernier mot de fin, je te dirais que j'ai vraiment honte pour toi !**

**VERT EMERAUDE, auteur originel de Magnifique Rencontre ! **

_Voilà j'espère que les personnes n'ayant rien à voir là-dedans ne sont pas choqué par mes propos. Mais si vous êtes auteurs comme moi, vous pouvez certainement comprendre ce qu'on ressent dans cette situation. Même sans être auteur je suis sûr qu'on peut le comprendre ! _

_Je tiens à remercier grandement Girouette pour m'avoir prévenu ! Je répondrais à ta review et ton message si j'ai le temps, mais si tu passes par ici je tenais vraiment à te remercier ! _

_Désolé pour les administrateurs du site, j'effacerais comme promis cette note au bout d'une semaine. _

_Et ne posterais jamais plus une telle note, mais j'espère que vous comprenez vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait cela. _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça surtout ! Je serais très heureuse si je sais que je suis soutenu. _

_Vert Emeraude qui n'est pas prête à poster maintenant ! _


	19. Chapitre 17

_Hello everybody ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi heuu on fait aller, mais c'est pas grave ! _

_J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour ce qui n'a pas lu ma note. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, j'avais mis que j'aurais du mal à écrire. Et ça a été le cas. Mais au vu de tout les messages de soutiens que vous m'avez envoyer, j'ai essayé d'écrire le plus rapidement possible, même si ça a mis du temps avant que je n'ouvre de nouveau Word. Mais le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit là non ? _

_En tout cas, je voulais vraiment vous dire un immense MERCI pour tous vos messages de soutiens. Ils m'ont donné du baume au cœur ! J'ai eu plaisir à lire tous vos messages. Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir répondre vu le retard que j'ai pris. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas répondre aux reviews, ou alors dans la semaine. Mais si je le fais, vous aurez le chapitre dans deux semaines voir plus au vu du nombre de review. Mais sachez tous, qu'elles m'ont toute motivé à me battre ! _

_Et Je voudrais notamment laisser un message à **Harmoni** puisqu'elle s'est crue maligne de ne pas s'excuser pour ses trois messages irrespectueux. _

**_Alors sache _Harmoni_ que si je n'ai aucun humour, je crois que personne n'en a su ce site dans ce cas. Tout du moins toute les personnes qui ont lu ma note. Parce que sache _Harmoni _que tout le monde ou presque est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que les messages que tu as envoyé sont dépourvus d'humour ou d'ironie. Le ton est sec, méchant presque. Et les insultes sont très voyantes. Alors sache très chère HARMONI que je ne mettrais pas mes états d'âmes de côtés pour les lecteurs ! Et encore moins pour des personnes comme toi ! J'espère que c'est bien compris parce que je ne changerais pas ! Je l'ai déjà dit mais tu ne l'as sans doute pas compris. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MACHINE ! Un auteur est comme tout le monde. Un être humain normal, doué de sentiments et d'émotions ! Alors si on ne peut pas écrire parce qu'on a un problème affectif, ou qu'on n'a pas envie d'écrire, on ne va pas te chier un chapitre pour ton simple plaisir personnel ! Alors comme tu le dis si bien sur ta dernière review, merci pour ce que tu m'as apporté ! A savoir, la démotivation totale pour écrire ! Le manque d'idée ! Et une colère encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'étais avant ! _**

_--_

_Voilà, cela étant fait, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toute ! _

_Merci de votre attention !_

_J'espère que le chapitre (malheureusement non corrigé) vous plaira !_

_ AH OUI ! J'avais oublié !! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! __JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE __MAGNIFIQUE RENCONTRE !!! __JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! _

_Et oui déjà un an et quelque jours pour elle :'( Ca passe vite !! Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir ! C'est la fic la plus importante que j'ai écrite pour moi !! Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là ! Merci beaucoup !! _

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Chapitre 17 : L'espoir, toujours l'espoir !**

Une semaine. Une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Draco et ... je vais toujours aussi mal. Vous croyez que c'est normal ? Moi non.

Mon père est de nouveau avec moi. Nous avons encore pas mal discuté le lendemain de notre réconciliation. Je lui est expliqué avec un peu de mal ce qu'il c'était passé avec Draco quand il me l'a demandé. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore accepté combien je peux aimer Draco. Mais je sais qu'un jour il l'acceptera pleinement. Encore faudrait-il que tout s'arrange.

Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir les résultats du baccalauréat. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps avait filé. J'ai été beaucoup trop obnubilé par Draco et mon père.

Ron m'a appelé hier soir pour avoir de mes nouvelles. C'est vrai que je l'ai laissé pas mal de côté depuis presque deux mois. Je m'en veux mais... j'espère aussi qu'il peut comprendre. Nous avons longuement discuté, Hermione qui était avec lui, prenait le téléphone parfois pour essayer de me calmer dans mes larmes. Repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé me dépasse.

Je crois que le pire, c'est qu'à présent, je me rends compte combien j'ai été injuste avec lui. J'ai été égoïste de croire que la seule personne dans sa vie c'était moi. Mais en dehors de notre relation, il avait aussi ses parents, ses amis, et son travail.

Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et sur le coup je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est trop tard. Je l'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois dans la semaine et jamais il n'a répondu. Les dernières fois ou j'ai appelé, son téléphone portable était sur répondeur automatique. Je n'ai pas laissé de message. J'avais trop honte. Beaucoup trop.

Je sais qu'il a beaucoup fait d'effort pour moi. Je sais que je ne lui suis pas indifférent. Je sais que ses parents sont importants pour lui, même s'il ne l'est pas pour eux. Et je n'ai pas su m'y prendre avec lui. J'ai été le pire des égoïstes en l'envoyant paître alors qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses. Je lui est cracher mes sentiments comme la pire chose qui soit pour essayer en vain de le faire réagir.

Mais la seule personne qui devait faire quelque chose, c'était moi.

Et je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur personnel.

Mais c'est la première fois que j'aime au point d'en souffrir. Jamais je n'ai connu tel sentiments et ça je crois que personne ne le comprends. Pour moi, tout était beau, tout était parfais.

Triste illusion pour le petit garçon que je suis toujours malgré tout.

J'ai toujours eu une vie où respirait la joie, la tranquillité et l'amour. L'évidence pour moi, était que Draco devait m'aimer ou alors il n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Je me suis bercé d'illusion encore une fois.

Je me suis pris dans la gueule mes fautes et j'ai tout reporté sur celui que j'aimais, n'acceptant pas avoir tord.

Draco n'a rien pu dire. Je lui ai hurlé ma rage, mon désespoir, mon dégoût de moi-même pour tous les rêves dans lesquels je m'étais enfermé depuis le début de cette histoire. Histoire qui n'avait sans doute pas lieu d'être avec mon égoïsme.

C'est peut-être trop tard pour « recoller les morceaux » mais je persiste à croire. A croire que ça s'arrangera.

J'ai décidé d'aller le voir chez lui en fin d'après midi. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de m'écouter. Je l'espère en tout cas. Parce que je l'aime trop pour le laisser partir.

L'amour peut rendre fou. Et c'est ce que je suis. Un amoureux transi. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de le garder pour moi et personne d'autre sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis égoïste. Je le sais bien.

Et je le regrette.

Je suis actuellement sur le chemin du bus pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Nous allons tout les trois voir nos résultats. Je n'ai aucun trac. Je suis indifférent à tout ce qui peut arriver en dehors. Seul Draco occupe mes pensés.

Je relève la tête, souriant à moitié quand je vois à vingt mètre de mois, mes deux meilleurs amis tendrement enlacé sur le banc de l'arrête de bus. Ils font un couple super tout les deux. Ils se disputent souvent mais s'aiment encore plus. C'est ça que je veux. Une relation basée sur la confiance, l'amour et le respect de l'autre. Je n'ai donné que la moitié à ma relation avec Draco.

J'arrive près d'eux et Ron lève les yeux en me voyant. Hermione suit son regard et alors ils se lèvent tout les deux pour me dire bonjour.

Mon ton n'est pas enjoué et ils le comprennent parfaitement. Hermione essaye de me rassurer, de dire que tout ira bien. Mais j'ai peur de me faire de fausses idées.

Draco ne veut plus me parler. Il m'en veut et c'est compréhensible. J'ai honte de moi. Mais ça je ne le dirais pas.

Après avoir discuter quelques minutes, notre bus arrive.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant notre lycée ou tout les Terminales attendent avec anxiété et impatience les résultats.

Hermione devient un peu plus hystérique au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Ron commençant à saturer, la prend par les épaules, et pose sans autre procès ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Je souris devant ce spectacle.

Ils se séparent après un moment et Hermione regarde son petit ami d'un air absent.

« Ca va mieux ? » demande le rouquin à sa belle.

« Ouiii » murmure Hermione, un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres. « Dit ... Tu peux pas recommencer ? »

« Non mon cœur. Je recommencerais tout à l'heure pour te félicité de tes brillants résultats. » dit-il en souriant.

Le visage de mon amie s'éclaire.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Oui, mais seulement si tu te calmes maintenant. Je ne stressais pas mais à cause de toi je commence à me poser des questions, alors s'il te plait chaton, arrête d'accord ? » continue-t-il d'une voix douce afin de l'apaiser.

Hermione acquiesce et se calfeutre contre le torse de son petit ami, les bras de celui-ci s'enroulant autour de son petit corps.

Ça me fait du bien d'être avec eux. Il m'apaise rien que par leur présence et leur fraîcheur. J'ai de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

Je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et mon regard croise celui de notre camarade Neville. Il me fait un sourire auquel je réponds et commence à nous taper la causette.

Moi je l'observe, attentif. Ce garçon est doux, gentil, intelligent, compréhensif. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aimer un garçon tel que lui ? Pourquoi c'est Draco que j'aime alors Neville pourrait me combler ?

Parce que Draco et moi, nous nous complétons ? Peut-être bien. Mais alors dans ce cas là, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'une partie de moi-même. Je ne suis pas entier et je le sens au fond de moi.

Je soupire tandis que mes amis rigole à une blague de Ron. J'entends autour de moi de l'agitation.

Je regarde ma montre. C'est l'heure.

Toute la foule s'y dirige dans une grande quinquaphonie vers les entrées du lycée ou nous voyons les tableaux d'affichages.

Ron, Hermione et moi avions décidé de regarder en premier lieu le tableau des « recalés ». Alors, accompagné maintenant de Neville, nous nous dirigeons vers celui-ci.

Arrivé devant, nous regardons si nos noms y sont inscrits. J'entends Ron poussé un « Ouf » de soulagement. Aucun de nous n'y est.

Nous passons ensuite au tableau des « rattrapages » avec appréhension. Nous essayons de passer à travers la foule. Entre plusieurs têtes, je regarde la liste, et alors mon cœur rate un battement quand je vois avec joie que je n'y suis pas ! Hermione pousse un cri de victoire juste à côté de moi et tous les bruits cessent à nos côtés. Ron rigole et embrasse sa chérie sur le front. Il l'emmène au tableau des « admis ». Moi je reste encore deux minutes devant l'avant dernier tableau, vérifiant si je ne me suis pas trompé. Quand j'en suis sûr je me dirige vers le dernier tableau.

Je regarde avec une petite appréhension tout de même, malgré que je sache que mon nom se trouve sur la liste.

Je vais juste qu'à la lettre « P » et voit alors mon nom. Je l'ai... J'ai réussit. J'ai mon bac ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pensais... Je croyais que je serais au mieux au rattrapage. Mais... Je l'ai du premier coup.

Un grand sourire naît sur mes lèvres tandis que je sors de la foule. Ma respiration, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir, se relâche.

Je retrouve Hermione un peu plus loin, Ron coller à sa bouche. Je savais qu'elle l'aurait. C'est une élève brillante.

Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre après un moment.

« Alors Hermione ? Je te l'avais dit. » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai eu que mention Bien. » dit-elle d'un ton déçu en baissant la tête.

Ron et moi rigolons alors.

« Tu ne changeras jamais mon cœur. » dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Et toi Ron ? » demandais-je au roux.

« Je passe au rattrapage. Mais c'est déjà ça ! Et toi mon pote ? »

« Je l'ai. » dis-je. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Moi si. » fait Hermione en me regardant avec un petit sourire. « Bon il faut aller chercher nos dossiers. Il vaut mieux y aller maintenant ou nous allons devoir attendre trois plombes. »

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le bâtiment ou une queue commence déjà à se former.

Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, ne croyant pas que j'ai pu avoir mon diplôme. A la rentrée, je rentrerais peut-être dans une grande école. Pendant l'été, je recevrais les papiers d'admission si il y en et je partirais sans doute un peu loin d'ici. Mais l'année prochaine je reviendrais. Je reviendrais et je reprendrais ma vie d'avant...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il est midi, j'ai mon dossier entre les mains. Je suis soulagé. Je suis passé avec la moyenne. J'ai eu de la chance. Mais je suis fier de moi. Je recevrais mon diplôme en Septembre. J'espère que mes parents seront fiers de moi.

Je suis sur le chemin du retour avec Ron et Hermione. Nous venons de sortir d'une boulangerie, un sandwich chacun dans notre sac. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parc où j'avais attendu en présence de mes deux amis, mon premier rendez-vous. C'est si loin déjà et pourtant si proche. Tant de choses ce sont passé depuis. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Nous nous asseyons sur un banc à l'écart des autres personnes se baladant et commençons à manger.

« Au fait Harry... Tu... Tu as des nouvelles de Draco ? » me demande Ron après un moment.

Je baisse le sandwich que je m'apprêtais à mordre et baisse la tête.

« Non. Je l'ai appelé mais ... Il ne répond pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai vraiment été cruel avec lui. Je... Je sais qu'il tient à moi ou il n'aurait pas continué à me voir après qu'on est... qu'on est fait l'amour. Ca n'aurait pas été logique. S'il voulait juste que j'arrive dans son lit, une fois chose faite, il m'aurait jeté non ? »

Un silence prend place. Puis Hermione prend la parole d'une voix douce.

« Je pense oui. S'il ne t'aimais pas, il n'aurait pas essayé de te revoir ou alors juste pour te faire souffrir encore plus. ... Je crois ... qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé des sentiments amoureux avant et ... et qu'il avait peur de te le dire. Quand il a compris que tu l'aimais... A mon avis, hein, je crois qu'il s'en voulait. ... Il n'a jamais dit « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un si je suis mon résonnement. ... Il a peur de ses sentiments et pensait être rejeté même si tu paraissais vraiment amoureux. Il ne savait pas reconnaître l'amour quand il y en avait puisque ses parents ne l'aiment pas. »

« Tu ... Tu crois que c'est possible ? Qu'il... M'aime je veux dire ? » demandais-je incertain

« J'en suis plus que certaine. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il avait peur. Draco est peut-être adulte mais il n'en reste pas moins humain. Et il n'a pas toujours eu une vie rose si ce qu'il t'a dit sur ses parents est vrai. »

« Je suppose. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je... J'avais l'intention d'aller le voir chez lui aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Harry, tu l'aime non ? » fit Hermione en se levant du banc et en se plaçant face à moi.

« Oui. Oui bien sur que je l'aime. »

« Alors va le voir. Parle-lui. Explique lui tes peurs. Et surtout dit-lui pourquoi tu as réagit comme tu la fait. Il a le droit de savoir. C'est idiot ce qu'il vous arrive. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça se voit. Vous étiez heureux tout les deux, même si vous ne vous compreniez pas parfois. »

Je baisse la tête, mon regard fixer au sol, perdu dans mes pensés.

Je sais que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. J'ai été dur et injuste avec lui alors qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord.

Je ne veux pas être éloigné de lui. Comme je lui ai dit, je ne veux pas d'une relation à distance. Je veux pouvoir le voir quand je le souhaite.

J'acquiesce doucement et relève la tête. Je met mon reste de sandwich dans mon sac et met celui-ci sur mon épaule.

« Je vais le voir. » dis-je à mes amis tout en me levant. « Je vous appellerais ce soir si tout ce passe bien. Sinon... Et bien il n'y aura plus d'espoir je pense. »

« HARRY !! » s'exclame Hermione tandis que je m'éloigne déjà.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mione. Je ne ferais pas de bêtise. »

Je sors du parc, allant à l'arrêt de bus.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'arrive devant chez moi ou je vois ma mère couper les rosiers tandis qu'elle chantonne. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'arrête.

« Bonjour maman. » dis-je doucement.

« Oh Harry !! » dit-elle en se relevant. « Alors tes résultats ?! »

« J'ai mon diplôme. » je réponds en souriant.

Je me retrouve alors dans les bras de ma mère à m'en étouffer.

« Ma-Maman, lâche-moi, j'étouffe. »

« Oh désolé mon chéri, mais je suis heureuse ! Félicitation ! » dit-elle d'un ton plus enjoué qu'il y a une semaine.

« Merci. Mais ce n'est rien. J'ai juste eu la moyenne. »

« Mais tu l'as eu ! Ne te dénigre pas Harry, c'est très bien ! Quand ton père va savoir ça ! » dit-elle en m'emmenant vers la maison.

Nous entrons rapidement, et elle me conduit au salon où mon père lit son journal. Il relève la tête en nous entendant.

« A voir le sourire de ta mère, j'en déduit que tu as ton bac ? » dit-il en se levant.

J'acquiesce tandis qu'il me serre la main vigoureusement.

« C'est bien fiston ! Que dis-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ça ? » dit-il.

« Si tu veux. » je réponds sans grande conviction.

Mes parents organisent alors notre soirée tandis que je monte pour prendre une douche. C'est pas que mais l'été est là, il fait super chaud dehors. Je dégouline !

Une fois tout ça fait, je descends.

« Maman, je... Je vais chez Draco. » dis-je en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Elle se tourne rapidement vers moi, l'air étonnée.

« Tu es sur ? » me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce avant de reprendre : « Il faut que je lui parle. J'en ai besoin... Je ... Je m'en veux maman. »

Elle s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Je suis là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? J'ai une course à faire. »

« D'accord. » dis-je d'un ton las.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ma mère m'a déposé proche de chez lui. Je lui ai dit de ne pas m'attendre, que je rentrerais en bus.

Alors, je suis en ce moment même devant la grande grille de la demeure Malfoy. Je baisse mon regarde vers ma main où le petit trousseau de clé que Draco m'avait confié le matin où... Il n'est jamais venu le reprendre. Il ne l'a jamais réclamé. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui soit je la lui rends définitivement, soit je la garde.

Je me dirige alors vers la petite porte en fer forgée et introduit la clé dans la serrure. J'entre à pas lents. Je longe l'allée de fleurs qui s'épanouissent sous le soleil et le vent doux. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, j'entends les oiseaux chanter mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mon regarde est fixé sur la grande fenêtre au premier étage. La chambre de Draco. Je sais que c'est elle.

Je marche à l'aveuglette, presque. Je ne regarde pas ou je vais. J'avance. C'est tout.

Et alors que j'arrive près de la maison... mes yeux s'ouvrent, ma bouche aussi... et mon cœur cesse de battre pendant un cours instant.

Mon Dieu...

Pas ça...

Non.

Pitié...

Tout ... mais pas ça.

J'avance encore, m'arrête, avance... Et finit par m'arrêter, à dix mètres d'eux.

Ces camions... Pourquoi... ?

Je n'entends soudain plus rien. Comme si tout s'était arrêté. Plus de bruit d'oiseaux qui piaillent. Plus de bruit du vent qui souffle. Puis de bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la fontaine. Plus rien.

Juste... Mon cœur qui bat à mes oreilles. Ce cœur qui devient alors si vide, si torturé par la douleur de cette perte que je n'avais jamais imaginé.

Mon Dieu...

Je vous en supplie...

Non...

Faite que... Ce ne soit pas ça.

Mes yeux scrutent alors tout autour de moi. Ces hommes costauds qui portent des meubles, des cartons, des valises...

Ils déménagent tout.

Mes yeux se posent sur un homme baraqué en salopette bleu avec un calepin et un stylo à la main qui raye quelque chose sur les feuilles. Il doit avoir la cinquantaine au vu de ses cheveux gris et des rides aux coins des yeux.

Il relève la tête vers ses collègues. Il fronce les sourcils en avisant un homme brun qui fume sa cigarette tranquillement, accoudé à un pilier de la maison.

« Hey Jonhson ! Ramène ton cul ici ! T'es pas payé à rien foutre ! Alors vient donc donner un p'tit coup de main à tes potes ! Tu feras mieux que de te tuer à p'tit feu ! » beugle alors l'homme musclé.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

« Hey p'tit ! Tu fou quoi là ? Si tu cherches du boulot, ce n'est pas ici que t'en trouveras. Va faire de la gonflette avant ! Et surtout, reste pas dans nos pattes ! On n'est pas payé pour faire la baby-sitter ! »

Je sursaute brusquement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste là alors que mon cœur est brisé. Et j'ignore pourquoi j'avance vers cet homme qui s'est retourné à ses occupations.

Mais je ne me trompe pas en disant que je vais regretter la question que je vais poser.

« Monsieur... » dis-je à voix tellement basse qu'il ne m'entend pas. Je reprends plus fort cette fois-ci. « Excusez-moi... Monsieur ... Pardon... Je... » il se tourne enfin vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est c'que tu veux p'tit ? Tu vois pas qu'on bosse nous ? » dit-il de son ton grincheux.

« Pardon... Je... Vous pourriez me dire... Les gens qui vivent ici ... Ou sont-ils ? » demandais-je alors en regrettant tout de suite mes mots.

« Ah t'arrive trop tard gamin. Les Malfoy sont partit y a bien ... Oh je sais plus... Attends... » dit-il en se tournant vers un homme qui charge une grosse commode dans l'un des camions.

« Eh Smith !! » l'interpella-t-il. « Sont partit quand les Malfoy ? »

L'autre homme, pas plus vieux que moi répond alors tout en continuant son travail.

« Oh y a bien trois, quatre jours nan ? » dit-il, la tête dans le coffre du camion.

« Ouais ça doit être ça ! » ronchonne le grisonnant en se tournant vers moi. « Tu les connais ? »

J'acquiesce alors tandis que mon regard se perd sur l'immense manoir. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Leur fils surtout... C'est... C'était un ami... » murmurais-je. « Oui, un ami. »

« Ah j'vois. Bah écoute garçon, si tu veux dire au revoir au fils Malfoy, j'peux pas trop t'aider. Y a que Smith qui peut mais il bosse. Donc si tu veux, t'attends environ une bonne demi-heure et il pourra te répondre. Ok p'tit ? » me dit-il.

J'acquiesce sans m'en rendre compte, lui tendant les clés de la porte et fait chemin inverse. Je marche lentement, perdu, anéantit. Je ne vois rien. Mes larmes me brouillent la vue. J'ai la respiration de plus en plus hachée tandis que les sanglots montent dans ma gorge. J'en ai assez !! J'en ai marre de pleurer, de chialer sur mon sort !

Je cours presque jusqu'à la sortie. Je referme vivement la grille et sort vivement mon portable de ma poche.

J'appelle alors chez moi. Ca ne répond pas. Je laisse un message avec l'adresse ou je suis. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus. J'espère que quelqu'un le recevra. J'espère que quelqu'un viendra me chercher.

Je raccroche. Et sous la colère, je cherche le numéro de Draco dans mon répertoire.

J'appelle.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Une sonnerie.

Deux...

Trois ...

Il ne répondra pas.

Quatre...

Ca décroche !

Depuis une semaine, c'est la première fois qu'il décroche.

« Draco ? » dis-je d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

J'entends alors une respiration basse au bout du fil.

« Draco... s'il te plait... Ecoute-moi, Draco... » dis-je d'une voix ou transperce la peur mais aussi le soulagement.

Et toujours cette respiration calme.

« Draco... Je... je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça. ... Tu ... Tu ne le méritais pas. ... Je m'en veux ... Si tu savais à quel point. » dis-je d'une vois entrecoupé de sanglots. « J'ai été injuste... Mais si... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... Mais ... Mon Dieu... Je t'aime Draco... » dis-je en sanglotant. « Putain... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tant, trop... Ne part pas... Je t'en pries, ne me quitte pas... »

Je ne peux me retenir, j'éclate alors en sanglots.

« S'il te plait... Draco... Je t'en prie... Dit... quelque chose... Dit quelque chose... » essayais-je de continuer d'une voix qui pourtant est hachée par mon désarroi.

Et entre deux pleurs, j'entends la respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée.

M'a-t-il au moins écouté ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis sur de rien... La seule chose que je sais... c'est que je l'aime à en souffrir.

« Je t'en supplies... Draco... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? ... S'il te plait... revient. Je... Ne pars pas. J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi. » murmurais-je avec peine. « Je t'aime tant. »

Je n'entends alors plus rien au bout du fil. Est-il encore là ? Je m'en fiche, il faut qu'il comprenne.

« Draco, je t'en pries, mon amour. Ecoute-moi. Pardonne-moi. Hurle-moi dessus mais je t'en pries, fait quelque chose ! »

Toujours aucun bruit.

« DRACO !! POURQUOI !! REPONDS ! JE T'EN PRIES ... Je t'en supplies, réponds... »

Je tombe alors assis sur le trottoir, en pleurs, sans même faire attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je ne sens plus les douleurs physiques. Celles du cœur sont trop fortes.

« Draco... » murmurais-je dans une plainte déchirante.

Je resserre mes jambes contre ma poitrine, mon bras libre les entourant. Je pose ma tête dans le creux formés et sanglote. Mes épaules sont secouées de soubresauts tandis que je sens les rayons du soleil me picoter la nuque.

Je pleurs. Je ne fais que ça. Je supplie. J'hoquette. Je pleurniche. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de ma vie. Fatigué de toutes ses difficultés.

Et entre deux sanglots, j'entends alors une voix. A mon oreille. Dans le combiné du téléphone.

Je retiens ma respiration. J'écoute.

« Je vous interdit d'entraîner Draco dans vos jeux vicieux. N'appelez plus. N'appelez plus ou je vous fais arrêter. Un Malfoy n'est et ne sera jamais une tapette, tant que je serais là. Oubliez-le. Il ne veut pas vous parlez. Ne l'harcelez plus, où je vous tues. »

Ca raccroche alors.

Je suis soufflé. Je ne peux même plus verser une larme. Je suis trop choqué pour le faire.

J'ai reconnu cette voix. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois. J'étais avec Draco. Lucius Malfoy. Son père. Il m'a menacé.

Draco n'a rien entendu de tout ce que j'ai dit. Depuis le début, son père écoutait mes lamentations, mes suppliques.

Je range comme par automatisme mon téléphone dans ma poche et porte mes mains à mon visage. J'essuies alors les larmes qui sèchent sur mes jouent, créant des brûlures inconfortable sur ma peau. Et la poussière sur mes mains accentue la douleur. Mais j'y suis indifférent. Je suis las de tout.

Une seule et unique larme coule. La dernière puisque mon espoir est partit avec Draco. L'Homme que j'aime.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis devant le Manoir.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut être et je m'en moque.

Je sais qu'à un moment, je me suis levé et que j'ai longé la ruelle pour atteindre la grande route. J'ai marché comme un rescapé de naufrage, mes jambes ne me portant qu'à moitié.

J'ai mal aux yeux d'avoir trop pleuré. Les lumières des phares me font mal. Il fait nuit. Je ne vois rien.

Je marche. Et j'oublie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi une voiture s'arrête soudain à quelques mètres de moi. Le moteur s'arrête.

Une portière s'ouvre. Elle claque ensuite.

Une voix m'appelle.

« Harry ? »

Je la connais.

« Harry ? »

Je relève la tête.

Un sourire sans joie apparaît sur mes lèvres.

Il est venu. Malgré ce que qu'il s'est passé. Malgré ce que je suis, il est venu.

Et pourtant, je ne le mérite vraiment pas...

Mais je ne bouge plus.

Et alors qu'il arrive près de moi, je tombe dans ses bras forts et réconfortant.

Et je pleurs.

Pas de soulagement.

Non, je ne serais jamais soulagé.

Mais je déverse tout ce que je retiens en moi.

_Je l'aime_.

_Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça... _

_A suivre ... _

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Et oui ! C'est triste ! Pauvre Harrytounet ! Mais qui est ce « Il » ? Mystère éclaircit au prochain chapitre !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre _

_Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine _

_Emeraudement Vôtre _


	20. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !!!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Que les vacances, pour ceux qui en ont, se passent bien ! _

_Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de Magnifique Rencontre ! D'ailleurs, la note juste en dessous parle de ma fic Si vous voulez savoir combien de chapitre il reste ! _

**Note : **_Alors que je tournais en ronds dans mon lit il y a deux semaines de ça, j'ai eu l'illumination quand à la fin de Magnifique Rencontre ! Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais puisque les idées que j'avais à la base avaient totalement changée. Mais je vous annonce qu'il ne reste exactement plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue ! La fin me plait beaucoup je dois dire. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !! Parce que j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de moi dans cette histoire. En fait, MR c'est moi dans mon intégralité. Il y a beaucoup de ma vie dedans, des impressions, des situations, des sentiments, enfin TOUT . Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! ' Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai réfléchis un chouilla à une suite de cette histoire qui serait un POV de Draco et qui se passerais après Magnifique Rencontre. Je ne sais pas encore le titre qu'elle aurait mais j'ai quelques idées. Donner moi vos avis sur la question si, oui ou non, une suite est bien .Par contre, je ne la posterais pas tout de suite, je continuerais mes autres fics avant toute autre chose _

_Voilà, voilà !! Je voulais vous remercier tous et toutes pour toutes vos reviews qui me motive vraiment à écrire, me font plaisir, égayent mes journées après du galérage chez moi ! Je ne pensais pas attendre ce nombre de reviews pour cette histoire, je peux vous l'assurer !! Alors je vous dis tous un immense MERCI pour m'avoir suivit jusque là depuis la naissance de MR ! _

_Je vous souhaite maintenant une très bonne lecture !!_

**(ps : Le chapitre n'est malheureusement pas corrigé, Gomen !!!)**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Chapitre 18 : **

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant été heureux de voir mon père que maintenant.

Une fois que je l'ai reconnu. Je suis littéralement tombé dans ses bras. Il m'a attrapé, ne m'a posé aucune question. Il m'a juste amené à la voiture.

Cela fait dix minutes que nous sommes sur la route. Je sens sa colère tandis que moi, je suis amorphe. Je regarde sans le voir le paysage défilant à travers la vitre, le soleil se couchant devant nous. Je commence peu à peu à tomber de sommeil, le bruit du moteur m'apaisant. Mes yeux se ferment quand mon père prend la parole, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la route, ses mains tenant fermement le volant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Harry ? » me demande-t-il la voix enrouée.

Je ne réponds pas. Les souvenirs des camions de déménagement ressurgissent devant mes yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il partit ? Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas ? Qu'est ce qui ne lui plait pas chez moi ? Tant de questions et pourtant je ne veux aucune réponse. La réalité fait toujours mal.

« Harry... Que... Que t'a dit... Draco ? » reprend mon père en tournant rapidement son regard vers moi avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Je soupire avant de répondre à voix basse mais suffisamment forte pour qu'il entende.

« Rien. ... Il n'a rien dit. »

Je le vois alors du coin de l'œil me regarder une nouvelle fois. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je serre simplement mes bras contre mon ventre, et repose ma tête contre la vitre fraîche. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pleurer m'a donné mal à la tête. Encore. Et je ne veux plus verser de larmes pour le moment.

Mon père ne dit plus rien et le passage se passe alors dans le silence. La radio n'est pas même pas allumée. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, ma mère vient directement à notre rencontre, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

Je sors de la voiture, ne faisant pas attention à ma mère qui questionne mon père. J'entends seulement la réponse de celui-ci.

« Chérie, laisse-le. ... Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos. »

Je passe devant eux, rentre dans la maison et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte et tombe allongé à plat ventre sur mon lit.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, un gros soupire s'échappant de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait toutes ses promesses si c'est pour ne pas les tenir ?

_« Portes cette bague Harry !! Je serais toujours là !! Tu devrais la changer de place !! Elle serait mieux ailleurs tu sais ! Je suis extrêmement possessif !! Je ne te partage pas ! » _

Baliverne !

Il m'a mentit ! Tout n'était que mensonge !!

Je me rassois rapidement sur mon lit, en tailleur, et baisse mon regard sur ma main droite. Elle est là. Brillante. Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ? Une rage sourde monte en moi. Et alors qu'une larme coule sur ma joue, je retire vivement la bague de mon annulaire et la balance avec force au travers de ma chambre. J'entends juste le bruit métallique quand elle tombe au sol tandis que je me recouche en boule sur mon lit.

Je reste dans cette position pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mon regard fixé sur le bijou qui a échoué -évidemment- juste à côté de mon lit.

Elle le fait exprès, j'en suis sur. Elle est là pour me rappeler ma stupidité, mon égoïsme. Elle est peut-être là, mais lui ne l'est plus.

A quoi bon garder cette bague si il n'est plus là ?

Les souvenirs vous dites ?

Les souvenirs... C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui aujourd'hui.

Tout.

Je me lève alors, m'approche de la bague, et la reprend entre mes doigts. Je la fait bouger d'avant en arrière, la fixant intensément. Mon cœur bat la chamade. ...

C'est _tout _ce qu'il me reste.

Je me remet debout et m'assoies sur mon lit. Je la regarde encore un instant avant de sentir un sanglot monter le long de ma gorge. Je m'allonge encore une fois sur les draps, porte mes mains tenant la bague contre mon cœur et pleure alors tout ce que je peux. Je crois que l'expression « Pleurer toutes larmes de son corps » est réalisée avec moi.

Je l'aime...

Je l'aime mais je le hais.

Je le hais... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir autant d'amour pour lui.

L'amour est vraiment une merde. Il n'apporte que la souffrance.

Je me sers un peu plus dans mon lit, fermant mes yeux avec force.

J'ai peut-être été égoïste, injuste et tout ce que vous voulez. Je m'en veux. Mais la seule excuse que je puisse donnez... La seule chose qui puisse vous faire comprendre ma réaction face à lui...

_Tout simplement..._

_Je l'aime _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de venir ici ?

Le billard « The Platform », ça vous dit quelque chose ? Moi oui. C'est là que Draco m'a emmené à notre deuxième rendez-vous. Et c'est après, quand il m'a raccompagné, que nous nous sommes embrassé. C'était mon premier véritable baiser et je crois que je m'en souviendrais toujours.

Sa douceur, sa tendresse, le parfum de sa peau, le velouté de ses lèvres. Tout. Tout en lui me plaisait. Tout, à part son silence.

Et alors que ce soir, mes meilleurs amis ont décidé de m'emmener de force pour me changer les idées, ils m'emmènent là où je suis le plus susceptible de penser à lui.

Ron et Hermione sont à côté de moi, se tenant par la taille et discute de leurs futures vacances et de leurs retrouvailles. C'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas se voir pendant un mois et quelques. Et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans eux, ci loin.

Nous arrivons devant le billard, Ron ouvre la porte et fait passer galamment sa petite amie, tandis que je reste un peu en arrière. Ron se tourne vers moi, l'air soucieux.

« Hey mon pote, tu viens ? » dit-il.

Je lève les yeux vers l'enseigne du bar.

« Hum j'arrive. » dis-je piteusement en m'avançant vers lui.

Je rentre alors à sa suite. L'odeur de cigarette m'agresse directement les narines. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte la dernière fois que ça sentait aussi mauvais. Peut-être parce que j'étais beaucoup trop obnubilé par Draco. Il n'y a pas spécialement beaucoup de monde pour le moment, mais il est encore tôt.

Je suis mes amis qui prennent place à une table entouré de canapés confortables. Je m'asseye à mon tour, attendant qu'on vienne prendre notre commande.

Je ne veux pas être ici, mais je sais que ça plait à mes amis. Ca les réconforte dans l'idées que je ne reste pas cloîtrer chez moi à ne rien faire.

Une jeune femme arrive alors vers nous, calepin et stylo en main. Elle est plus petite qu'Hermione, des cheveux noir coupé cour, des yeux bleu foncés vraiment perçants, des lèvres rouges et la peau pâle. Elle est mignonne dans son petit débardeur noir et son pantalon noir cintré. Sur son tee-shirt, un pins est accroché et il y a son nom dessus : Pansy. Original comme prénom.

Elle nous fait un sourire tandis que Ron et Hermione se séparent de leur séance « bisous ».

« Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Pour moi ce sera une Bière brune. » dit-elle, puis elle pointe du doigt son rouquin de petit ami. « Pour lui, une Vodka et ... Harry ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je regarde la carte posée au milieu de la table et essaye de faire mon choix.

« Un Mojito pour moi. » dis-je en reposant la carte et jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

Elle note tout sur son calepin.

« Parfait. A tout de suite. » Elle repart vers le bar, et passe la commande avant de repartir vers une autre table.

« Mione, pourquoi tu as choisi pour moi ? » se lamente alors Ron en face de moi.

« Parce que je sais que tu aurais pris quelque chose d'encore plus alcoolisé, et je n'ai pas envie de te traîner dans la rue quand il sera l'heure de rentrer. » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. » fait Ron tout en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Heureusement que je ne le suis pas !! » s'exclame Mione en rigolant. « Mais j'estime avoir le droit de décider ce qui est bon pour toi étant ta petite amie. »

« Et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement tandis qu'elle sourit, conquise.

Je détourne le regard, ne supportant pas de les voir en ce moment. J'aime mes amis mais ils me rappellent trop ma relation avec Draco.

Mon regard se pose alors sur le bar, ou un homme s'active à préparer tout les cocktails et boissons demandées par les clients. Et quand il se tourne pour les poser sur le bar, je le reconnais. C'est le meilleur ami de Draco. Je ne sais plus vraiment son nom mais je sais que c'est lui. La peau noire, des yeux en amandes, un corps bien fait. C'est lui à coup sur. J'espère juste que Draco ne lui a pas parlé depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Ca fait aujourd'hui deux semaines, je vais « mieux ». Enfin, je me fais à l'idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire. J'ai appris il y a deux jours que mes parents, Liliane et moi partons en vacance, je ne sais ou. Chaque année, nous partons chez mes grands parents. Ca ne va sans doute pas changer. Mais au moins je serais éloigné de tout ça. Je veux échapper à tout ce qui m'entoure pour oublier peu à peu Draco et effacé mes sentiments pour lui. Ce sera long, je le sais, il me manquera toujours, mais un mois, ça devrait faire son effet non ?

Je verrais bien.

Je sors de mes pensés quand un verre est posé devant moi. Je relève la tête et voit alors la serveuse de toute à l'heure qui me sourit. Je la remercie et après avoir donné leur verre à Ron et Hermione, elle repart au bar prendre un autre plateau et continué son travail.

Le début de soirée passe lentement. Le contenu de mon verre diminue peu à peu. Mes amis parlent de je ne sais quoi. Et moi j'ai envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici.

« Harry, ça te dit une partie de billard ? » fait Ron pour attirer mon attention.

Je relève la tête et le fixe. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Ils ne savent pas tout ce que Draco et moi avions vécu ensemble. Et le billard en fait partit.

« Non merci Ron, je vais rester là, je crois que le cocktail fait son effet. » mentis-je avec facilité.

« Tu es sur ? » demande alors Hermione en se penchant vers moi.

J'acquiesce et ils se lèvent alors pour se diriger vers les tables de billard. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient des habitués à ce bar. Je soupire et me cale dans le canapé, attrapant mon verre au passage.

Je fixe un point sans le voir, mes yeux passants de mes amis qui s'amusent aux gens présents dans le bar.

Après un moment, alors que mon verre est vide, les effets de l'alcool commençant juste à faire effet, j'entends une voix sur ma gauche qui me fait sursauter et qui me sort de mes pensés pas vraiment très joyeuse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici toi. »

Je me tourne vers la personne et j'en tombe des nus quand je vois l'ami de Draco qui me regarde d'un air un peu froid. Hum, je crois qu'il a eu une conversation avec Draco au sujet de notre relation. Qu'est ce qu'il va me dire ?

« Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas être là ? » demandais-je en levant un sourcil, chose que j'ai apprise à faire en étant avec Draco.

« Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui est du ramasser Draco à la petite cuillère... au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas. » dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi, à la place de Ron.

« Excuse-moi ... C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » demandais-je tandis que je sens la colère montée.

« Blaise. Meilleur ami de ton ex, tu te souviens ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ah oui, Blaise le dragueur de mec qui se dit hétéro ! Comment l'oublier ?

« Je me souviens très bien de toi. ... Donc, excuse-moi mais en ce moment, la seule chose que je demande c'est de ne pas entendre parlé de lui. J'ai morflé une fois lors de notre rupture qui s'est passé de manière horrible pour nous deux. ... Puis j'ai voulu allez m'excuser mais cet idiot c'est barré avec ses parents avant de voir si je ferais le premier pas. ... Donc je me suis rétamé une deuxième fois en ayant l'espoir de m'expliquer. ... Et ensuite, son meilleur ami vient me voir pour me donner une leçon ? Désolé mais je n'accepte pas. » dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le cocktail qui fait ça, mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'ai envie de lui en coller une !

« Hey p'tit, tu vas calmer tes ardeurs avec moi compris. T'es peut-être l'ex de Draco, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Alors tu vas écouter bien sagement ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite tu décideras ce que tu feras : me cogner, comme je te sens prêts à le faire, ou bien, suivre mon conseil. »

Je bouillonne mais j'ai envie de l'écouter. Il doit connaître Draco plus que quiconque pour que celui-ci se soit confié à lui.

Je regarde un le métis en face de moi, mes yeux sondant les siens à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Puis après un moment, j'acquiesce. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, je crois qu'on va s'entendre maintenant. » dit-il sérieusement.

« N'en soit pas si ... » commençais-je mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Tutututututut... Je croyais avoir été très clair ? Je parle, tu te tais. » dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Il a du cran ce mec ! Si il savait comme j'enrage !! Mais vu le tour de ses biceps, je crois que je me retrouverais décalqué au mur en un souffle. La prudence est mère de sûreté non ?

D'un signe de tête je l'encourage alors à parler.

« Bien !! » commence-t-il en faisant craqué ses doigts. « Alors, par où commencer... Ah oui... De une, Draco est un mec formidable, mais ça tu as du t'en apercevoir. »

J'acquiesce, silencieusement. Oui, Draco est formidable, mais beaucoup trop silencieux et trop réservé sur ses sentiments. Quoi ? Moi aussi ? Ce n'est pas faux, mais la peur fait faire des conneries vous savez ?

« Ensuite, deuxièmement... Il faut savoir que le père de Draco, Lucius, est une vraie pourriture avec son fils ... Non en fait, c'est un pourri avec toute la race humaine, animale et végétale. » reprend-t-il songeur.

« J'avais cru comprendre. » murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mes amis afin de voir s'ils sont toujours en train de jouer. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vienne couper cette discussion.

« Oh, tu as eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer _Lord_ Malfoy ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur en prononçant le _Lord_.

Lord Malfoy ? Très sympa avec le père de Draco lui. M'enfin, j'ai bien l'impression que ce type est un vrai salop. ... Je parle de Lucius Malfoy bien sur. Même si je ne le connais pas, Blaise à l'air sympa, et vraiment très protecteur avec ses amis. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Même si m'être presque engueulé avec lui au début, n'est pas une bonne expérience.

Je reprend : « Oui, je l'ai _rencontrer_ deux fois. Une fois chez lui, un matin, mais j'étais à l'étage à ce moment là, Draco était furieux contre lui parce que son père avait refusé sa démission. Et la seconde fois... »

Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, les empêchant de se remplir de larme.

« La deuxième fois, c'est après avoir essayer de m'excuser avec Draco... Je suis allé chez lui... Mais il y avait tous ses camions de déménagements... Et moi » je passe une main sur ma joue pour essuyé mes larmes tandis que ma voix part littéralement dans les aigues. « ... Je m'en suis voulu encore plus pour tout ce que je lui ai dit. ... Alors je suis partit et je l'ai appelé. ... Mais je pleurais et j'avais si mal... Alors... Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai dit que m'en voulais, que j'avais besoin de lui... que je l'aimais. .. Mais ... il ne répondait pas... Et... Quand j'ai finit, c'est son père qui a répondu. ... Il m'a menacé de me tuer si je n'arrêtais pas d'harceler son fils au téléphone. Il disait... Que jamais son fils ne sera attiré par un homme et il a raccroché. Mais ... Blai-Blaise, comment on peut être aussi horrible avec son fils ? » dis-je difficilement en relevant la tête vers lui.

Et à travers mes larmes, je peux alors voir qu'il est surprit par mon discours. Il me regarde surpris, tandis qu'il se pince les lèvres. Et respire un grand coup avant de me répondre.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas Harry. ... Mais... Je sais que Draco a fait une grosse connerie en partant à New York pour continuer à bosser pour son père. »

Je rebaisse la tête, impuissant.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Je comprends pourquoi Draco tenait tant à toi. Peut-être te l'a-t-il dit, mais il n'offre que rarement sa confiance à quelqu'un. Et je sais, que pour toi, il aurait tout fait. Tu l'as blessé en lui mettant tout sur le dos. ... Pour lui, ... Tu étais le plus important avant ses parents. ... Ca se voyait dans la façon dont il me parlait de toi avant qu'il ne parte. ... Vous avez tout les deux vos tords, mais il aurait du rester, essayer de s'expliquer avec toi. ... Mais Draco est trop fier pour s'abaisser à ça. Les habitudes ont la vie dur, et avec un père comme Lucius Malfoy, la vie n'est jamais rose. Il a eu une éducation sévère afin qu'il soit le digne héritier de l'entreprise multinationale de Lucius, mais malgré ça, Draco est un cœur en or. C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez gâché une si belle histoire tout les deux. »

J'essuie une dernière fois les larmes sur mes joues, cette discussion ayant fait remonter des souvenirs et des sentiments douloureux.

« Merci... Merci Blaise. Je t'ai mal jugé. .. Je pensais que tu voulais te venger parce que j'ai fait souffrir Draco. » murmurais-je en encrant mes yeux aux siens.

« Moi aussi je t'avais mal jugé. Je savais depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu, que tu étais un mec bien. »

Et alors que j'allais reprendre, un cri s'élève dans la salle.

« BLAISE !! Bouges ton cul !!! Si tu crois que je peux bosser toute seule, tu te fou le doigt dans le cul !! Ta pose est finit depuis cinq minutes !! ALORS RABOULE !!!»

Nous nous tournons vers la provenance de cette voix peu sympathique et je suis estomaqué quand je voix que c'est la serveuse de tout à l'heure. Pansy je crois. Elle est derrière le bar, les poings sur les hanches et lance des éclairs au métis en face de moi. Elle est peut-être petite, mais grande gueule. Elle avait l'air douce comme ça mais quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a !

« Hum... Désolé Harry, mais ne vaut mieux pas contrarier une femme en colère. » fait alors Blaise en se levant.

« Hum, je connais parfaitement. » je réponds tandis que le visage de ma mère et d'Hermione s'impose à mon esprit.

« Ah ses femmes ! Des fois je me demande si être gay ne serait pas une solution !! » dit-il en rigolant.

Je souris tandis qu'il me tend la main que je serre.

« Ah plus ! Et n'hésite pas à passer me voir à l'occasion ok ? »

J'acquiesce et il repart vers le bar où il est accueillit par une claque derrière la tête par la « petite » Pansy.

J'apprécie un peu plus cet endroit à présent. Et je me sens mieux. Draco n'est pas revenu mais au moins, je sais qu'il tenait à moi.

Je regarde Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassent au fond de la salle, mon amie étant assise sur la table de billard. Je souris. Ils ont de la chance de s'avoir tout les deux.

Mais qui sait, peut-être aurais-je la chance d'avoir celui qui me convient un jour ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« HARRY !! Dépêche-toi ou on va tomber dans les embouteillages ! » fait la si joli voix de ma mère au rez-de-chaussée.

« Une minute !!! J'arrive !! » dis-je en passant la tête par la porte de ma chambre.

Nous sommes lundi... Et aujourd'hui, toute la petite famille part en vacance pour trois semaines ! D'habitude c'est quatre mais avec Liliane, on préfère ne pas rester aussi longtemps chez mes grands parents.

Ce sont les parents de mon père. Ils vivent dans une petite ville au Sud de Londres, à EastBourne. Ils ont pris une retraite tranquille au bord de la mer et nous passons la plupart de nos étés chez eux. J'aime bien mes grands-parents mais ce n'est pas la même affinité que j'avais avec ma grand-mère maternelle, Liliane. C'était une sacrée grand-mère !! Casse pied, mais super !

Un an avant qu'elle ne décède, elle s'amusait à appeler ma mère ou mon père tout le temps pour qu'on aille faire des courses pour elle. C'était compréhensible puisqu'elle ne pouvait presque plus se déplacer à cause de rhumatisme du à l'âge, mais avouez, qu'appeler quatre fois dans la journée, c'est beaucoup non ? Je crois qu'en fait, elle n'aimait pas être seule chez elle avec seulement son chat, qui était une vraie teigne au passage, pour seule compagnie. D'ailleurs le chat nommé Ténia - allez savoir pourquoi – est mort quelque temps après que grand-mère Liliane soit partit.

Heureusement, parce que nous ne nous supportions pas tout les deux. C'est nous qui avions hérité de lui évidemment ! Je lui en voulait d'avoir fait du lambeau de papier peint dans ma chambre et lui me détestait parce que je ne lui ouvrais jamais la porte du jardin pour qu'il rentre de sa ballade. Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas une grande amitié entre nous !

Mais même si c'était une peste, qu'il puait et pissait partout, quand il est mort, il y a eu un grand vide dans la maison. Ca fait un an et nous n'avons jamais osé reprendre un animal. Déjà parce que ma sœur est encore trop fragile et petite. Mais, nous nous étions attaché à Ténia malgré son sal caractère.

Enfin bref, je ne vous ai pas trop endormi par mes élucubrations j'espère ? Si ... Mince alors.

Bon bah on va faire en sorte de vous réveillez !!

Attention...

Un ...

Deux ...

Trois ...

« HARRY !!! Tu descends oui !!! Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver demain à EastBourne!! »

Ah, ça c'était mon père. ... Il est un peu à cran en ce moment. Ca fait un an et demi qu'il n'a pas revu ses parents. Son père devient sénile, sa mère est un peu folle.

Charles Potter, père de mon père, a soixante quinze ans. Il n'est pas tout jeune en effet. Et ça a des répercussions. Notamment oublier qu'il avait un fils. Ca ne fait pas plaisir, c'est un fait ! Mais quand en plus son père lui demande quand il se décidera à se marier au lieu de courir les jupons alors que ma mère est juste à côté, ça à de quoi foutre les boules !!

Et sa mère, Mary Potter, se préoccupe plus de resservir mon père cinq fois pas repas que de manger elle-même.

Je ne suis pas garni dans ma famille ? Peut-être mais on ne la choisit pas.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais je les l'ai mise ou moi ces lunettes de soleil à la con !! Une heure que je retourne ma chambre dans tout les sens ! La voiture est chargée, il ne manque plus que moi pour partir ! Mais je ne partirais pas sans mes lunettes de soleil !!

Sous le lit, c'est fait, dans mon armoire c'est fait, les tiroirs de mon bureau aussi. Hum, quoi d'autre. ... ah !! Ma table de chevet !!

Je me dirige alors vers elle et ouvre son tiroir. Et je reste bloqué. ... Dedans, bien posé en évidence, il y a la bague de Draco. Juste à côté mes lunettes. ... Si je le voulais je prendrais cette bague et je l'emmènerai avec moi, elle ne quitterait plus jamais mon doigt. Mais je me suis fait une promesse : plus jamais je ne me laisserais abattre. J'essaierais de penser le moins à lui en éloignant tout ce qui est susceptible de le faire. Et cette bague en fait partit tout comme la rose d'un vert magnifique qu'il m'avait offert. Je l'avais fait sécher et aujourd'hui, elle est dans ce tiroir avec la bague.

Je serre les poings et après une minute, je prends mes lunettes, referme le tiroir et sort de ma chambre.

Arrivé en bas, je vois ma mère mettre Liliane dans la voiture, celle-ci dormant profondément dans son Combi. Mon père sort de la cuisine avec une tasse de café.

« On peut partir Harry ? Tu t'es fait assez belle pour la route ? » dit-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.

« Ah ah ah, très drôle papa. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de ride de lion quand je fronce le front. » rigolais-je tandis qu'il lave sa tasse.

« Tu verras quand ça t'arriveras fiston ! » dit-il après que nous soyons sortit de la maison où il ferme tout à clé.

Nous rigolons tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture garée dans l'allée. Ma mère est installée sur le siège du passager, Liliane dort. Nous montons, moi derrière, mon père au volant, normal.

« Prêt tout le monde ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ? » fait mon père en faisant gronder le moteur.

« C'est good, papa. En route. » dis-je en attachant ma ceinture.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas oublié ton mascara, ton vernis à ongle ? » rigole-t-il.

« James. » fait la voix autoritaire de ma mère.

« Oui chérie ? » gémit mon père d'une petite voix.

« Tais-toi et roule. »

Le voyage commence alors. Ma sœur s'est réveillée une ou deux fois. Et moi je me suis endormi peu à près le départ.

C'est le vibreur de mon portable dans la poche de mon jean qui me réveil. Après un sursaut, je prend le téléphone, ouvre le clapet et voit à travers mes yeux encore brumeux :

_« 1 nouveau message »_

J'ouvre alors le message. Le numéro m'est inconnu. J'appuie sur la touche Entrée pour le lire. Et là, ma bouche s'ouvre, mon cœur accélère.

_« Pardonne-moi. D. »_

D... Comme Draco ? Je n'ose l'espérer. Et puis pourquoi est-ce un autre numéro ?

Je referme le clapet et range mon téléphone. C'est maintenant qu'il me parle ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui pardonner ?

Je sursaute encore une fois quand mon portable vibre de nouveau.

_« 1 nouveau message »_

Entrée

_« Tu me manques. » _

Mon regard reste fixé sur le message. Il veut me faire mal ou il est sérieux ? Non parce que si il veut encore me faire souffrir, c'est réussit ! C'est carrément de la torture mentale !

J'ai peut-être tord, mais sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

Et alors que je reçois un nouveau message de sa part, je ne l'ouvre pas. Je l'efface directement et éteins mon téléphone.

Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je ne me laisserais plus abattre.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, et me laisse bercer par le bruit du moteur, pour finalement m'endormir jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Plus jamais je ne pleurerais pour lui...

Les seules larmes que je verserais, ce seront des larmes de joies de le retrouver.

Si je le retrouve...

_A suivre... _

_Voilà !!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, sachant qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue !_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez _

_  
Que disait le dernier message de Draco ?? Hehe !! Je vous laisse à vos suppositions jusqu'au prochain chapitre, que je suis pressé d'écrire ! _

_Gros bisous _

_Emeraudement Vôtre _


	21. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Je vous présente avec émotion le dernier chapitre de Magnifique Rencontre ! Ca me fait tout bizarre. Il reste un épilogue mais je suis émue ! _

_Je vais faire court : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci, merci, merci, merciii :D_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espèce que cette fin vous plaira !! _

_oOoOoOo_

**Chapitre 19 : Le début d'une histoire **

Ces vacances ont été les pires que j'ai du subir ! Super entrée en matière non ? Désolé, mais c'est vrai ! Je me suis fait royalement chier chez mes grands parents ! Ma grand-mère est toujours aussi folle, mon grand-père toujours aussi amnésique !

Très réjouissante comme vacance, je vous assure ! Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais sérieusement, des parties de cartes toutes les après-midi, il y a mieux comme programme non ? Après trois jours, j'en avais marre.

Ils ont une maison en campagne, je me démerdais alors pour trouver des coins sympas pour être tranquille.

Et un jour, deux semaines après notre arrivé, alors que je me baladais dans un chemin entouré de pâture avec ma petite sœur que j'avais emmenée en poussette, un jeune homme croisa mon chemin.

Il s'appelait Mike, il n'était pas trop mal dans son genre. Il avait dix-neuf ans, vivait dans le village d'à côté. Nous avons fait connaissance, marchant côté à côté tandis que je tenais la poussette où Liliane dormait tranquillement.

Nous nous sommes revu plusieurs jours de suite, discutant de tout et de rien, se trouvant des points communs, rigolant... Et un jour il m'avoua à demi-mot, ressentir une certaine attirance pour les hommes autant que pour les femmes. Mais, étant un peu coincé dirons-nous, il n'osait pas franchir le premier pas en invitant quelqu'un. Et puis, dans ce coin paumé, il était dur de trouver un potentiel petit ami. Je lui ai donc parlé de mon homosexualité. Il m'a alors posé plusieurs question dessus. Et, les souvenirs de Draco sont remontés à la surface.

Je réussissais à ne plus penser à lui vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, ce qui était un énorme progrès pour moi. Mes parents ne me posaient pas de questions et moi je ne voulais pas en parler. Un certain compromis c'était installé dirons-nous.

Pendant une semaine, Mike et moi passions nos journées ensembles, discutant de tout et de rien. Nous allions chez lui, les jours de pluies afin d'être à l'abris. Il était vraiment sympa, charmant, drôle. Il m'attirait vraiment beaucoup. Moi qui pensais ne plus pouvoir être attiré par un autre homme que Draco, je fus surpris. Vraiment très surpris.

Et après plus d'une semaine, un évènement arriva. Un évènement qui a éclairé ces vacances. Mike et moi étions chez lui. Nous regardions un film, allongé tout les deux sur son lit, ma tête posé sur son torse et ma main posée sur son ventre. Nous avions l'habitude d'être extrêmement proche. Une amitié très forte était née, sans aucune ambiguïté. Tout ce passait tranquillement ce jour-là, quand, je me suis rendu compte que les gestes innocents de ma main sur son ventre ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Je peux vous dire que j'ai été surpris.

Je me suis alors redressé et je l'ai regardé. Il avait les yeux fermés tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Peut-être dans le but d'essayer de se retenir je ne sais pas. Mais, là, comme ça, ses cheveux châtain qui lui arrivait aux épaules, un bras soutenant sa tête, l'autre posé sur le lit, il était tout simplement beau.

J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise en l'embrassant. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas du continuer. Aujourd'hui, alors que je suis dans la voiture pour rentrer à Londres, je regrette d'avoir couché avec un autre homme que Draco.

Je dois passer à autre chose, je le sais. Mais, pour moi, c'est comme si je l'avais trompé, même si je sais parfaitement que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis déjà presque deux mois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, couché avec Mike ne m'a pas autant donné de satisfaction qu'avec Draco. Je sais que Mike a aimé. Il me l'a dit. Et il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une relation durable avec moi. Et même s'il était adorable, je n'aurais pas pu l'aimer comme j'ai aimé Draco. Je crois bien que je n'aimerais jamais autant. C'est impossible de souffrir autant en ayant tant de sentiments amoureux. J'étais passionné avec lui. J'aurais tout fait. Mais...

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si le déclin de notre relation n'a pas eu lieu le lendemain de notre première fois. Il était si froid. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il avait. Même si je sais qu'il n'était pas heureux de revoir son père –chose que je ne comprends pas puisqu'il est partit à New York pour lui-, il agissait bizarrement. Et puis, quand il disait que je devrais sans doute changer la bague de doigt, peut-être voulait-il dire que je devrais la mettre là ou ça signifierait que mon cœur est libre.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça depuis mon départ en vacance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Mike et moi, ça a été finit juste après nos ébats passionnés si je puis dire. Nous savions qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus. Mike avait besoin de savoir vers ou allait sa sexualité. Et moi... J'avais juste besoin d'oublier. De me libérer l'esprit. De me défouler par n'importe quel moyen sans doute.

La semaine qui suivit, semaine de dix huitième anniversaire que je fêta sans grande conviction, mon malaise fit que je ne vis plus autant Mike qu'avant. Je m'en voulais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux sans imaginer ceux de Draco. Ce n'était pas lui. Ca n'aurait jamais été lui. Ils sont différents. Autant au niveau physique que caractère.

Mais hier, alors que le départ allait être imminent, je suis allé chez Mike. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme un voleur. Je me suis excusé d'avoir été si intouchable durant cette semaine, mais il a alors dit que je n'avais par à être désolé, qu'il avait compris comme un grand garçon. Nous nous sommes quitté en échangeant nos numéros, se promettant de se donner des nouvelles. Et je l'ai quitté après qu'il m'ait retenu pour m'embrassé, murmurant ensuite à mon oreille :

_« Pour que tu n'oublies pas que je serais toujours là, mon p'tit brun. »_

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Sans le savoir, il a été un soutient moral auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il connaît tout de ma relation avec Draco. De long en large. Et il n'a jamais jugé. Il a écouté quand je parlais, sourit quand je souriais et épaulé quand je pleurais. Je l'en remercie. C'est un gars en or ce mec.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un type comme lui ? Il est parfait ! Gentil, tendre, à l'écoute. ... Peut-être un peu trop gentil... Une relation avec lui, serait ennuyeuse vous croyez ? ... Je ne sais pas. ... Un petit ami trop gentil n'est peut-être pas bon pour moi. Draco lui était fait pour moi. On se complétait.

Je soupire tandis que nous rentrons enfin dans Londres. J'ai dormit la moitié du voyage, heureusement, sinon, ça aurait été d'un ennui !!

Après vingt minutes, nous arrivons enfin dans notre rue et mon père se gare dans l'allée de la maison, s'arrêtant juste devant le garage.

« Et voilà tout le monde, les vacances s'arrêtent là ! » dit mon père qui reprend le travail demain déjà.

« Parle pour toi papa, j'ai encore un mois et demi moi ! » dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je marche un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes et étire mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je baille longuement tandis que mon père s'occupe déjà de sortir les valises du coffre. Je vois ma mère sortir le combi de Liliane de la voiture et se diriger vers la maison qu'elle a déjà ouverte, disparaissant à l'intérieur.

J'aide alors mon père à rentrer toutes les valises et après dix minutes, nous voilà tous dans la maison. Je monte mes propres valises dans ma chambre, heureux d'être revenu à la maison, retrouvant tout le bazar que j'avais laissé avant de partir. Je m'occupe de ranger mes vêtements, triant le linge sal du propre.

Une fois fait, je descends le linge sal à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée ou se trouve la machine à laver. Je tri les couleurs, le noir et le blanc puis commence une machine. Au moins, ça c'est fait !

Je vais alors au salon ou ma mère assise autour de la grande table du salon, tri le courrier.

« Et bien, ça fait peur de voir tout le courrier qu'on peut recevoir en un mois ! » dis-je en approchant.

« Ce sont surtout des factures Harry. Mais il y a quand même du courrier pour toi dans toute cette paperasse. » dit-elle en me tendant trois enveloppes posé sur un coin de la table.

Je la remercie et me laisse tombé dans le canapé, recevant par ailleurs un regard noir de ma mère. J'ouvre alors la première enveloppe et en sort une carte postale ou l'on voit une grande arche en pierre et écrit en gros au dessus de couleur violet « BONNE VACANCE ! » et en bas de la carte, en italique : « Nîmes ». Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle partait dans le sud de la France cette année !

Je retourne la carte et reconnaît directement l'écriture arrondit d'Hermione. Je la lis rapidement, souriant devant les anecdotes qu'elle me donne, rigolant devant les « Ron est chiant des fois ! Mais il me manque. ».

Une fois la carte lue, je prends la seconde enveloppe. Cette fois-ci, c'est une carte de Ron qui me dit s'ennuyer sans sa petite chérie même si faire du camping avec toute la famille Weasley est plaisant pour lui.

Je prends ensuite la troisième enveloppe. Et alors que j'y sort une feuille, une clé tombe dans ma main me faisant sursauté. Elle est moyenne, en argent, simple. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'intéresse alors au papier. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'écrit...

_1A Spring Street,  
Paddington,  
London, W2 3RA_

_2ème étage, porte 21 B_

_Je dois te parler, vient s'il te plait._

Je tourne le papier dans tout les sens, vérifie sur l'enveloppe, mais je me fais une raison, il n'y a aucune signature ! Même si je me doute qui l'expéditeur de ceci, je n'ose y croire. Et puisqu'il n'y a aucun timbre, il serait alors venu jusqu'ici pour mettre directement la lettre dans la boite aux lettres ?!

Que prépares-tu Draco ...

Je ne sais pas depuis quand l'enveloppe est dans la boite aux lettre... Est-ce qu'il y a sera toujours si j'y vais ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cinq jours que je suis rentré de vacance et je me suis enfin décidé.

Mais depuis une heure, je suis devant le bâtiment, assis sur un banc, à fixer l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Toujours cette question qui revient sans cesse :

Aurais-je la force ?

La force de quoi d'ailleurs ?

La force de résister à l'envie de lui dire ce que je pense...

La force de ne pas me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme un fou...

La force de l'écouter...

Je crois... que c'est tout ça en même temps, mélanger. Je pourrais aussi bien lui dire ce que je pense, tandis qu'il essaiera de me parler mais je le ferais taire en l'embrassant pour pouvoir finir. Tout est confus. Je me demande comment ça se passerait réellement.

J'ai demandé conseil à mes parents. Ils n'ont pas été d'une grande aide.

_« Fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi. »_ a dit ma mère.

_« Prend le temps qu'il te faut. » _a suggéré mon père.

Alors j'ai réfléchit.

Et au bout de cinq jours, à force de ressasser toute mon histoire avec Draco, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis un moment, j'ai fait mon choix.

Et me voici. Devant cet immeuble de la banlieue Londonienne.

C'est un immeuble simple. La façade rouge, un escalier de quelques marches blanches qui mènent au hall du bâtiment, quatre étages.

Une petite superette se situe au bout de la rue ou j'y ai acheté cette bouteille d'eau à moitié vide que je tiens dans mes mains. Un parc où les enfants jouent, heureux de cette journée ensoleillée. D'autres immeubles, collés les uns aux autres, fait du même moule que celui que j'observe. Une boulangerie, une pharmacie. Il y a tout dans ce quartier.

Je regarde ma montre avec un soupire et je fronce les sourcils d'un air contrarié quand je vois qu'il est presque dix huit heure du soir. J'ai dit à mes parents que je prendrais les transports en commun pour rentrer, mais je ne dois pas rentrer trop tard. Même en ayant dix huit ans, les parents sont toujours là pour nous surveiller.

Je me lève alors, prêt à partir quand soudain, je jette la bouteille d'eau presque vide dans la poubelle à côté du banc. Après avoir regardé de gauche à droit si la voix est libre, je traverse la route et m'arrête devant la façade du bâtiment. Une main posée sur la balustrade des escaliers, les yeux levés vers l'édifice, mon cœur s'affole. Et si ce n'était pas _lui _? ... Mais si, il n'y a que lui qui pourrait vouloir me parler. ... Ah moins que, Blaise... Je soupire tandis que je monte les marches une à une. Qui vivra, verra non ?

Arrivé dans le hall, je regarde les boite aux lettres, cherchant un nom. Mais il n'y a rien. Sur le 21 B, il n'y a aucun nom, seulement un bout de papier blanc vierge. N'ayant pas le courage d'attendre l'ascenseur, je prends directement les escaliers, montant rapidement les marches.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, mon regard cherche frénétiquement la bonne adresse. Je longe un petit couloir et arrivé à la deuxième porte sur la droite, le 21 B m'apparaît. Je sors fébrilement la petite clé en argent et après un moment d'hésitation, je l'introduis dans la serrure.

Que vais-je trouver à l'intérieur ?

Je respire fortement avant de tourner la clé et d'ouvrir la porte en grand, me laissant voir l'appartement dans presque son intégralité.

La première chose qui me choc, c'est la luminosité de la pièce. Juste en face de moi, au fond du grand espace, se trouve une grande fenêtre dépourvue de rideau, ou j'aperçois le soleil qui commence déjà à décroître dans le ciel. Mais la blancheur des murs fait vraiment ressortir la lumière.

Juste sur la gauche de la fenêtre, à la perpendiculaire, un canapé d'angle en cuir rouge. Une table basse juste devant, suivit d'une télé écran plat posé sur un meuble en bois blanc. Et sous la table basse noire, un immense tapis blanc nacré qui prend pas mal de place. C'est assez classe. Et j'adore le tableau au cadre rouge, au dessus de la télé, où on peut voir un paysage d'un lac entouré de verdure éclatante, d'arbres fleurit, le soleil se couchant, donnant au ciel une teinte mauve et orangée. La photo est vraiment magnifique.

J'avance un pas à l'intérieur, une main posé sur la porte en vernis rouge.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demandais-je d'une voix enrouée à force de ne pas parlé pendant un moment.

Aucune réponse ne vient.

Je rentre alors dans l'appartement et referme la porte derrière moi. En rentrant, il y a sur la droite, un portemanteau pourvu d'une veste noir de costume. En dessous, deux paires de chaussures de ville noir.

Mes yeux scrutent alors les alentours. Sur ma gauche, se trouve une cuisine américaine toute équipée de style design aux couleurs gris métallique et noir dont les murs sont blancs. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre mais pour compenser, il y a une lampe au plafond. Il y a même un espace du mur au fond qui a été enlevé pour faire une espèce de bar. Ca permet aussi de voir la télé de la cuisine. En clair, il y a un trou rectangulaire dans le mur.

De la cuisine, je n'avais pas vu, mais sur la gauche du salon, juste en dessous du « bar », il y a une petite table en bois pour deux personnes, collée au mur avec deux chaises noir.

Sur la droite du salon, il y a deux portes. La première est une salle de bain, ou se trouve une autre porte, les WC.

La seconde porte... Une chambre.

Contrairement au salon, elle est assez sombre. Même si les volets sont fermés, après avoir allumé l'interrupteur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière. Les murs sont recouverts d'un papier peint bleu nuit, vraiment vieillot. Cette pièce, contrairement aux autres, n'a pas du être refaite. Sur la gauche, il y a un lit deux places, une table de chevet de chaque côté avec une lampe bleu ciel posée sur chacune. Le lit est recouvert d'une couette blanche qui donne un peu de luminosité à la chambre, tout comme l'armoire blanche sur la gauche de la fenêtre.

Alors que j'allais ressortir de la pièce, quelque attire mon regard. Rentrant rapidement dans la chambre, je me dirige vers la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit et prend le cadre qui est posé dessus, dans mes mains.

Mon cœur fait alors un bond dans ma poitrine quand je reconnais la photo de moi et Liliane que j'avais envoyé à Draco. Je m'assois sur le lit, me laissant presque tombé dessus, dos à la porte. Je regarde la photo, mes yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre, tandis que je réalise que cet appartement est bien celui de Draco.

Pourquoi vit-il ici ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas à New York avec ses parents ?

Mais surtout pourquoi dans les messages qu'il m'a envoyé durant toutes les vacances, me demandait-il de lui pardonner ?

Toutes ces questions s'enchaînent, et je n'ai aucune réponse.

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes que j'essuie du dos de ma main. Tout serait trop beau s'il vivait finalement en Angleterre. Ca ne peut pas être ça !

Et alors que mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation de la photo, une voix dans mon dos me fait soudainement sursauter.

« J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. » dit-elle d'un ton doux et semblant soulagée.

Je me relève alors lentement, le cadre toujours en mains tandis que mes yeux se fixent sur Draco, à l'entrebâillement de la porte, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Chemise bleue ciel, pantalon noir, les cheveux un peu plus long en bataille, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Je suis estomaqué.

Il est là, devant moi, après deux mois de séparation. Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? Même si je ne pensais plus à lui vingt quatre sur vingt quatre, mes sentiments sont toujours bien présents en moi.

Il s'avance alors dans la chambre, jusqu'à moi. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était plus grand que moi. D'une demi tête à peu près.

Ses yeux sont brillants, empreints d'une tendresse sans nom, me fixant avec dévotion. Je sens alors une main prendre le cadre que je tiens. Il le regarde, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. » dit-il comme si ces simples mots allaient réglé tout nos problèmes.

Il pose alors le cadre sur le lit et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, Harry. » dit-il avec une émotion dans la voix.

Moi je reste, silencieux. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Peut-être suis-je encore dans la voiture qui me ramène à Londres après ses vacances et que je rêve dans mon sommeil ?

Une main douce et chaude me ramène alors à la réalité tandis que je continuais de fixer Draco, sans vraiment le voir. Je détourne alors le regard, ému et gêné.

« Je dois t'expliquer. ... Je veux... J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. ... Je suis désolé Harry. ... Si désolé... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. » murmure-t-il tandis que je baisse la tête.

« Viens avec moi dans le salon... Si tu le veux... Je... Je vais tout te dire... Mais... S'il te plait... S'il te plait, je t'en pries, laisse-moi une chance... » continue-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je redresse alors la tête, plus déterminé que jamais. Si il est là, il y a une raison. Si il ne tenait pas à moi, il serait à New York. ... Si il a prit cet appartement, c'est qu'il tient à moi.

J'acquiesce alors, bien décidé à l'écouter sans pour autant laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma décision finale.

Alors tout en me tenant doucement la main, il me conduit au salon où il me propose avec hésitation de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Le soleil est complètement couché à présent, mais seule la lumière de la cuisine éclaire un peu la pièce, donnant une atmosphère calme mais qui pourtant ne l'est pas. Après m'être assis, Draco est partit à la cuisine après m'avoir demandé si je voulais quelque chose à boire. J'ai refusé. Je ne peux rien avalé.

Je me tords les doigts d'une geste nerveux tandis que différents bruits proviennent de la cuisine. Je ne peux pas le voir de là ou je suis mais je sais qu'il a fait tombé quelque chose. Je l'entends murmuré un juron. Dans sa voix, je comprends qu'il est nerveux, autant que je le suis.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. J'appréhende énormément. Je suis assis à l'angle du canapé et je ne bouge pas. Mes pieds sur le tapis, je suis penché en avant, mes coudes sur mes cuisses et mes mains entrecroisées.

Après quelques minutes, Draco revient avec deux verres d'eau, une tache de se liquide sur sa chemise bleu ciel. Même si j'ai refusé de boire quelque chose, il me tend tout de même un verre avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Je... Je n'avais pas soif. » dis-je alors, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là.

Il sursaute alors tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée.

« Excuse-moi, je... Tu n'es pas obligé de le boire. » dit-il alors qu'il se penche pour le reprendre.

Mais je ne le lâche pas.

« C'est pas grave. » dis-je d'un ton un peu sec qui lui fait baissé la tête et retourné à sa place.

Je l'aime mais je ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche !

Il gesticule un peu, cherchant une position confortable.

« Tu m'en veux. ... » dit-il soudainement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. ... Ce serait même bizarre que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. » reprend-il. « Je... Est-ce que tu ... J'aimerais que tu me laisses parler... C'est dur, et si tu parles... »

« Expliques-toi, je ne dirais rien... avant que tu ais finit. » dis-je en posant le verre sur la table. Je me cale alors au fond du canapé tandis que lui se penche en avant, dans la même position que j'avais prise en m'asseyant. Comme ceci, je peux le regarder comme je le souhaite et voir ses réactions.

Je le vois alors acquiescer.

« Tout d'abord... J'ai toujours été ... vrai avec toi. ... Je n'ai jamais joué. ... Depuis le début tu me plaisais. ... Pas que ton physique ! » dit-il soudainement en me regardant avec frayeur.

Je le regarde sans réaction, attendant. Je vois ses yeux vaciller légèrement, troublés peut-être avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

« Mon ... Mon père croit... Il disait que tout était de ta faute. ... Le lendemain de notre ... De notre séparation... Je lui ais tout dit. ... Sur nous. » reprend-il d'une voix hésitante. « Il l'a très mal pris. ... Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre mais... Je ne pensais pas à ce point. ... Alors... Il a avancé la date pour New York... Il ne voulait pas que je te revoie. ... Je ne pouvais rien faire. ... Je voulais te parler, m'expliquer... Mais il a effacé ton numéro de téléphone de mon portable sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quelque chose... »

Il bouge alors mal à l'aise avant de reprendre la parole :

« Je ne connaissais pas ton numéro par cœur ... mais j'ai essayé... Je voulais vraiment te parler... Mais quand nous sommes arrivé à New York, il m'a tout de suite... Forcé à travailler. ... J'ai eu des tonnes de contrats à gagner, beaucoup de travail... Je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Du matin au soir, j'étais au bureau. Et Lucius était toujours à côté de moi, je ne pouvais pas répondre quand tu m'appelais... Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en soit rendu compte... Il m'a forcé à l'éteindre ... Ca a duré une semaine comme ça... Jusqu'à ton coup de fil... »

Il boit une gorgée d'eau avant de reposer le verre sur la table.

« Nous étions en réunion et mon portable a vibré dans ma poche ... Je l'avais rallumé dans la journée, j'espérais que tu me rappelles... J'ai décroché... Mon père présentait un nouveau contrat financier. ... Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais pas te répondre... Mais j'avais tellement envie... Je voulais être prêt de toi, te prendre dans mes bras ... Te dire combien je regrettais d'être partit. ...

J'écoutais tout ce que tu disais, me retenant de te répondre pour que mon père ne me remarque pas... Mais... C'était trop dur... Entendre que tu pleurais me faisait mal... Mon cœur se serrait... J'en pouvais plus... J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à garder mon calme. »

Il se tourne alors lentement vers moi, me regardant dans mes yeux embués de larmes, autant que les siens.

« ... Quand... J'ai autant besoin de toi Harry ... Tu me disais que tu m'aimais et... Je commençais à pleurer. ... Je n'entendais pas tous les murmures de nos associés autour de moi. ... Et mon père est arrivé derrière moi et m'a pris le téléphone des mains... Je ne pouvais plus bouger ... Il a écouter ce que tu disais, je t'entendais crier et me supplier de répondre... Et c'est là qu'il a dit ces _choses_... Ces menaces... » finit-il d'un air dégoûté en disant ces derniers mots.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi mauvais, aussi peu tolérant. ... C'est là que j'ai su... Je ne pouvais pas être à côté d'un homme comme lui... Même si c'est mon père... Il ne me respecte pas... Il ne respecte pas ce que je suis. ... Une tapette comme il le disait au téléphone. ... Alors... Quand il a raccroché, je me suis levé... Je suis sortit de la salle et je suis partit ranger mes affaires. ... Le lendemain, j'ai donné ma démission à mon père et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je suis partit. ... Aujourd'hui, il doit certainement m'avoir déshérité mais... Je m'en fou... J'ai d'autres bagages et des personnes au quel je tiens plus qu'à eux... Mes parents me dégoûtent. ... »

Il se rapproche encore de moi, me prenant les mains dans les siennes tandis que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Moi, j'ai réussit à les retenir.

« ... Je suis rentré en Angleterre une semaine après, le temps de mettre tout en ordre... J'ai versé de l'argent sur mon compte... Et je suis partit. ... Je suis allé chez toi... Mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai réussit à trouver un moyen d'obtenir ton numéro, je t'ai envoyé des messages pour essayer de se voir mais tu n'as pas répondu ... Tous les jours, je suis venu, mais la porte était toujours fermée, il n'y avait pas de voiture. ... Alors, j'ai demandé à Blaise de me trouver un appartement... J'ai eu celui-ci... Et, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais venu dans son bar et que vous aviez discuté. ... Tu allais encore mal d'après lui... Je voulais te voir, te parler... »

Il baisse alors la tête, une légère rougeur sur les joues. C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir. ... Tout ce qu'il m'a dit me bouleverse au plus au point... Je ne peux rien dire. J'écoute et j'attends...

« J'ai continué à attendre... J'ai repris mes études pour être avocat et j'ai trouvé un boulot, dans un cabinet en tant qu'assistant pour pouvoir payé le loyer et manger. ... J'ai réussit avec les moyens que j'avais de refaire l'appartement... Mais la chambre... J'ai attendu parce que... »

Il gigote encore une fois, et moi je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de lui. Il est vraiment adorable comme ça.

« J'ai pensé que... Pas maintenant ... Mais plus tard... On pourrait tout les deux... Ici... Enfin je comprendrais si... Enfin si tu ne veux pas, ...avec moi. »

Il croise alors mon regard avant de rebaisser la tête.

« Pourquoi je voudrais encore de toi ? » demandais-je alors en essayant de ne pas dévoiler l'émotion dans ma voix.

Il me regarde de nouveau, ses doigts jouant avec les miens, avant de rebaisser la tête, ses yeux fixant ma main droite, là ou il y avait sa bague. Je l'entends alors prendre sa respiration avant de répondre.

« Hum et bien... Il est évident que je tiens à toi... » dit-il en encrant soudainement ses yeux aux miens, plus déterminé que jamais. « Je t'aime Harry. Tu me rends fou. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir encore une fois. »

Mes yeux s'embuent alors encore une fois. Ces yeux là ne peuvent pas mentir. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Il m'a ouvert son cœur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Pour moi.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, ici. » dis-je alors.

Il ouvre alors la bouche pour parler mais je le coupe.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi maintenant, parce que je ne serais pas là cette année. »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je vais faire mes études en France. » dis-je alors.

C'est vrai. ... J'avais envoyé mon dossier d'admission au mois de février, bien avant que je ne rencontre Draco. J'ai toujours rêvé d'étudier à l'étranger. Et Paris est une ville que je rêve de découvrir. J'ai reçu la réponse cette semaine. Je suis accepté. Je suis admis à l'ISCPA (Institut Des Médias de Paris) afin de devenir journaliste en presse écrite. Je serais sur un Campus. Le Campus Parodi. Je pars fin Septembre pour Paris. Dans un peu moins de deux mois.

« Oh... Et tu restes combien de temps là-bas ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ca dépend. Je n'ai pas été accepté ici, je réessaierais l'année prochaine. Sinon, c'est trois à cinq ans d'études. »

« Et... Tu crois que si je te promets de t'attendre et de venir te voir le plus souvent possible, tu accepterais... Je pourrais même te payer les billets de train pour venir pour les vacances et les fêtes. ... Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un nouvel essai tout les deux... Mais, si c'est ça, je peux tout de suite me jeter sous un train. » dit-il, essayant vainement de faire de l'humour.

« Il faut que je réfléchisse Draco. ... On ne peut pas tout effacer d'un seul coup. Attends-toi à ce que je ne te fasse pas totalement confiance. ... »

« Je sais. »

Il baisse la tête.

« Mais, ce n'est pas une relation à distance que je veux. » dit-il avec un demi sourire en essuyant le reste de larme sur ses joues. Je sais qu'il fait référence à ce que je lui avais dit le jour de notre séparation. C'est à mon tour à présent.

Mais, si on fait tout pour, tout les deux, je sais que ça peut fonctionner entre nous. Après tout, ça fonctionnait pas mal avant tout ça non ?

Je me penche alors ma tête vers lui, alors qu'il relève la sienne. Nos bouches ne sont qu'à vingt centimètre l'une de l'autre.

« Heureusement, parce que moi non plus. » chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

Je le vois fermé les yeux, savourant mon souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Oh... Et ... Moi aussi, je fou de toi. » dis-je d'une voix basse.

Je vois alors un sourire narquois orné ses belles lèvres qui me manquent affreusement.

« J'avais cru remarqué, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Et, ça me va parfaitement. » dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

« Sal petit vantard narcissique. » murmurais-je encore une fois contre sa bouche, mes bras passant autour de son cou tandis que je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Y a pas à dire... Il m'a manqué. ... Parce que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de le renverser sur le canapé et de rattraper nos deux mois éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Il a raison n'empêche, on ne peut que l'aimer, pensais-je tandis qu'il mordille la peau sous mon oreille, me faisant frémir de plaisir.

Tout n'est pas revenu comme avant. On a encore du chemin à parcourir mais je sais qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

Mais, je sais que à cet instant, alors que je laisse mon portable vibré dans la poche de mon jean, je me fiche de savoir qui c'est, je continues de l'embrasser.

Tout ce qui importe, c'est d'avoir retrouvé Draco.

Je l'aime, et ça rien ni personne ne pourra le changer... Surtout s'il continue à être aussi doux dans ses baisers et à me murmurer si tendrement ces trois mots que j'ai rêvé de lui dire.

Que voulez-vous, je l'ai dans la peau ! Mais même si je suis fou de lui, il ne m'aura pas de nouveau dans son lit si facilement ! C'est pour ça qu'après un moment, je me détache de lui et lui demande de me raccompagner chez moi. Il boude mais accepte et nous partons main dans la main vers la porte de sortie de l'immeuble, se moquant des regards dégoûtés ou moqueurs...

Nous sommes deux hommes qui s'aiment et alors ?

Après tout : _Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas _

_A suivre... _

oOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà... Plus que l'épilogue et cette fic s'achève. ... Et pourtant elle restera toujours dans ma mémoire... Elle m'a apporté beaucoup de joie mais aussi de peine à l'écrire... Je me suis mise corps et âme à son écriture... C'est mon bébé, même si ce n'est pas ma première fic, c'est celle qui aura le plus compter pour moi..._

_Je souhaite que cette fin vous plait ... Ce n'est pas finit... Harry va partir... Comment cet éloignement se passera-t-il ? _

_Soit vous le saurez dans la suite de Magnifique Rencontre, ou alors, vous devrez faire travailler votre imagination Ca dépent si je fait la suite prévu ou pas... Mais comme dirais ma meilleure amie, cette fic c'est mon bébé, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça... Et je crois bien qu'elle a raison _

_Voilà, encore merci à tous... A dans environ deux semaines pour l'épilogue..._

_Gros bisous à tous et à toutes, _

_Vert Emeraude_


	22. Epilogue

**Chapitre réediter: message à la fin en plus (le ps) **

**  
**

**Hello tout le monde...**

**C'est avec la larme à l'œil que je vous poste l'épilogue de cette fiction que je viens de finir à l'instant même.**

**C'est la toute première fic que je finis et c'est surtout la plus importante pour moi qui s'achève. **

**Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais faire une suite. Pourtant j'ai déjà quelques idées. **

**Mais je ne prévois rien. Peut-être que dans un mois, deux mois, ou plus, je débuterais la suite de Magnifique rencontre. **

**Mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Si j'en fais une, ce sera après avoir repris mes autres fics et m'être avancé. **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'épilogue est beaucoup plus long par rapport aux autres chapitres. ... C'est normal. ... Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. En principe, il ne devait faire que 6 pages. ... Il en fait 18... C'est un dernier cadeau pour vous, qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Je remercie tout le monde. Tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic, qu'ils se soient fait connaître par les reviews ou pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu cette année avec vous ! Très heureuse. Et recevoir tout vos commentaires à chaque chapitres m'a motivé à la continuer jusqu'au bout. **

**Alors Merci à tous et à toutes. **

**Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture (je l'espère) et je souhaite que cette fin ne vous déplaise pas. **

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Epilogue**

_Mr Sirius Black et Mlle Marion Foley_

_Sont heureux de vous invités à leur mariage_

_Qui se tiendra le 25 Août 2007_

_A la Mairie de Londres_

_A 12h30_

_Vous êtes également convié à la cérémonie nuptiale_

_A l'église Wetminster à Londres_

_A 13h15_

_Nous vous invitons par la suite_

_Au vin d'honneur ainsi qu'au repas_

_Qui se tiendront_

_A l'Auberge Caplodon_

_A partir de 15h_

Heureusement que ma mère y avait pensé !! J'avais totalement oublié le mariage de mon parrain ! C'est grave quand même !!

Mais bon, après une véritable course contre la montre, nous avons réussit à nous trouver des vêtements pour l'occasion.

Et nous voici aujourd'hui, le 25 Août, à nous tenir dans l'immense église de Londres, en tenue du dimanche.

Je souris quand je vois mon père et Remus se moquer de Sirius qui semble prêt à fuir à toute vitesse.

Mais c'est sans compter la future mariée qui lui tient les mains pour éviter qu'il ne se sauve, tandis que ses yeux lancent des éclairs. ... On voit qui porte la culotte dans le couple, puisque mon très cher parrain est prêt à se ratatiner sur place ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

La cérémonie s'achève enfin après le « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », ce que Sirius fait avec engouement.

Tous les invités applaudissent à tout rompre quand les mariés s'embrassent. Ils font vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Le marié, brun aux yeux bleu nuit, la mariée, blonde foncée aux yeux verts d'eau.

Automatiquement, mon regard se porte sur celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Il est posté au fond de l'église, bien droit dans son smoking gris bleuté alors que ses cheveux partent dans tout les sens comme il en a pris l'habitude. Ses yeux gris croisent les miens et il me sourit tandis que ses iris brillent de bonheur. Je réponds à son sourire avant de me retourner vers les deux autres témoins, mon père et Remus, impeccable dans leur smoking noir.

Nous avons été tout les trois désignés pour être les témoins du mariés, alors que ma mère et deux autres jeunes femmes sont celles de Marion.

Il ne voudrait pas se dépêcher un peu de saluer tout le monde les mariés là, ... j'ai très faim moi ! J'ai un petit ami qui attend que je vienne le dévorer tendrement.

Bon le problème étant que nous devons faire ça discrètement et dans un lieu caché pour ne pas être victime de regard dégoûté, si il y en a. On n'est jamais trop prudent !

Et puis... Pour mes parents, Draco n'est plus aussi « gentil » qu'avant. Ils n'ont pas pardonné le fait qu'il soit partit. Ils ont accepté notre remise en couple, mais ce n'est pas comme avant. Ils sont moins chaleureux avec lui. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais que ça finira par s'arranger. ... J'espère juste que ça arrivera avant mon départ pour la France...

**oOoOoOo**

Nous sommes à la fin du vin d'honneur. ... Tout le monde commence à être bien chaud par l'alcool. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je vais finir mon verre de punch. Au bout de cinq, ça commence vraiment à tourner !! Avec en plus, le champagne au début, je ne vous explique pas ! On pourrait faire cuire des œufs sur mes joues tant elles sont chaudes !!

Mais, je sais que Draco est là. Il ne boit pas beaucoup. Voir très peu, contrairement à moi. Où alors, il tient vraiment bien l'alcool ! Parce que son verre ne désempli pas ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le même depuis le début, mais en tout, il est sobre ! Alors que moi... Oui, bon, on ne va pas entrer dans les détails.

J'essaye un tant soit peu de tenir une discussion avec Malicia, cousine éloignée de Marion, mais je dois dire que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit !! Et Draco qui est partit au buffet après que je lui ais assuré qu'il n'a pas à être jaloux d'elle ! En tout cas, tout ce que je peux faire à l'heure actuelle, c'est boire !

D'ailleurs, à force de picoler, ça donne envie de pisser !! Je pose mon verre vide que je viens de finir d'une traite et rentre dans l'auberge. Je passe dans la salle de réception décorée avec goût et monte le petit escalier en colimaçon qui mène aux toilettes. Bon... J'y vais, mais je peux vous dire que je ne marche pas très droit !! Pourquoi ils font autant de virage et de marches dans cet escalier aussi !! On ne pense jamais aux jeunes hommes comme moi qui passent une bonne soirée, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis un très, très long moment, et qui profite de la vie en buvant « quelques » verres ?

Comment ça le mot « quelques » n'avait rien à faire là ?

Comment ça je suis complètement bourré ?

Que nenni !! Je suis parfaitement sobre !! Et je ne me cogne pas du tout aux murs qui mènent aux WC !!

Je rentre à l'aveuglette dans l'un des cabinet, ferme la porte et fait ma petite affaire en sifflotant.

Ahhhhh, que ça fait du bien de soulager sa vessie !! Non, mais c'est vrai, je vous assure ça fait un bien fou quand elle est pleine !! Essayer !! Vous verrez ! Ce n'est pas des salades !!

Bon, une fois ma petite commission faite, je rentre tout l'attirail dans sa bote secrète et referme ma braguette. Je tire la chasse d'eau et ouvre la porte en m'y accrochant fermement pour ne pas tomber.

Haaaa, de l'eau. Je m'avance à petit pas et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, me lave rapidement les mains avant de m'asperger le visage pour essayer de me réveiller un tant soit peu. Hum, ce n'est pas très efficace mais au moins ça rafraîchit !!

A l'aveuglette, je cherche la serviette éponge que j'avais repéré sur le meuble du lavabo et j'ouvre les yeux quand je tâte une peau douce avec cinq grands trucs lisses. ... Une main ?

Je relève la tête et regarde dans le miroir.

Ah bah oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Mon amouuuuuur !!!

Sans commentaire. JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-BOURRÉ !!! J'espère que c'est clair !!

« Et bien, mon ange, on est un peu pompette ? » fait alors la voix moqueuse de mon ancien-futur-ex petit ami.

Blasé. Je suis blasé !!

Je ne fais que grogner en réponse alors qu'il me tend la serviette pour que je m'essuie le visage. Alors que je la pose sur mon visage, je sens deux mains enserrées ma taille avec douceur et un corps chaud se coller dans mon dos. Une bouche se dépose sur ma nuque en des baisers volatils qui m'électrisent.

Putain qu'il est doué !!!

« Draco... » soupirais-je en abaissant la tête en avant pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

« Hum ? » dit-il d'un air distrait alors que ses mains tirent sur les pans de ma chemise pour la sortir de mon pantalon.

« Non... » dis-je d'un ton qui se veut sec mais qui est plus gémit qu'autre chose alors qu'il caresse mon ventre et qu'il presse son début d'érection contre mes fesses.

« Pourquoi mon ange ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire... » dit-il en me retournant pour encrer ses yeux gris aux miens.

Je soupire avant de retirer ses mains de sous ma chemise.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici. ... Et tu sais que je dors chez toi ce soir. ... Tu peux bien attendre quelques heures non ? » dis-je en passant les bras autour de son cou avec une moue, que je sais, irrésistible.

Il fait alors semblant de bouder tandis qu'il baisse la tête, essayant de m'attendrir. Puis, il relève la tête et tente les yeux de chiots égarés. Humpf, pourquoi tant de haine dans ce bas monde !!? Pourquoi avoir créer un être tel que Draco qui me fait céder à chaque fois !... Ou presque.

Vous vous rappelez, j'avais dit que même si ça c'était arranger entre nous, il ne m'aurait pas dans son lit de sitôt ?... Et bien, vous n'imaginez même pas comment ce fut dur de respecter ce que j'avais dit !! Il a des arguments le blondinet ! De très bon même ! Mais j'ai résisté ! Oh, avec difficultés, vous vous en doutez ! Mais foi de Potter, il ne m'aura pas si facilement !

Oh bien sur, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, quand nous serons seul chez lui... Mais jusque là, c'est ceinture chéri !

Et je crois bien qu'il a compris ou je voulais en venir ! Parce que soudain, son visage s'éclaire, et un sourire s'étire sur ses –hum !- magnifiques lèvres.

« C'est vrai ça ? » demande-t-il en me reprenant par la taille.

« Si tu es sage oui. » dis-je avec un sourire alangui alors qu'il embrasse cette zone si sensible sous mon oreille. Je gémis. Dieu qu'il est doué !

Il me regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Même pas un petit bisou en attendant ? »

Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un gosse parfois !

Depuis qu'il ne vit plus au crochet de son père, qu'il vit dans son propre appartement et qu'il fait ce qu'il lui plait dans la vie, il est plus... Comment dire... Heureux. Enfantin. Mais, parfois, il joue un peu trop les innocents pour son propre bien !

Et en ce moment même, il FAIT l'innocent ! Oui parce que pour Monsieur Draco-bombe-à-retardement-Malfoy, un petit bisou entraîne beaucoup plus ! Je le sais, c'est moi qui sors avec ! Et j'ai passé les trois derniers jours chez lui, pour pouvoir héberger des invités du mariage dans ma chambre. Alors... Monsieur mon petit ami a tout fait pour que je faiblisse face à ses avances ! C'est à ce moment là que ça a été le plus dur !

Monsieur ne voulait pas que je dorme sur le canapé alors qu'on peut en faire un lit tout à fait confortable !! Il m'a carrément supplié de dormir avec lui ! Bon j'ai accepté, parce que VRAIMENT je voulais encore connaître la sensation de s'endormir dans les bras de celui que j'aime.

Et puis, et bien, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit. ... Alors, depuis trois jours, je me suis réveillé dans ses bras, ma tête dans son cou, nos jambes emmêlées, l'une de ses mains posée sur mes fesses –nues je précise- et mon bras passé autour de sa taille. C'est un sentiment de plénitude de se réveiller dans ses bras. Je suis amoureux et heureux. Et le mieux, c'est réciproque.

Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il ne m'a pas eu si facilement ! Il en a bavé le pauvre ! Il lui aura fallu deux semaines et demie !! Madame-Cinq-Doigts a du travailler durant tout ce temps !! Je suis méchant ? Moi ? Peut-être, mais je voulais surtout voir si je pouvais de nouveau lui faire confiance. ...

« Mon ange... » gémit-il. « Un bisouuuuu. »

« Tu as été sage ? » dis-je en souriant alors que nos yeux se croisent de nouveaux.

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête tandis que ses mains passent sous ma chemise, dans mon dos. Un vrai gosse j'vous dit !

« Tu ne triches pas hein ! Juste un bisou !! » dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix alors que je secoues mon index droit devant son visage.

Et alors que j'avançais mon visage près du sien, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Je me détachais rapidement de lui, lui faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement et me retournais vers le lavabo, allumant rapidement l'eau pour me « laver » les mains.

Bizarrement, ma tête ne me tourne plus !! On désaoule vite avec l'amour !

« Ah c'est vous les jeunes !! » fait alors la voix enjouée de mon parrain.

« Hey, Sirius ! Ca va ? » dis-je en m'essuyant les mains.

« Et toi filleul ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Super ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Black. » fait alors Draco.

« Salouuute ! »

Hum, pompette aussi le parrain !! Mais bon, on ne se marie pas tout les jours hein ! Mais, si sa femme le voit dans cet état là, ça va barder !!

« Tu as déjà abandonné ta cher et tendre après même pas une journée de mariage ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux ça. » dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Arg, m'en parle pas Harry ! Elle parle déjà couches-culottes, biberons, et nuits blanches !! Invivables, j'vous dis !!! Les femmes sont toutes comme ça ? » demande-t-il avec une grimace.

« Je n'aurais jamais l'horreur de le découvrir puisque ma vie se passera avec un seul homme. » dis-je en jetant un regard vers Draco que mon parrain intercepte.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. ... C'est toi, qui m'enlèves mon filleul ! » dit-il en rigolant.

« Juste son cœur Monsieur. » fait alors Draco en entourant ma taille d'un bras.

Et moi, bêtement, je souris !! Oh que je l'aime ce mec !!

Sirius me fait un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans un des cabinets de toilettes pour se soulager. Ou se pendre, au choix. Mais bon, le jour de son mariage, c'est mal vu !

J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait eu une toute autre réaction vis-à-vis de ma relation avec mon beau blond !! Tant mieux vous allez me dire, mais franchement, il n'est pas si homophobe que ça ! Ou alors c'est un traitement de faveur qu'il me fait ... ?

Je sors de mes pensés alors qu'une bouche tendre se pose sur la mienne. J'entoure automatiquement mes bras autour de son cou, profitant de ce baiser amoureux. Huum, je suis irrémédiablement accro à ses lèvres ! Comment j'aurais pu vivre sans lui dans ma vie ? Vous pouvez me dire ?

« Ne vous occupez surtout pas de moi les jeunes ! » fait alors la voix de mon parrain, nous sortant de notre cocon.

« SIRIUS !! » hurlais-je en me détachant de ses lèvres tentatrices alors qu'il part dans un grand rire en sortant de la pièce.

« Ton parrain est un vrai gamin, mon ange. » susurre une voix à mon oreille.

« Hum oui... Mais toi aussi !! Tu as triché ! » m'exclamais-je en me détachant de lui.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonne-t-il avec mauvaise foie.

« Tu m'as embrassé par surprise !! »

Je le voix sourire alors qu'il me serre contre lui.

« Ca ne t'as pas déplu, je crois. » reprend-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je rends les armes. ... Pour cette fois.

**oOoOoOo**

Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur des personnes comme moi ce genre de chose ?

Vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle ? C'est normal.

Alors récapitulons !!!

Nous sommes aujourd'hui à un mariage. ... Et qui dit mariage, dit... LANCER DE BOUQUET DE LA MARIÉE BIENSUR !!!!

Bon sang !!! Je n'en voulais pas moi de ce putain de bouquet à la con !! Ca ne pouvait pas tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre !! Je ne sais pas moi ! Une fille par exemple !!

Attention, je n'ai rien contre les filles !! Mais en général, quand on lance un bouquet de fleur à un mariage ce n'est pas pour qu'il atterrisse dans les bras d'un garçon, en couple et gay en plus de ça !

Et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi mon petit ami, de retour devant le buffet à se goinfrer –il va s'empatter à force ! ... Hum, tampis ça fera plus à caresser !- me fait un clin d'œil tout en levant son énième verre vers moi ? Non parce que ça fou les chocottes quand même !!

N'y pense même pas mon coco !!

Bon... Je fais quoi de mon bouquet moi maintenant ? ...

« Hey petite !! Petite ...!» interpellais-je une gamine devant avoir une douzaine d'année afin de lui refourguer ce foutu bouquet.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hum... Draco... La porte ! » Dis-je dans un gémissement alors que mon petit ami s'occupe incroyablement bien de mon cou.

« T'inquiète, je maîtrise... » Chuchote-t-il en fermant la porte de « notre » appartement avec son pied.

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça et avec toute la force que je peux mettre, je le pousse contre la dite porte et reprend ses lèvres dans un baiser intransigeant. N'empêche, même si je ne voulais pas faire de nouveau l'amour avec lui, j'ai sacrément envie !! Parce que bon, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai poussé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour lui dévorer la bouche en arrivant !

« 'Ry... 'Tends ... » dit-il entre deux baisers.

Seul un gémissement de ma part lui répond.

Il se détache alors de mes lèvres, je grogne bien sur, et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu veux que je te prennes contre cette foutu porte ou quoi ?! » dit-il d'un ton pressé.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je suis en ce moment même à la découverte de son cou !

Je mords toute ce qui est ma portée. Mes mains s'activant à ouvrir son pantalon.

Et lui, il gémit, il ne peut faire que ça.

« C'est ... pas ... une ... si ... mauvaise ... idée... ça. » chuchotais-je entre deux mordillement d'oreilles, le faisant frémir contre moi alors que ma main a trouver ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Mini Draco !!! Pas si mini que ça d'ailleurs ! Niark !! Elle est à moi !

« 'Ry... Me t'ente pas. » dit-il alors qu'il commence enfin à s'activer ! Il était temps !!

Ses mains passent sous mes fesses et d'un seul coup, je me sens soulevé dans les airs. Mes jambes s'enroulent automatiquement autour de sa taille et nous gémissons quand nos deux sexes, encore cachés, se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué !

Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre encore entre nos deux corps, dans son pantalon, je sais ce que je veux, et je l'aurais !!

Je sens alors Draco commencer à marcher dans l'appartement, les rayons de la lune éclairant le grand salon. Et alors que nos bouches sont occupées l'une et l'autre, je sens une masse molle dans mon dos. Ouvrant les yeux, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés, je remarque alors que je suis sur le canapé ! Hum, intéressant tout ça !

Hey !! Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat ça !! Mon petit ami s'est littéralement décollé de moi et c'est relevé rapidement, me regardant avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux ! Je fronce les sourcils de contrariété.

« Désolé, _chéri_, je dois aller prendre une douche. » répondit-il à ma question muette.

Et là, comme une fleur, il part dans la salle bain en souriant !!

Heu...

Que pasa ?

Je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout compris là !!

Draco et moi s'embrassant... Canapé... Perte de contact... Plus de bisou... Plus de mini Draco... Salle de bain ... ! Aaaaaah !!! D'accord !! Je vois ! Hum oui, la salle de bain ça peut être sympa !

Après, deux, trois minutes, resté cacophonique, allongé sur le dos sur le canapé, je me relève d'un geste svelte et me dirige rapidement vers la salle d'eau.

Hum, très jolie vue de fessiers !

Je vous explique ... Draco est devant moi, nu, le dos musclé, des fesses fermes et rebondies, sous la douche. Vous voyez un peu le fantasme que j'me tape ? Ca fait des jaloux je suppose ? Tant mieux ! Mais pas touche !

Tout en m'avançant, je me déshabille rapidement alors que Draco lève le visage vers le jet d'eau chaude, celle-ci léchant son visage et tout le reste de son corps, ses cheveux mouillés se collant à son crâne mais devenant ébouriffé quand il passe une main dedans.

Arrivé devant la cabine de douche, je suis nu, mon sexe faisait le retour de la Tour Eiffel, et dévorant mon petit ami du regard.

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de la cabine de douche et entre à l'intérieur. Il ne m'a pas vu ou il le fait exprès. Dans tout les cas, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire savoir ma présence !

Je prends le savon dans ma main et le passe doucement sur son dos qu'il me présente. Il sursaute et tourne son visage vers moi, m'offrant un sourire coquin.

« Je me demandais si je ne t'avais pas achevé en te laissant, beau brun. » dit-il en se tournant complètement vers moi.

« Il m'en faut plus que ça, Amour. » murmurais-je en souriant alors que je repose le savon sur son support, celui-ci commençant à vouloir aller glisser un peu partout par l'eau.

Il lève un sourcil et ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille, son visage s'approchant du mien, ses lèvres séparées de seulement quelques centimètres des miennes.

« Prouve-le moi. » sursurre-t-il d'une voix basse, nos regards emplis de désirs encrés l'un dans l'autre.

Mes lèvres se collent alors aussitôt aux siennes, nos langues se rencontrant, s'entrechoquant, glissant l'une sur l'autre dans un ballet amoureux. Nos corps se serrent, nos mains naviguent sur chaque partie que l'on peut atteindre.

Et alors que mes mains passent dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore un peu plus, Draco, d'une pression, me retourne me colle contre la paroi en verre de la douche

Je sens son torse chaud se coller à mon dos, sa bouche s'appropriant mon cou, mordant ma peau, aspirant, suçant, me laissant la sensation d'une brûlure.

« Tu es à moi. » murmure-t-il d'une voix saccadée, mon cœur s'affolant à ses paroles.

Je sens alors un doigt frotter contre mon intimité avant qu'il n'entre à l'intérieur, me produisant une grimace de douleur. Il fait des allers et venus en moi, m'aidant à me réhabituer à cette présence, avant d'introduire peu à peu, les deux autres doigts.

Je grimace quand le troisième entre, n'étant plus habitué. Ca fait longtemps quand même ! Quoi, Mike ? Vous croyez peut-être que c'est lui qui a été au-dessus ? Taratata ! C'était moi ! Draco est le seul à avoir ce droit !!

Je pousse soudain un gémissement de douleur et plaisir mêlés quand il s'insinue en moi, doucement.

« Harry... » gémit-il à mon oreille alors que je suis encore plus collé à la paroi, mes mains posées à plat sur le verre au niveau de mon visage et mon front appuyé dessus.

Je grimace, un peu surpris par cette intrusion. Mais Dieu que c'est bon de le sentir enfin en moi !

Ses mains serrent mes hanches, ses ongles rentrant dans ma peau pour se retenir d'aller plus loin et plus vite.

Il bouge un peu des hanches, faisant entrer et sortir son sexe de moi. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma nuque, embrassant et sa langue léchant ma peau mouillée.

Peu à peu, je m'habitue à sa présence et je le lui fais savoir en bougeant mes hanches. Je le sens alors détendre ses doigts sur ma taille pour resserrer de nouveau alors qu'il entame un mouvement de bassin plus ample pour rentrer plus profondément en moi. La douleur fait place au plaisir. Mon cœur s'emballe encore plus alors qu'il bouge en moi, touchant ce point si sensible qui me fait crié.

J'entends à mes oreilles ses grognements d'allégresse, sa respiration saccadée, ses cris. Et moi je le suis. Nous partons dans une symphonie de bruits, de gémissement, le son étant amplifié par l'étroitesse de la douche.

Ses mains entourent complètement ma taille, une main sur mon ventre, l'autre s'entourant autour de mon sexe, afin de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui pour mieux s'insinuer en moi. J'accompagne son bassin par le mouvement du mien, allant à la rencontre de son sexe pour qu'il aille toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Mais toujours avec tendresse.

Le murmure de nos prénoms résonne, entrecoupés de nos gémissements. Sa main accélère son va et vient sur ma hampe dressée.

Le plaisir monte.

Ses coups de rein sont de plus en plus rapide.

Nos respirations de plus en plus saccadée.

Un « Harry » gémit par ci. Un « Draco » suppliant par là.

L'amour transpire dans nos gestes.

Je suis bien. Je suis heureux. Je suis complet, lui en moi. Avec moi.

Et le plaisir atteint son apogée.

Nous nous libérons simultanément, l'un suivant le deuxième. Ses coups de reins diminuant peu à peu. Sa main également.

Je le sens se coller entièrement à moi, son sexe toujours en moi, son souffle balayant ma joue tandis que je tourne la tête en fermant les yeux fortement après cette délivrance du plaisir.

« Je t'aime » murmure-t-il à mon oreille en me serrant contre lui.

Je me retourne alors, lui faisant face. Il ouvre ses yeux gris brillant. Je l'embrasse tendrement, murmurant un « Moi aussi » contre ses lèvres chaudes et blessées de les avoir trop mordu.

Ses bras passent autour de ma taille. Les miens autour de son cou. Je me serre contre lui, ma tête sur son torse. Nous restons comme ça un long moment. L'eau coule toujours sur nos corps humides.

On est paisible. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres à la pensée que j'ai bien faillit le perdre. Lui. L'homme de ma vie.

Après un moment, on se lave mutuellement avec tendresse et légèreté, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Pas besoin de « Je t'aime » pour décrire ce qu'on ressent. Par nos regards de tendresse échangés, nos sentiments sont compris.

On se comprend.

Et un peu plus tard, on se couche dans _notre_ lit, lové l'un contre l'autre et on s'endort heureux.

Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais quitter ses bras...

**oOoOoOo**

Pourquoi c'est arrivé si vite ?

Pourquoi ais-je eu l'idée de partir ?

Mon cœur est douloureux.

Je savais que ce jour viendrait mais... Je ne pensais pas que ce soit si tôt.

Ces deux mois passés à ses côtés ont été des moments de pur bonheur. Vivre avec lui a été l'expérience la plus incroyable.

Se réveiller dans ses bras chaque matin.

Prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui.

Se doucher ensembles.

Se retrouver le soir quand il rentrait du travail pour préparer le dîner à deux.

Regarder la télévision, installé dans ses bras alors que de ses doigts il caressait le bas de mon dos.

S'endormir contre lui après avoir fait l'amour passionnément, tendrement, calmement ou amoureusement.

Tout ça, ce fut notre quotidien durant ce mois de Septembre. Et quitter tout ça est la chose la plus difficile à faire.

Draco a beaucoup de travail, moi j'en aurais autant. On ne pourra presque pas se voir. C'est injuste. Pourquoi ais-je choisis la France ?

Cette question me revient sans cesse depuis deux mois.

Draco est merveilleux avec moi. Je ne peux en être que plus amoureux. Les relations entre lui et mes parents sont meilleures. Ils nous ont même invité à dîner à la maison un soir en présence des nouveaux mariés, de Remus, d'Hermione et de Ron. Tout c'était très bien passé.

Même Ron et Hermione ont fait plus ample connaissance avec lui ! Eux qui étaient réticent !

Et aujourd'hui, il est là à côté de moi, dans la voiture, à me conduire à la gare pour prendre mon train en direction de Paris.

Je le sens aussi nerveux que moi. Ca me rassure. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être triste.

Arrivé à la gare, il se stationne et portant mes bagages, nous rejoignons mes parents et mes amis devant le bâtiment.

« Alors Harry, encore en train de faire des cochonneries avant de partir ? Tu vas finir par être en retard tu sais ! » fait ma meilleure amie pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

Mais, rien n'y fait. Je sens la main de Draco serrer la mienne. Oui je sais. Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est dur mon cœur.

Hier soir, nous nous sommes couchés comme tous les soirs. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, au lieu de faire l'amour, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos yeux s'étant accrochés pour ne plus se lâcher. Des murmures étaient les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre dans notre chambre. Des mots d'amour, des promesses, des supplications.

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Tu vas me manquer. »_

_« Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possibles. »_

_« Reste avec moi... » _

Quelques fois, des lèvres se sont rencontrés en un baiser chaste pour dire « Je serais toujours là. ». Parfois, un baiser empressant pour exprimer un « Tu me manques déjà. » et un baiser possessif pour simplement dire « Tu es à moi. ».

Ce fut la plus belle nuit que nous avons passé tout les deux. Mais ce fut la plus atroce aussi. Parce que nous savions qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre avant un moment. Un très long moment.

Et alors que nous arrivons sur le quai de la gare, ma main gauche qui porte sa bague tenant la sienne, je me fais la promesse de tout faire pour le voir le plus souvent possible, l'appeler quand je pourrais et de lui faire savoir combien il me manquera.

Nous sommes tous réunis pour les derniers au revoir. J'embrasse mes parents qui me disent d'être prudent, de les appeler. Ma mère a la larme à l'œil. Puis, c'est au tour de Ron et Hermione qui me serrent fortement contre eux en me disant que je vais leur manquer. Quand ils desserrent leur étreinte, je me tourne vers Draco qui a les yeux vides, la tête un peu baissée.

Je m'avance alors vers lui et lui prend les mains. Il relève la tête, ses yeux brillent. J'essaye de sourire. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis aussi triste que lui. Sinon plus puisque je pars dans un environnement que je ne connais pas.

Il me prend alors dans ses bras, me faisant sursauté. Ses bras se trouvent autour de ma taille, ses mains au creux de mes reins. Les miennes sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux blonds. Ma tête se loge par automatisme dans son cou, mon souffle saccadé caressant sa peau douce. J'entends son cœur battre rapidement contre ma poitrine. Le mien suit la cadence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, mais c'est le murmure de mon amour qui me ramène à la réalité.

« Ne pars pas. » dit-il d'une voix suppliante à mon oreille.

Je me sers un peu plus contre lui.

« Reste. »

« Je ne peux pas. » je réponds en encrant mes yeux aux siens.

Son visage s'approche alors du mien, ses yeux de plus en plus brillant se fermant alors qu'il cueille mes lèvres en un baiser tendre. Nous prenons alors notre temps. Nos respirations s'accélèrent et pourtant nous sommes calmes. Enfin, autant que nous puissions l'être en ce moment.

Seulement, nous savourons ce moment.

Il revisite chaque courbe de mes lèvres, sans se précipiter, caresse ma langue de la sienne avec langueur alors qu'on se serre encore plus l'un contre l'autre. On se fou des gens qui sont autour de nous. On se fou des « qu'en dira-t-on ? ». Il n'y a que l'autre qui compte.

Et quand après un temps incertain, nous mettons fin au baiser et nous collons notre front l'un à l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous savourons encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il en me fixant intensément.

« Je t'aime. » répondis-je en retour.

Un baiser délicat. Un soupire.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » dis-je alors.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Enlevant ma main droite de son cou, je la plonge dans la poche de mon jean attrapant mon présent. Puis je passe ma main entre nos deux corps, mon regard fixé sur son visage aujourd'hui si expressif, alors que lui regarde ce que je tiens dans ma main.

« Quand je l'ai vu en magasin, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. ... Je voudrais que tu la portes pour... Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies Draco... Et je ... » je reprends d'une voix basse.

Il relève alors ses yeux vers moi. Il est touché par mon geste, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il prend la parole, avec une émotion dans la voix.

« Jamais. » commence-t-il. « Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais, je ne t'oublierais mon ange. »

Je souris alors, rassuré. Sa main gauche quitte alors mes reins et passe alors entre nos corps à côté de la mienne. Je lui passe alors la bague que je lui ai achetée. Identique à celle qu'il m'avait offert. Un cœur entrelacé de deux mains chaleureuses, rehaussé d'une couronne. Le bijou trouve sa place. A son pouce gauche, couronne vers l'extérieur. Comme moi. Nos cœurs sont devenus inséparables.

« J'aime cet emplacement. » dit-il soudainement.

Je souris alors, regardant sa main.

« Moi aussi. » murmurais-je.

« Je ne l'enlèverais jamais. » dit-il en me caressant la joue d'un geste tendre.

Puis il me reprend dans ses bras. Nous restons encore un long moment comme ça. Mais c'est l'annonce du départ de mon train qui nous fait sursauté.

Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre avec regret.

Tout le monde m'aide à porter mes bagages dans le train. Une fois fait, nous restons devant celui-ci, pour les derniers instants. Mes doigts sont entrecroisés avec ceux de Draco, ne voulant pas les lâcher.

Et quand un bip sonore retentit dans toute la gare, je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

Je regarde tout le monde une dernière fois et je pars, lentement.

« Mon ange, tu sais que je voudrais venir avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. » fait alors une voix dans mon dos alors que je rentre dans le train.

« Comment ça ? » demandais-je en me retournant.

Draco. Que fait-il là ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Il sourit tendrement avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Il faut que tu lâches ma main, Joli Cœur. » chuchote-t-il.

Je baisse alors le regard et je rougis quand je vois nos mains encore enlacées. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Je desserre alors ma main avec regret. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Pourquoi ?

Une pression sur mes lèvres me fait revenir à moi.

« Il faut y aller mon cœur. Le train va partir. » dit-il en essuyant la larme sur ma joue.

« Non. » murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Si, mon cœur. On se retrouvera. Dans très bientôt. Je te le promets. » dit-il.

« C'est vrai ? » dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Aussi souvent que possible, mon amour. »

« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Je sais. » sourit-il. « Moi aussi. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir du train précipitamment, me laissant seul.

Je reste sur le seuil quelques secondes avant de partir d'un pas lent vers ma place dans le wagon. Je pose mon front contre la fenêtre, une larme glissant de nouveau le long de ma joue.

Je relève les yeux, attiré par un mouvement au dehors.

Mon cœur fait une embardé quand je vois Draco, posté juste devant ma fenêtre, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Je ne peux que le fixer en essayant de retenir les miennes.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors qu'il porte sa main à sa bouche, l'embrasser doucement et la poser délicatement à plat sur le carreau, juste devant moi. Un bip retentit, et les portes du train se ferme. Je fais alors le même geste, mon cœur s'affolant.

Le train commence à avancer doucement, je me lève pour le voir plus longtemps et je le vois murmurer un « Je t'aime » tout en douceur alors qu'il disparaît de ma vue.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je ne me retourne pas quand une jeune femme me demande de m'asseoir.

Je réalise en ce moment même la chance que j'ai de vivre tout ce que je vis.

Et tandis que je m'assoies enfin dans mon siège, un sourit triste mais pourtant heureux naît sur mes lèvres.

Aujourd'hui j'ai compris tout ce que j'avais dans ma vie.

Et je remercie le ciel pour tout ce que j'ai.

Une famille aimante.

Des amis formidables.

Mais surtout...

Je remercie le ciel ...

Pour cette Magnifique Rencontre...

**FIN **

**Et bien voilà. Magnifique Rencontre est bel et bien finit. **

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sérieusement, ça me fait très bizarre d'avoir taper sur mon clavier ces trois petites lettres décisives à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Je suis très mélancolique au moment où je vous écris. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, on m'a dit une fois que je disais trop souvent « merci ». Mais pour moi, on ne le dit jamais assez. **

**Merci. Je vous aime. **

**Je vais dons vous laissez, attendant vos impressions avec impatience. **

**Je vous embrasse très fort.**

**Vert Emeraude**

**PS: Je vous invite à visiter mon blog que vous retrouverez sur mon profil en cliquant sur homepage. Je l'ai totalement refait à neuf, j'ai décidé de poster plus souvent. Je vous parlerais de mes fics, d'auteurs que j'adore, de fics également ! Mais je vous parlerais également des avancées de mes fics, de projets yaoi que je peux avoir, enfin bref, plein de choses qui pourrait vous plaire j'espère ! **

** J'ai fait un article sur Magnifique Rencontre avec des spoilers pour une éventuelle suite qui devient plus que probable au fur et à mesure des idées qui viennent !! Je vais répondre à vos reviews à la fin de la semaine normalement ! Et après, Magnifique Rencontre sera définitivement terminée :'(**

**  
Merci encore à tous !  
**


End file.
